Shadowed Love
by Riku54-Vincent's Demon
Summary: Yuffietine! Tifa and Cloud disapprove of Vincent and Yuffie's relationship. Meanwhile, there is an unseen enemy lurkingabout, waiting for his chance to shatter Yuffie and Vincent's relationship. His name is Gackt... PART II is complete! Sexual Harrassment
1. Chapter 1

Okay, just a warning for all of you guys. I was VERY bored when I wrote this so Chaos and Hellmaster will be OOC for a little bit. It's really fun to make them OOC. I tried my bets not to make Vinnie OOC. I don't like him being OOC. Yuffie isn't too OOC, unless you want to count the fact that she is drunk. Anyway, Red is the slightest OOC.

_**Well, tell me if you guys liked it or anything. Please, resist flames. If you wish to flame me-send it on e-mail, k? I'll try to make these nice and long, k? K!**_

Chapter One

The first time Yuffie laid eyes on the man, she felt great fear for him, but over the years, that fear had faded away. She even came close enough to call him her 'friend'. Now that she was nineteen years old, and still immature, she considered him a friend, but she wanted him to be more. Often she had surprised herself, because long ago, she, along with everyone else, had felt a little uncomfortable around him, yet she had spoken to him. She was currently at Tifa's bar, looking at him, actually, she was staring.

She hadn't realized that she was staring, but she didn't really care until he turned his bloody red eyes on her. "Yuffie, are you okay?" he asked her emotionlessly. She blinked and looked away from his crimson gaze, her face turning red. She nodded, unable to find her voice. Yuffie swore she heard someone laughing nearby and, trying to ignore him, she looked around her, hoping her face wasn't too red.

Yuffie located who was laughing. It was Red, he was looking at her mischievously. She glared at him, but he only laughed. After a moment more of glaring, she was sure that she had stopped blushing and looked back up at him. He was still looking at her. Yuffie looked away, unable to look at him as her face began to redden again. She could feel his eyes on her. Why was he looking at her?

"Hey you two, want anything?" Tifa's voice suddenly asked, coming up to their table. Yuffie bit her lip as she looked up at her best friend and nodded. Vincent tore his eyes away from Yuffie and shook his head.

"No thank you, Tifa," he said politely, but his voice, like always, held no emotion. Yuffie glanced at him, relieved that he wasn't looking at her anymore.

"Alright, hey Yuffie, what do you want?" Tifa asked. Yuffie begrudgingly took her eyes off of Vincent again and looked back up at Tifa. She noticed Tifa had an eyebrow raised, looking questioningly at Yuffie. Yuffie bit her lip even harder as she responded, "Um…uh…some coke,"

Tifa nodded, "Right, oh yeah, will you come here for a minute, gotta ask you something."

Yuffie knew exactly what Tifa was wanting to talk to her about. She heard Red laughing again. Yuffie couldn't resist looking back at Vincent. He was staring at the table, unblinkingly. His eyes were glazed over. 'Is he speaking with his demons again?' Yuffie wondered silently as she stood up and followed Tifa over to the bar.

Meanwhile Vincent was lost in his own thoughts, oblivious to Red's laughter or Yuffie's eyes on him. '**_Do you like the little ninja girl?'_** Chaos asked him within his mind.

'_How can a monster like something?'_ was Vincent's simple reply.

'**_You've got it bad man, I'm the monster here! You're the idiot guy who likes the little ninja!'_** Hellmaster spat in his mind, laughing. Vincent growled in his mind, mentally glaring at Hellmaster.

'**_I bet she likes you too! That's why she was staring at you!'_** Chaos responded, his dark voice laughing, '**_I like her too! She's a thief! My kind of girl,'_**

'_You're a stupid demon, you cannot love, nor can you feel anything but rage. Chaos, what on earth has gotten into you lately? You never talk about a girl-except when you rip them to pieces!'_

'**_Yeah well, we've all got to change, right Vinnie?'_** Chaos laughed as he used the nickname Yuffie had given Vincent. Vincent flinched, about to go into a flying fit at Chaos, but he knew that would only make Chaos want to escape and…kill everyone.

Red, meanwhile, watching Vincent blinked, flinching at something unseen. He noticed the glazed look in his friend's eyes and knew that he was talking to his demons. Lately Vincent had been doing that for some unknown reason. Ever since he had known Vincent, he had believed that the dark man had always ignored his demons. He had even told Red that they spoke in some demonic language that could not be understood. Could they speak English too? Had they learned from Vincent?

"Yuffie, do you like Vincent or something?" Tifa asked when they got behind the counter of her bar. Yuffie felt herself blush again.

"N-No," she replied sheepishly.

Tifa rolled her eyes, "Don't lie, we saw you staring at him."

"We?" Yuffie asked questioningly, biting her lip again. "As in just you and Red?"

"No, as in Red, Cid, and me."

"Cid! I thought Cid was in Rocket Town? When did he get here?" Yuffie demanded. Tifa suddenly burst out laughing, clutching her sides. "What?"

"You mean you didn't see Cid come in-oh wait, you were too busy staring at Vincent!"

Yuffie felt herself turn bright red. She hadn't been staring _that_ long had she? She really hoped not…Yuffie turned away from Tifa, reaching for a glass brimming with something. She didn't care what it was as she raised it to her lips and drank it quickly. "Yuffie! Don't drink that!" Tifa snapped, trying to yank the quickly emptying glass out of Yuffie's hand. She didn't get it away from Yuffie until Yuffie had drank all of it. "Yuffie! That was for Cloud!" Tifa yelled.

Yuffie, however, didn't seem to see Tifa. She was once again, looking at Vincent. Tifa groaned. That drink had…been high with alcohol and Yuffie didn't have a very high alcohol tolerance because she never drank unless it was at a party or something. Sighing, she grabbed Yuffie by the arm, who was swaying slightly. "Come on, Yuffie, you're going to make yourself sick. You're going to bed," Tifa began dragging Yuffie out of the bar.

As she dragged Yuffie up the stairs, she felt eyes on her and turned her head to see Vincent staring at both of them. His red eyes betrayed nothing as he watched them go. Tifa gave nothing as an explanation as she had to now forcefully drag Yuffie up each step. The teenager was still looking down at the bar, at Vincent. Tifa wondered what was going through Yuffie's mind at the moment, considering she had drunk almost pure alcohol.

"Yuffie, please cooperate and follow me," Tifa begged.

Yuffie turned her unblinking eyes on Tifa, "But-But! I wanna go eat some cookies! With Vinnie! Please?"

Tifa blinked, staring at her friend. She stopped at the last step, wondering why Yuffie sounded just like Marlene. She shrugged it off, after all, Yuffie was drunk at the moment. "Please? You know Vinnie wants a cookie!"

Meanwhile, Vincent had stopped talking to his demons and were ignoring them, which was making them rather mad. '**_Fine then Vincent, we'll go annoy someone else!'_** Hellmaster growled.

'**_Who are we going to annoy?' _**Chaos asked, confused.

'**_The ninja girl,'_**

'_**We can do that?'** _Chaos asked, completely confused.

'**_Yep,'_**

'_**Alright! Let's go! Wait a second, how?'**_

'_**Um…through the Void!'**_

'_**What Void'**_

'_**The one in Mr. I'm-A-Monster's mind.'**_

'_**Oh…that Void. Okay, let's go,'**_

Yuffie stared at Tifa, wanting a cookie. "Why won't you let me have a cookie, Tifa?" she tried to sound so innocent and convincing as she began to cry. "I wanna cookie!"

"Yuffie! Snap out of it! You're drunk!" Tifa growled.

"Drunk? Drunk! How can I be drunk! I didn't drink anything! And I still want a cookie…and Vinnie!"

Tifa promptly let go of Yuffie in shock. Yuffie fell to the floor, grinning slyly up at Tifa. "Did you just mean you wanted to-"

"Vinnie wants a cookie too! We wants cookies! Huh? What? Oh! Chaos wants a cookie!" Yuffie squealed.

Tifa sighed with relief. '_Phew, she meant Vincent wanted a cookie, for a minute there I thought she meant-Wait a second, did she just say Chaos wanted a cookie?'_

'Hey Yuffie, can you get Chaos a cookie? I think he'll turn all evil-like if he doesn't get his cookie…'

'How can I give Chaos a cookie? Wait a minute-why are you in my mind? How did you get in my mind?'

'_**Through the Void, now GIVE ME MY COOKIE!'**_

'Okay, okay…um…gotta give it to Vincent I guess…' 

Tifa glared at Yuffie, who seemed to have zoned out. She grabbed the ninja by the arm and began dragging her down the hallway. As she dragged the drunk ninja down the hallway, she past Cloud, who was looking rather tired. "You have my drink fixed yet, Tifa?" he asked wearily.

"Um, about that Cloud. Yuffie-she drunk it by mistake and well…just look at her!"

Cloud did and was shocked to hear Yuffie mumbling, "Cookie! Give me a cookie else I shall inflict the power of Chaos on ye all!"

"Uh…was it pure alcohol or something?" he asked Tifa, le to tear his eyes off of Yuffie, who was staring at the wall.

"Close enough…"

Meanwhile, down in the bar, Vincent had heard Yuffie say, _'Drunk? Drunk! How can I be drunk! I didn't drink anything! And I still want a cookie…and Vinnie!_' He couldn't help but redden at Yuffie's comment. He heard Red snicker beside him, but Vincent ignored the red hybrid and stood up. Quick as possible, he rushed out of the bar, unable to remain there. He found himself biting his lip in utter shock and confusion.

What had Yuffie meant by that? He walked down to a nearby café, unable to get the words out of his head.

&

Yuffie, meanwhile, fell backwards in a dead faint as the alcohol hit its heights. "You mind helping me carry her to her room?" Tifa asked Cloud, looking at him expectantly. Cloud shook his head and bent down. He wrapped his arms around Yuffie's limp form and slung her around his shoulder. Then he stood up straight and headed towards Yuffie's room.

"So, why'd she drink my alcohol?" Cloud asked as he opened Yuffie's door, looking at Tifa questioningly.

Tifa grinned and suddenly started chuckling. Only when she had finished, did she speak up, "I asked her if she liked Vincent or something. I only asked because she had been staring at him ever since Cid had returned. Red and me found that rather funny and so I dragged her over to the counter and asked her. She picked up the nearest glass and drunk it-which happened to be yours." Tifa explained.

Cloud suddenly laughed, "How funny would that be to see Vincent and Yuffie going out! I mean, talkative-hyper-active Yuffie going on a date with a gothic-dark-silent guy like Vincent! That would hilarious!"

Tifa nodded, grinning at the thought, "It would be, wouldn't it? Oh yeah," Tifa suddenly said, glancing down at the unconscious Yuffie, "do you have anymore Revive materia left, Cloud?"

"Yeah, in my room, I'll go get it," Cloud said and quickly walked past Tifa and rushed to his room.

Tifa waited until Cloud came back with it. Then she used it on Yuffie. Once Yuffie had woken up, she suddenly yelled, "I wanna go to the fair!"

Tifa and Cloud looked at one another and then died laughing. Yuffie looked at the two blankly, "What?"

Tifa forced herself to stop laughing as she replied, "Oh nothing Yuffie, anyway, I think you need to lay off the drinks, okay?"

"Why? What'd I do?" Yuffie asked quickly, staring at Tifa and then at Cloud.

"Do you really want to know?" Tifa asked, laughing slightly, her eyes glinting with amusement.

"Um…I think so. I-I mean yes!" Yuffie replied, baffled. What had she done that Tifa had to say 'Are you sure you want to know' for?

"Okay, you told me that you wanted some cookies and that you…" Tifa began to tell Yuffie everything. When she came to the part about _'Drunk? Drunk! How can I be drunk! I didn't drink anything! And I still want a cookie…and Vinnie!_', she suddenly yelped with shock.

"I what!" She stared at Tifa wide-eyed with horror.

"Yep, you said that, but then you cleared it up by saying Vincent wanted a cookie too,"

"Yeah, but I don't think Vincent heard that part," a sudden voice said.

Everyone turned to see Red standing in the door, looking as if he were about to die laughing. Yuffie stood up, turning white, "Wh-What do you mean?"

Red grinned, "He left after he heard you say that…um…well…you know."

"Uh-oh," Yuffie said bluntly. "Ohhh no!" she wailed suddenly, rushing out the door. As soon as they heard the front door close behind Yuffie downstairs, all three of them burst out laughing. Even Cid, who had been dosing at one of the tables downstairs, was laughing loud enough to be heard.

Meanwhile at the café, Vincent was sitting at a table, staring blinking at the window. He sipped the hot coffee in his hand that he had ordered. He didn't particularly like the stuff, but it was better than nothing. '_Did you two really…manage to get into Yuffie's mind?'_ Vincent hesitantly asked his demons. He had a feeling he would not have wanted to know, but Chaos would have told him anyway.

'**_Yep, boy is she ever hyper-active! I mean, I wanted a cookie and she said she'd give it to you, drunk idiot didn't even realize who she was talking too! Ha-ha!'_** Chaos laughed.

'**_Yeah, and then she had the strange idea that you liked cookies so she kept begging that Tifa girl for some cookies so she could give some to you! It was so funny-if only Chaos had been there…or me! Yeah me!'_** Hellmaster laughed

'_Whatever…you're not going anywhere, anyway, when did you two learn English? And why are you so bothersome? I thought you were evil…'_ Vincent asked bluntly.

'**_Oh, so you want me to be evil? It's fun to be evil!'_** Chaos laughed.

Vincent blinked, '_How did you get out of my mind?'_

'**_Through the Void, of course, you, being the stupid emoish person you are, might be wondering 'What is the Void?' Well, the Void doesn't exist! Heh-heh, it was a nice trick though, right? Nope, we got into Yuffie's mind by using you. Easy enough,'_** Chaos replied matter-of-factly.

'_Me? What do you mean, Chaos?'_ Vincent never got an answer, because at that moment, the ringing of the bell of the café door opening made him break his concentration. He turned to look at who had come in and was surprised to see Yuffie. Well, he had kept his mind off of her for a few minutes…

Yuffie came over, looking almost reluctant as she sat down. He noticed that she was biting her lip and avoiding eye contact with him. In fact, she was staring at the table, or more like her hands, which were on the table. Vincent blinked, not speaking. He wasn't sure what to say to her.

Yuffie suddenly looked up from staring at the table. Her face was a little red, "I'm sorry, for what I said…about twenty minutes ago, Vincent. I-I was drunk and didn't know what I was saying, it was all just nonsense," Yuffie told him quietly, apologizing for what had been said.

At first Vincent didn't say anything. He wasn't sure what to say, but he could faintly hear Chaos saying, **_'Say something stupid! If you don't, she'll think you disregard her! And we both know that you don't dislike the ninja!'_**

Vincent swallowed, his throat feeling dry, but he knew Chaos was right. He opened his mouth to speak, raising his eyes to meet Yuffie's gray ones. "It's okay, Yuffie, I know you didn't mean it," he told her as gently as possible, but his voice still held that dark tone to it.

'**_Oh that's real meaningful, Vincent! Yeah, you might as well have said 'I hate you' to her face!'_** Hellmaster sneered. Vincent tried to ignore the two demons as Yuffie smiled weakly.

"D-Did I say anything else stupid?" Yuffie asked after a moment's pause. Vincent shook his head, but he said nothing. Yuffie didn't seem hurt by his tone of voice, in fact, she seemed to perk up a little.

Suddenly Vincent noticed that waitress coming towards them. He and Yuffie turned their gazes on her as she asked, "Can I get you two lovebirds something?"

Yuffie seemed to redden and look away. Vincent, however, remained emotionless, "We are not a couple, and no, I already have a coffee. Yuffie, do you want anything?"

Yuffie glanced back up at him and then slowly moved her head to the waitress, "I'll take some hot chocolate," she mumbled, before looking back down at her hands. Vincent noticed that she was still blushing, and she tried to avoid catching anyone's eye at the moment.

When the waitress left, she looked back up at him, her face slowly returning to its normal color. Vincent knew he had to say something else than what he had said, something to make Yuffie forget the whole thing. He could only come up with one thing, so he said, "Let's just forget this whole thing, okay Yuffie?"

Yuffie nodded, looking him in the eye, "Yeah,"

Secretly, Vincent didn't want to forget it. He wanted to remember every moment he spent with Yuffie. Where all of that was coming from, he didn't know. Vincent had never harbored feelings for Yuffie before, so why now? And a monster was not supposed to feel any emotion. He sighed, looking away from the ninja, his bloody gaze landing on his hand. '_After all, even if she does feel anything for me, it will be wrong. I am a monster and this arm shall always remind me of it.'_

'**_Aw shut up you damn idiot! Yuffie likes you and you like her! Ask her out on a date, at least once!'_** Chaos growled. **_'She wants to go to a dang fair! Take her to one! Or somewhere fun! Good grief you need to brighten up! You're so gloomy and emoish all the time!'_**

'I wonder why…' Vincent sigh mentally. 'Just shut up!' 

_**(by Tim McGraw)**_

'_**Girl you never know no one like me,**_

_**Up there in your high society,**_

_**They might tell you I'm no good,**_

_**Girl they need to understand,**_

_**Just who I am'**_

'_**Baby I may be a real bad boy, **_

_**But baby I'm a real good man,'**_

'_**I may drink too much and play too loud,'**_

_**Hang with the rough and rowdy crowd',**_

_**That don't mean I don't respect my moma or my Uncle Sam'**_

_**Yes sir yes ma'am'**_

"SHUT UP!" Vincent screamed, clutching head. "You damned demon! Shut you damn mouth!"

Meanwhile…In Yuffie's mind…(uh-oh)

"_**This is from Vinnie. He wanted me to sing it to you,**_

'_**Girl you never know no one like me,**_

_**Up there in your high society,**_

_**They might tell you I'm no good,**_

_**Girl they need to understand,**_

_**Just who I am'**_

'_**Baby I may be a real bad boy, **_

_**But baby I'm a real good man,'**_

'_**I may drink too much and play too loud,'**_

_**Hang with the rough and rowdy crowd',**_

_**That don't mean I don't respect my moma or my Uncle Sam'**_

_**Yes sir yes ma'am'**_

'Oh gawd! Vinnie wanted Chaos to sing…that?' 

Yuffie turned a bright shade of red at the words, daring to lift her eyes to look at Vincent. Vincent seemed to look very cross and angry about something. And then…he exploded. Yuffie was shocked to see Vincent in such anger and fury. He gloved head flew to his forehead. He closed his bloody eyes, screaming at Chaos. The voice in Yuffie's head changed from a sing-song yet demonly voice, to a rather cheerful voice.

'**_Finally a way to escape! Heh-heh! My evil plan worked!'_** Chaos cheered. Yuffie however, realizing what Chaos meant, screamed mentally, _'Chaos! Leave Vinnie alone!'_

An image of Chaos filled Yuffie's vision. His creepy demon eye was twitching and his wings were flapping-or more like twitching. Hellmaster sat beside Chaos, staring at something that looked like a flower in all the blackness. Okay…strange.

Vincent calmed instantly, but both of them received very confused and shocked looks from the surrounding people. The waiter, meanwhile had come over with Yuffie's hot chocolate. She almost dropped it, but sat it down on the table. "Is everything alright?" she asked, staring at both of them.

When Yuffie realized Vincent wasn't going to say anything, she responded quickly, "Oh yeah sure, he's um…uh…just a little drunk-that's why he's drinking coffee! Hearing voices in his head, uh yeah…sure…let's go with that!"

The waiter gave Yuffie a look before nodding and going to the next table. Yuffie turned to Vincent and then said, "Okay, Vinnie, this is obviously the strangest day of my life. You just wanna go back to Tifa's bar now?"

Vincent looked up at her and nodded. He seemed to turn emoish again. Yuffie had stopped blushing and tried to act normal as she got out of her seat and waited on Vincent. He stood up and they left. Yuffie hadn't even touched her hot chocolate and Vincent had barley drunk any of his coffee. Nether the less, they left five gil on the table.

When they got back to the bar, Tifa was sitting at a table, speaking with Cloud, Red, and Cid. Barret was away at…Corel I guess…or Kalm. Anyway, he's staying somewhere with Marlene and some friends, k? K! Anyway, they all looked up as the door opened. Tifa shot Cid and Cloud a look that went unnoticed to Yuffie, but Vincent saw it-of course.

Yuffie walked over to an empty chair at the table and sat down. She avoided everyone's gaze as she looked at the table. Vincent just walked over to a corner and sat there, seeming lost in his own thoughts. Unknown to him, Yuffie heard every word with his conversation between Chaos, because Chaos had left the link open purposely to cause trouble.

'**_So Vincent, like the little trick I pulled on ya! Heh! I bet cha the ninja liked that song!'_**

'Chaos, if you ever dare do that again, I will…do something to you. I don't know what, but I do know that I will do something! I may have feelings for Yuffie, but I do not wish to posses them, do not encourage her. I have already hurt one person and I will not do it again.'

'_**That was not your fault, Vincent. When the hell are you going to accept that?'**_

'Never so shut the hell up and stay silent. Keep out of my conscious demon!' 

Yuffie bit her lip as Vincent spoke back to Chaos. She had flinched when Vincent said he did not wish to have any feelings for her. That hurt really badly. The emotional pain must have shown on her face because Tifa asked, "Are you alright, Yuffie?"

Yuffie looked up and nodded, "I'm fine," she said.

She noticed Tifa and Cloud exchange glances. Cid, however, spoke up, "You ain't fine! What's wrong with ya? You're too quiet!"

Yuffie gave Cid a dark look and stood up. As she went upstairs, she could have sworn she heard Cid mutter, "I think Vincent's rubbing off on her."

Yuffie opened the door to her bedroom and shut the door. She just wanted to forget today's events. It was too overwhelming and hectic. Maybe she should just sneak a drink or two from Tifa's bar and get drunk again…or not. Yuffie sighed, throwing herself onto the bed. She stared up at the ceiling, glad that she could no longer here Chaos or Vincent's thoughts. She was deeply disturbed that she _could_ hear them in the first place. Why? She didn't know.

Sighing again, she closed her eyes and tried to sleep. Though it was still light out, Yuffie slept very deeply and long. She never realized that downstairs, Tifa and Cloud were now speaking with Vincent. Red and Cid had gone upstairs, wanting nothing to do with the conversation that was to come.

&

"What did you do?" Cloud demanded of Vincent as soon as he heard Yuffie's door shut. Cid and Red had already left. Tifa and Cloud had both walked over to Vincent and were glaring at him.

Vincent looked at them emotionlessly, "What do you mean, what did I do? I did nothing to Yuffie,"

"Obviously you did! She looked very upset about something!" Tifa growled, poking at Vincent.

Vincent merely stared at Tifa and Cloud with unblinking eyes. "I could have done nothing to upset her. Maybe you should try another source, other than myself."

"Such as?" Cloud demanded.

'**_Such as me! Heh-heh! I am so evil!'_**

Vincent's eyes suddenly hardened and flashed a dark crimson. His features suddenly changed from emotionless looks, to white-hot rage. Cloud and Tifa watched as Vincent's muscles twitched, as he was resisting the urge to punch someone really hard. He muttered something that sounded like, "You've cause enough trouble, demon! Return to where you came!"

Cloud and Tifa blinked as Vincent seemed to relax again and continued staring at them as if nothing happened. "Such as?" Cloud repeated.

"Such as someone who is not me," Vincent replied, his dark voice holding a hit of irritation to it.

"Would you stop that!" Cloud snapped, it was not a question.

"Stop what?"

"Speaking like that!" Cloud growled.

Vincent did not reply. Instead, he pushed right past them. Cloud almost reached out and jerked Vincent back and continue his questioning, but something about the man made him freeze.

'Are you running from an argument? You're weak…' 

"Drop dead and keep out of my mind," Vincent growled harshly.

Tifa watched as Vincent walked over to the counter of her bar and went behind it. "What are you doing?" she asked him.

Like she expected, Vincent did not respond as he grabbed a bottle of pure alcohol. "Vincent! Put that down!" Tifa snapped, both her and Cloud rushing over to him.

Before either could do anything, however, Vincent took the cap off the bottle and tipped over his lips. They watched in shock as he drunk the whole bottle in once gulp. "Damn…you're going to have one hell of a hangover…" Cloud muttered, his eyes nearly bugging out of his head.

Tifa, however, was frantic. "Vincent! Why did you do that! I need that!"

Vincent turned his crimson eyes on her. "Forgive me, Tifa, but I could not stop it any longer. That will keep them silent for a while. And as for hangover, Cloud, alcohol has no effect on my body no matter the amount I drink."

"Oh…Whatever then!" Cloud waved him off and then turned around, saying, "Well in that case, I'm going out for a bit!" He seemed to have forgotten to be angry with Vincent. Once he had left, however, Tifa rounded on Vincent.

"Okay Vincent, tell me, what did you do to make Yuffie so upset? What did you say to her? And if you won't tell us, why?" Tifa growled, approaching Vincent and poking him in the chest.

Vincent looked at Tifa with emotionless eyes. "If you want an explination, you're not going to get one. I'm sorry Tifa, but I do not wish to share this information with you at the present time."

Tifa glared at him, about to say something else, when Vincent turned around and…walked off! She watched in anger as he went upstairs. "Where are you going?" she demanded, but nor esponse was given.

**_R&R please! I like to know if you liked it-Chaos and hellmaster aren't going to be that OOC anymor eif you don't want them to-k? Just tell me!_**


	2. Chapter 2

I just like to say thanks for any reviews I have received, bad or good. My mood varies at what I am writing, and right now, I'm feeling pretty down, but I'll try to put in some humor. The song I'm listening to by Crossfade at the moment isn't helping…LOL. Well, like I said, Chaos and Hellmaster won't be so OOC, though I make no promises for Red! Nor is Evenesance helping; ah well! It's my fav. song!

Finalfantasyfreak1234: Thank you so much for the review! It was short, but heck, you're the first to review! Have a cookie! But you might wanna share it with Chaos! XD

Nightfire45-Dawnfire45: I really don't think you're going to review, but I know you read it cause I forced you too. So have a cookie and half it with…Scruffy, my dog! Or Rufus the Dufus, my puppy! Rufus ShinRa as I call him! XD, he likes cookies.

ZeroX2624 (): Thank you for the review!

Lord Makura: I'm glad you like it! Thanks for the review!

Chapter Two

Vincent headed upstairs, pausing at Yuffie's door. He listened hard for any sounds within her room, but he heard none except for a shallow breathing. '_She must be sleeping,'_ he thought, '_That is good, it will take off the events of today from her mind.'_ Then he headed to his own room. Usually Vincent was not one to sleep much, but he did on a few occasions. Now was one of them. With the alcohol he had drunk blocking out his demons' voices, including Chaos's, he could relax.

He knew that Tifa would still be mad come morning, but she would get over it. Cid, Vincent might have to talk to Cid about bothering Yuffie like that again. As Vincent thought of these things, closing his bedroom door behind him, he suddenly realized that he felt an urge to _protect _Yuffie.

'_Why do I feel this way for her? I swore never to love…to feel again-and yet, here I am, feeling protective of Yuffie.'_ The thoughts troubled him deeply as he laid down on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. Vincent knew that his love for Lucrecia had caused all of this, but he still loved her…but it just wasn't the same as his feelings for Yuffie. Lucrecia had been in love with Hojo, but Yuffie-she had no one.

Vincent sighed heavily, closing his bloody, crimson eyes. He was met by darkness as a deep sleep overtook him. Before he even realized it, Vincent was asleep. His dreams were haunted by the sweet images of Yuffie. Without realizing it, there was a smile playing on his lips as he slept.

---

Chaos growled in the dark depths of Vincent's mind. His claws flexed with his anger, his wings twitching. His eyes were narrowed slits and his anger seemed to radiate off of him. Glaring at the wall that blocked him completely from Vincent's consciousness, he stood up, turning to face Hellmaster.

Hellmaster looked at him with utter confusion. Chaos seemed to become even angrier at the confusion of the demon. These demons weren't particularly bright, he reflected. They never had been as smart or as clever as him, but today, something had gone on and Chaos was very upset about it. What had come over him to make him do those actions?

'AM I TAKING ON TRAITS FROM THAT DAMN NINJA?' he thought bitterly with rage as he spun away from Hellmaster. His yellow eyes scanned the black, and then he faded into it…

---

Morning light fluttered through the curtains as Yuffie opened her eyes. She suddenly shivered, hugging herself as she sat up. It was freezing in here! Looking around, she realized that she had not covered up with the covers last night. Shuttering, she got up and walked over to her closet. Then she opened it and shifted through all sorts of clothes. After a few moments, she found a pair of khaki pants and a green T-shirt. Changing out of her normal attire, Yuffie got dressed and opened her door, still cold.

The events of yesterday weighed heavy on her mind as she trudged downstairs. Passing the bathroom, Yuffie stopped in and grabbed a stray brush laying out. She quickly brushed her hair out and looked at herself in the mirror. Her stormy gray eyes had a sad, dull look in them. Her skin was a little pale and she seemed very solemn. Yuffie blinked, surprised at how she looked. What had made her so…sad?

Was it the fact that she didn't just like Vincent, she loved him, but he didn't really show her that back? Could that be what was getting her so down? It had to be; there was no explanation. Yuffie tore her gaze away from the mirror and left the bathroom, placing the brush back where she found it. Then Yuffie headed downstairs, trying to appear more…perky, but it wasn't really working.

She noticed that Tifa was already downstairs, fixing breakfast for them. The bar was closed at the moment, and wouldn't open until much later. Cloud was already awake as well, reading the newspaper. Cid was playing cards with Cait Sith and Red was asleep in the corner, his nose twitching from the aroma of food. Vincent was no where to be seen.

When Yuffie came in, everyone looked up-except for Red-at what they were doing to look at her. Tifa gave her an unreadable look. Cloud gave her one of question, Cid's remained blank, and Cait Sith…well he was a doll. Yuffie walked over to where Cloud was sitting at sat down, resting her chin on her palm. She gazed at the newspaper as if it were something of great interest.

"Yuffie? Are you okay?" Cloud asked her suddenly after a few moments of silence. He was looking at her with glowing Mako blue eyes that were full of worry. Yuffie looked at him grunting, "Yeah, why shouldn't I be?" but her voice was flat, giving away the lie in it.

Cloud gave her a look of sympathy, knowing that Tifa could handle this way better than he, looked back down at his newspaper, shrugging. Yuffie looked away and over at Tifa. She was paying no attention to them as she cooked the bacon. "Hey, where's Vinnie?" Yuffie suddenly asked, looking around the room again.

Cloud glanced over at her and replied, "Probably still asleep," When Yuffie gave him a confused look, he added, "He drank a full bottle of pure alcohol last night. Said it would shut the demons up. Although I'm surprised he hasn't gotten up yet."

Yuffie nodded, his eyes downcast. And then an idea popped into her head. Pushing back her chair, she stood up. Cloud watched her along with a few quick glances from Tifa as she headed back upstairs. Yuffie ignored them and reached the third level of the bar and headed down the hallway. (the basement thingy, bar, upstairs living space.) She came to a halt in front of Vincent's door. Yuffie raised her hand and knocked softly on it. No response.

Frowning, Yuffie grasped the doorknob and gave it a twist. The door was unlocked. Smiling slightly at her fortune, Yuffie peered hesitantly into Vincent's dimly lit room. The sunlight wasn't very strong in his room and it was a little darker than Yuffie had anticipated. Shrugging it off, she looked over to Vincent's bed and saw that he was indeed still asleep.

Walking in the room, she approached him. Her stormy eyes locked on his sleeping figure. The plan she had originally had in her mind faded away as she looked at his face. He looked so calm and peaceful. While he was sleeping, he was not so haunting, or scary looking. Yuffie examined his pale skin, his dark black hair that fell into his face. His lips were parted and his breathing was shallow in a light sleep. Staring at him, she leaned closer, transfixed.

Subconsciously, Yuffie raised her fingers to Vincent's face and pushed back a few strands of his silky black hair. It ran through her fingers like silk as she moved it away from him. Just as she moved her hand away, Vincent's eyes fluttered open. Then they opened to stare into Yuffie's gray ones in utter confusion. Yuffie felt herself redden at how close she was to him.

"Yuffie? Why are you in my room?" Vincent asked, looking at her, sitting up. Yuffie straightened up, biting her lip.

She quickly thought of an excuse, "Breakfast is almost ready. I-I didn't know if you wanted any," she explained hurriedly, a little too hurriedly.

Vincent gave her a disbelieving look, but played along. He nodded slowly, "Thank you, but I am not hungry."

Yuffie nodded back, "Um…okay then…I guess there's no reason for me to stay…" she mumbled and turned to leave the dark room. She felt a little unnerved at being seen so close to Vincent when he was asleep. And she had lied to him and he knew it, for all she knew, he could think she was in there because…well, she didn't really know…just because!

"Yuffie, wait," Vincent suddenly spoke up. She turned her head to look at him out of the corner of her eyes. He was getting out of the bed. She turned completely around as he came up to her. His movements seemed a little stiff and uncertain, but as Yuffie gazed into his eyes, she found that they revealed nothing in their bloody depths.

"What is it Vincent?' Yuffie asked, growing even more nervous as the seconds ticked by. Vincent came closer to her and placed his human hand on her shoulder. He gazed deeply into her eyes as if he were looking for something.

"Are you okay?" he asked her quietly. Yuffie blinked, unable to tear her eyes away from Vincent's. She nodded, her mouth turning dry. Vincent gave her a weak smile and then let his hand slid off her shoulder and fall to his side, "Good, you just seem a little troubled,"

Yuffie bit her lip as he walked past her without another word. Yuffie stood there for a few seconds, unable to believe what had just happened. Could it be possible? Was she dreaming, or had Vincent been concerned about her? A grin spread across her face at the thought, but the nervousness had not completely left her yet.

She walked out of Vincent's room, following the gunslinger silently. She seemed lost in her own little world as she headed down the stairs. Yuffie followed Vincent over to where Cloud was still sitting, reading the newspaper. Breakfast was indeed, almost done. Red had woken up and was now watching Cid and Cait Sith play cards.

As Vincent walked over to the table and sat down with Yuffie, she couldn't help but notice the dark look that Tifa gave him. She blinked in utter confusion and looked over at Cloud. The first thing she noticed was that the ex-soldier kept glancing at Vincent, an unreadable emotion in his eyes.

Yuffie made a mental note to ask Vincent why they kept looking at him like that later.

"Breakfast is ready," Tifa called through the silent bar. Yuffie looked away from both men and got up. Before anyone else could get there, Yuffie reached the counter and grabbed her plate from Tifa.

"Thanks," she said, giving Tifa a weak smile. Tifa returned the smile with a look of confusion at Yuffie's sudden drop in hyper-activity, but returned to fixing another plate. Yuffie grabbed the orange juice that was sitting next to her plate and went back over to the table.

When she sat down, Cloud got up, followed by Cid. When Cloud came back, he sat down, ignoring both of them. Cid carried two plates, one for Red, and one for himself. "Hey, don't I get anything to eat?" Cait Sith whined, staring at the food.

Cid looked at him sharply as he put his cigarette out reluctantly, and growled, "No, you're a damned stuffed animal! Get over it!" Cait Sith grumbled something that no one but Cid could hear. Cid immediately jumped up and grabbed the stuffed cat, glaring dagger at him.

"Shut up you stupid cat or I'll make you shut up!" Cid snarled, dropping Cait Sith roughly onto the wooden floor. Cait Sith got up, brushing himself off. He huffed at Cid before waltzing over to Red. Red gave him an uncaring look as he continued to eat his food.

Yuffie turned back to her food and ate a bite of the biscuit before moving her eyes slyly over to Vincent. She looked at him carefully, wondering why he wasn't hungry. After swallowing, she asked, "Are you sure you don't want anything to eat, Vincent?"

Vincent turned his eyes on her and nodded. His expression was as emotionless as ever-blank and unreadable. Tifa came over carrying a plate. She sat down beside Cloud, and next to Vincent. Yuffie watched as she leaned over to Cloud and whispered something in his ear. Yuffie stared at them in confusion as they exchanged glances. Vincent, however, gave them a dark look. Yuffie could tell by his expression that he had heard the whole thing, and whatever it had been, had been about him.

"What?" Yuffie couldn't resist asking.

Both Tifa and Cloud gave her a look and shook their heads. Glaring at them Yuffie turned to Vincent, "What did they say, Vinnie?" she asked him, trying to keep the frustration out of her voice. But like Cloud and Tifa, Vincent only shook his head. Yuffie sighed and refrained from demanding why they were keeping secrets, and continued on eating in silence.

Just as Yuffie was putting her plate up from where she had finished eating, did it dawn on her. Whatever they had been talking about had not been about Vincent at all, but about her. She blinked, staring at the plate in her hand as she placed it in the sink. A pang of uneasiness settled within the pit of her stomach. Why were they talking about her behind her back? What had she done?

---

Vincent watched Yuffie head upstairs. He saw the realization glowing his her stormy gray eyes, and then the look of confusion. Then he saw her grimace. Turning his red eyes back on Tifa and Cloud, he glared at them and then stood up and followed Yuffie. He knew that he'd tell her what they had said.

'Hey Vincent,' Chaos's voice floated into Vincent's mind. It sounded a lot different from what it had yesterday. Today Chaos's voice was harsh, cold, and threatening. Chaos sounded as if he had spat the words at Vincent when he spoke, 'I'm angry with you, you know that, right? Don't you try to block us out like that again! Next time I won't let you do it…'

Vincent nearly shuttered at Chaos's chilling words, but instead, he pushed the demon from his mind and caught up with Yuffie in the hallway. He stopped her by calling out her name. She spun around to face him, the troubled look very clear on her face down. Her lips were drawn into a frown and her eye pupils were small and her eyes narrowed. "What?" she asked in a quite, hurt tone.

Vincent was taken aback by the tone of Yuffie's voice, but then he said, "You want to know what Tifa and Cloud said, am I correct?" Yuffie nodded slowly, staring at him. Vincent nodded in turn, closing his eyes for a few seconds, and then opening them, their crimson depths blazing, "Okay then," Vincent seemed to take a breath and glanced behind him before turning back to face Yuffie. "Tifa said that I did something yesterday-something bad-to you. Because you're acting like you're not Yuffie anymore. D-Did I do something to make you act this way?" he asked casually.

Yuffie blinked, staring at Vincent. She hadn't expected this. She didn't really know how to respond to Vincent. Her inner voice was screaming, 'No! You did nothing wrong Vincent! You could never do anything wrong!' But in truth, Vincent had done something. He had acted as if he hadn't liked her at all. Biting her lip, Yuffie finally answered in a quite voice, "It's not your fault, Vincent, it's…" Yuffie quickly thought of an excuse, "…Cid."

At first Vincent's eyes showed no emotion, and then there was an unreadable sheen in his red eyes. Then he spun around ands rushed down the stairs. Yuffie stared at him with awe. The way his cape had flown with him when he spun around made her stare, his claws glinting dangerous from the light in the hallway, and the expression on his face seemed…protective.

---

Vincent raced down the stairs. Now he was sure he would have to speak with Cid. 'She has it bad for you, Vincent.' Chaos growled. An image of the demon flashed before his eyes. 'Too bad you don't like her back. Heh-heh,'

'Shut up, Chaos, you know that isn't true!' Vincent shot back, very surprised at his answer. What had made him say that? Quickly he pushed the demon to the furthest corner of his mind and reached the bottom of the stairs.

As he reached the bottom of the stairs, music reached his ears.

(Colors)

(By Crossfade)

Can you feel it crush you,

Does it seem to bring the worst in you out?

There's no way these things that hold down

Do they complicate you?

Because they make you feel like this?

Of all the colors that you've shined,

This is surely not your best.

But you should know these colors that you're shining are,

Vincent ignored it and walked over to where Cid was still eating. Cloud was mouthing the words to the song playing, but Vincent ignored him.

Shutting out the best,

Colors that you shine,

Shutting out the best,

Colors that you shine

Vincent approached Cid, the anger clear in his movements. Tifa looked up from where she was cleaning the counter. Everyone but Cid Cait Sith, who were playing cards again, looked up at Vincent with wary eyes. Vincent seemed to be getting closer, and the jeers from Chaos weren't helping.

I know you'll feel alone, yeah,

No one else can figure you out,

But don't you ever turn away from,

The ones help you down,

Well they loved to save you,

Don't you know they loved to see you smile?

But these that you've shined,

Are surely not your style.

But you should know these colors that you're shining are,

Vincent stopped in front of Cid, placing his metal hand on the table and leaning towards the pilot. His red eyes glowed like fires from Hell, and when he spoke, his voice was barley above a whisper, showing the evil intentions, "Don't you ever upset Yuffie like that again or you'll regret the day you did,"

Shutting out the best,

Colors that you shine,

Shutting out the best,

Colors that you shine

Cid turned to face Vincent with wide, puzzled eyes. Clearly he hadn't expected the gunslinger to be so harsh or threatening. "What do you mean?" he managed in a loud whisper, unable to raise his voice any higher because of the fear he felt.

I know you're feeling like you're lost,

But you should know these colors that you're shining are,

I know you're feeling like you're lost,

Like you've drifted way too far

Did you know these colors that you're shining are

Vincent narrowed his bloody, crimson eyes and growled in a loud voice, "You know damn well what I mean, Cid."

Shutting out the best,

Colors that you shine,

Shutting out the best,

Colors that you shine

Cid looked surprised at Vincent's words and stood up, laying his cards down on the table. "What did I do Vincent?" he demanded. Now everyone, including Red, was staring at Vincent and Cid with wonder.

Colors that you've shined,

(I know you're feeling like you're lost)

Colors that you've shined

(But you should know these colors that you're shining are

Shutting out the best

Colors that you've shined,

(I know you're feeling like you're lost,

You feel you drifted way to far

Did you know these colors that you're shining are?)

Suddenly Vincent spun around and walked away from Cid, his metal boots making no noise on the hard-wooden floor. He past Cloud, who had stopped singing when the song had gone off and was watching Vincent in silence. The only noise came from the radio that was still playing.

---

Yuffie hurried into her room, shutting the door behind her. She went over to the window and looked outside, unable to understand why Vincent had looked so angry. Her mind raced with thoughts of confusion. 'Did he look angry because…I told him Cid had upset me? What if I had told him the truth? What would he have done then? Would he have left me alone and never look at me again? But what if I told him I loved him?'

'No! Yuffie! Stop this, you can't tell him you love him when he doesn't even like you!' her conscious yelled at her.

'Damn…But how do I know he doesn't like me? Just because he hadn't said anything doesn't mean…well Chaos did sing that…song…but I think Chaos did that because he wanted to. Damn again!' Yuffie thought in frustration as she looked around the Edge. The city was quiet, surprisingly, in the morning. No one was really out yet, but maybe that was because it was early morning around…what eight o'clock? People had to be at work. But not Yuffie! She was free! 'And without a boyfriend,' she thought sourly.

Just as she turned away from the window, there was a knock on her door. Turning to look at it, she wondered who could be wanting to talk to her. Trying to brighten up she walked over to the door and opened it up.

She hadn't expected to see Cid standing there. He looked a little unnerved and was glancing around him. "What do you want?" Yuffie asked, confusion clear in her voice. And then she noticed Cid didn't have a cigarette in his mouth. That shocked her.

"Um…er…uh…Yuffie, why is…eh…Vincent so mad at me?" Cid managed glancing around him again.

Yuffie stared at him and then replied, "I don't-wait-!" It suddenly occurred to Yuffie that Vincent was mad at Cid because she had told him Cid had upset her. Did that mean Vincent was…Yuffie nearly squealed with glee as she subconsciously slammed the door shut in Cid's face.

**_Sighing loudly, she fell onto her bed, feeling very giddy. A sign at last! Yes! Score one for Yuffie! Vincent was protecting her and defending her! It had to be a sign! It just _had_ to be! Yuffie grinned, but then he mood suddenly sobered. Now how to ask him out?_**


	3. Chapter 3

Glad you guys liked it! Okay this one will be funnier! I got an egg thrown at me today and it made me rather upset, but now I find it funny, so I'm in a good mood! Return of the Flower!-Remember when Chaos and Hellmaster were glaring at the flower?

Thank you for the reviews! Nightfire45, thank you-gives a cookie-and Finalfantasyfreak1234-I'm sorry I can't make Vinnie drunk. I already put in the first chapter that alcohol does not effect him. I can, however, do something really funny. Just wait and watch.

Note: I feel so sorry for Skittles…Yeah, yeah, I know! You're looking at me all confused like. Just read and you'll see!

Note2: Who the hell disagrees with me that Zack is that wolf is AC? My friends say he is.

Note3: There is a little OOC in this chapter, but that's what makes it fun to write!

Chapter Three

FIRST VERSE

(by Three Doors Down)

She said life's a lot to think about sometimes,

When you're living in between the lines,

And all of the stars are sparklin'; shine every day

Meanwhile…

In the ruins of Midgar, a large piece of wall shifted its position on top of a crumbling building that was once a house. A black gloved hand poked out of the rubble, followed by another hand and then a head. Green eyes flared like acid as the buried man yanked his silver hair out from under the rubble. He pushed the rest of slab of rock off of his body with inhuman strength and stood up. Glancing swiftly around, taking in his surroundings like he been trained to do in Soldier, and then he looked down at himself. It was a good thing he wasn't covered in dust.

Then he noticed that his sword was missing. His pale lips twisted into a frown as he bent down. Reaching under the dark hole that he had been in, he felt are for the missing blade. Sephiroth found the hilt of the blade and grabbed it. Pulling it out of the hole, he examined it. Seeing that nothing was wrong with it, he turned around and started for the Edge.

Back at the Seventh Heaven…

Yuffie left her room, biting her lip. She didn't exactly know what to ask Vincent. She had never done this before, not even when she lived in Wutia. Sighing heavily, she decided that maybe she wouldn't ask him directly. Hoping he was still downstairs, Yuffie entered the bar. She took one look around the room and found that Vincent was no where to be seen. Disappointment filled her body as she headed over to Cloud. "Hey where's Vinnie at?"

Cloud shrugged from where he was standing beside Tifa. It looked as if they had been talking about something, and their expressions told Yuffie that they were hiding something. Glowering in frustration, she thought, 'Fine, if they won't tell me, I'll go find him myself!'

Yuffie spun around walked out the door, heading down towards the café she had found Vincent at the other day. She peered inside but she didn't see anyone. Sighing, she went even further, looking for the dark man with a blood-red cape. Yuffie only stopped when she came to a park.

Sighing, she still didn't see Vincent. Yuffie walked over to swing set and sat down on one of the swings. She rocked back in forth in it, staring at the dirt. Her happy mood had been smoldered by disappointment and now she kicked the dirt in utter frustration. Why couldn't Vincent ever stay in one spot? Of course…she couldn't really talk, she never stopped bouncing around. And then a thought that made her become very depressed filled her mind, 'What if…What if Vincent thought I was a brat like everyone else? Someone too hyper to hang around? Someone who was stubborn and liked to tick other off? What if he disregards me for that?'

Yuffie was hardly aware of the tears that had welled up in her misty eyes. She closed her eyes as she imagined asking Vincent out somewhere and then he rejects her. She knew he was straightforward with everything. She imagined him saying 'Yuffie, I have no feelings for you. And even if I did, I could not except your offer, I am sorry. It is because I am who I am you are who you are, I am a monster, you are but a hyper teenager looking for something that cannot be gained. I am sorry.'

As Yuffie felt a tear roll down her check, she failed to hear the sound of a dog barking. She only looked up when, out of the corner of her eye, a large wolfish dog came flying at her. Yelping in terror, Yuffie felt herself release the chains that were attached to the swing and raise her arms up instinctively.

The wolfish dog crashed into her with great force, throwing Yuffie off of the swing. Her eyes popped open, wide and glazed with pain as the back of her head crashed into the hard ground. The dog was licking her in the face, not realizing that it had hurt her. Yuffie groaned, regaining the use of her arms. She tried to push the dog off, but she was practically upside down on the swing and unable to move the dog, or risk it stepping on her face. She couldn't kick it off either because her legs were still propped up on the swing and she couldn't move them.

The dog licked her across the face, woofing. "Get off!" Yuffie yelled, trying to throw the dog to the side.

"Snuggles! Get off of Yuffie!" a familiar voice yelled. Yuffie froze turning her head to see a red-headed man running towards them. She narrowed her stormy eyes.

"Reno! Get this damn dog off of me!" she snarled at him. Reno nodded quickly as he bent down at grabbed his dog by the collar.

"Bad Snuggles! Bad!" he snapped, throwing the dog off.

Yuffie untangled herself from the swing and leapt to her feet. Her eyes were blazing and her sorrow forgotten, "How could you sick that mutt on me?" she snarled, pointing an accusing finger at the dog, who had sat down and was looking at her innocently.

'Did the little doggy scare you, Little Ninja? Heh, too bad it didn't bite your head off…Lover Boy would have been devastated!'

Yuffie jumped at hearing the voice in her head. Her eyes widened as she realized that the voice belonged to non-other than Chaos. Reno seemed to have noticed her freaked out look as he asked, "Yuffie, are you okay? You're not allergic to dogs are you?"

Yuffie mumbled some words that Reno couldn't make out. Then she looked up at him and met his gaze, she looked a little unnerved, "Um…uh…er…no, I'm not allergic to dogs! It's just that…I…ah…eh…um…Gotta go!" Then she darted off, stumbling half the way as she ungracefully ran half across the park and vanished behind a tree.

When Yuffie knew that she had successfully hidden from the Turk, she quickly looked around for Vincent. If Chaos was in her mind, then Vincent had to be somewhere, right? Looking around, she did not see him anywhere. Confusion as disappointment wormed its way into her as she sighed and looked down at the ground, leaning against the tree.

Suddenly a black-and-red blur past through her vision. Fear gripped her heart as she realized that whatever had just jumped out of the tree, was a mere foot from her. Her eyes looked up, terror making her movements stiff. Yuffie suddenly relaxed as she looked into the pale face of Vincent. Stormy eyes met red eyes as she gasped out in relief, "Gawd Vinnie! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Vincent, Yuffie swore, had a look of apology on his face, that quickly vanished as if it had never been there as he responded, "I am sorry that I scared you Yuffie,"

Yuffie smiled lightly, nervousness welling inside of her stomach. Now that she was standing in a park…under a tree…alone with Vincent…no witnesses…could she actually ask him out? Swallowing, opening her mouth to speak, but she closed it, unable to find any words.

Vincent sort of titled his head in question as he asked her, "What is it, Yuffie?"

Yuffie felt the nervousness grow inside of her, knowing that know she would be forced to ask Vincent, or say something. But there was nothing to say except, 'Vincent will you go out to eat with me? Or Vincent would you go…somewhere with me?'

"Why are you nervous, Yuffie?" Vincent asked. Yuffie was suddenly aware that he was staring into her eyes. She felt her face redden and as she became aware of that, she became very aware of how close he was to her. Not even half a foot away.

Finally Yuffie forced herself to say something. She remembered her thoughts of Vincent rejecting her, which would make this even harder too say. Sure, he had been a friend, but starting a real relationship with him? She couldn't see him saying yes, no matter what else he had done for her. If he did, she knew that she would literally faint, but doubt seized her. He wouldn't say yes, she knew it.

"Will you go out to dinner with me tonight?" she asked, her voice showing that she seemed very unsure and nervous. Surprised flashed in Vincent's red eyes. Clearly he hadn't expected that.

It took a minute for Vincent to reply, but when he did, his voice, like always, held no emotion, but he sounded sincere, "I would be delighted to accompany you at dinner tonight."

Yuffie let out a breath of relief. Sure, Vincent had said it without emotion, but heck, when did he ever add emotion in his voice except for when he was mad? She suddenly found herself wrapping her arms around his middle and giving him a hug, "Thanks Vinnie," What really shocked her, was that Vincent hesitantly wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back and said in a low tone, "You're welcome, Yuffie,"

---

Sephiroth walked through the streets of the Edge. Sure, two or three years had past ever since he had been killed yet again by Cloud, but now was different. He didn't plan to make himself known until the right time. Many people gave him strange looks, and one teen actually came up to him, glaring at him with hard black eyes, "What do you think you're doing, man? You can't just go around dressing up like Sephiroth! It's not even Halloween! Tryin' to scare everyone out of their wits?"

Sephiroth narrowed his Mako green eyes, and replied in a cold tone, "I suggest you get out of my face, boy, or I'll hack you into bits for the stray dogs to feed on!"

That made the teen's face pale as he noticed Sephiroth reaching for the sword at his side. "I-Is that thing for real, man?" But before Sephiroth could answer, the teen ran off and was lost by the large crowd.

Sephiroth rolled his eyes and continued down the street. He stopped in front of a pet store when he saw a silver dog standing there, it's paws placed against the window. It had eerie green eyes and was staring at him. Sephiroth blinked, a strange look on his face. This dog reminded him of…well, him! So he decided to buy it.

A Few Minutes Later…

"Skittles! Come on, we're going to the park," Sephiroth told his new dog, Skittles.

Skittles looked at Sephiroth, eyeing him as if he were some sort of monster, but slunk after Sephiroth. Sephiroth, noticing this, glared down at the dog and growled, "Yeah well, you're not much a of a sight yourself! I, on the other hand, have women swarming around me almost every day-at least when I was known as 'General Sephiroth' and not 'ex-General Sephiroth',"

Skittles gave him a look again before trotting after Sephiroth, raising his head a little higher. Sephiroth watched his dog carefully as Skittles sped up and past him, as if he were leading him. "Oh no you don't Skittles! I'm the leader here!"

Sephiroth sped past his dog, but stopped to hook the leash onto the dog's collar. Then he walked in long, graceful strides, dragging Skittles. It didn't take them long to reach the park. Upon entering it, Sephiroth headed over to a bench. There, he sat down and checked his inventory. Okay, so he still had his materia. Good. Now, just to answer one question. How the hell was he alive?

"Ah! It's General Sephiroth!" a man's voice screamed. Sephiroth and Skittles both turned to see a small man standing there, staring at him with wide Mako blue eyes. Sephiroth smirked and tied his dog to the bench. Standing up, he strode over to the man before he could dart away.

"Hello, Colby," Sephiroth growled, glaring at the ex-Soldier.

Colby stared at Sephiroth, cowering. "Wh-What are you doing here, Sephiroth?" Colby stuttered.

Sephiroth's lips twisted into a frown and his eyes flashed, "That is General Sephiroth to you, Soldier. I don't care if I am an ex-General, it's still General Sephiroth, or General Sir, because you never learned in training."

"S-Sorry, General Sir," Colby gulped, eyeing the Masamune.

"That's more like it. Now stand up straight so I can kill you the correct way, Colby," Sephiroth growled, drawing the Masamune from its sheath.

"Wh-What? B-But! General Sephiroth! Why?" Colby shouted in horror.

Sephiroth only smirked as he readied the long, thin blade. "Because I've always hated you and your little friends."

"B-But! One of my friends was Zack! You didn't hate Zack! He was your best friend!" Colby yelped, throwing his arms in front of his face.

Sephiroth sighed, lowering the blade, "Colby, do you want to die with dishonor, the honor of a coward! What a title!" Sephiroth said sarcastically. "Now, I don't give a damn if Zack was my friend or not, he's dead. He was a dumb ass most of the time, so shut the hell up and stand up straight and die with dignity! Of course, you never did have any…" Sephiroth mumbled, raising the Masamune.

Just as Sephiroth was about to swing the blade through the air, a loud, sharp bark made him spin around. Skittles was pulling at his leash, glaring death at a wolf standing mere feet away from Sephiroth. The wolf's gray fur was bristling and its dark eyes were like fiery pits of hell as it snarled at Sephiroth. Sephiroth narrowed his eyes at the wolf and then turned around. Before Colby could speak, he struck at the cowering former-First Class Soldier, killing him with one slash to the stomach.

Then, before Sephiroth could move, the wolf leapt at him. Taken by surprise, Sephiroth was thrown to the ground. He felt fangs tear into his arm as he instinctively shielded his throat. Releasing the Masamune, he grabbed the wolf by its neck and flipped it over on its back, choking it. "Damned deranged mongrel!" Sephiroth snarled.

"Having a little trouble, General, sir?" a familiar voice asked, mockery in it.

Sephiroth moved his green gaze to see the Turk standing a few feet away from him, looking at him with a cold expression. Reno had a dog by his side that kept glancing at a tree, and then at Skittles, whining. Sephiroth narrowed his eyes, clenching his fingers tighter over the wolf's throat. The wolf struggled, crying in a harsh, rasping dogish voice. No sound really came from the wolf's throat. Releasing his grip on the wolf. Sephiroth stood up straight, grabbing the Masamune.

"What the hell are you doing here, Reno?" Sephiroth growled, narrowing his eyes. The wolf, seeing as it was free, sprung to its feet. It gave itself a quick shake.

"Walking my dog. But I could be asking you the same thing," Reno retorted, narrowing his green eyes.

"I'm out to kill the Planet, but first I have to kill everyone in ShinRa. That includes you, Turk," Sephiroth snapped, raising the Masamune. In a split of a second, Reno had a gun aimed at Sephiroth's head. Sephiroth merely laughed aloud. "You think a lousy gun is going to stop me from killing you?" he laughed.

"No, but I will," a hauntingly familiar voice said from behind Sephiroth. Sephiroth turned his head slightly to see a very familiar looking person standing beside him. He gulped, realizing there was a buster sword in the man's hand-the Ultimate Weapon in fact.

Suddenly Sephiroth grinned, "So, we meet again, eh Zack? I could have sworn you were killed by being shot to death, or was I told wrong?"

"Shut up, Sephiroth." Zack snarled, poking him with the tip of the Buster Sword.

Sephiroth rolled his eyes and sheathed the Masamune. Reno seemed to be forgotten, but just as he was about to pull the trigger on Sephiroth, Sephiroth eye's flashed a darker Mako green. Within a few mere milliseconds, fire burst up around Reno. The gun that Reno had aimed at Sephiroth's head, melted. Sephiroth smirked, "So nice to be able to start a fire without using any materia, ne?"

Reno gulped, realizing he was unarmed. Zack, however, seemed to grow even angrier. "Who the hell are you?" a voice suddenly asked. "And Sephiroth, why the hell are you here, you're supposed to be dead!"

Both men turned to see a ninja walking towards them with narrowed eyes. "Shit!" Sephiroth swore loudly, glaring at the ninja. "Dammit ninja woman! Why did you have to come up here and see me? Damn! I didn't plan on killing you! I planned on killing my little puppet, now where is he?"

"Puppet? Sephiroth, you don't have a puppet! Except for maybe that sock puppet that gay Soldier made you back when you were known as General Sephiroth, or just Sephiroth to me, or Sephiroth." Zack protested, a grin on his face.

"Hey! You have a buster sword! Heh-heh! It looks like Cloud's! Cool! You two would get along well!" Yuffie suddenly blurted out.

"Zack, keep out of this. You don't have a damned say in any of this. And no, I DO NOT have a damned puppet that some damned gay Soldier gave to me back in those damned days of working with that damned ShinRa!"

"Wow Seph, I didn't think you could use the word 'damned' so many times in just one sentence! Congratulations! Oh and but the way, Aeris says she's pissed at you for killing her. The ONE TIME you meet my girlfriend that you always said you wanted to meet, you go and kill her! Oh well…she has a nice life in the Lifestream," Zack commented, suddenly sheathing his buster sword and leaning on Sephiroth as if they were old friends.

"Get off Zack before I hack you into pieces!" Sephiroth threatened.

Yuffie stared at them, dumbfounded. "Do I have seeing problems, or the Great Sephiroth getting rather annoyed from someone he used to know and hasn't killed him yet?"

Sephiroth turned his green eyes on Yuffie, and then shoved Zack away and spoke, "Hey Zack, remember that war in Wutia?"

"Yeah…Man I hated those people! They were down-right–dead cruel to say that was a damned Soldier that fought like a Tonberry!" Zack commented, "Why?"

"Because, this girl right here, she's Godo's daughter," Sephiroth grinned at the shock on Zack's face.

"What. The. Freak." Zack yelled.

"Um…uh…eh…I'll just be going now…" Yuffie spoke up nervously as she began inching away from the two men, a Reno who had long since fled, Skittles, and a dead corpse named Colby.

"Oh no you don't!" Sephiroth growled, grabbing her by her hair and yanking her backwards. "You know way to much woman, I have to kill you now,"

Yuffie started screaming bloody murder. "Vincent! Help me! Chaos! Hellmaster you damned demons! Get you asses over here and kill these guys! VINCENT! HELP!"

"Vincent? What will Vampire Boy do for you?" Sephiroth asked, holding up the squirming ninja.

"Sephiroth! Put that girl down!" Zack snapped, approaching Sephiroth. "Don't think I haven't forgotten what you did to me-to Tifa-or Cloud in Nimbelheim!"

Sephiroth sighed, dropping Yuffie just as a flash of red caught his vision. Gold glinted and before Sephiroth knew it, Yuffie was gone. Blinking, he looked around and found Yuffie standing in a tree, being held by a man in a red cape. The man was glaring at him. Sephiroth smirked, "Why hello, Vincent. Long time, no see?"

"Who are all these people, Seph?" Zack asked.

"Old friends," Sephiroth replied simply, drawing the Masamune. Just as he was about to dart after the two, Zack grabbed him by the arm that held the Masamune and did the most unsuspecting thing. He actually slapped Sephiroth in the face. Sephiroth nearly dropped the Masamune in shock. "What the freak was that for?" Sephiroth snarled, rounding on Zack.

"Oh! That wasn't from me Seph! Aeris told me to do it! I swear! Here, um…uh…ask her…somehow…um…let's see…I wonder…Seph! Find a flower!"

"What? Why?"

"So you can talk to Aeris."

"But I don't want to talk to your damned girlfriend!"

"You killed her so now you have to say you're sorry!"

"Oh fine…Vincent, where's a damned flower?" Sephiroth demanded. Vincent only glared at him. Sephiroth sighed. "You people ruin my life!"

"Hey dude! It's that guy who threatened to kill me! Let's get him!" a teen yelled. Sephiroth turned around to see the teen that he had met when he first entered the Edge, coming towards him with a pitchfork. "Skittles, kill them for me,"

---

Vincent could believe Sephiroth was a live, and he had left Yuffie for only a few minutes and she had gotten into trouble-with Sephiroth. He could have guessed as much. Now as he realized how un-like Sephiroth, Sephiroth was being, he wondered in the insane idiot knew what was going on.

'Yeah, I know what you mean. And who the hell is that guy down there with him?' Hellmaster asked in confusion.

'That's Zack, dumb ass, one of Sephiroth's friends, can't you see that?'

'Someone is angry, I see,' Vincent commented. Chaos remained silent.

Vincent kept his hold on Yuffie, resting his chin on her shoulder. He whispered in her ear, "What were you doing messing around with Sephiroth? How is he even here?"

Yuffie glanced back at him with her wide stormy eyes, still shaking with fear, "I-I don't know. He just showed up talking with Reno…Vincent, he told me he was going to kill me…"

"No, don't be afraid, Yuffie. He won't kill you, I won't let him." Vincent responded lightly. "And right now, we'd best be heading back to Tifa's bar."

Yuffie nodded in Vincent's arms. She knew that in any other situation, she would be blushing, but now, not only was Vincent hugging her protectively, he was also keeping her away from the deadly nightmare just a mere twenty feet away. "Yeah…let's go back and tell Cloud…"

"Hey! I heard that! Take me with you! Aeris has something to say to Cloud!" Zack yelled up at them, rushing towards them.

"Dammit Zack! You aren't leaving until I talk to Aeris!" Sephiroth snapped, lunging towards his friend.

Zack leapt away from Sephiroth and retorted, "I didn't know you felt so deeply for my girl, Seph. Okay, come on to Cloud's. I'm sure he'll hack your head off if Tifa doesn't first."

Vincent sighed, shaking his head and gathering Yuffie up in his arms. He could sense the fear shooting through her body. "Don't worry, I'm not going to drop you, Yuffie," he promised as he carried her bridal style. This time Yuffie did turn a little pink in the face as Vincent leapt down from the tree. She stared up at his face in marvel.

Yuffie was still a little shock up from Sephiroth grabbing her like he had and then threatening to kill her, but she soon forgot her fears as Vincent darted off towards the Seventh Heaven. He kept glancing behind him and Yuffie knew that Zack and Sephiroth were following. She wanted some answers. How come Sephiroth hadn't killed that guy Zack yet when Zack had the chance to stab Sephiroth through the stomach. And why did he keep mentioning Aeris? And that Aeris was his girlfriend? She felt rather confused, but still, deep inside, she still felt the joy that she had felt earlier from Vincent excepting to go on a date with her.

So, there you go! Chapter Three! Alright, Chapter Four will be up ASAP, k? Please review! I couldn't resist putting Zack in here! And some of you may be asking 'What happened to Skittles and why is the dumb dog's purpose in this fan fiction?'

You shall see, and you will die with laughter when you do! If you guys have ever seen that movie, Legally Blonde II, then think of Ele's dog-I can't spell the name of it and I don't remember its name. I haven't seen the move in over a year. Poor Skittles…and poor, poor Snuggles! Oh yeah, Snuggles has temporally run away from Reno and is staying at the Seventh Heaven. LOL. Just Kidding. Anyway, if you guys have any ideas, please give them! And if you're lucky-I'll make Sephy drunk! That would be a funny sight…Sephiroth drunk at Tifa's bar, talking to a flower…LOL.

And the flower in Chaos's domain…Mwhahahaha! You just wait for that! Also, the Three Doors Down song at the beginning of the chapter will continue to play through the first part of every chappie until it's over, k? I can't write Barret or Cid's characters too well, so don't request Barret at all, or Cid-he's in here a bit, but that's only cause he's funny-and stupid. No flames! If you flame, e-mail me you have questions of comment as well-put them in reveiws, unless you don't feel like it, k? Also, ideas, you can e-mail them to me if you wish. Oh and I will full-chapter plot lines. For people who think I'm speaking a whole different lanuage:

Beginning:

Sephiroth eats a cookie at Tifa's bar while Cloud is out on a dilvery route.

2. Tifa, who had been asleep, comes downstairs and sees Seph sitting there eating a cookie, talking with Cait Sith, grabs a broom and starts beating him with it.

3. Cloud comes home and sees Sephiroth and tries to kill him.

4. Seventh Heaven bursts into flames and burns Cait Sith and Reeve has to make a new one.

5. Yuffie finally escapes the chaos with Vincent and goes on their date.

**Like that, got it? But be sure it isn't so short like that. I'll need a lot for a long chappie. Such as put Skittles or something in it okay? Of course, you can skip ahead of anywhere and just make a plot line for oh...like let's say I'm on Chapter Seven and you want something in there, but it can't quite fit, then make it…let's see…Chapter Ten. If you need questions answered, I'll try and answer them, but it doesn't really matter what you put in there. -As long as it is rated PG-13. But I don't like the 'f' word or the 'b' word, so avoid that. Good grief! I can put Dr. Phil in here!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Okay, thanks for reviews! Okay, here's the next chapter! And one of my friends requested something about Sephy being drunk, and so I'll make him drunk. And many of you may ask, 'I thought this was a Yuffietine, so why is it mostly in Sephy's POV in the last Chapter?'

**Cause I had to put his character in. Okay, Yuffie's date with Vinnie is in this chapter! And Chaos is being…well…Chaos and Hellmaster is being…paranoid over a flower. Oh and…I don't trust Vincent/Chaos with their ideas of 'shortcuts' anymore…they're dangerous…**

Chapter Four

THIRD VERSE AND FOURTH VERSE

_(by Three Doors Down)_

_And I know you feel helpless now,_

_And I know you feel alone,_

_Well that's the same lone_

_The same lone_

_That I'm on_

_Yeah_

Vincent walked into the Seventh Heaven, and when he did, many, many people turned to look at him. In his mind, Chaos was yelling at them all to quit looking at them like they were something they'd never seen before. Of course…no one had ever seen Vincent carrying Yuffie, much less bridal style. "Vincent, what the hell are you doing?" Tifa asked, staring at them.

"Lock the damn door Vincent! You idiot they're coming!" Yuffie screamed at the top of her lung, throwing herself at the door. Vincent reached out and grabbed the frantic ninja.

"Yuffie, I highly doubt that a glass door is going to stop them." Vincent stated bluntly. Yuffie suddenly sagged, looking disappointed, and then a look of horror crossed her face.

"Everyone evacuate the bar! NOW!"

"What? Why? What's the-" Tifa asked, but before she could finish, a mob of terrified people came rushing towards her. She was knocked to her feet and suddenly found herself lying on her back while people trampled her. Yuffie, who was about to be caught in the crowd too, was saved by Vincent-likewise along with Tifa.

As soon as everyone but the members of Avalanche had cleared the bar-excluding Cloud because he was taking a shower, Red asked, "What was your reason of doing that Yuffie?"

Just as Yuffie opened her mouth to speak, the door opened. "Hey Tifa!" a voice called in greeting.

"Yeah whatever…Dammit! Zack, why the freak did you drag me here again?" Sephiroth snapped.

"So you could meet everyone and say sorry to my girl for killing her, Seph." Zack responded cheerfully.

"Oh yeah…"

Everyone spun around in horror to see Sephiroth leaning against the wall, looking very bored. Zack stood there beside him, a smile on his face. Tifa's eyes widened in shock, well everyone else gaped in horror-besides Vincent and Yuffie considering they already knew about this. "Zack…how the hell are you alive? And why the heck is Sephiroth with you?" Tifa suddenly demanded, looking as if she wanted to go up to her old friend, but the fear of Sephiroth kept her back.

Zack looked at her, "Hm? Oh Seph, yeah I kinda dragged him here. He doesn't seem to be so…insane anymore. Hopefully. Anyway, I'm not really alive…erm…I just came here as a wolf and-"

"And tried to kill me…" Sephiroth grumbled.

Zack turned to look at Sephiroth, "Yeah well! You killed Colby! Colby didn't deserve to die man!"

"Yes he did…he was useless to me. Why the hell he was put in Soldier, I will never understand…"

Zack glared at him, "I do! He threw potato salad at you every time you tried to stab ShinRa or Dark Nation! Duh! Someone had to keep Rufus's dog alive! And I personally wouldn't have minded you killing ShinRa, he was a big pain in the ass! Especially on the missions to Wutia!"

"Shut up Zack…I try to forget those days. And sense I still have power over you, I suggest you shut up before I make everything explode."

"Nu uh! You did that to the camp once and nearly killed Cloud and me!" Zack retorted.

"That was the whole point…"

"Um...uh…Sephiroth…are you in the least bit hostile towards us so we can kill you? We can't attack you if you don't attack us," Cait Sith asked, staring at the silver-haired warrior. Sephiroth looked down at the toy cat and rolled his eyes.

"Hey Tifa, where's Cloud?" Zack asked, looking around and noticing that his friend wasn't there.

"Taking a shower. And Sephiroth, you have to leave this bar right now! You're not allowed in!" Tifa snapped, glaring at the silver-haired warrior, while cracking her knuckles.

"Told you she was going to beat you up," Zack teased an emoish Sephiroth. Sephiroth glared down at him and then switched his gaze to Tifa. His Mako green eyes seemed to say If-You-Try-It-You-Know-What-Will-Happen.

Tifa glared back and was about to say something when-

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?" a loud yell sounded through the house. Everyone looked towards the staircase and saw Cloud standing there. His hair was spiked up and he was wearing the normal Soldier attire. His Mako blue eyes were blazing with rage as he looked at Sephiroth. He seemed oblivious to the fact that his old, thought-to-be-dead friend was standing there, grinning like a fool.

"Oh great! A family reunion!" Zack said cheerfully.

"Yes…" Sephiroth said lightly, his voice holding an evil tone to it and his Mako green eyes seemed to glow brighter. "A reunion…nice way to put it, Zack. A family reunion." Sephiroth spoke slowly, hinting that he was up to something.

"Oh gawd! Why don't you just find Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo now!" Yuffie shouted, instantly getting Sephiroth's meaning.

"You know, ninja, that's not a bad idea." Sephiroth growled, standing up straight and walking over to Cloud. "But first, I need a flower."

"A FLOWER? You're not touching my flowers Sephiroth!" a VERY familiar voice just shouted. Everyone spun around towards the counter of the bar to see a young woman standing there, glaring at Sephiroth with narrowed green eyes. She had specks of green surrounding her, the Lifestream. Bits of pink mixed with the green.

"AERIS?" Everyone yelled-except Sephiroth.

"Aeris! You came!" Zack shouted, grinning. He rushed over to her and picked her up off the counter and spun her around before placing her on the hard wood. "I didn't think Seph could say he was sorry unless he spoke to a flower."

"Zack! That is so stupid!" Aeris laughed, and then looked up at Cloud. He looked a little disappointed, but he looked happy all the same. "Oh get over it Cloud! You have Tifa!"

Sephiroth past everyone, who quickly made way for him, and he approached Aeris and Zack. His eye was twitching and when he spoke, his voice was cold, "I can say I'm not really sorry for killing you Aeris. You tried to stop me in my attempt for ultimate power, but I guess, for Zack's sake, I can say your welcome for killing you. I'm sure you wanted to see him again."

Aeris stared at Sephiroth, while Zack released Aeris walked over to Sephiroth. Yuffie, however, waved her hand and grabbed Vincent, "Okay, I've decided I don't want to stick around for anymore of this, Vinnie. Let's go somewhere else for now. -That is we'll come back when Cloud kills Sephiroth-again."

Vincent nodded and allowed himself to be dragged away by Yuffie. They left the Seventh Heaven just as Sephiroth came running out the door, and vanished. They blinked, staring at the where Sephiroth had been seconds before, but shrugged it off and headed down the street. Yuffie didn't exactly know why Sephiroth had even come up in this place, along with that Zack person, or Aeris, but as she and Vincent wandered around the Edge, it was wiped from her mind.

"So Vincent, where do you want to go eat at?" Yuffie asked as she walked beside the dark-haired man. Vincent looked down at Yuffie and then lifted his gaze to looked around the streets. Usually Vincent didn't eat, but sometimes he would.

'Finally we got away from that damn mess! It was getting annoying. Now let's see…Chaos, where do you think we should take the ninja girl?'

'I believe she asked me, Hellmaster, not you.' Vincent growled at the demons in his mind. He was surprised that the other two demons in his mind had remained silent for so long. It was like them. He shrugged it off and continued to scan the streets. "I don't know Yuffie, where do you wish to go? I do not know many places in this city."

Yuffie looked up at him and nodded slowly, "Oh…okay, well let's see…"

Vincent heard Chaos speak up in his mind when he asked Yuffie where she wanted to go.**_ 'You know, you two could go pick up some food and take it somewhere. And then you could just skip the eating and get right to the part where you two-"_**

_'CHAOS!_' Vincent shouted, realizing what Chaos was about to say. His eyes had widened at the thought, it deep inside, he knew he liked the thought. Biting his lip, he wondered if he should suggest what Chaos had just told him-the whole 'ordering out' part. But he thought that Yuffie might like to eat in a restaurant.

---

Yuffie walked through the streets beside Vincent, unable to make up her mind her mind to where to go._ 'Hmm...Where to go? Hm…'_

**_'You know you could go pick up some food and take it somewhere. And then you could just skip the eating and get right to the part where you two start making out with one another.'_** Chaos's voice invaded Yuffie's thoughts.

Yuffie felt her face begin to burn. She knew she was blushing from the thought of it. She hoped Vincent wasn't looking at her. She looked away from him, hiding her face from him. _'D-Do you really think Vincent would do that? This soon? I mean…I'm not sure about it…Chaos, ask Vincent something for me…please…'_

---

Meanwhile, back with Vincent, he had noticed Chaos's temporary absence from his mind. His red eyes narrowed with rage that was masked with the cover of his pale skin and his blood-red eyes that could show no emotion. He knew what Chaos had done, and he dreaded what his inner demon was to say when he returned from speaking with Yuffie.

Daringly, he glanced down at the young ninja and saw that she was very red in the face, obviously blushing. Her eyes glistened with some emotion that Vincent couldn't make out quick enough because she turned away from him. At first Vincent wondered if she was rejecting him from whatever Chaos had told her. He was about to speak up with the devil himself popped back into his mind and spoke up:

_**'Okay Vincent, guess what. Yuffie says she likes the thought of taking the food out!'**_ Chaos said, his voice holding a hint of mischief that did not go unnoticed by Vincent. Vincent's red eyes flashed.

_'You did not!'_- he cried in his mind. An image of Chaos's face popped into his mind. The demon was grinning and slowly, the demon nodded. 'Chaos! Stop interfering with my relationship! It has nothing to do with you and it never did!'

_**'But I think she liked my suggestion. You should have heard her thoughts when I spoke to her! Heh-heh, so amusing! Oh and she also told me to ask you if you really did want to order out. She said she likes eating outside anyway, too crowded in restaurants.'**_

Vincent swallowed, unable to believe what he was hearing. He knew Chaos did not lie. Glancing down at the ninja, he finally responded to Chaos, _'Alright, fine. Though I think she should talk to me herself and that I should talk to her, but maybe some things are better left in thought. Tell her we'll eat out if that is what she wants.'_

---

Yuffie stared at the cement as she and Vincent continued down the crowded streets. She hoped Vincent wouldn't reject her offer. She never really liked eating in nice restaurants because they were way too crowded and it took forever to get your food. Also, people could over hear your conversation, and being who they were, as in Avalanche, people were bound to know them.

Just as she was beginning to think that Chaos hadn't even bothered to ask Vincent her question, the demon surfaced within her mind. She was sill a little unnerved about that, but she listened to him speak.

**_'Yuffie, Vincent says he will go take the food out if it's okay with you.'_** Chaos informed her, a wicked grin on his face.

_'You're a naughty demon, you know that Chaos?'_ Yuffie retorted, but she smiled, knowing that Vincent hadn't rejected her offer. After Chaos had left her mind once again, and she felt calm enough to know that she wasn't blushing anymore, she looked up at Vincent.

He glanced down at her, sensing that she was looking at him. "Thanks," she told him quietly.

Vincent nodded without speaking. There was a frown on his lips, but slowly, it vanished and turned into the weakest of smiles. Yuffie nearly stopped and stared at Vincent. It was often that the dark man smiled. In fact, she didn't think he ever did.

---

Yuffie, at long last, spotted a restaurant that looked like it had good food. "Hey, Vinnie, do you want to get some food from there?" Yuffie asked, pointing to the restaurant. The restaurant's name was Longhorn's Outback Steak House.

Vincent shrugged, "Sure, I've never been there, but just reading the title tells me they serve steak. I enjoy steak, and if I'm correct, so does Chaos and Hellmaster."

Yuffie grinned and nodded, "Okay, but it might take us a minute to convince them that we're just going to leave with our food and not eat there." Vincent looked at Yuffie and saw that she seemed to dislike the idea of waiting. Regretting his next action, Vincent shook his head, "No, Yuffie, I highly doubt they'll reject to letting us leave with our food-after all, everyone except you is terrified of me." He held up his clawed arm. "This is one of the reasons why."

"Oh…well…um…okay…" Yuffie said, blinking. They walked inside, and as soon as they did, a young woman came up to them.

"Names?" she asked them, looking from one to the other.

Vincent pushed Yuffie to the side and stepped up in front of the woman. His expression was unreadable as he said, "Excuse me, but we wish to order our food and take it back with us, if you allow it. Otherwise…" Vincent had a strange glint in his red eyes that Yuffie couldn't really make out.

The young woman noticed it too and watched as Vincent crossed his arms, revealing the golden claws on his left arm. Yuffie noticed her blue eyes widened and she nodded, "Understood, I will have it specially made. Do you just wish to order here?" she asked, her voice shaking slightly.

Yuffie smiled weakly, surprised at how much Vincent could frightened someone into getting something he wanted. In a way, that unnerved her, but she knew he would never use this tactic for the wrong reasons-she hoped. "We will order here. Thank you for your generosity," Vincent said, nodding his head slightly.

The woman simply blinked and then turned to grab a note pad off of her small desk. "Okay, do you guys need a menu?" she asked them.

Yuffie shook her head, knowing she just wanted a steak. Vincent blinked and then nodded without speaking. The woman gave him a weary glance and then grabbed a menu from a nearby table. Coming back over, she handed it to Vincent. Yuffie watched as Vincent scanned the menu.

**_'Hey ninja, what cha' getting? And why come here? It takes too long for steak to cook. Of course, with that little move Vincent just pulled off, I'm pretty sure that they'll hurry up on whatever you order.'_**

**_'Oh yes, I almost forgot to tell you, Vincent is…strange. He eats any steak he gets almost entirely raw. I do to…but he's a damned human! I, on the other hand, am a demon.'_** Chaos told her, his voice holding amusement in it. Why he had just told her that, she didn't know.

Yuffie jumped, not expecting the demon to speak to her. She noticed Vincent glance at her. His eyes seemed to be asking her 'Is Chaos bothering you?' Yuffie only smiled slightly and shook her head. And then she turned to the woman as Vincent handed back the menu. The woman snatched it from him as she wanted to hurry and get away. She set the menu back down and they ordered. Vincent, like Chaos had told her, ordered his very rare, almost completely raw. "Okay, you're meal will be out in a few minutes. Do you just want us to put it in a to-go box?"

Vincent nodded and sat down on one of the benches nearby. Yuffie followed and sat down beside him. She looked over at him ad smiled, "So…why do you eat your steak almost entirely raw? Is it actually good that way?"

Vincent looked at her with a raised eyebrow. His look told her that he was asking her silently, 'Why are you asking me this?' but he said something completely different, "Yeah…sort of. What did Chaos say to you this time?" Vincent asked her.

Yuffie looked at him and shrugged, "Nothing important really,"

Vincent didn't question her any further, instead he asked, "Do you know how long we have to wait?"

She looked away from his bloody gaze, answering quietly, "I dunno," Yuffie, now that she was sitting beside Vincent in a restaurant, ordering something to eat so they could take to someplace they hadn't quiet decided yet, felt rather happy. She had never guessed Vincent would accept her offer to go on a date with her. Of course that still proved nothing.

He could just have said 'yes' because he didn't want to hurt her feelings. That made her bite her lip and turn away from him. She looked out the window and saw that the sun was setting quickly. She watched it with wonder, always loving how beautiful the sunsets were. Back at home, you come see them very clearly, but here in the Edge, it was blocked out by all of the large buildings most of the time.

They sat in silence most of the time waiting. After about five minutes of silence, however, Yuffie could no longer stand it. She turned to face Vincent and spoke up, "Why is Chaos such a damn idiot all the time?"

Vincent looked at her, his red eyes emotionless and his lips parted as he breathed. He just looked at her for a moment and then shrugged without saying anything. Yuffie sighed, rolling her eyes at Vincent's lack of conversation. "Okay, fine, lacking conversation skills, whatever…" Yuffie muttered and turned back to the window.

Since Yuffie could think of nothing to say, she stayed silent until their food came. The woman handed it to them, along with a check. Just as Yuffie was about to grab some gil out of her pocket, Vincent handed the woman a small sack of it. The woman nodded and left. Yuffie looked over at Vincent, "Thanks Vinnie,"

"You're welcome, Yuffie," Vincent replied politely, carrying their food. He stood up and headed towards the door. Yuffie followed him, the smell of the freshly cooked food filling her nostrils. She couldn't wait to eat. She was starved! The sun had already vanished and she hadn't eaten since breakfast!

"So Vinnie, where are we going?" Yuffie asked Vincent, glancing over at him. He looked back at her with his glowing red eyes.

"Some place special, but Yuffie, we will need some means of transportation." Vincent explained to Yuffie, glancing ahead of him for a moment and then stopping. Yuffie stopped as well, looking at him expectantly. She was expecting him to continue. Vincent, seeing this, nodded to no one in particular and continued, "I suggest either we go back and borrow Cloud's motorcycle, or we rent one. They'll be much faster on these crowded streets. It would take forever to get there in a car,"

Yuffie blinked. She didn't know Vincent could drive a motorcycle! She grinned at the thought and then answered him, "Well I sure as hell aren't going back to the Seven Heaven just to steal Cloud's bike, so we can rent one. And I get to 'rent' it, k?" Yuffie asked, her grin widening.

She could have sworn she saw Vincent roll his eyes. "Yuffie," he sighed, "I know that you're going to steal it, but you have to give it back this time, understand?" Vincent looked at her with emotionless eyes.

Yuffie nodded eagerly. She hadn't stolen anything in a long while-unless you counted taking a few of the things from the bar, but to her, that didn't count-and Cloud's gil. "Okay, follow me, I know a place nearby,"

---

Okay, now that they had the motorcycle, Vincent climbed up on it, putting the helmet over his head. He then proceeded to make sure his cape would get in the way of everything by tying tattered ends of it around his waist. And then he allowed Yuffie to get on, taking the food from her for a moment as she climbed up on behind him. All the while, she was grinning from ear to ear, giddy with excitement. Once she had her helmet on and everything, he handed her the food once more and stuck the keys into the ignition. "Are you ready Yuffie? I'm taking a shortcut, if you don't mind." Vincent called back to her over the roar of the engine.

He heard Yuffie yell back at him, "Yeah, I'm ready Vincent! And you can take the shortcut, I guess!"

Vincent nodded, looking ahead of him. Yuffie wrapped her arms around his waist tightly, but made sure that the food would not fly off anywhere. She had been smart enough to steal a motorcycle that came with a very small storage space in the back of it. Yuffie had placed the food in that, hoping that it would stay hot. Then that was when it occurred to her. They had nothing to drink. Oh well…wherever Vincent was taking her, there had to be a place that sold drinks there. And if not…well she'd think about that later.

Vincent, meanwhile, after making sure Yuffie was where she would fall off, pushed the motorcycle forward. The speed meter kept climbing higher and higher as Vincent sped through the streets. The speed meter was already past 55. "Vincent! Where are we going?" Yuffie yelled at the top of her lungs.

Vincent, naturally, said nothing as he continued to pick up speed. They zipped past many, many places. Including the Seventh Heaven. Vincent was coming towards the middle of the Edge. Just before he reached it, he turned sharply-very sharply, into an alleyway. At the end of the alleyway was a…brick wall.

Despite that, Vincent forced the motorcycle to go even faster. He could feel Yuffie's grip around his waist tightening, almost crushing him. He knew that she had seen nothing but the brick wall there. It was a good thing Vincent knew the Edge like the back of his hand ever since he got out so much and scaled every corner of it. Up against the brick wall, was a broken piece of fence, and to Vincent, it looked like a ramp.

He knew if he went fast enough, the weight of both the motorcycle and its' riders would into break the fence until they had cleared it. Reaching the ramp at 70 miles per hour, Vincent leaned forward and rushed up it. The motorcycle climbed swiftly up it and flew into the air. He could feel Yuffie burying her face into his back as the motorcycle landed on the other side of the wall.

The fall would have given Vincent whiplash if he hadn't been prepared for it. As the motorcycle quickly picked up the speed it lost from the fall, he continued taking his shortcut.

---

As soon as Yuffie got of the motorcycle, she turned to Vincent about to say something, but then she noticed where Vincent had taken her. It was a grassland just outside of the Edge. Moonlight poured down across it, making the already beautiful scenery become astounding. She opened her mouth to speak, but she closed it instantly and went to get the food from the back. When she opened the small storage compartment, Yuffie was surprised to see that it looked as if the food had not even budged.

She grabbed it and followed Vincent, who was already sitting a few feet away under one of the very few trees in the grassland. Yuffie looked at him as she sat down, admiring how the moonlight reflected on his pale skin. It even gave a soft glow to his hard red eyes. Without thinking, she smiled, continuing to look at Vincent's features as she sat down beside him.

**_'Hey, you do realize that you have nothing to drink, right?'_** Chaos asked her, an image of him appearing in her mind. He was clawing the darkness around him, a scowl on his face. She blinked, wondering why, and that was when she noticed Hellmaster. Hellmaster's lip was lifted in a snarl and he was growling at what looked like a black rose.

_'Hey, where'd the strange flower come from?'_ Yuffie asked Chaos, and then she remembered Chaos's words. Turning to Vincent, she spoke, "You do know that we forgot to get drinks, right?"

Vincent looked down at her and shook his head, "No I didn't," Yuffie noted how he said 'I' and not 'we'. Seeing her confused look that she gave him, Vincent explained, "I told the woman to get us some tea. It fits in the to-go boxes. And don't worry, Yuffie, I didn't spill it all over the food. The cups are made of plastic-and not the cheap kind-like thermoses."

"Oh, okay, well then, let's eat! I'm starved!" Yuffie said in a cheerful tone, she opened her box of food and handed the other one to Vincent. Luckily, it was still hot, and just as Vincent had said, there was a thing of tea in there. She grinned and grabbed her fork and knife-which were plastic.

Yuffie glanced over at Vincent and saw that he had already taken a bite of his food. She knew he wasn't the type for conversation-especially when he was eating-which was rare-so she didn't really attempt to make conversation unless he did. Chaos, however, was up to no good-again.

**_'Let's all sing a song! Come on everybody! Join in with me in singing-'_** Chaos started in both of their minds, when Vincent muttered aloud after swallowing, "Chaos, shut up,"

**_'No!'_** Chaos replied very stubbornly and very childishly. Yuffie snickered as she ate, unable to stop herself.**_ 'What are you laughing at Ninja? Do you want me to sing to you again? I bet you liked that last song! Just imagine if Vincent was-'_**

"Chaos!" Yuffie yelped aloud; nearly choking on the food she was eating. Her eyes grew wide as she roughly swallowed the food, not wanting to think about what Chaos was about to say.

"Yuffie, please excuse Chaos's rude comments. He doesn't know the term 'keep your mouth shut'." Vincent said, putting down his knife and fork.

Yuffie turned to look at Vincent with astonishment. Was he trying to be funny, or was he being serious? You couldn't be serious when making a comment worded like that-well, technically you could, but that was besides the point…I think. She blinked and then slowly nodded, a grin splitting across her face. Then she noticed that Vincent had stopped eating and was looking at her intently with unblinking eyes.

She looked at him with questioning gray eyes, staring into his red eyes, as if searching for a reason for Vincent to be looking at her so intently with his crimson eyes that intrigued her every time she looked at them. Yuffie found herself unable to tear her gaze away from Vincent, even though she did not really want too.

**_'I don't think you two are very hungry anymore…Good! That means you-of all people-can listen to me!'_** Chaos's voice floated through both of their minds, but neither were listening. Yuffie felt as if she would be stuck in this moment forever, but she didn't mind. She was hardly aware of Vincent moving slowly towards her until his face was so close to hers, she could feel his breath on her lips. She felt his human hand slip onto hers that was at her side. He gripped it firmly and placed his metal arm just beside her

Just as Yuffie was sure that Vincent was about to kiss her, a loud bark interrupted the moment. Both of them snapped their heads to the side to see a silver dog with glowing green eyes racing towards them. The end of a leash was bitten cleanly into and was trailing behind the small dog. Yuffie felt Vincent pull away from her at the sight of the dog. Yuffie, however, recognized the dog as none other than Skittles. Just behind Skittles came running…oh hell no! It was Snuggles, Reno's dog! Yuffie stared at them in horror as both male dogs stopped and looked at one another. Snuggles licked Skittles on the snout and then barked loudly. Skittles panted and turned to Vincent. Snuggles's eyes were pinned on Yuffie, a grin on his face.

"Vincent…I think those dogs are gay…" Yuffie commented, standing up.

Vincent nodded, taking out the gun he always kept by his side. "Can I shoot them? After all, it's Sephiroth and Reno's dogs, they're as troublesome as their masters."

Yuffie nodded, a little unnerved at the look in Skittles's eyes as he bounded up to Vincent and her. "Fire at will!" she gasped out as the dogs took a flying leap, attempting to lick the gunslinger and ninja to death. Vincent did just that.

The gun fired, a bullet plunging deep into the chest of Snuggles, who was in mid air, leaping at Yuffie. Another crack split the silent air and a bullet lodged its self into Skittles. Both dogs fell out of the air, blood covering their fur as they lay, gasping for breath. Snuggles seemed to have only a few seconds left. Harsh breathing came from his mouth. And then, Skittles, well it appeared that that damned Hojo had infused the damn dog with Mako and Jenova cells, because before they knew it, Skittles was on his feet again, glaring at them with Mako green eyes.

"Oh damn, this is perfect! This dog is gay AND is infused with Mako and Jenova cells! I'm gonna kill that damned scientist!" Yuffie muttered, glaring at Skittles. Vincent holstered his gun.

"Get out of here mutt or I'll be sure the next bullet kills you," he growled, red eyes boring into the dog with pure fury. Yuffie suddenly realized that Vincent must have been mad at the dog because he had interrupted their moment. She watched in amazement as the dog's eyes widened and turned tail and ran off as fast as he could.

"I didn't know a dog could run that fast…" Yuffie commented; she was still staring at where Skittles had been seconds before.

Vincent however, turned to Yuffie and stepped closer to her, "Now where were we?" he whispered, pulling her close to him.

**Awe how sweet! LOL, okay, I know I promised to make Sephy drunk in this chappie, but I'm sorry, it was getting a little long for its on good. Please R&R. I'm going to make him drunk in Chapter Five-swear on Vinnie's name! (I'm a rabid fan girl of Vinnie! Sept I, unlike most, hate slash fan fics, so don't offer.)**

**Okay, Skittles…yes, strange dog, ne? Well, poor, poor Snuggles…oh well. Okay, Skittles was a request from Nightfire45-Dawnfire45 so I couldn't kill him-yet. And Sephy, well Nightfire45-Dawnfire45 is a rabid fan girl of Sephy. I don't like him, but I love AerisXSephiroth pairings. And YuffieXVincent; CloudXAeris; YuffieXSephiroth; ElenaXTseng; RedXYuffie (JUST KIDDING! I don't even think that's humanly possible! Oh yes! THAT GIVES ME AN IDEA!)**

**Evil Demon Within my Mind: MWHAHAHAHAHAHA! Fear me Yuffie and my almighty Authoress powers! I shall turn you into a…whatever Red XIII is! XD-that would be a funny sight!**

**Anyway, I don't really care for CloudXTifa pairings, I don't like Tifa-that's why! She stole Cloud! Hiss! Anyway…enough about that! Hope you guys enjoy these long chapters! Right now I'm at page 45 on my computer with only 4 chapters put up-wow! And I plan to make this a pretty good size fan fic. (if you want) Cause there are still a few problems:**

**1. Chaos/Hellmaster and the evil flower**

**2. Cloud/Tifa's sudden disapproval of Yuffie and Vincent's going out**

**3. Sephiroth? Where did he go?**

**4. Vincent/Yuffie's doubts of a real relationship**

**5. Where is Rufus you may ask? Wait and see…wait and see…**

**6. Skittles**

**7. Aeris and Sephy? WTH? (what the hell?)**

**8. Zack and…himself (I thought he liked Aeris!)**

**9. The matter that Chaos can get into Yuffie's mind. Why?**

**10. Most importantly: Where do you find pudding at? No I'm just kidding! Lucrecia (heh, heh, I'm so evil!)**

**11. Well…I'll tell you when I think of it, okay?**

**Ja ne!**

**-Riku54/Vincent's Demon**

**PS: I think Chaos is a little...creepy**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews! Okay, on with this fan fiction! Also, I'm going to increase the lyrics in the song at the beginning, though I doubt you care. Anyone heard it before? I dunno what it's called because this is a burned CD from a friend of mine. Oh and, you know, I have had this strange feelings I've been leaving a few people out and I've figured out who it was: Denzel. Or as I like to call him to make fun of him: Denzel Crocker (Fairly Odd Parents). XD. Ah yes, I've decided to be very evil to Cloud and Tifa! Mwhahahaha! And Seph! (Snicker) I am SO mean to him!**

Chapter Five

FOURTH, FIFTH, SIXTH, SEVENTH, AND EIGHTH VERSES

_(By Three Doors Down)_

_He said life's a lot to think about sometimes,_

_When you keep it all between the lines_

_And everything I want,_

_And I want to find one of these days, yeah_

_But you thought was real life._

_Oh and I somehow steer you on,_

_And now you just keep tryin' and tryin' to find out where you belong,_

_And I know you feel helpless now,_

_And I know you feel alone,_

_Well that's the same lone_

_The same lone_

_That I'm on_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,_

Cloud glared at the bar, sitting at a table. Well, he and Aeris had done one thing: Ran Sephiroth out, but there was still a problem. Zack and Aeris had long-since left along with Sephiroth, all three vanishing just like they had come. He looked around the bar with Mako blue eyes, searching for his two missing friends. Vincent and Yuffie had left when no one had been paying the slightest amount of attention and so they had no idea where the two could have gone. With Sephiroth out, that made it rather dangerous to be out alone.

It wasn't like Cloud didn't trust Vincent to keep Yuffie safe, it was just that with Vincent being who he was…rather unnerved Cloud for Yuffie to be alone with him. What if Vincent lost control of one of his demons and killed her? Then what? It would be just like Vincent to push it out of the way and add it to one of his 'sins' but be emotionless of it like everything else in his life.

Sighing, Cloud stood up, tensing as Tifa walked up to him. "Cloud, when do you think they might have left?" she asked him, looking around. She had just come from checking upstairs. They obviously weren't up there, though.

He shrugged, "Anytime between the time they came back and Sephiroth left. I guess we just have to wait until the get back…" he said, sounding defeated. Tifa, however, looked a little more determined.

"Cloud! It's almost midnight!" Tifa snapped. She opened her mouth to say something, but at the moment, Red decided to come over. He stood beside Tifa, looking at both of them with laugher his golden eye.

"I believe Yuffie is safe. She'll come back," he said, his tail twitching. Cloud looked at Red with expressionless eyes at first, and then he suddenly became very stern.

"And why didn't you us this before?" he demanded, glaring at the red wolf hybrid. Red smiled sheepishly at Cloud and stood up.

"Because it is none of your business at what Yuffie and Vincent are doing," he replied simply, before turning around and padding up the stairs.

"Wait a second! What do you mean by that?" Cloud demanded, staring at the spot where Red had been. Tifa was also watching, but her expression remained unreadable. Cloud got up to follow Red, but sat back down, deciding against it. If Red wanted to keep something to himself, he was going to keep it to himself.

---

Vincent wrapped his arms around Yuffie's waist, including his metal one. Yuffie reached up and placed her hands around his neck, hugging him loosely as she melted into his kiss. In the back of his mind, Vincent could hear Chaos. But, for once, Vincent found that he could ignore Chaos to the point that any comment blurted out, he would not be able to here it. As he held Yuffie, a sense of warmth spread through his body. His heart was pounding, but his mind seemed numb. Vincent wasn't used to feeling so happy, but as he kissed Yuffie, he knew he liked it.

Moonlight washed over the two, basking them in a soft, silver glow. Yuffie, meanwhile, was feeling so happy, and yet at the same time, uncertain. Even as she let her fingers slid through Vincent's silky black hair, she knew that any doubt she had held about him ever liking her back had completely faded away. The warmth spreading through her body made her feel so giddy inside, but in the arms of the gunslinger, she felt so tranquil and peaceful.

After a few passing seconds, Vincent pulled his lips away from hers and looked her in the eyes. Yuffie smiled, staring into his crimson eyes. They stared into one another eyes for a few more moments before Vincent blinked and looked up at the sky. Yuffie followed his gaze and found that he was looking at the moon that was sparkling high in the sky.

Her gray eyes widened and the joy she had felt began to melt away and was replaced by horror. By the position of the moon, even if she wasn't good at observing things like that, even she could tell it was far past midnight. They both looked back down at the same time. Yuffie felt Vincent's grip slid away from her and she let her own arms drop.

"Yuffie, it is long past midnight, we need to be getting back to the Seventh Heaven. I am sure everyone else is worried sick about us. And, I'm sure that Cloud ran Sephiroth off and it's all cooled down," Vincent smiled lightly at the comment. Yuffie returned it, remembering her earlier words.

She nodded, "Yeah, they must be worried sick. Especially Tifa, she's always worried about us when one of us is alone."

"But you're not alone," Vincent reminded her, looking past Yuffie and at the motorcycle.

"You're right," Yuffie agreed instantly, turning to look at the motorcycle. Vincent was already walking towards it. Yuffie gave the things that lay forgotten on the ground a glance, but just as she was about to pick up the remaining food, the roar of the motorcycle made her look up. She quickly rushed over to it, letting the food lie. Skittles could eat it if he ever came back.

Climbing up on the motorcycle, Yuffie put the helmet on her head and wrapped her arms around Vincent's waist. "Okay, Vinnie, I'm ready!"

---

Cloud felt if he had to keep his eyes open five more seconds, he'd die. Sleep was getting to him very quickly as he glanced back over at the clock. It read 1: 24. He groaned, finally pushing back his chair and leaping to his feet. When Cloud did that, he woke up a dozing Tifa, who raised her head wearily, her eyes dropping and blood shot from lack of sleep. "Where are they?" Cloud practically shouted.

"Shh! The others are asleep upstairs Cloud!" Tifa scream whispered, standing up with Cloud and stretching. She looked around for a few quick seconds and stumbled towards the counter of the bar and went behind it.

Cloud watched as she fixed a few hot drinks and brought them over. "Here, these will help keep us awake," she explained, handing him a glass. Cloud accepted it and drunk deeply from it.

Already he felt energy pass through his veins and his mind becoming less fuzzy. His eyes opened a little more and glowed a little brighter. He stood up straighter and the red in the whites of his eyes was vanishing. The same went for Tifa when she drank hers. Cloud sat down again, but unable to stand still, got up and started pacing.

"Why are you so worried?" Tifa suddenly asked, watching Cloud with unblinking brown eyes. Cloud glanced at Tifa as she continued, "Do you not trust Vincent or something?" She had guessed instantly that he was worried for Yuffie and not so much as the dark man who was with her.

Cloud stopped and turned to face Tifa. He opened his mouth to speak, and when he did, his voice was cracked with uncertainty, "Well, it's not that I don't trust him-I just don't trust him completely. I mean who can? What if he loses control of his demons and attacks her or something? I don't believe Vincent would ever intentionally hurt Yuffie, but he is a dangerous person. I admit that I respect him, but he scares me sometimes. He used to work for ShinRa, and what's worse, is that is an ex-Turk."

"You used to work for ShinRa too, Cloud," Tifa pointed out, listening to him, "And I trust you,"

Cloud narrowed his eyes, sighing, "But it's just not the same. I wasn't an assassin, and I'm not demon-possessed. I guess I just feel a little protective towards Yuffie. And now with Sephiroth being about, anything can happen, right?"

"Cloud, I understand how you feel, and they should not be gone this long, that's uncalled for. But as for Sephiroth, I'm sure Yuffie is perfectly safe with Vincent. All Vincent has to do is turn Chaos on Sephiroth and protect Yuffie that way."

"But what if-"

"Stop looking at stuff from the downside. They'll be here, soon, I know they will. Yuffie's bound to be begging to come back here now and go to sleep! Sure, she's hyper, Cloud, but she never stays up this late unless she has too." Tifa explained hurriedly, rushing up to Cloud. She grabbed him by the arm and tried to drag him back towards the table to sit down.

Cloud wouldn't move. "Cloud!" she protested loudly, using all of her strength to pull him forward. Bad move. Cloud stumbled from the force of Tifa's yanking on his arm. He felt into her, knocking her onto the floor. He grunting loudly as they hit the floor, landing in an awkward position.

The door opened just as Cloud pushed himself up to get off of Tifa. He turned to look who it was and heard a very hyper voice squealing, "Oh! Cloud! You bad boy!" Cloud groaned, getting off of Tifa and turning his blazing eyes to meet Yuffie. "Sorry if we interrupted!" she teased.

Tifa turned a bright shade of red as she sat up. "Yuffie, you don't understand! We weren't-"

But she was interrupted by a calm, dark voice saying, "Yuffie, don't tease them. You'll give Chaos ideas and I don't want that," Cloud blinked, watching as Vincent walked in behind Yuffie.

---

"Where have you two been?" Cloud demanded at once, glaring at both of them. Yuffie shot a glance at Vincent, her cheery mood suddenly vanished. She bit her lip, unwilling to tell Cloud. Vincent, seeing this, remained quiet for the sake of Yuffie. Cloud walked over to them, glaring at them, he repeated his question, "Where have you two been?"

"No where that concerns you," Vincent replied darkly, giving Cloud a warning look, but for once, Cloud did not back down.

"It's 1: 30 in the morning, I have a right to know. Especially if Yuffie is with-" Cloud cut off at once, realizing what he was about to say. Too late, however. Yuffie had already caught onto what he was about to say, along with Vincent.

"What?" she demanded, rage boiling in her gray eyes. "Because I'm hanging out with Vincent? What is it to you? Huh? Do you not trust him or something?"

Cloud's eyes widened in shock at the ninja's harsh voice that was cracked with disbelief, "No! No! It's not like that!" he tried to make up for his error. Glancing at Tifa, she shook her head, telling him that he had to do this on his own.

"Don't lie! That's what you were going to say, isn't it, Cloud? Why don't you trust Vincent? After all he's done for us? How can you not trust him?" Yuffie almost yelled, but managed to keep her voice down to a harsh, level tone, but tears of white-hot anger were forming in her eyes.

'Ninja! Let me help! I can set him straight! No one's gonna talk to my ninja like that! Lemmie rip his heart out!' Chaos yelled in her mind, his voice dangerous and ready to kill.

"Keep out of this!" Yuffie hissed aloud, her eyes glazing over for a second before turning back to normal. She blinked and a single tear rolled down her cheek, her fury unmasked. Her fingers were curled into fists at her side and her whole body was stiff with tension.

"I-I-" Cloud tried to say, but he could not think of anything to say at the moment.

---

Vincent was touched by Yuffie's loyalty to him. His red eyes looked at Cloud for a second before returning to the ninja. He knew Cloud had every right not to trust him. He was dangerous, very dangerous and after all…who could trust a monster? No one…except Yuffie. But Yuffie, to him, did not seem to see the danger that he possessed within him. Vincent knew now that if he ever dared tell her that things would not work out, he'd break her heart. He could not do that; no, he would not hurt another woman again. But if he kept it from her, in the end, he might end up hurting her, or worse, one of his demons might. That was why he never wanted to fall in love or feel anything ever again. Those emotions were to have died in the coffin along with the old Vincent Valentine.

Now as he watched the tear rolling down Yuffie's cheek as she defended him, he felt rage flare within him. He could hear loud growling sounds coming from his demons. Even the ones who had remained silent for so long were growling, tuning in with Chaos and Hellmaster. His whole being flared with rage towards Cloud, but strangely enough, not one demon leapt forward to destroy the barrier that weakened when he grew angry. They would do that usually, whenever they got the chance.

He felt his fingers curl into a fist and his eyes narrow. Vincent felt his body stiffening, but even as he let himself be devoured by his own fury and protective sensations towards Yuffie, he became deathly calm. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath, trying to contain his composure. He was deaf to Yuffie and Cloud's argument as he stepped up behind Yuffie.

Vincent could feel Cloud's eyes on him, boring into him with a brotherly protection that he felt towards all of his friends. Meeting the ex-Soldier's eyes, he felt his heart begin to race. Fresh anger raced through his veins as he heard the demons' growls turn to snarls and howls of rage. Mako blue eyes burned into crimson red. And then it happened.

The demon, the one who felt, who was intelligent, who knew, sprung forth with such fury and intended force, Vincent suddenly shut his eyes and winced visibly. Chaos attacked his barriers, trying to deplete them to get at Cloud for hurting Yuffie so much when she had been so happy no more than fifteen minutes before. Vincent gasped, lifting a head to his head. All arguing ceased as a growl came from the gunslinger's lips. Three pairs of eyes turned to look at him as he felt the dark sensations run down his spine as Chaos tried to break free.

"Vincent…?" Yuffie whispered quietly, staring at him. Vincent forced his eyes to open and look at the ninja. As soon he did, Chaos's voice roared through his mind, making him wince at the harshness and the loud screams that came from the demon.

'HOW DARE HE HURT THE NINJA LIKE THAT! I WILL KILL HIM! I WILL RIP HIS THROAT OUT! I WILL CLAW HIS EYES OUT! I WILL CUT HIS BODY UP AND BURN HIM!' Chaos roared. Vincent saw the image of the chainsaw that Chaos always wielded when he came out.

And then everything seemed to stop. Vincent's eyes locked with Yuffie and he knew she had heard Chaos's every words as her eyes widened in terror. "Chaos!" she whispered fearfully. "D-Don't hurt him!"

Cloud and Tifa were staring at Vincent and Yuffie, slowly backing away out of fear. Yuffie turned her gray eyes on them for a few seconds and then turned back to Vincent, shaking her head, "No, don't. He's just worried! Don't hurt him!" she whispered, closing her eyes to talk with the demon directly.

Vincent blinked, feeling Chaos calming down, but there was still an angry scowl on his face. He found himself walking over to a chair and felt himself subconsciously pulling out a chair and sitting down in it. Bowing his head, he rested his palm across his eyes, closing them.

Minutes passed, and in that time, Vincent sat still like a stone, barley breathing as he felt his anger vanishing. At long last, he looked up, but he did not look at Yuffie. Instead, he turned his eyes on Cloud and whispered coolly, "If you do not trust me with Yuffie, I understand, but if you wish to keep any respect Chaos has for any of you, I suggest you not do this again. They all wanted to kill you Cloud. No one else. Do not make me angry again or else next time I might not be able to stop him."

With that, Vincent stood up and walked past Yuffie. He avoided everyone's eyes as he walked upstairs. His cold words hung in the air, making them all feel uncomfortable. Before Cloud or Tifa could say anything, Yuffie quickly followed Vincent up the stairs.

Vincent headed towards his room, ignoring Yuffie coming up after him. He turned to his room and opened the door. He noticed that Yuffie had not followed him this far and knew that she had gone to her own room. Shutting the door, he locked it and walked over to his bed. Today had been so tiring and confusing. Most of the day he had not thought of Sephiroth or anyone else besides Yuffie. And even now as he closed his eyes wearily, he thought of Yuffie.

Sighing, he sat up. Vincent removed his cape and headband. Then he removed the top of part of his leather suit and laid them all on a chair. Falling back onto his bed for a second time, Vincent closed his red eyes and tried to sleep, knowing he would need to take a shower in the morning. His last thought before he feel asleep was what would be Cloud's reaction to finding out that Yuffie had stolen a motorcycle come morning when he went out on his daily delivery services?

---

Sephiroth trudged through the Edge, feeling very bored. How would he take over the world with a dog that might just be one of his three million clones that Hojo had made, trying to do the exact same? Walking along the nearly empty streets, he past a bar that belonged to one of Tifa's friends: Johnny. Well, since he couldn't go to the Seventh Heaven, why not go here?

Walking inside, Sephiroth looked around. He was surprised that it was still open, but even so, it was almost completely empty. As soon as he walked in, he was met by many death glares from teens who thought he was a look-alike. As Sephiroth's eyes came to rest on the bar's counter where all the stools were, he found out his reason.

"Number One," he said casually, walking up to the exact replica of himself, "What are you doing here?" he asked.

Clone Number One turned to look at Sephiroth, raising a glass of liquor to his lips. The Mako green eyes narrowed and Number One replied in a flat tone, "What does it look like? I'm drinking Sephiroth,"

Sephiroth rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Hey bar tended, I want somethin' strong-strongest that you got!" he called and then turned back to his clone. "These days are so boring…"

"I know what you mean. Ever since Hojo died, I've been bored out of my mind. Maybe we should house an illegal block party…or not. Anyway, maybe you should go get married to that Cetra girl I killed," Number One suggested, taking another deep gulp of his liquor.

Sephiroth sighed, "Yeah…maybe-if Zack'll ever let me have her. Doubt it, besides, she's dead."

"So are you man, come on, go jump in the Lifestream, but this time when you come out, drag her out with you. Take her on a date and then wha la! You have yourself a new wife!"

"Number One, I thought you were smart. Even I know it doesn't work that way, and I was raised in ShinRa Headquarters with no female interaction whatsoever." Sephiroth sighed, shaking his head. The drink he had ordered was given to him and Sephiroth slammed a gil on the counter. Taking a deep gulp of it, Sephiroth found the drink quite tasteful. He looked at the glass and stated, "Boy have I been missing out all these years," and finished it in one more long drink.

Ordering another, Sephiroth continued, "Nor have I ever had any feelings for all the women who have forever haunted me, trying to get me to marry them and entertain them, if you get my meaning. I even had stalkers, which I would have gladly have killed if Zack hadn't told me otherwise. He gets rather annoying with all of his damn friends,"

"I have no idea what you mean by that, but seriously, you're one lonely man. You need a wife. Here, I have an idea. Why don't you just stay here, get drunk as hell while I go into the Lifestream and pull the Cetra out. Then you can propose to her and you won't be so lonely anymore. Me, well I have a few things on my agenda. First off, I have to somehow kill Skittles, find my real mother-whoever that might be-and then find Kadaj and Yazoo. Loz died-did you hear? He jumped off a cliff playing chase-the-Moomba."

"What's a Moomba?"

"A little red creature that looks like a dog and has spiky hair. They can't speak and they're evolved versions of Shumi. Haven't you ever played video games?" Number One asked, sounding astounded.

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes at his clone, "Number One, if I had time to play video games in my life, I would already rule the world. Do I look like I have time to play video games?"

"Um…no…Okay, well I'll just get going now."

Sephiroth glared at his clone as he grabbed the next glass that was put out before him and drank from it. He had no idea if liquor would effect him or not. He doubted it, but heck, it was worth trying, right?

---

It seemed like forever as Sephiroth raised the fifteen glass of alcohol to his lips. He drank deeper than before, a glazed look appearing in his eyes. He was slumped a little and when he spoke, his voice was sort of slurred, "I wanna another!" he called, raising his gloved hand. His mind was fuzzy and he had virtually forgotten why he had ever come to the bar anyway.

Just as the bar tended brought Sephiroth his sixteenth glass, the bar door opened and Number One strode in. "Hey Seph! Took me a little longer than expected, but I got her!"

Sephiroth turned his head and his and his Mako green eyes landed on a young woman clad in a pink dress. Upon seeing him, she groaned, throwing her arms up to the ceiling, she groaned, "He's drunk! Wonderful!"

Sephiroth stood up and walked up to Aeris. He stopped in front of her and then got down on bended knee. Since he had no ring at the present time, he used the Masamune. "Aeris, will you marry me?"

Aeris stared at Sephiroth as if he were crazy, blinking a few times. She opened her mouth to speak, "Er…um…uh…yeah sure, I guess. It's not fun floating around in the Lifestream all day. Heck, yeah I'll marry you!" she responded, her voice rather uncertain and she scanned the room.

Sephiroth grinned, sheathing the Masamune and then hugging Aeris. "Okay! Now we need to decide on a wedding day," Number One stated as Sephiroth released Aeris.

"Yeah, and I think we should fix Seph," Aeris said, taking out a Cure materia from her pocket. "Hope this works," Then Aeris used in on Sephiroth, hoping to cure his drunken state. Surprisingly, it worked!

Sephiroth, and looked around hazily for a few moments and then his eyes landed on Aeris and Number One. Aeris looked happy-as usual, but what was no usual, was Number One grinning like that. "What?" he asked.

"You just asked Aeris to marry you! See, I told you could do it that way, she said yes!" Number One replied cheerfully, taking out a camera. "Smile for the camera!" he said as he took Aeris and Sephiroth's picture.

Aeris's grin widened. She seemed to have overcome her uncertainty as she said, "Okay Seph, time to go tell Cloud and the others! And this time I won't let him run you out, okay?"

Sephiroth stared at Aeris as if she were crazy. "Um…not right now, okay? Let's…" he began to look around. He couldn't believe he'd just asked the Cetra woman to marry him. The only thing to do at the bar was get drunk-again. "Let's go…um…see your mother first!"

'Damn Sephiroth! Aeris's mother is going to be non-to happy about you, the Great General Sephiroth, for marrying her adopted daughter-the last Cetra who had been forcefully removed from the Lifestream! You're such an idiot! Oh well…'

"Great idea Seph! Let's do that!" Aeris chirped cheerfully. And then she noticed how late it was. "Tomorrow maybe, right now we need a place to stay."

Number One nodded, "I know just the place, follow me!"

---

At the hotel Number One had found for them, Sephiroth went up to the counter. "I want-" he was just about to finish when Number One spoke up really quickly, "One room-for him and the lady-and one for me,"

The clerk nodded. Sephiroth shot Number One a dark glare as his clone paid for it and got the keys. He tossed one to Sephiroth and then walked down the hallway. Aeris and Sephiroth for a few seconds in silence before Sephiroth begrudgingly headed after his clone. He looked at the room number and entered it, trying to ignore the Cetra following him.

When Sephiroth went into the room Number One had gotten him, he nearly fell down in horror. This place only had one bad! 'Damn! He planned this! Fine, I'm just going to sleep in a chair! There is no way I'm sleeping with that damned Cetra!'

---

That night, Sephiroth had given the bed to Aeris and was now curled up in the small little chair that was in the room, shivering. A thousand times over, he cursed the air conditioner because with every passing second, he was tempted to get in that bed, but no, the Cetra was there! He could not get in the bed unless he wanted the ultimate humiliation!

Biting his lip, he closed his eyes, but behind his eyes were ice lands and he opened them, shivering all the more. This room had to be seven hundred below zero! After a few minutes it seemed as if there were little snow flakes falling from the ceiling. 'Oh damn! Sephiroth, if you're hallucinating because of the cold, get in the bed! It's not going to kill you-I mean it's not like your going to do something, cause you're not!' his conscious yelled at him.

Sighing, Sephiroth stretched his legs out and placed them on the floor. Shaking from the cold, he walked over to the bed. "Oh dear mother Jenova, please forgive me!" he muttered at he climbed into the bed and got under the covers. But it was still cold so he had to get closer to the Cetra. She was warm and he was cold.

Biting his lip, Sephiroth moved even closer to her until his back was touching hers.

---

Meanwhile, Aeris grinned, reminding herself to keep the air conditioner on fifty more often.

**Aeris! You're a bad girl! XD. That was funny! Heh-heh! Aeris forced Sephy to get into the bed with her! Heh-heh! Poor Seph…meanwhile, I hope you guys liked this chapter! I liked the part about Vinnie and Chaos. I was tempted to make him turn Chaos on Cloud and rip his guts out, but I couldn't do that. It would have to be Tifa and not Cloud. I'm a fan girl to Cloud too!**

**I'll update Chapter Six ASAP, k? R&R please, and FinalFantasyFreak1234, you've reviewed on all of my chapters-so you get a years supply of cookies, a Chaos that sings plushie (XD), and…hm…can't think of nothin'.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ah yes! And Lord Makura! Thank you so much for your reviews! I've read the one where that girl says she has a demon in her mind named 'Sin', I find her fan fic rather funny. Well, I'm going to continue! I never would have guessed I'd be making this an Aeris/Sephiroth and Vinnie "Vincent"/Yuffie fan fic! Screw Tifa! (I'm so mean!) Ah yes! How about we all take a Vinnie shortcut! Nah-I might have a heart attack!**

**Oh yeah, Lord Makura, when you pointed out Chaos didn't have a chainsaw-I remember who told me that he did! It was my brother who has played the game before! Never should have trusted him…oh well…he's 15 and I'm 13, how sad…never trust older brothers! And Skittles returns! (he was never gay in the first place, Snuggles was. That's why Skittles let him rot.)**

Chapter Six

NINTH, TENTH, ELEVENTH, AND TWELVLETH VERSE

_(by Three Doors Down)_

_Well what you thought was real life,_

_Is someone steer you on_

_And now you just keep tryin' and tryin' to find out where you belong,_

_And I know you feel helpless now,_

_And I know you feel alone,_

_Well that's the same lone_

_The same lone_

_That I'm on_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,_

_Oh, no, no, no, no, no _

_Oh no, no, no _

_No, no, no_

Yuffie awoke the next morning, feeling happy as ever. She got out of bed and walked over to her closet. Opening it, she grabbed a change of clothes, which was made up of a white T-shirt and some jeans. Changing into it, Yuffie quickly brushed out her hair. She noticed that it was getting longer with every passing day. Smiling to herself, she placed the brush on the table. She wanted her hair to be longer, not so short like it was.

She sat back down on her bed, still smiling faintly. The events of last night on the outskirts of the Edge played through her mind once again. Yuffie had a look on her face as she stood up and headed towards the door. That look instantly vanished as she recalled the other events that took place that night-or morning. Cloud had gotten angry at Vincent and Yuffie, and then Chaos had tried to kill Cloud.

Opening her door, Yuffie glanced at the clock that was hanging on the wall. It was 11: 23. She had slept in, but that was only to be expected. She dared to turn her head to look further down the hall at Vincent's door. It was shut and the light were off. 'He must still be asleep,'

'You guessed it Ninja. Valentine is still asleep, muttering something about-'

'Hellmaster! Hush, don't tell the ninja!' Chaos spat. Yuffie stiffened, her eyes widening.

'Get out,' she ordered them, 'Get out of my mind!' At the moment she did not want to put up with them. Surprisingly, the two demons listened and their presence vanished.

Yuffie then turned away from Vincent's door and headed downstairs. As usual, when she got down there, Cid, Cait Sith, Red XIII, Tifa, and Cloud were all there. And so was Denzel, who usually slept like a rock. Red turned his single, golden eye to look at her as she came down. He nodded, blinking his eye slowly, as if acknowledging her appearance and the turned back to looking at Tifa and Cloud.

They were all talking and Yuffie caught some of Cloud's words, "I swear that no one just left that motorcycle there last night Tifa! I would have noticed if someone had left a motorcycle there and was picked up-but why would they put it next to mine-which is around back?"

'Uh-oh…'

'Busted!' Chaos laughed inside her mind, returning to see what was up. Oh, and to say- "Hey Yuffie, Vincent just woke up. Why don't you go say 'hi' to him-right now I mean. While he's changing.'

Yuffie jumped at the comment, stopping dead from where she was headed over to where Cloud was. Her face flushed red as Chaos chuckled in her mind. "Chaos! Shut up!" she whispered, trying calm herself. But as she thought about what Chaos said, her face turned a deeper shade of red.

Then her embarrassment vanished as quickly as it had come as she heard Tifa speak up, "Well Cloud, the only other person who went outside last night was Yuffie and Vincent. You don't think they took that, do you? I mean, Vincent isn't the kind of person to steal."

"Well let's just ask them," Red said, pushing himself up to his feet and walking towards Yuffie, "Well, Yuffie at least, she's awake and Vincent's not,"

Cloud and Tifa turned their eyes on her and Yuffie suddenly became very nervous. There was no way in hell that she was going to tell them that she had gone on a date with Vincent! No way! Cloud walked up in front of Yuffie and stood, looking down at her. "Well? Did you steal a motorcycle last night?"

Yuffie blinked, trying to look very innocent, "Um…uh…eh…heh-heh…no," she replied a little nervously.

'Come on, girl! Toughin' up and yell, 'No you damned little basta-''

"Chaos!" Yuffie suddenly yelped very loudly without realizing it. She had been shocked at the demon's language. Chaos was obviously taking lessons from Cid.

'What? He only gets what he deserves! Ruining such a lovely night for you two!'

Now Yuffie tried to forget about the demon in her mind as Cloud waved off her sudden outburst and spoke up, "I don't believe you," he stated bluntly.

"Believe what?" a dark voice asked. Cloud spun around to come face-to-face with Vincent. Vincent's red eyes looked at Cloud for a few moments before he slid his gaze over to Yuffie. "What did Chaos say this time? Wait a minute-do I even want to know?"

"Vinnie! Chaos is being a very bad little…demon thing-again! He told me to punch Cloud in the face and then he told me to call Cloud a damned little bastard." Yuffie whined, glancing at everyone, and then Cloud, who looked surprised.

Vincent looked at Yuffie coolly before spinning around and sitting down at a table. Cloud opened his mouth to speak, but instantly shook his head and turned on Yuffie again. "Okay, forget about that. Vincent, Yuffie, did you two steal a motorcycle?"

"No," Vincent replied, shaking his head, "I did not steal it. I left money on the counter. As for Yuffie, it was her idea to go steal one."

Yuffie's eyes widened at Vincent's accusions. She spun around to face the dark man, "Hey! You can't place this whole thing on me! You told me we needed to either get a car or motorcycle!" she snarled.

"Yes, and I suggested in taking Cloud's." Vincent stated simply.

Tifa, Red, and Cloud exchanged confused glances as they watched their two friends bicker. Just as Yuffie opened her mouth, a loud bark sounded from the door of the bar. Everyone turned to see a silver flash slipping through an open door before Yuffie found herself laying on the ground, being covered in licks by none other than Skittles himself.

"Skittles!" she yelled, "Get your bloody paws off of me and get a hold of yourself dammit!"

Yuffie kicked the silver dog off of her and sat up, brushing herself off. Skittles, meanwhile, was wagging his tail, yipping in excitement. Yuffie looked at where Vincent had shot Skittles last night and nearly screamed in frustration. In fact, she did scream. "Arrgghh! Vincent! The damn dog has the ability to heal, look! Where you shot him last night-the bullet wound is gone!"

Vincent looked at where he had shot the dog in the chest and saw that there was a bloody patch of silver fur, but just like Yuffie said, no wound. "Damn…" he muttered, reaching for the Death Penalty that was at his side.

"Hey! Whoa man! Don't shoot da dog here!" Skittles suddenly barked, jumping away from Vincent, and cowering against Yuffie.

"You can talk?" Yuffie gasped in shock. Skittles look offended.

"Course I can talk! They don't call me number 13 for nothin'!"

"If you can talk, and you're number 13, I'm going to put another bullet through your chest," Vincent growled, aiming the gun at the dog.

"Hey! If you shoot me! I'll-I'll-tell everyone what you two were doing when Snuggles and I came upon you!" Skittles threatened, his green eyes suddenly brightening.

"WHAT?" Yuffie yelled in horror. "Vincent! Put the gun down! SKITTLES! You're just as bad as your owner! Damn you to hell!"

Skittles grinned and turned around to Yuffie and leapt up on two feet. His paws were on her shoulders as he woofed, "Nah, ninja, not that bad. I have feelings for people, whereas Seph doesn't! Or Clone One!" He licked Yuffie across the face again and then leapt down, landing on the floor. Yuffie looked horrified at Skittles, whipping the dog siliva off of her face.

"Gross!" she hissed and then glared down at the dog. "Get out of here Skittles! You're a bad, bad dog!" she snarled.

Skittles looked up at Yuffie, a sly glint in his eyes. "Actually, I'm not a dog at all. Heh, little ninja, I can just turn into a dog. One thing Hojo gave me that's useful, but it can be a curse sometimes. And like I say, I am number 13, not Skittles. Sephiroth only called me Skittles because he's an idiot."

Before their very eyes, Skittles became a man. He did not look like a Sephiroth clone. Instead he had brown hair that did went to his shoulder, glowing green eyes, and a black leather suit similar to that of Sephiroth's. His skin was a little pale and there was a smirk on his face. He looked more like Genesis than anything. She noticed that he did not have the Masamune either. Yuffie's eyes widened in shock as it suddenly occurred to her. "Gross!" she shouted, backing away from Number 13.

"What?" Number 13 asked, turning to look at her.

"Ahh! You kissed me!" Yuffie spat, totally disgusted.

A sly grin spread across Number 13's lips. His Mako green eyes glowed as he responded, "So I did,"

---

Vincent's garnet eyes narrowed with sudden fury as he listened to Yuffie and Number 13. Though his gun was in its holster, he still had his claws.

**(By Nickleback)**

**Why I want to take his eyes out**

**Just for looking at you**

**Yes I do**

He felt the temptation to kill Number 13 right then and there. His demons inside became unsettled once again and began growling. Chaos, beside Hellmaster, glared with fury along with the others, his wings flapping and his yellow eyes glowing harshly. Vincent's pale skin grew even paler as his claws curled into a fist.

**And I want to take hands off**

**Just for touching you**

**Yes I do**

Number 13 approached Yuffie again, who was looking at him with disgust and horror. Vincent's ruby eyes flashed and he took a small step forward.

**And I want to rip his heart out**

**Just for hurting you**

**And I want to break his mind down**

**Yes I do**

**Yes I do**

**Oh yes I do**

Cloud seemed to notice Vincent's sudden fury through all of the confusion. He could sense that Vincent was about to do something, though he did not know what. Cloud himself wanted to do something to Number 13, but deep inside, something told him not to interfere.

His eyes went back to Yuffie, who was staring at Number 13, looking ready to punch him as hard as she could, but she was unable to move as Number 13 came up to her. Cloud's eyes widened in shock as Number 13 laid a gloved hand on Yuffie's shoulder.

A low, demonly growl came from the room.

**And I want to make him regret life since the day he met you**

**Yes I do**

**And I want to make him take back all that he took from you**

**Yes I do**

Number 13 smirked as he felt everyone's eyes burning into his body. He didn't care about them. Slowly, he inched forward until his body was touching Yuffie's. The girl seemed traumatized in terror as he wrapped an arm around her waist. Number 13 had liked the ninja ever since he met her in the park. He reflected on how he had gotten mad over Sephiroth treating her like he had.

He moved his lips up to Yuffie's ear and whispered something. The young ninja's eyes opened wide in shock and she bit her lip, her skin turning pale.

**And I want to rip his heart out**

**Just for hurting you**

**And I want to break his mind down**

**Yes I do**

**Yes I do**

**Yes I do**

**Yes I do**

**Oh yes I do**

Vincent could not stand it any longer. His anger was getting the better of him as he came up behind Number 13. It happened all too slow for him. Number 13 was leaning down towards Yuffie, who was helpless, Vincent's claws were slashing through the air like knives.

His blood red eyes watched without emotion as his claws ripped through Number 13's back, through the flesh, digging deep into the clone's back. Blood stained his metal arm as his claws graze the spine, cutting into it.

Number 13, however, showed no pain as he released Yuffie and whirled around to face Vincent, who was glaring at him. Vincent, or rather Chaos, growled softly, using Vincent, warning Number 13. Number 13 looked at Vincent and for a moment, he looked as if he were going to attack back, but then, quite suddenly, he spun around and headed towards the door.

"Oh and, little puppet, if your friend Zack comes looking for Aeris, tell him she's with Seph and Number One. And Vincent, this isn't over."

**And I want to rip his heart out**

**Just for hurting you**

**And I want to break his mind down**

**Yes I do**

**Yes I do**

**Yes I do**

**Yes I do**

---

**_A/N: What an eventful week, ne? I never planned Skittles to be 'Number 13' who was human, but it came out that way. Oh well, makes the story better knowing that Vincent is about to face a hell of a lot of questions from Cloud. And Yuffie, well, you'll just have to read on for that._**

---

Sephiroth opened his eyes wearily. He blinked, feeling something warm shift against him. At the feeling, his eyes shot open wide as he quickly turned to see who was in bed beside him. Aeris lay there, holding her pillow, sleeping peacefully. At first, Sephiroth's eyes widened in shock and then he remembered the events of last night. No, Aeris was now his soon-to-be-wife.

He sat up in bed, pushing the covers off of him. Standing up, he sigh heavily. Now how the hell was he supposed to get out of this one? 'You can't,' a small voice in the back of his voice said.

Sephiroth narrowed his green eyes, but remained silent as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "Seph?" a voice asked. He jumped, and then remembered the Cetra that had supposedly been asleep. He turned to look at her.

"What?" he asked.

"When can we go visit my mother?"

"How about right now so we can leave Number One behind?"

"Okay."

---

"Tell me Vincent, Yuffie, what exactly did Number 13 mean when he said 'what you two were doing last night'? Hm?" Cloud demanded, sitting at the table with Yuffie, Vincent, Tifa, and Red. Cid and Cait Sith…well…I guess they had all fallen asleep and forgot everything…

Yuffie felt her face turn red as she remembered the past night's events. She looked down at her hands, not able to find her voice. Yuffie was aware at how quiet Vincent was and dared move her head ever so slightly to look at him. His bloody red eyes were transfixed on the wall past Cloud's shoulder, a glazed look in them. For a moment, Yuffie was certain that she saw a flicker of sorrow and regret flash through his eyes, but then it was replaced by anger. She blinked as Vincent shook himself slightly, his eyes becoming focused once more as he looked over at her and then Cloud. Yuffie looked away as soon as their eyes met, unable to look at him any longer. Her old doubts were returning.

"Well? Please explain this to me," Cloud demanded, glaring at them.

"And why did you need a motorcycle or some sort of transportation?" Tifa spoke up, peering at them with wonder.

Yuffie remained silent and did not look at them. Her heart was still racing from the events that had taken place just seconds before. Who would have ever guessed a Sephiroth clone, Number 13, one they did not know about, had fallen in love with her? All those times he had leapt at her-or tried to-knocked her down, and licked her as a dog, he had been kissing her. Yuffie felt herself turn a deeper shade of red and a sense of nausea overtook her.

She leaned onto the table, tempted to hit her head against it. Yuffie knew she should have let Vincent shoot Number 13 more times than he already had. "Yuffie, are you even listening to me?" Cloud asked, tearing Yuffie from her thoughts.

She looked up, staring at Cloud cluelessly, "Not really," she replied, and then dropped her head back onto the table.

'What if Vincent doesn't really love me like I think he does? What will I do then? Start going out with Number 13? No way! Bleh! He's a stalker! But…Number 13 said that he was not finished with what he started…wha-what if…he hurts Vinnie? I know Number 13 can very easily get the Masamune and when he does…I don't even want to think about it…'

'And then there's the matter of Chaos and Hellmaster. How can they talk to me? Can they hear my every thought? I hope not…I'd die of embarrassment. And Chaos seems to believe I'm right for Vincent, so maybe he could tell me what Vincent feels for me. But then…what if he tells Vincent my question? I wouldn't be able to live with myself!'

"Yuffie! Snap out of it and sit up! I'm going to get something out of you two!" Cloud snarled.

Yuffie's head snapped up and she looked at Cloud again. "What?" she growled.

"Tell me what Number 13 meant!" Cloud demanded.

At the mention of 'Number 13', Yuffie dropped back down on the table, groaning. "Would you shut the hell up about him?" She remembered the haunting words he had said to her, 'Little ninja, I will not give up on you. Nothing will stop me-not even Valentine. I will kill him if I have to,'

She shuttered, not liking the words at all. Yuffie would not let Number 13 hurt Vinnie! But she wasn't so safe herself…

---

Vincent had long-since noticed Yuffie's absolute reluctance to answer and speak about Number 13. He, himself, stiffened at the mention of the clone who looked nothing like Sephiroth at all. Vincent's red eyes narrowed with anger. Why did Hojo make a clone of Sephiroth the looked exactly like 'G'/Genesis/Gackt?

**_A/N: 'G' has WAY too many names! I read an article in a magazine the other day that was talking about Dirge of Cerberus and Crisis Core. They called Genesis, Gackt. I like the name Gackt and would prefer to use it if you don't mind. They showed a picture of him, and the only reason I know it was Gackt, was because it was labeled. He's really hot man! (I guess you guys don't care about my opinions! XD) except Gackt didn't have a wing. Everyone says he has one, but there wasn't one in that pic…oh well._**

He didn't exactly know, but as he glanced at Yuffie, who looked deeply troubled, worry came over him. 'Chaos, do me a favor and check up on Yuffie, I can't considering everyone is still sitting here asking questions they're never going to get answers too.'

**'No can do Vinnie! Yuffie has completely blocked off our connection! If she hadn't I'd already be checking up on her!**' Chaos explained hurriedly.

_'I feel like shooting you,'_

**'I know…'**

'**Dumb asses…'**

_**'WHAT WAS THAT!'**_ Vincent and Chaos yelled at Hellmaster.

The demon cowered away, not speaking as he glared at the flower. It looked as if it had been shredded.

"Okay, fine, if you won't answer, Yuffie, come with me, Vincent, you stay here with Cloud," Tifa said, pushing back her chair. She stood up and walked over to Yuffie.

Yuffie looked up, nodding. She reluctantly stood and followed Tifa upstairs.

---

Yuffie noticed that Tifa was leading her towards her room. Tifa the opened the door to her own room and walked inside. Yuffie followed, her gray eyes dull and her expression clearly showed that she was unhappy. Tifa closed the door and turned to Yuffie, "Okay Yuffie, Cloud's not very good and things, but what's bothering you so much?"

Yuffie blinked, sighing. She shook her head and spoke, "It's none of your business Tifa. It's just about him."

"Him? You mean Vincent or Number 13?" Tifa asked, sitting down.

"Number 13…and Vincent…" Yuffie admitted.

Tifa nodded slowly, "Are you two together, Yuffie? You and Vincent?"

Yuffie's eyes widened as she looked up at Tifa. How did she-'Uh, duh Yuffie! It's not exactly hard to figure out when Number 13 practically shouted it to the whole bar!' Giving up, she nodded.

Silence hung in the air for a few minutes, and then Yuffie was aware of someone hugging her. She looked up and saw Tifa had hugged her and was grinning, "Good, you need a boyfriend,"

Yuffie gaped. "Wha-What! Y-You mean you don't mind?"

Tifa's grin widened as she shook her head, "No, Cloud does, but I'm pretty sure he's not going to get a single word out of Vincent."

"That's good…Cloud would kill us…" Yuffie muttered, sighing heavily. Why the hell did she get into these types of messes?

---

Number 13 headed down towards the bar where he knew Sephiroth was undoubtedly at. He walked in, spotting Sephiroth sitting there, drinking. Number One was there to, looking rather upset. Aeris was no where to be seen. "Hello, Sephiroth," Number 13 greeted in a flat tone as he sat down next to the dark warrior.

Sephiroth and Number One's green gazes darted towards Number 13 and both of their matching eyes narrowed. Number 13 looked at them, confused. "What?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"Number 13, you are a danger to me," Number One suddenly spoke up in an angry tone, his Mako eyes flashing with sudden fury, a frown on his lips.

"You must stop the foolishness before it even starts. Number 13, go back to Midgar and crawl under a rock and die," Sephiroth growled bluntly.

---

Yuffie looked around cautiously, swallowing roughly as she headed out into the crowded streets of the Edge. She felt so nervous and frightened to be away from everyone at the moment because what had occurred less than two hours ago. There was no telling where Number 13 had run off too, but Yuffie did not want to know. Just thinking about the Sephiroth clone made her sick. Heading down the streets towards center of the Edge where the memorial stood, that had been viciously ripped from the ground by Bahamut Sin a few years back, Yuffie began to wish she had at least brought Red along. She was rather agitated from the fact that Cloud had continued his conversation and Tifa had not aloud her to interrupt them.

Sighing, Yuffie glanced quickly around her, scanning people's faces and looked down at the ground, watching for Number 13 or Skittles, his dog form. Her gray eyes held temporary relief when she did not see him anywhere, but that meant nothing. Yuffie pushed past a few people, who shoved her rudely out of their way. She was tempted to turn around and shove them back, but there was no way she was going to draw attention to herself. Fights meant trouble and trouble attracted Sephiroth and his clones. And little silver dogs who could turn into humans that were in love with her and planned to take her from Vincent and the others, no matter if they took her by force or not.

Yuffie shivered at the thought, her gray eyes flashing with fear. Maybe going out here to try and get away for a bit wasn't the brightest ideas. Especially going out alone. That was just down-right-dead stupid. She might as well have gone out looking for Number 13! Now that did not unnerve her, it _disturbed_ her. Yuffie bit her lip, continuing to keep a close eye on anyone she went past or came close to.

When she had reached the very heart of the Edge, Yuffie looked around, wondering why she had even bothered to come here. Shrugging, she told herself that she should have gone to a place less crowded. Like the park or…_or the place where Vincent had taken her last night._ A small grin appeared on Yuffie's lips as she looked nervously around. Too many people for her liking.

Sure, she loved to steal things from people and usually enjoyed large crowds because it was easy to steal gil and what-not from people, but not when you had someone stalking you! Big crowds were not a good thing-'_And neither are empty places where few or no people are,'_ Yuffie reflected, biting her lip again.

She spun around and started back for the Seventh Heaven at a rather rushed pace. Yuffie kept looking nervously around her. She felt as if she were being watched by some unknown person or creature-which she most likely was. Just as she neared an alleyway, a hand came out from the alley, grabbing her by her forearm. Yuffie nearly screamed, if it hadn't been for the fact, that by the time the person had grabbed her arm, they were already behind her, covering her mouth with a black, leather-gloved hand. Their grip on her forearm was tight and it hurt like hell.

---

Number 13 narrowed his eyes at Sephiroth. "What are you implying?" he asked, glancing at Number One, who was glaring at him with rage.

Sephiroth's green eyes narrowed, "What I am implying, Number 13, is that you are unlike the rest of my twelve clones. You can turn into a dog. Having that ability, you have led Number One to believe that you will take over the world."

Number 13 raised an eyebrow, "What? By giving them innocent puppy-dog looks? Ha! I didn't know you had a sense of humor, Sephiroth!"

Sephiroth's eyes flared with a bright green as he spoke his a cold, dangerous tone, "Do not cross me, Number 13. What I am saying is that having that ability and looking nothing like us, is what gives you an advantage of surprise. You could infiltrate a building as a dog and learn many things about whatever you have infiltrated. Also, you could attack many people as a savage dog, get to where you want quicker, and find what you are seeking; and flee swiftly from any attacks. Do you not understand what I am getting at? You look nothing like me, you can wield the Masamune, you can turn into a dog, and you can manipulate my new little puppets: Kadaj and Yazoo. Do you understand now?"

Number 13 seemed to be smirking as Sephiroth spoke. His mind was reeling with all sorts of thoughts. His green eyes sparkled with hidden mischief and desire as he sat up straighter where he sat. His eyes strayed over to where the Masamune was leaning against the wall. A grin spread across his lips, his body tensing with anxiousness. "Hmph, yeah, I understand alright," his voice held mockery in it and sounded rather flat, as if he didn't care about a single word Sephiroth had just said.

"Number 13, were you even listening to me?" Sephiroth demanded, glaring at his thirteenth clone with growing dislike. There must be a reason why Hojo was stupid enough to make thirteen clones, the last looking nothing like Sephiroth himself, and seeming to have nothing in common, except for his snide remarks; his appearing not to be interested; his arrogance; and a few other things, otherwise, he seemed to be a whole different person.

Number 13 suddenly turned his glowing green eyes on Sephiroth. They were narrowed and his lips that had once been turned up in a smile, were now twisted into an angry frown. "Sephiroth, I do not like you calling me Number 13. You will no longer refer to me as some mere number. I wish for a name, and so I give myself one. I will be known as Gackt, after a great Soldier."

Sephiroth's eyes widened. "What?" he gasped out, almost choking in surprise. "You want to be named after _him_?" Even Number One seemed surprised.

Number 13 nodded, "Yes, he was almost as good as you, if not better. Now that I have a new name, I shall be on my way…I have something very important to do,"

Gackt grabbed the Masamune laying near the door, and quickly strapped it over his shoulder before the others could comply to what he had just said. He liked the idea of being able to control Kadaj and Yazoo. In fact, that pleased him very much. Grinning widely, he concentrated, calling out to them to aid him in his attempt to get the ninja Yuffie.

**Surprised about how this came out? The ideas just popped into my mind as I typed. I never write plot lines out for chapters or anything, I always change everything if I do. Well hope you enjoyed! Don't ask why I named Number 13 Gackt! I like the name!**

**Also, if you're AerisXSephiroth fans, I have a new fan fiction coming out soon. Maybe I'll put it up today. It's called An Angel's Demon. Fitting, ne? Aeris, the angel, Sephiroth, the demon. Yep!**

**Well, I guess I could give you guys a summary of it if you're interested:**

_**An Angel's Demon:**_

_**Aeris meets Sephiroth in the wilderness after her escape from the ShinRa HQ. He tells her that he, too, is a Cetra. Unable to believe that such a murderous man can be like her, she flees, thinking he is out to kill her. Upon finding Cloud and Tifa along with the others, Aeris tries to tell them about meeting Sephiroth, but she cannot because of the warnings he had given her.**_

_**Later, she is kidnapped by Sephiroth himself after finally telling Tifa, who told Cloud. Unknown to them, Sephiroth had been following them for only a few hours. In those few hours, he managed to take Aeris. Now Aeris is stuck with Sephiroth, but even as she travels with him, the fear she felt so strong within her, begins to fade. **_

_**Those feelings turn to friendliness. All the while, Red's words echoed through her mind. The words that he had told her that there were others out there she could fall in love with besides Cloud. So was she falling in love with Sephiroth?**_

_**Meanwhile, Cloud believes Aeris to be dead. He blames himself for it, but Avalanche does not give up in their search for Sephiroth or Aeris. He only becomes angrier towards Sephiroth with every passing day and no sign of Aeris. Following Sephiroth, Cloud is determined to avenge their fallen companion.**_

**Nice plot, ne? though I may change it. I'm unpredictable. I like how I've been making it so far. It'll be my second AerisXSephiroth fan fiction, though I am considering deleting my first AerisXSephiroth fan fiction. I don't really like it too much. Also, I have major writer's block on it. Oh well! R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, I really liked Chapter Six! Okay, so have any of you ever read To Love An Ancient: A Sephiroth and Aeris story. And To Love An Ancient 2: A Kadaj and Aeris Story? I love them! You should try and read them along with Destined Souls, Sink to the Bottom With Me, Irony of Fate, and The Plus Side of Insomnia.**

**Oh and there are some more: I Promise, My Dead Angel, 7 Days In.**

**Anyway, for any fans Chaos might have made in here and the games, I have a nice piece of his POV in here! Along with a new character! And I guess I could do this just this once…cause I feel like it. Don't expect it again.**

**For those who are wondering about An Angel's Demon. I tweaked the plot a little bit, but I'm only going to lengthen it by…a billion pages. The only thing I 'tweaked' was that I decided to make Clone Number One the bad guy. Sephy (the original) the good/bad guy and Aeris has to go to the Temple of the Ancients and stuff like that-with Seph, Cloud, and everyone. But Cloud wasn't there at first. So there's you a spoiler for it! Can't wait til I get to that part though! I may make it a smaller fan fic than planned, but I hope it's long-long like this one is going to be!**

**I mean, I'm on Chapter 7 on this fan fic, and on page 70 on my computer! Yay! Though I think I'm only going to make this one 13 chapters long. (13's my lucky number and NO ONE can steal it! And I'm age 13 right now…) Tell me if you want me to make it longer! What's 13 X 10? I hate math, but I'll just use my computer's calculator and cheat! Yay! I mean oh no! (says sarcastically)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Final Fantasy VII. I do, however, own Gackt (Number 13), Shadow, and this story. I do not, though, own Gackt's name. I just like the name-a lot…**

Chapter Seven

(By Three Doors Down)

_I woke up today in London,_

_As the plane was touching down,_

_And all I can think about is Monday,_

_Maybe I'd be back around_

_If this keep same away much longer,_

_I don't what I would do_

_You've got to understand it's a hard life,_

_That I'm going through_

_And when the night falls in around me,_

_I don't think I'll make it through,_

_I'll use you're light to guide a way,_

_Cause all I think about is you_

Yuffie struggled in her captor's arms as she felt herself thrown against a hard brick wall. She grunted in pain as her head collided painfully with the hard brick. She felt her arms being yanked behind her back and tied with a rope the man must have been carrying. As soon as her hands were tied behind her back, her captor yanked her away from the side of the wall. Yuffie's eyes opened. She felt tears threatening to spill from the fear she felt within herself. "Vincent…help me…" she heard herself breathing, barley audible.

That was when Yuffie saw the face of her captor. He looked almost her age, if not a little older, by maybe a year. He had silver hair that went to his shoulders and glowing green eyes that were narrowed. His lips were twisted into a smirk. When he spoke, his voice was threatening, "Shut up, ninja. Vincent isn't going to help you. Now follow me and I will take you to Gackt,"

Yuffie blinked, turning rigid with shock. She seemed to have not heard the teen as she gasped out in utter disbelief, "Kadaj! I thought you were dead!"

---

**Chaos glared at Hellmaster. Though he could see nothing of where Yuffie was, he could sense her fright and terrible helplessness. He knew that she was in danger. He was already very angry about that, but to make it worse, Hellmaster was demanding that Chaos give him his chainsaw back. Chaos had stolen it about a year ago and whenever Vincent transformed, he took it with him. The chainsaw helped shred his enemies all to pieces! And now Chaos planned to use it on Gackt and Kadaj. If only Hellmaster would shut up…**

**_'Chaos! Give me my chainsaw!'_ Hellmaster demanded in a loud, angry and demanding voice.**

**Chaos's yellow eyes narrowed,_ 'Not if you plan on taking it with you to the grave, demon,'_**

**'Me? A Demon? Look at yourself!' Hellmaster argued.**

**"It seems as if the demons have gotten into a little fight. What is you problem?" a smooth and calm, light voice asked. Chaos and Hellmaster turned their heads to see a creature standing in the shadows. The creature had glowing sapphire blue eyes. It looked similar to a wolf, in fact it resembled one. Its claws were unnaturally long and its fangs glistened even in the dark. Authority seemed to come off of the wolfish creature and she stood tall as she approached Chaos and Hellmaster on long, thin legs. It was a beautiful sight, and yet the looming sight itself, the blue eyes reflecting the sadness that she had seen through the years, making her a tragic sight to look upon.**

**'Who are you?' Chaos demanded, narrowing his yellow eyes. His claws remained on the chainsaw.**

**"I am who I am, but you may refer to me as Shadow."**

**'You sound like Vincent…" Hellmaster muttered.**

**Shadow ignored the demon and turned her cold blue eyes on Chaos. "I see that you hold affection for the young ninja whom is in danger of an enemy. I believe I can help you-if this man allows it."**

**Chaos nodded, 'I will convince him if you convince me. How do I know I can trust you?'**

**Shadow dipped her head, but immediately rose higher, taking on her majestic pose once more. Her eyes blazed with cold fire as she spoke once more, "You can trust the one who comes from the one you seek, am I correct?"**

**Hellmaster looked baffled. 'Huh?' he asked absentmindedly as he scratched his ear.**

**Chaos, however, understood and nodded, 'I did not know Yuffie had an inhabitance of her own.'**

**Shadow nodded, "She does, though she does not realize it. I am there when she needs help, when she needs comfort, and when she is pained. I am her sorrow, her love, her hate, her pain. I am her Guardian and stand by to protect her. For now, I shall ask you to aid me in helping her, for I have come to know she is deeply fond of you and Vincent, Chaos."**

**'What about me?" Hellmaster whined. Shadow ignored him. Chaos looked pleased with himself. He glanced down at the chainsaw and threw it at Hellmaster. It hit the demon in the head. 'Ow!' Hellmaster growled, stumbling backwards. And there was the flower. Hellmaster squeaked with terror and fled from it.**

**'Well, now that he's gone, let me speak with Vincent, and** **then you can help us with Yuffie, Shadow.' Chaos explained. Shadow simply nodded her head, and then sat down, curling her tail around her paws.**

---

Vincent stared blankly at the wall as Cloud continued to ask questions. Cloud was getting rather irritated because it looked as if Vincent wasn't really paying a bit of attention. Which he really wasn't. He was too busy speaking with Chaos and the new being within his mind-Shadow as she called herself. They had just finished explaining to him that Yuffie was in danger. Vincent's first reaction was to get up and go running to find her, but Shadow had stopped him.

**_"Vincent, I will guide you to Yuffie, but to do that, I must become a solid being. I have never attempted in doing such a dangerous thing before."_** Shadow explained, her voice quite grave.

'_How do you do that? Why is it so dangerous?'_ Vincent asked the wolfish female being, his red eyes glinting with curiosity and anxiety.

**_"I must take something from another. I do not know what I will take from someone. It could be anyone, even you. It could be your emotions, your memory, your intelligence, anything like that. Something dear to you. I could even take the life from your body. Sometimes, very rarely, I will pass on some emotion that another is feeling, and transfer it to another, but this last for only a day or so."_** Shadow responded, her voice quiet as if the words she spoke were something to be feared.

Vincent nodded, ignoring Cloud._ 'I see. What kind of danger is Yuffie in? Is it urgent enough to risk something like this?'_

**_"Maybe. Kadaj, the remnant of Sephiroth, has her. I cannot say where, for I do not know. I only follow her feeling and what she wishes. She wished for you and so I came to get you. Kadaj, I fear, is taking her to Gackt. I know Yuffie's fear for the man. We mustn't let Gackt get to her before we do. I fear for her safety."_**

_'Fine, do it. Shadow, make yourself be seen,_' Vincent ordered. He saw the looked of apprehension pass through Shadow's icy blue eyes, but she nodded in obedience.

---

Rufus ShinRa sat at his desk, drumming his finger on it. He looked rather bored with nothing to do. Beside him, stood Rude, a Turk, or ex-Turk, seeing as ShinRa was no longer in business. Next to Rude, stood Reno, who looked extremely bored and was looking at Elena, his nightstick in hand.

Just as Rufus was about to suggest they all go play baseball and see who could kill Reno first, the former president of ShinRa suddenly snapped. Rufus's brown eyes bulged out of his head and he screamed out in pain for a second before slipping from his chair and falling to the ground. His eyes closed and he lay still on the floor.

The Turks rushed forward, panic suddenly written across their faces. "Rufus!" Elena yelped, bending down to inspect the former president.

"What the hell happened?" Tseng, leader of the Turks demanded as he rushed in the room. And then he noticed Rufus, "What did you guy do to him?" he demanded.

"Nothing!" Elena swore, checking Rufus's wrist for a pulse. Rude, meanwhile, looked for anyone who could have entered the room and shot a silent bullet at the president, but of course, there was no blood. Reno, however, was checking for any signs of sickness.

Elena sighed with relief as she felt the faintest of pulses in Rufus's wrist. "Oh good, he's alive, but he needs help. Reno, go call for help," she suddenly said.

Reno looked over at her and was about to snap back at her, but decided against it and stood up. Just as he did, Elena turned to looked back down at Rufus. His eyes were still closed, but he twitched. Everyone watched as Rufus's eyes fluttered open. His eyes looked into Elena's. Elena blinked. "Are you alright?" she asked him.

Rufus nodded, groaning, "What happened? I feel as if I just came back through hell…oh wait…I did."

"Huh? Everyone asked, staring at Rufus, "What do you mean you did?"

Rufus looked at them, "Who are you people?"

**A/N: I love Rufus ShinRa! He's so hot! Like Gackt (Genesis), Vincent, Cloud, and Seph. What else is new? I'm glad I finally put Rufus in here, aren't you? Yep! I am! Back to Seph and Aeris!**

---

Aeris glowered at Sephiroth. "Come on! You have to meet my mom! I don't care if she hates your guts! You're my husband!" She yanked and tugged at Sephiroth arm, trying to drag him down to where her mother was staying at. Sephiroth didn't budge. Instead, he glared down at her with narrowed Mako green eyes.

"Aeris," he growled, "Release my arm. I have business to do and plans to make. I don't have time to visit your mother,"

"Yes you do! You married me and now you need to meet the family before we have a family!" Aeris snapped right back.

Sephiroth stared at Aeris after her words had sunk in. "Wh-What?" he finally gasped out.

---

"What you thought, was wrong ninja. I'm not dead-anymore." Kadaj smirked at his comment as he began to drag Yuffie towards his motorcycle that had been parked in the alleyway with him. Yuffie did not struggled, but she was still terrified, yet very curious.

"So how did you come back to life?" she asked trying to forget the fact that she was tied up and being taken to who-knows-where.

"…" was all Kadaj sat as he grabbed her and helped her up on the motorcycle. He climbed on behind her and started it.

"Okay, can I ask where you're taking me?" she asked, staring at Kadaj.

Kadaj narrowed his Mako green eyes and replied, "Didn't know you were so naïve. I'm taking you to Gackt,"

"Who's Gackt?" Yuffie asked, very confused.

"Number 13," Kadaj replied simply. He felt Yuffie stiffen and he could sense her fear now. Kadaj smirked as he quickly drove off to the place Gackt told him to meet him at.

---

Vincent stared in awe as a shadow stretched over the room, dimming everything. Cloud gawked in utter confusion and alarm, but remained seated, tense. Vincent ignored him as the shape of Shadow materialized in the room, slowly, appearing like fog. Her blue eyes narrowed at the sight of him. When she spoke, her voice was swift and urgent, "I have taken the memory of a man, but for now, we shall not worry about that. Let me guide you to Yuffie."

Vincent nodded and got up, following Shadow. He realized Shadow was running towards the outskirts of the Edge, and towards the ruins of Midgar.

---

Gackt paced back and forth. He stood in front of the ruins of Midgar, his green eyes narrowed and his lips twisted into a slight smirk. His plans were all too easy. Kadaj would not fail him, he knew. Kadaj was smarter than Yazoo and quick to act and very quiet, not that Yazoo wasn't quiet, Yazoo was practically silent 24/7! Gackt felt his lips twitch into a small smile at the thought of seeing Yuffie again.

This time his plan would not fail. Kadaj would get Yuffie when she was alone, and Valentine would never know until she was already in his arms. Gackt knew that Sephiroth would be wanting the Masamune back very soon, considering that he had planned to go visit Aeris's mother. 'Probably going to kill Elmyra, or better yet, himself.' Gackt chuckled quietly to himself at the thought.

Raising his green gaze from the ground, he looked over the ruins of Midgar. His smile vanished as he scanned the dense area that was littered with scraps of metal and debris. He would have to wind his way through all this junk just to make sure anyone following him, would not be able to find him. He looked over the area with expert eyes, already calculating at where he needed to go, how much energy it would take, and all that other stuff.

It wasn't long, only when the sun was just starting to sink, telling Gackt that it was somewhere around 3:00, when he heard the faint roar of a motorcycle. Spinning around, he looked up at the Edge that was extremely close to Midgar, if not practically on top of it. Gackt bent down a little so he could see behind the WRO sign.

**A/N: Did anyone else notice in Advent Children that the sign had WRO only on it? Heh-heh! And I thought you learned about them in Dirge of Cerberus! Ah well! I won't ruin it for anyone!**

He could see Kadaj on his motorcycle along with someone who looked rather defeated. A sly grin flashed across his face. Yuffie was almost there. Within seconds, Kadaj's motorcycle stopped in front of the sign. Gackt raised an eyebrow, a slight curious look glinting in his eyes. Why hadn't Kadaj just went on through the sign? He didn't care if it were thrown and busted all to shit, it was just a sign. Now Kadaj would have to drag Yuffie all the way down the steeping slope that led to Gackt.

He glowered at the silver haired teen in utter dislike, but he waited with arms crossed. Gackt, after a few seconds, slid his gaze over to Yuffie. She was tied up and was staring at him with plain horror. She did not speak though, and kept her eyes from looking at him.

Gackt smirked. It did not take as long as he had expected for Kadaj to reach him. As soon as Yuffie was standing in front of him, Gackt grinned and came toward her. He embraced her in a fierce hug that Yuffie tried to pull away from, but failed miserably. Then his eyes found Kadaj and he spoke, "You may go now, Kadaj."

Kadaj gave him a death glare and then began to climb back up to his motorcycle. Gackt ignored the remnant and looked back down at Yuffie, whom he was still holding. She was glaring at him with hatred. "Don't give me that look, Yuffie. It pains me to see you upset," Gackt sounded as if he were mocking her. Yuffie only stuck her tongue out at him.

Gackt rolled his eyes, "Okay, now that you are here, I shall escort you through Midgar."

Yuffie looked as if she were dying to say something. Gackt didn't stop her, "Can you untie me?" she snarled, practically yelling at him. Gackt grinned and nodded, still not releasing Yuffie. "Also get your duty paws off me!"

Gackt narrowed his eye sat her, as he moved his hands behind Yuffie. He felt her stiffen as he gripped her hands and began to undo the rope. Just as he finished untying the knot, he leaned into Yuffie and brushed his lips against hers. It was a very quick and short kiss. Yuffie looked disgusted as he drew back, and as soon as her arms were free, she shoved herself away from him. Gackt didn't say anything as he grabbed her arm and began to forcefully drag her through the ruins.

**A/N: I truly feel sorry for Yuffie…stupid Number 13…**

---

Vincent found himself standing at the very edge of the Edge. His red eyes narrowed with utter rage as he sensed the presence of Number 13, turned Gackt, around. He could feel Yuffie's fear and helplessness. That only fueled his anger. He climbed off of his motorcycle and walked silently over to Shadow.

The black wolfish being looked over at him. "You miss her, don't you?" she asked him quietly, her blue eyes softening with understanding as she saw the fear and anger rising within Vincent's eyes. To her surprise, the dark gunman slowly nodded.

_(by Three Doors Down)_

_One more kiss could be the best thing,_

_Or more lie could be the worst,_

_And all these thoughts of never resting,_

_And you're not something I deserve_

_In my head there's only you now,_

_This world falls on me,_

_In this world, _

_There's real and make believe,_

_This seems real to me,_

Shadow nodded, understanding. "Okay then, she's down there. Go find her. I shall me waiting," Shadow dipped her black head, blinking slowly. Vincent turned to look down at her.

"You mean you're not coming?" he gasped out.

"No…" Shadow responded quietly. And then she gave him a faint wolfish smile full of fangs, "I am sure Rufus ShinRa wants his memory back, and besides…this is meant for you to settle. Not me, not Yuffie, you. You and Chaos. You are the link Vincent. Sustain the link and you may save more than you ever imagined saving. Wait and see in time. We shall meet again soon, Vincent Valentine…"

And then she was gone.

_You love me but you don't know who I am,_

_I'm torn between this life and leading and where I stand,_

_And you love me but you don't know who I am,_

_So let me go,_

_Let me go_

Vincent quickly climbed down the embankment, ignoring Chaos's jeers to hurry up. Hellmaster and the others remained silent. That was unusual, but maybe Chaos's anger was keeping them all quiet, because none of them were anywhere near as strong as Chaos. Rushing across the unleveled and littered ground, Vincent quickly leapt around, hurrying through paths that he felt a tug on his heart telling him to go. Yuffie was being taken towards the center of Midgar. The center where Vincent's living hell began: ShinRa.

---

_I dream what I had to hope for,_

_And I turned my back on lovin' you,_

_How can this love be a good thing?_

_And I know what I'm goin' through_

Gackt yanked Yuffie along, ignoring her protests and threats that she sent him. They were all meaningless jeers and taunts to him that he could easily ignore and forget within seconds of hearing them. All of the threats had something to do with Vincent or her shuriken. Neither which she had with her, or near her; Gackt knew.

Finally, when he came upon the remains of the ShinRa HQ, he stopped and whirled around to face a very angry and frightened young ninja. For a few seconds, he gazed into her stormy eyes, loving the color of them. He felt himself drawn to her, despite the look in her eyes and the words coming from her mouth. His Mako green eyes trailed down to her lips, which were moving swiftly as she threatened him.

"If you don't let me go, I will sic Chaos on you! He's not afraid to rip your guts out and splatter your remains all over the wall, you know? He'll make sure you die a painful slow death that make you regret that you ever-" Yuffie was cut off as Gackt yanked her again.

_In my head there's only you now,_

_This world falls on me,_

_In this world, _

_There's real and make believe,_

_This seems real to me,_

_You love me but you don't know who I am,_

_I'm torn between this life and leading and where I stand,_

_And you love me but you don't know who I am,_

_So let me go,_

_Just let me go_

She gasped in shock as he pulled her close to him. He wrapped his left arm around her waist and his right around her shoulder, pinning her body against his. Yuffie grunted from her loss of air and looked up, her breathing shallow, the fear in her now wide gray eyes. She stared into his with fright, and nothing more. Her anger had vanished, and slowly, that fright was morphing into terror.

Gackt ignored those emotions as he smiled very slightly, smirking at her as she bit her lip in nervousness and fear. Then he leaned down and placed his lips against hers. He felt Yuffie go rigid in his arms, and he felt the faintest of struggles, but he would not allow her to escape from him. "Forget about everyone else Yuffie…Forget Vincent and stay with me…I won't hurt you," he promised, breathing against her lips as he kissed her again.

Then he pulled away, looking at Yuffie, a smirk on his face once more. She was staring at him with wide eyes still, her breathing labored with lack of air. The anger had returned to her features, but Gackt gave her no time to respond as he released her and grabbed her upper arm again. And then he continued dragging her through Midgar, passing the ShinRa HQ. He stopped and stared at the building.

---

Vincent could feel Chaos's anger radiating through him. He almost asked his inner demon what was wrong, but he ignored the questioning feeling within him as he raced through Midgar. Already, he was very close to the ShinRa HQ.

**_'Damn that Gackt! I'm going to spill his guts onto the ground and smash them! Then I'm going to bleed him and feed him to the rabid monster outside the Edge! I'LL KILL HIM!'_**

Vincent flinched at Chaos's blind fury, and the volume of the demon's voice. He could feel every ounce of anger coursing through his veins and he knew that if he asked why Chaos was so angry, he would lose complete control of the furious demon and Chaos would fulfill his wishes. Not that Vincent minded-he just didn't want Yuffie to see him like that.

_You love me but you don't,_

_You love me but you don't,_

_You love me but you don't,_

_Know who I am_

_You love me but you don't,_

_You love me but you don't,_

_You love me but you don't,_

_Know me_

Just as Vincent felt Chaos try to force his way free, he came upon the ShinRa HQ. It happened faster than he thought possible. His red eyes flashed as he saw Gackt pulling away from a very frightened Yuffie and then yank her forcefully towards the ShinRa HQ building. His heart began to race and his blood boiled. Well now he could spare asking Chaos what had upset him. Vincent now knew.

**So how'd you guys like it? Sorry it took so long to update. I've been looking for Aeris/Sephiroth and Vincent/Yuffie pairings fan fics** **for a while. If you guys have any titles for AXS & VXY, feel free to give me some! Okay, well, guess I gotta go! (XD. Chaos stole Hellmaster's chainsaw.)**

**Oh yeah, thank you Lord Makura for pointing out that mistake about Chaos. My brother told me wrong! Oh well! **

**Ja ne!**

**R&R! (please)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews! Okay, glad you guys liked the last chapter. Sorry, I can't resist putting in songs, I like to do it. I like Three Doors Down a lot (if you haven't noticed.) Well, here's Chapter Eight! Fear me! MWHAHAHAHAHA! Man…I've really gotta lay off of reading fan fics about Seph…or else I'm going to turn into him, but in a girl version. I'll call myself his sister! XD.**

Chapter Eight

_But LA is getting' kinda crazy,_

_And New York's getting' kinda cold,_

_I keep my hands from getting' lazy_

_I just can't wait to get back home_

_And all these days I spend away,_

_I'll make up for this I swear_

_I need your love to hold me up,_

_When it's all too much to bare_

_And when the night falls in around me,_

_I don't think I'll make it through,_

_I'll use you're light to guide a way,_

_Cause all I think about is you_

Yuffie wanted to get away from Gackt now, more than ever. He was taking her into the ruins of that horrible place, and Yuffie decided she did _not_ want to go in there with him. "Let go!" she yelled at him, jerking backwards. That only resulted in agonizing pain jolting through her whole arm and shoulder blade. Yuffie cried out at the pain as her arm was dislocated. She hadn't known Gackt would hold on so forcefully. Tears welled in her eyes as she whimpered, turning her head away from her dislocated arm. Gackt had released her.

"Yuffie, don't fight me. I told you I'm not going to hurt you. You're only hurting yourself." Gackt spoke with a soothing voice as he turned to face her and rested one of his hands on her injured arm. His finger wrapped around it. He placed another hand on her collarbone. "Now, don't struggle because you'll only hurt yourself worse," he told her.

Yuffie swallowed roughly, closing her eyes tightly. She wanted to run; run far away from this physco, but he had her by her injured arm, about to put it back in place. It would hurt, hurt worse than it already did, and then the pain would momentarily leave, she knew. Tears spilled down her cheek and she whimpered in fear, finally giving in to Gackt.

---

Gackt's face was so close to hers as he looked at her. He had worry in his eyes, but it quickly vanished. He would help Yuffie, and then he would go into the ShinRa HQ. He waned to look at something in there. His grip tightened on her collarbone, digging his fingers into her skin. He quickly put Yuffie's shoulder back in place.

There was a loud pop as the bone moved and Yuffie's shriek of pain filled Gackt's sensitive ears, but he did not pull away from her. Instead he held onto her, looking at her pain filled face. His green eyes trailed to her arm, which was no limp in his arm. Gackt didn't expect what happened next, but before he knew it, Yuffie had stopped crying out in pain, tears streaming down her face, she raised her free hand and smacked him in the face.

Pain and shock spread through Gackt, but the pain was a mere sting. The shock was there because he had never expected Yuffie to smack him. No one had ever smacked him because of his resemblance to one of the greatest ex-Soldiers alive. He looked so much like Genesis, a forgotten Soldier, but ShinRa knew who he was supposed to resemble and whose inner strength he possessed. They and Sephiroth along with the other clones were the only ones who knew. No one else. Except Vincent Valentine. The Ex-Turk.

Gackt blinked, still holding onto Yuffie. He looked up to see a gun resting between his eyes. Green eyes met red and Gackt felt a smirk twitch on his lips. He still held Yuffie; Vincent's greatest weakness.

"Hello, Valentine," Gackt greeted coldly, unmoved by the gun that was not even two inches away from his face.

"Give me Yuffie," Vincent growled, his voice calm, yet it showed the anger he felt burning within him.

"Don't think I will. How about I just give you hell?" Gackt sneered, suddenly pulling out the Masamune faster than anyone could react and stabbing it right through Vincent. The long blade tore through Vincent's flesh and out through his back. A look of pain flashed across the gunslinger's face, and, it turned completely blank.

Gackt felt Yuffie yank away from him as he removed the deadly blade from Vincent's stomach. Before Yuffie could move, he stabbed it once again into Vincent's chest to insure death would be brought upon the dark gunslinger. Yuffie wrapped her arms around Vincent as he feel forward, gasping for air as it streamed down his chin from his parted lips. "Vincent!" she screamed, calling to him as she buried her head into his chest.

Both of them dropped to the ground, but one was still and not breathing. Yuffie felt great sorrow cut through her like a knife. She sobbed into Vincent's now lifeless form as Gackt stood over her. "I told you I would not let Vincent take you away from me," he growled in a pitiless tone as he grabbed Yuffie by her shirt and yanked her up.

**A/N: How could I do that! I'm a huge Vinnie fan girl and I killed him! Well so much for my deep respect for him, heh! I'm always evil like that! But remember…I am not a pitiful person. I love death, blood, heartbreak, yeah, all the sad stuff. And so here it is! Heh-heh. Forgive me if I did not get the eye color right on this person on down below here. I do not know it.**

---

A woman sat in a cave, staring at the damp stone beneath her bare feet. Her brown hair flowed into her face as she hugged her knees. Her glasses slipped down to her nose, but she did not seem to notice. Shock was still flooding through her veins. She looked up, tears slipping down her cheek as she stared at the ground. Hesitantly, she reached out and touched the ground. It was solid.

She smiled ever so lightly; stroking her fingers over the cold stone as if she were unable to believe it was there. There was a sound behind her and she looked up slowly. Then she turned her head in the direction of the sound. Her blue eyes widened as she saw the large Mako crystal that she had been in for the last thirty or so years crack and sink below the Mako pools surrounding it.

Lucrecia stood up in her shock, but then she realized she was _free_. Now she could tell Vincent that she was sorry, and that she loved him. She could help fix things that had been shattered. _'Or I cold crush and bury them deeper,'_ she reflected.

---

Aeris knocked on Elmyra's door, waiting for her mother to answer. She looked over at Sephiroth and found that he was staring at the door with horror. Aeris glanced back over at it and saw that Elmyra had opened the door and was staring at Sephiroth with horror. Figures.

"Hi mom!" Aeris greeted.

Elmyra glanced over at Aeris and she seemed to brighten, "Hello Aeris, um, can you tell me why your brought Sephiroth here with you?" she asked in an alarmed sort of voice.

Sephiroth glared at her, as if he did not want to be reminded. "We're getting married!" Aeris replied happily. Elmyra fainted.

---

Yuffie grunted, trying to reach Vincent as Gackt began forcefully dragging her away from him. "Vincent!" she screamed as loud as she could. "Get up! Get up Vincent! Chaos! Help Vincent! Get up!" Tears fell more frequently as she stared at Vincent. He still hadn't moved.

0o0o0o0

_Hands wrapped around the dying man._

_A heart beat slowly._

_Crimson spilled onto the dust._

_Tears dropped onto the black leather._

_A hand twitched._

_Words were whispered._

"_I'll save you…"_

_A beating quit._

_Life passed on._

_And the Demon roared in fury._

0o0o0o0

A shadow passed through the ruins of Midgar as night set in. Gackt and Yuffie were in the ruins of the ShinRa HQ. No noise was made as the black figure slowly crept over to the entrance to the ShinRa HQ. A head turned and soft blue eyes rested on the cold form of Vincent Valentine. "Awaken and fulfill your promise," a soft voice said. Shadow then turned her head to the sky and howled a soft note, facing the bright silver moon.

---

Cloud looked over at Tifa. "Where do you think Vincent went?" Tifa asked, looking back at Cloud.

Cloud shook his head, biting his lip in worry. "The last I heard was that black wolf telling Vincent to follow him and she would take him to Yuffie. I think that Yuffie's in trouble."

"Then we need to go looking for her, come on Cloud!" Tifa urged at once, grabbing Cloud by his arm and dragging him towards the door.

"But Tifa! We don't even know where they are!" Cloud responded, but he did not object to going to find his friends. Instead, he followed Tifa out the door. Tifa turned to look at him and gave him a small smile.

"Then we'll try to most obvious place that has a knack of attracting danger: Midgar." Tifa responded, and then quickly headed around back. Cloud followed her quickly, digging for his keys in his pocket. He always carried his motorcycle's keys with him because he never knew when he might need them.

Jumping onto the motorcycle, followed by Tifa, Cloud started it and raced off down towards Midgar.

It did not take long for them to reach the very spot where the WRO sign had been. It was the quickest route to Midgar, Cloud knew. He made sure Tifa had a tight grip on him and then raced off of the edge, flying through the air. The motorcycle landed with a land crunch as the tires skidded across debris, but Cloud did not lose speed.

Instead, he maneuvered around everything, speeding quickly through the ruins, looking for any sign of his friends. "Maybe we should get off and look for them!" Cloud suggested, yelling over the loud roar of the engine.

"Yeah, but find some place where you won't lose the motorcycle!" Tifa yelled back, placing her head against Cloud's back. She was worried for her friends. She knew that beyond doubt that Vincent would protect Yuffie, but something told her that Yuffie was in trouble; she had known ever since Yuffie had left the Seventh Heaven.

Tifa had yet to tell Cloud and Vincent was in love with Yuffie and Yuffie was in love with Vincent. It was not her place to tell him, so she kept quiet about it, though she feared that soon, Cloud would find out. Tifa didn't really approve of it herself, but she was happy that Yuffie had finally found someone to be with. Now, as she raced through Midgar, looking for her friends, Tifa wondered about her own hidden crush on Cloud. Would they ever be together?

"Okay, we'll go to the center. I'd go to Aeris's church, but well…too many memories to dwell on over there at the time," Cloud muttered the last part, but Tifa heard him. She could heard his heart beating and could feel his muscles flexing as he sped away from another shattered and ripped building.

She sighed, just wanting to get to where they were going. Her wish was granted quiet soon. Cloud obviously knew his way around this place because within seconds, they had stopped at the remains of the ShinRa HQ.

---

Yuffie felt Gackt release his grip on her arm. She quickly stepped away from him. They were in an old underground room. Metal and grass fragments lay everywhere, but Yuffie didn't notice them as she backed into a corner, furthest from Gackt and sat down, curling up. Yuffie wanted to cry and mourn for Vincent, but she also wanted to hurt Gackt. Make him pay for what he had done to Vincent.

Her breathing was sharp and irregular as she cried silently to herself. Gackt, meanwhile, was shifting through stacks of papers and notebooks. Yuffie ignored him, wondering how she was supposed to escape this ordeal.

"Chaos…" she whispered, hoping to hear the demon's voice that had sustained the link between her and Vincent for so long. There was only silence. Yuffie sighed out in sorrow, tears slipping onto the cold metal floor.

"Get up," an authoritative voice ordered.

Yuffie looked up and stared into the cold eyes of Gackt. He was not looking at her the way he had before. No, his eyes were cold and furious. Why, she didn't know, but Yuffie did know that she'd rather die than listen to Gackt. "No…" she mumbled, burying her face back into her arms.

Gackt glared at her, his piercing green eyes boring into the young ninja. "Get up, Yuffie. We're leaving the ShinRa HQ now. I have what I want," He ordered her once more.

"I told you no!" Yuffie shouted, looking up at him. Her stormy eyes were red from crying and her skin was pale. But the anger was clear. Her lips were twisted into a frown and her voice was cracked and harsh sounding.

Gackt sighed, shaking his head, "Do not dwell on someone who is dead, Yuffie. Now let's go or I will force you to,"

Yuffie felt her heart slow and her breathing stopped for a moment.

'Dead?' 

'_No…he promised me…'_

'_Promised to save me…'_

'_Vincent is not dead…'_

'_He wouldn't die on me…'_

'_And leave me here with this demon…'_

'Would he?' 

Yuffie swallowed, fearing her own thoughts. Just hearing that Vincent was dead made her horribly said and terrifyingly angry. Her eyes flashed before Yuffie knew what she was doing, she jumped to her feet and leapt at Gackt.

Caught of guard, Gackt was knocked to the floor as Yuffie showered his face with numerous blows. Blood poured from a busted lip and broken nose, but before Yuffie could do anything else, Gackt gripped her waist and yanked her down on top of him. She struggled in his arms, beating him and the floor, whispering, "Why? Why did you kill him?"

Gackt ignored her, and rolled over so he was on top of Yuffie. He glared at her with his face bloodied. He pinned her arms down and he spoke in a harsh whisper, "Do not ever do that again, Yuffie. I am tempted to end your life, but I love you to much to do that-yet."

Yuffie froze, staring at Gackt with horror. The blood from his wounds dripped onto her face, but she barley took notice. She was already very uncomfortable with the position they were in. Gackt, after a few more moments of glaring at Yuffie with unmasked rage, finally stood up and strode towards the door as if nothing had happened.

Yuffie sat up, not bothering to wipe the blood away from her face as she watched Gackt turn. He motioned for her to follow him. Yuffie did as she was told, noticing how Gackt had a hand on the Masamune. She did not like the idea of using that sword. Another tear slid down her cheek as she recalled that the Masamune was the very blade that had killed Vincent.

She swallowed, feeling her legs begin to weaken, but Yuffie forced herself to go on. Just as she caught up with Gackt, there was a loud explosion. Blood sprayed everywhere. Yuffie gasped out in shock, screaming in horror as Gackt fell back, stumbling, clutching his stomach. She tried to get out of the way, but failed as he backed right into her, knocking Yuffie off her feet and tripping Gackt.

---

Cloud got off the motorcycle, and the first thing he saw was blood. And a lot of it. He quickly rushed over to it, following the blood trail until he came upon a lifeless form. Cloud mako blue eyes widened. Tifa came up beside him and saw who was lying in the dirt, a hole ripped through their stomach and chest.

"Vincent!" Tifa gasped, rushing over to her friend.

Cloud snapped out of his trance and walked swiftly towards his friend and dropped down in front of him. "Vincent?" he called out, checking for a pulse. He doubted that Vincent was alive. There was no way someone could survive something like that.

---

'_Her voice…Her tears…she cried for me. She called for me…I cannot give up. I **will not** give up!'_ Vincent thought as he forced himself to open his eyes. As he did, he sensed 'his' presence. Not even taking notice to Cloud or Tifa, who were looking at him with amazement, he reached for his gun. Quickly, gripping the gun, Vincent aimed. He fired.

A scream sounded and Vincent, at first, thought he had missed and shot Yuffie, but no, as he looked, he saw the blood gushing from Gackt's wound. He hadn't missed. He never missed. Wincing in pain, Vincent watched in silence as Gackt stumbled backwards. He knew very well that his body was already healing the stab wounds. They had been healing for hours now. Quickly, Vincent took one looked up at the sky and found that the moon was shining down on them.

"Cloud, do you have a Cure4?" he asked, looking over at his friend. Vincent could do not more than sit up without reopening the wounds, and still, that was very possible with just sitting up.

Cloud blinked, and then checked his materia. "No, I have a Cure3," he responded, but handed it to Vincent anyway.

Vincent grabbed it, or more like yanked it out of Cloud's hands, and used it on himself four times before the pain finally was reduced enough to where he could stand. Handing it back to Cloud, he looked down at his friends coldly, "Cloud, Tifa. I am glad that you came, but do not interfere. This is something between me, Yuffie, and Gackt. And I suppose Chaos."

Then Vincent started for the spot where Gackt had fallen.

---

Yuffie scrambled away from Gackt, ignoring the blood that covered her. She would have to get Vincent for shooting Gackt in the stomach and making him fall on top of her like that! Gackt, meanwhile, was gasping for air, clutching the wound as blood seeped from it.

Yuffie wondered if he was dying. And then she heard the words, "Heal me Mother. Aid me brother,"

As Gackt muttered those, his wound began to close before Yuffie's very eyes and the blood flow stopped. She watched in amazement as Gackt sat up, drawing the Masamune. And then, like always, that amazement was replaced with horror as Gackt stood up and walked over to her. He looked coldly down at her, a smile on his face, "I'll be back, Yuffie. In the meantime, you can have fun with my brother. He's going to take you to a nice little place where you two can hang out. Isn't that right Number 1?"

A figure stepped out of the shadows, looking coldly at Gackt. "If you kill Valentine, yes I will watch your little toy," Number 1 growled.

Yuffie felt anger flood through her veins at being called a 'toy', but she kept her mouth shut. Number 1 bent down and picked her up by her arms. Just as he did, Yuffie met Vincent's garnet eyes and she screamed, "Vincent! He's going to kill you!"

Vincent only stared at her for a few moments, before nodding, "I understand that, but I think that Number 13 has yet to meet a friend of mine,"

"It's Gackt to you, Valentine!" Gackt snapped, slashing out at Vincent with the Masamune. Yuffie never got to see what else happened because Number 1 vanished, taking her with him.

**A/N: Yeah, I know this chapter is shorter than the others. Well, only reason why, is because I promised to update today, I so I shall. Thank you Lord Makura & saharasfury for being my only reviewers on the last chapter! XD. (for now at least)I like reviews, gives me encouragement. How many of you liked it that I killed Vincent-for a few hours.**

**Readers: Grr…**

**Fan Girls: We'll kill you!**

**I know you will! Alright! I shall have Chapter Nine up by next week! I have decided that this will be 13 chapters long unless I bring up a much larger plot than intended. Which sometimes happens. Okay, I promised you Lucrecia, so I brought her, though I have yet to reveal her part in this fic-sort of. Heh-heh, heartbreak is such a sad thing! Oh well, whoever said I liked happy stories? No one.**

_**R&R**_

**Ja ne!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for the reviews! Okay! On with the fic! Okay, things happen a little fast in this chapter, but I am out of ideas until I get out of this part, so work with me and it'll get a lot better! I'm not too good with writing Lucrecia's character. I hate her anyway. So I've decided to kick her out fast. Evil Lucrecia messes with my writing. HISS! XD.**

**Oh yes, I learned many of you people did not like me killing Vincent. I didn't like it either! Dang me and my evil liking for killing my fav. character! And this time it happened to be Vinnie! Nooo!**

Chapter Nine

_(By Three Doors Down)_

_And all these days I spend away,_

_I'll make up for this I swear._

_I need your love to hold me up,_

_When it's all too much to bare,_

_And when the night falls in around me,_

_I don't think I'll make it through,_

_Use you're light to guide a way,_

_Cause all I think about is you_

Lucrecia could sense Vincent. She knew where to find him. She must go to Midgar. That is where he would be.

---

Vincent quickly pulled back from the sharp blade. It just barley missed him as he clutched his gun, aiming it a second time with deadly intent. The Masamune struck out again, just as he pulled the trigger. The blade deflected the bullet, and so Vincent jumped quickly outside, landing on the blood stained ground. He could hear the roars of Galiant Beast, the demon that had been quiet for so long, wanting out so it could kill. He felt the great eagerness of Hellmaster and the cold; blinded fury of Chaos.

He aimed another shot and fired several more times. Each bullet was deflected. Gackt drew closer and closer to Vincent, a sneer on his face. Meanwhile Cloud and Tifa were watching the whole things. They could see the blood spill from the bullet wound in Gackt's stomach, but the clone did not seem to notice it as he attacked Vincent.

It was then that Cloud realized Vincent was not doing so well and wasn't going to win this fight without some help. He turned to look at Tifa. Their eyes met and she knew what he was going to do before he had even drawn his sword. Tifa opened her mouth to speak, but Cloud ignored her and unsheathed the buster sword that he had been carrying with him. Then, he rushed towards Gackt, preparing to kill or at least harm the one who was a clone of his greatest enemy, and had hurt Yuffie so much.

Vincent saw Cloud just in time for the ex-Soldier to use Omnislash on Gackt. His red eyes narrowed at Cloud's intrusion in the fight, but he did not speak as Gackt quickly dodged Cloud's attack and the backed off, standing nimbly on a scrap of metal jutting out from the wreckage. His cold green eyes glittered as he sheathed the Masamune.

"You have called an unfair fight, Valentine. We shall settle this soon," Gackt waved one gloved hand.

"Wait!" Vincent called out, "Don't you dare leave without telling me what you did with Yuffie!"

Gackt smirked, "Oh her? You needn't worry about her. I'll take _real good_ care of her," Gackt's voice mocked Vincent and his green eyes were gleaming with mocking laughter.

"Don't you dare touch her Gackt! I'll rip your guts out if you do!" Vincent threatened, his red eyes narrowing in fury. He was tempted to let Chaos out and kill the man as he pleased, but that would not get him closer to Yuffie. Yes, he had seen Number One steal Yuffie away from him. Angry flared through out his whole body as he flexed his claws dangerously.

To Vincent's greatest anger; Gackt began laughing. "Heh-heh, you sound just like Yuffie! She said you'd do that! Or rather Chaos would, heh, foolish girl to trust someone like you. You're nothing but a danger around that girl. You could kill her never realize it-or rather, one of your demons could. I, on the other hand, shall take care of her. I will protect her from people like you,"

Vincent could not speak. He could find no words. Gackt was right, he realized. It was true, one of his demons _could_ kill Yuffie and he would have no control what-so-ever over it. Looking down at the ground, he let Gackt vanish into the ruins of Midgar, not perusing his enemy. "Dammit…" he cursed softly, and then he felt Cloud's eyes on him. Looking up, he met Cloud's questioning Mako blue eyes and growled, "What?" and then walked away, ignoring Tifa, who was looking at him with worry.

Vincent hadn't even noticed the wounds he had received were bleeding again.

---

Number One released Yuffie as soon as he entered the lodge at Icicle Inn. It was the very house that Aeris's parent's had lived. "Why the hell are we in this old dump?" Yuffie snapped, shuttering from the cold. It was clear that she was angry.

"Because this is where Gackt ordered me to take you, ninja." Number One replied coolly, standing in a darkened corner, keeping his Make green eyes pinned on Yuffie. "But if I were him, I would have just have easily chosen the Northern Crater. Heh, then I could fulfill my plans and become ruler of this damned planet."

"Keep dreaming, loser," Yuffie growled, sitting down on the hard floor. She wanted to go back to see Vincent and get away from all of these clones. She whipped the blood off of her face with her bare hands, smearing across her face. She looked at it in disgust and quickly whipped it onto the floor.

"…"

---

Lucrecia seemed to move at a speed that made her shimmer. She did not know how she did this, nor did she know she was doing this. She wanted to see Vincent again and that was all. Then, after she took him back, she would finally meet her son.

Midgar…she had to reach it before midnight. Vincent would be leaving soon. Then, she was there. Lucrecia's eyes widened. She was standing there, next to Vincent-or rather behind him. How had she...? Why had she…? How could she…? "Vincent…" Lucrecia breathed.

---

Vincent spun around to face the person who had spoken to him. His bloody crimson eyes widened in shock as he saw Lucrecia standing there, looking at him with the faintest of smiles. "L-Lucrecia?" he gasped out, his whole body stiffening with disbelief. Lucrecia nodded faintly, confirming that it was really her. "How did you get out of that Mako crystal?" Vincent asked her quietly, unaware that he had lifted his hand and let his fingers rest on her cheek.

Lucrecia smiled, and then shook her head slowly. "I don't really know. One moment, I was in there; the next, I was out. Then the crystal cracked and sunk below the Mako pools around the crystal." she explained, blinking.

'**_Oh forget about this, Vincent! You have to save Yuffie from Gackt, or have you forgot?'_** Chaos snapped within Vincent's mind.

Vincent blinked, suddenly remembering what had just happened. He had forgotten everything when he looked at Lucrecia, but now that Chaos had spoken to him; he remembered. "I…Lucrecia I need to find someone," he told her. Vincent did not want to turn away from her, but he had to. He had to rescue Yuffie.

'**_But the girl already has someone who loves her! Lucrecia's the one you love so much, so why not forget about the girl?'_** Hellmaster asked curiously.

'_Because the one who loves Yuffie, harasses her and she does not love him. I must get her away from him first. Then I can deal with this,'_

"Who?" Lucrecia him, oblivious to the fact that Vincent was speaking with one of his inner demons.

Vincent turned his garnet eyes on her and replied simply, "Yuffie,"

Lucrecia stared at him for a moment and then asked, "You're not in love with her are you?" Of course, the first thing that would cross Lucrecia's mind was 'Do you love someone else?'.

"…" Vincent could not stand to say 'yes' to Lucrecia when he loved her too.

"Hmm…having a little trouble answering, Valentine? Heh-heh, of course he loves the ninja! Lucrecia, I must give you my dearest thanks. When you returned, Vincent will shall once again fall in love with you, no doubt. He mopes about you all the times. You have granted me a free passageway to Yuffie. Wait until she hears Vincent has you now! Mwhahahahahahaha!" a very familiar and mocking voice laughed. Gackt appeared out of the debris, but as a dog.

Vincent spun around to face Gackt. "Why the hell are you still here?"

"I'm not," and then, Gackt vanished in a flash of dark light.

**A/N: Smart ass…**

---

Yuffie looked down at the floor, curled up, holding her legs. She felt so alone and afraid. She did not want to be anywhere near these Sephiroth clones, but what more, was that she was afraid for Vincent. What if Gackt killed him twice? Would he come back this time? Yuffie felt a tear slip down from her stormy gray eyes as she closed them.

Number One's hard green eyes stared at her without emotion. He had not spoken for over twenty minutes now and the silence was killing Yuffie, but she dared not break it. Yuffie knew damn well that she wasn't safe with Number One. In a way, she was safe from Gackt-from danger of others at least. But in the same way, she was in danger by being with Gackt. Gackt loved her and was just the kind of person to take advantage of her. Yuffie shuttered at the thought.

She curled up closer to herself, trying to keep warm. Just as she opened her eyes, a shadow loomed over her. Looking up, Yuffie expected to see Number One standing over her, but horror took hold of her as she met the glittering green eyes of Gackt. He was smiling evilly. Yuffie watched as he bent down and looked at her, resting a hand on her trembling hand. "There's no need to worry about Valentine anymore, Yuffie,"

Yuffie's gray eyes widened and she felt as if she were going to be sick. "Y-You didn't kill him did you?" she managed, her voice choked from the very thought of Vincent being murdered.

Gackt's smile vanished, "Unfortunately no, but he is no longer an obstacle in our way. We can finally be together just like we always wanted to. Lucrecia has returned to him and he has left you to join me,"

**A/N: Evil thought has entered my mind. Mwhahahaha!**

Yuffie's gray eyes closed tightly. Her breathing came in short gasps and the tears finally came in streams. "How can I believe you? How do I know you didn't kill him?" she gasped out, pulling her hand out of his grasp.

Gackt looked at her and then spoke, "I would not ever lie to you, Yuffie. I assure you I did not kill him. I knew it would cause you much grief for the time, but I would have rather have killed him if I had known he would just abandon you kill that."

Yuffie took in a breath of air and exhaled sharply as Gackt's fingers rested on her cheek and slid down to her chin. He raised her face to meet his and Yuffie's eyes fluttered open. She stared into Gackt's eyes and she saw no lie in his green eyes; only truth. Yuffie felt her heart snap…no shatter. Could Vincent have loved Lucrecia so much to just throw her aside like that?

That was when she became aware that she had her arms wrapped around Gackt's shoulders, her face buried into the crook of his neck, sobbing uncontrollably. Gackt raised his arms and wrapped them around Yuffie, his hands rubbing her back in comfort. "Gackt…why did he leave me?" she asked him, hardly believing her own words.

"Because he loved her first and last," Gackt responded, gathering Yuffie into his arms. Yuffie didn't seemed to notice until she raised her head, looking at Gackt with a tear-stained face.

"You told me you would never hurt me, right Gackt?" Yuffie asked in a hoarse voice. She hadn't even noticed that Number One had left with a frown on his face. She only noticed Gackt at the time. Yuffie wasn't even cold anymore.

Gackt smiled lightly and nodded, "Yeah, I promise I'll never harm you in anyway," His green eyes seemed to glow intensely as he stared at Yuffie.

Yuffie nodded and then, before she realized what she was saying, she asked, "Then do you promise not to act so fast with everything?"

---

Gackt felt a sudden joy surge through his veins. He knew. He knew that Yuffie was excepting him, seeking him for comfort in her heartbreak, turning to him. He could not help but smile and this as he stared at her. He took in ever feature of her face. Her slightly slanted stormy gray eyes-a mark of a Wutian, her skin that was tinged red from crying and her black hair that was already growing much longer. It went down to her shoulders already and shone even in the shadows of the room. "Yeah…I promise Yuffie," His green eyes continued to stare into hers. Somehow, Gackt knew that what Yuffie was doing, she was not doing it on her own. Then it hit him. Another little favor from Number One for letting him take position of ruling the world and killing everyone-along with Sephiroth. Yuffie was being manipulated into agreeing with this. A grin appeared on his face.

Yuffie gave Gackt a weak smile and leaned forward. She shocked herself and Gackt when she gave him a soft kiss on the lips. Then she drew back, and turned away from him. What had she just done?

**A/N: Oh that bad, bad little ninja! (cheater…) Ah well, more evilness!**

---

Chaos felt a growl rise from within his throat. His yellow eyes glared into the darkness as he entered Yuffie's mind. His vision filled with the image of Gackt as he helped Yuffie to her feet. He felt like killing Gackt. But then, Chaos felt utter devastation coming off of Yuffie. He could feel her betrayal and regret. He could hear her thoughts.

'Why did I just do that? Why? I'm in love with Vincent! But…he's not in love with me. He's in love with Lucrecia…Gackt didn't lie to me. After all of this time, he still hasn't given her up…'

Sadness, pure sadness was radiating from Yuffie. Chaos felt his eyes narrow and his wings fluttered in anger and annoyance. He wasn't the least bit happy with Vincent in the meantime either, but now he was rather angry with Yuffie. She thought Vincent didn't love her; that he had left her for Lucrecia. Yes, Chaos could sense it, he could feel it. And Gackt had told her something.

He would have to drag Vincent down here whether the damned gunslinger wanted to go or not!

"Where are we going?" he heard Yuffie ask Gackt.

"To meet Sephiroth and see how well he is cooping with the fact that I stole his Masamune; and to laugh at him for accidentally agreeing to marry Aeris," Gackt replied.

Chaos and Yuffie's mouth dropped open in shock. Sephiroth was going to marry Aeris?

"Where are they at?"

"In Kalm,"

Chaos nodded, and then he decided to speak to Yuffie. _**"Hello Yuffie,"**_ he greeted. He felt Yuffie's shock. _**"Why are you going with Gackt?"**_

'_Get out of my mind, Chaos. Go back to Vincent and Lucrecia,'_

**"**_**Why the hell would I go back to Vincent and that bi-"** _Chaos stopped himself at once,

**"_Sorry, I just don't like her. She's too…kind…and cheery. But tell me, why are you going with Gackt? I hate him enough to rip his guts out!"_**

"_I…you know I really don't know. I-I want to trust him, but I…just can't. He's not like Vincent…he's evil…he can be harsh…he seems to enjoy harassing me…and well you get the point…"_

**"_Hmph, I know. Come on, I can take you back to Vincent. Or I can drag his ass up here,"_**

'_How are you supposed to take me back to Vincent?'_

**"_I can transform using your body, but it would hurt. I don't want to hurt you Yuffie. Maybe I should go get him…"_**

---

Yuffie nodded, but then, she spoke again, '_No Chaos…I don't want to stay here. Gackt…he's messing with my mind…I…I don't want to face Vincent yet though…help me get out of here…'_ Yuffie bit her lip, looking at Gackt. What should she do? She felt Chaos's reluctant agreement. He was going to use her to escape.

"Gackt…" she suddenly said. Gackt turned to look at her. "I'm leaving," she said flatly.

Gackt frowned at her, and then spoke, "No you're not. You have no where to go. You're staying with me." Gackt extended his arm and grabbed Yuffie by her arm. "You said you'd stay with me,"

Yuffie glared at Gackt and tried to yank away. "No! Don't touch me!"

'_She seems to have realized that she was being manipulated. How…unfortunate.'_ Gackt mused.

Just as Yuffie was about to try and get away again, her eyes flashed a bright yellow before closing. A scream split the silent air and Gackt suddenly released her, falling backwards as a red light surrounded Yuffie. The red light was crimson and it burned Gackt to look at it. He held up an arm to shield his eyes as he heard Yuffie's pained scream change into a loud, horrid roar of fury.

---

Chaos snarled, flexing his claws as the red light around him vanished. His long wings extended before him as he stepped out onto the floor, his yellow eyes glaring at Gackt. How he longed to kill the man, how he longed to watch the blood pour from the clone, but no, Chaos had made a promise to bring Yuffie to Vincent, whether she wished to see him or not.

But just as Chaos was about to take off, Gackt leapt to his feet, yelling, "No! You will not take her from me demon!" The Masamune was drawn and it was swung through the air.

---

Aeris looked at her mother, quickly helping her onto the couch. "Sephiroth! How dare you make my mother faint! Show some respect towards your elders!"

"I believe it was you who made her faint by telling her we were to be wed." Sephiroth growled, his voice flat and monotone.

"You're not fun!" Aeris laughed, looking back down at her mother. "Hey Seph, maybe we should use a Revive materia on her, don't cha think?"

"No, I like her like that…"

"Sephiroth!"

---

Vincent looked over at Lucrecia, who was clinging to his arm. "Please, Vincent. Stay with me, please? I've waited so long for this day to come, so long for the day when I can say I was sorry for what I did to you,"

Vincent's eyes narrowed at Lucrecia. He remembered now…she had been the one to… "No, Lucrecia, I must find Yuffie. You are married, and now I realize it is not right to love a woman who is married. I was blind back then,"

"But Hojo is dead! I mean, sure I loved him at one time, but he…he let me become who I am right now! He made me do what I did!" Lucrecia pleaded,

Vincent waved her off. He did not have time for this. No, his heart had already been taken…but then there was always room for Lucrecia. That was when Vincent noticed something. Chaos was missing. "Chaos!" he suddenly growled allowed.

_Chaos had gone to Yuffie. _

_Yuffie was with Gackt. _

_Gackt was a dangerous person. _

_Chaos wanted to kill Gackt._

"Damn!" Vincent suddenly swore rather loudly, turning away from everyone. He had to reach Yuffie before Chaos did anything to her, but how could he when he didn't even know where she was? He'd just have to search. Search and search, or find Shadow, where ever she was.

'_Shadow?'_ he called out, but of course, he got no reply from the black wolf. That was when he felt someone's sadness nearby. His garnet eyes turned to look behind him and he saw Lucrecia staring at him, tears staining her face. She was a beautiful sight to look upon and Vincent marveled that about her, but no…she had done so much to him…too much for him to truly forgive her. He might say he did, but there would always be the accusing feeling inside of him.

He sighed, "Lucrecia, this time, I am sorry, but I do not harbor the feelings I once did, I do not love you anymore."

Lucrecia stared at him with wide blue eyes. And then, she inhaled deeply, choking back sobs as she turned and ran from him. Vincent just looked at her coldly. He would always care for her, but not love her.

**A/N: MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Die Lucrecia! Die! (I hate her, that's why I want to kill her. XD. I'm a Vinnie fan girl! Although I love Yuffietines, Vincent and Yuffie seem to make a good pairing. Lucrecia is…strange…after all! She loves Hojo and got married to him! AHHH! Back to Chaos! Yay! I didn't force you to wait like I planned too!**

---

Chaos quickly moved backwards, using his wings to keep him from falling, and instead, flying up into the air. He made no sound as he landed on the desk a few feet away and then, gave Gackt a cold stare before quickly gliding towards the window. He flew out of it with some difficulty, but it wasn't a big obstacle.

He heard Gackt's scream of fury and he could sense the angry man running after him. Chaos hoped Gackt couldn't fly as he took off into the night. Chaos could feel Yuffie. She did not like that she could not control anything she was doing and was confined to darkness.

**'_You know Chaos, remind me to smack you when I see you again, okay? I HATE this place! Ehhh! It's WAY too dark! How do you stand it in here? This place is a NIGHTMARE!'_** Yuffie yelled, sounding as if she rather be any place than in Chaos's domain.

'_I understand Yuffie, but at least you're not back there with Hellmaster, Galiant Beast and whatever that other stupid demon is. Oh well. I'll try to reach Midgar or the Edge as soon as possible. Most preferably the Edge. Midgar scares me. And I wanna cookie still…'_

Chaos heard Yuffie burst out laughing from his remark and he knew why. At least two or three weeks ago, Yuffie had gotten drunk and had let him convince her to give him a cookie he never got.

'_**Okay…you can have a cookie whenever we get back to the Edge, okay, as long as I get to force Vincent to eat one too!'**_

'_Deal!'_

---

Vincent felt an arm on his shoulder and turned to look at Cloud. Cloud was looking at him with hard, Mako blue eyes. "Vincent, you're not leaving tonight. For now we need to get back to the Edge. You need to sleep and let your wounds heal. In case you haven't noticed, they're still bleeding. Then we can go search for Yuffie, okay?"

Vincent narrowed his red eyes, but nodded reluctantly. There was reason in Cloud's words. "Fine, but in the morning, I'm going to find Yuffie and kill Gackt."

Cloud sighed and then walked back over to Tifa and climbed onto the motorcycle. "Let's go," he said.

Vincent merely turned his eyes away from Cloud and raced off into the ruins of Midgar.

---

Thirty minutes passed, and finally, Vincent had reached the Edge and was just coming upon the Seventh Heaven. He had beaten Cloud and Tifa, surprisingly enough. Of course, Cloud must have stopped by Aeris's church. Upon reaching the Seventh Heaven, Vincent entered and was totally unprepared for the sight that met him.

---

**'_Okay! One cookie and that's it! I'm sick of being stuck in this place! You live here with someone and I'm by myself! Eat the cookie and let me turn back to me!'_** Yuffie growled. Chaos grinned, laughing mentally as he ate the cookie in his hand. His yellow eyes shined with delight. That cookie was _good_.

'_Cookies are better than raw meat!'_ Chaos exclaimed happily.

**'_No duh! Now let me become me! Chaos! DON'T YOU EAT THAT COOKIE! YOU'LL BECOME ADDICTED!'_**

'_And that's a bad thing?'_

**'_YES!'_**

'_Okay, one more…'_ Chaos grinned as Yuffie's anger as he ate another cookie just as the Seventh Heaven's doors opened. His yellow eyes widened at the sight of Vincent standing there. He felt Yuffie's sudden uncertainty and resentment.

"Chaos…What the hell? How the hell? What? How did you-?" Vincent asked, he could say nothing more.

Chaos grinned, _'Um…Yuffie, you can face Ol' Vinnie now!'_

'_**WHAT? NO! I don't want-'**_

"TO FACE VINCENT YET! CHAOS!" Chaos had suddenly withdrawn and Yuffie was sitting on the counter, yelling. Then she realized that she was free. "Damn…Well…least I'm out. Um…uh…Hi Vinnie!" she greeted, looking down at the floor and not even looking up at him.

"D-Did you let Chaos do that? Or did he do that t you by force?" Vincent asked, his voice sounding rather agitated.

Yuffie bit her lip, closing her gray eyes.

0o0o0o0

_The love she felt for the man…_

_Shatter along with her heart at the words of an enemy…_

_But the enemy told the truth…_

_And she gave in to him…_

_And kissed him despite everything…_

0o0o0o0

Yuffie could not look at Vincent. She had done wrong, but no…Gackt had messed with her…but he had shattered her love for Vincent. What was she supposed to do? Ignore what Gackt had told her? Hell no! "Where's Lucrecia, Vincent?" Yuffie suddenly spat out.

Yuffie knew she had said the exact thing that was bothering Vincent. Vincent seemed to stiffen and freeze where he was standing, staring at Yuffie with red eyes. He didn't say anything at first, and then he mumbled something that Yuffie could not make out. She looked at him with narrowed gray eyes, "What?" she growled.

Vincent sighed heavily, and looked away from Yuffie, "I said that I told her I did not love her anymore. I don't know where she is,"

That hit Yuffie hard. She hadn't expected that. Her gray eyes widened in surprise. She felt like jumping for joy, but somehow she was able to keep it back for the moment, "Y-You mean that you broke up with her? Why?" she couldn't help but ask.

"Because I'm in love with you," Vincent said softly.

Yuffie felt herself stop breathing. This was the first time Vincent had ever admitted it before to her. _'B-But Gackt…he said Vincent didn't…Aw damn! Why the hell did I ever even bother to listen to __him? It's just like him to do something like that-except it was kind of the truth…and at the same time, it wasn't. Hmm…Wait a second, why am I just sitting here thinking staring at Vincent? He needs a hug! And I still have to force feed him a cookie!'_

Yuffie snapped out of her own thoughts and suddenly leapt off the counter and ran over towards Vincent and gave him a hug. Vincent hesitantly raised his arms and wrapped them around Yuffie and gave her a small hug. Yuffie grinned widely as she let go, and took a step away from Vincent. She wanted to give him another hug, but she could hardly ignore how tense Vincent had been when she had given him one.

And then she heard Chaos,** _'Yuffie…okay, you made up; now give him a cookie! I wanna watch him eat it!'_**

Yuffie rolled her eyes and decided to ignore Chaos and did something that was rather daring. She took the smallest step towards Vincent and leaned towards him. Vincent looked at her with unblinking red eyes as she placed her lips against his. Yuffie was about to step back again and finally go get the cookies, when Vincent wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against him and kissed her back.

**'_Grr…you guys do that, but I still wanna see Vincent eat a cookie, dang it! What? Hey! You're ignoring me!'_**

**A/N: Hey! I'm making another new fan fic! It's about the Cetra and stuff that happened when Jenova first came to the Planet. I thought that would be interesting to right about, so I'm going to!**


	10. Chapter 10

**This fan fiction is coming to a close! How sad! Three more chapters! No! Oh well, if I ever get any ideas, I'll make a sequel or a part 2. Of course there's still the problem of Sephiroth. Okay, I guess I'll make a second part-if you're lucky. Beg me if ya want it! XD.**

**Oh yes! Also, in the last chapter, for those who had read it the day I posted in up, I have changed it. I'm sorry for not replacing it sooner, but at least you know what I changed. What is UNDERLINED and in BOLD is what has been changed. I wanted to change the scene with Gackt and Yuffie. It popped into my head just as I got off my dad's computer. Okay, well there you go! And if you're too lazy to go and read it; I'll just post it on this chapter-how's that?**

**New Replacement for Chapter Nine:**

"_I…you know I really don't know. I-I want to trust him, but I…just can't. He's not like Vincent…he's evil…he can be harsh…he seems to enjoy harassing me…and well you get the point…" (Yuffie)_

"_**Hmph, I know. Come on, I can take you back to Vincent. Or I can drag his ass up here," (Chaos)**_

'_How can you take me back to Vincent?'_

"_**I can transform using your body, but it would hurt. I don't want to hurt you Yuffie. Maybe I should go get him…"**_

---

Yuffie nodded, but then, she spoke again, '_No Chaos…I don't want to stay here. Gackt…he's messing with my mind…I…I don't want to face Vincent yet though…help me get out of here…'_ Yuffie bit her lip, looking at Gackt. What should she do? She felt Chaos's reluctant agreement. He was going to use her to escape.

**All at once, as if Gackt had been reading Yuffie's mind, he spun around and narrowed his green eyes. It happened faster than Yuffie could comprehend. Gackt had grabbed her by the shirt and slammed her up against the wall. Her gray eyes widened in horror as she stared at him. And then she struggled to get away, grunting, about to raise her hands to punch him when Gackt hissed in her ear, "This is too easy, ninja! What are you planning?"**

**Yuffie gulped, cowering at Gackt, looking away so she didn't have to look him in the eye, "Nothing,"**

"**You are to planning something! Don't you dare lie to me, ninja. Otherwise you would have said that looking me in the eye!" Gackt snapped, his hot breath tickling Yuffie's skin and making her shutter, but it was from fear.**

"**Fine!" Yuffie growled, struggling in his grip. "If you want to know, I'm leaving! I was stupid to trust you! Get away from me! Get you're damned, filthy hands off of me!" she snarled, attempting to kick him, but Gackt already had her in his arms, crushing her against him as he drug her towards the door. **

"**You're not leaving! You promised not to and now you can't, I won't let you leave me!" Gackt snarled, his fingers digging into Yuffie's arms, making her yelp in pain, but Gackt did not seem to notice.**

'_She seems to have realized that she was being manipulated. How…unfortunate.'_ Gackt mused, trying to keep Yuffie from moving. He would not let her leave him; not unless he was killed.

Chapter Ten

**(By Linkin Park)**

_I don't know who to trust_

_No surprise_

_Everyone feels so far away from me_

_Happy thoughts slip through dust and the lies_

_Tryin' not to break but I'm so tired of this to see every time I try to make myself get back up on my feet,_

_All I ever think about is this _

_All the tiring time between,_

_And trying to prove my trust towards you just takes so much out of me_

Yuffie ran her fingers through Vincent's silky hair as she dug her fingers into his shoulders. She pointedly ignored everything that Chaos was saying as she allowed Vincent to deepen the kiss. And then she heard the roar of a motorcycle outside. Yuffie ignored it, taking it for someone who was just passing by. Vincent ignored it too, as if he hadn't even heard it.

'**_Hey Yuffie, ya know that sounded like Cloud's motor-Oh hello Cloud! Um…how's it going! Uh…Yuffie, Vincent, you two are caught. Heh-heh, tried ta warn ya!'_** Chaos suddenly shouted.

Yuffie's eyes snapped open and she broke away from Vincent and turned to look at the door. Uh oh…Chaos hadn't been lying. There was Cloud and Tifa, standing there in the door, staring at them. _'Um uh…Chaos…ya know, I think I preferred staying in that dark little place.'_

'_**I bet you do!'**_

"Um…uh…hello," Yuffie greeted them rather awkwardly as she let go of Vincent and stepped away from him, turning red. She looked down at the floor.

"Why were you-Okay, forget that for now, how the hell did you get here Yuffie?" Cloud demanded.

Yuffie blinked, daring to look up at Cloud and Tifa. Both wore black expressions on their faces. She knew they were not going to like what she had to tell them one bit. "Um…uh…well…there's a funny story behind that," Yuffie stuttered.

"And that is…?" Cloud asked, now glaring at her. No even Vincent was looking at Yuffie expectantly.

Yuffie bit her lip, looking back down at the floor, "I-I umm…I uh…kinda…um…uh…promise you won't be mad?" she finally asked, glancing quickly up at them.

Cloud sighed, rolling his eyes, but it was Tifa who spoke up. "We won't get mad Yuffie, we're just glad you're back.

"Um…uh…okay, good then! Then I guess you won't be mad that I let Chaos use me to get away from Gackt!" Yuffie responded rather quickly, and then yelped, running for the stairs.

"YOU WHAT?" Cloud's loud voice rang through the house. That woke everyone up, including a very angry Cid.

"What the hell is goin' on here?" Cid snarled from upstairs. And then there was a loud slam and they knew Yuffie had slammed her door shut.

Yuffie lean against her door, breathing heavily. She should not have told them that! Big mistake! Big, BIG mistake! "I'm in trouble," she said bluntly to no one in particular. She knew she had woken everyone up in the bar now, but that could wait. Right now she had to hide from Cloud, and possibly Vincent and Tifa.

"Yuffie!" Cloud yelled from the stairs. Yuffie could hear Cloud's footsteps coming towards her room. She quickly switched the light off and froze, hoping Cloud would think she wasn't in her room. Of course, Cloud wasn't that naive. Just as she thought of this plan, there was a loud pounding on her door. Yuffie yelped and scrambled away from the door as Cloud growled, "Yuffie! Open the damn door!"

"No!" Yuffie shouted back. Moving swiftly away from the door.

"Open it, Yuffie," a gruff voice said from the other side of the door. Yuffie blinked. These people were NOT fair! She couldn't not open the door for Vincent cause she still had to say she was sorry!

'_Hey Chaos, promise not to ever tell Vincent about what Gackt did to me?'_ Yuffie asked the demon.

'**_Maybe, if you're lucky. Oh yeah, there's a cookie in your pocket,'_** Yuffie couldn't help but laugh quietly at the last thing, but then nodded. _'You'd better not,'_ and then she went towards the door.

Yuffie opened it just a crack to see Vincent's garnet eyes looking at her without emotion. He had his golden claw stretched out to the side, pushing Cloud back without any effort at all. Quick as lightning, Yuffie grabbed Vincent by his cloak, opening the door, she yanked him inside and slammed it on Cloud and locked it. Then she turned to face Vincent, leaning against the door. "Okay, whatever you have to say, say it now,"

"First off, I wanted to say that I do not approve of Chaos using you like he does me. Yuffie, never let him do that. Chaos will kill anyone he sees and the blood will be on your hands. I will not allow you to become someone like me. Second, I want to know-is Gackt dead? And number three, we have another problem in our relationship. Cloud knows now and I know he disapproves of it greatly." Vincent spoke with a calm, yet stern tone. His red eyes never strayed from Yuffie as he spoke.

Yuffie frowned at Vincent's words, "No, Gackt isn't dead. And Vincent, I-I think that Chaos knew he shouldn't even attempt to hurt Gackt. He-he wanted to, I could feel it, but he wanted to take me back to you as soon as he could. B-but Gackt…he tried to attack Chaos and um…we left him, but we don't know where he is. And also, I think Cloud might want to know something…"

"Not now, Yuffie. Right now, because Gackt is still alive and most likely following you, we must keep low profiles-and as much as I hate to say it-we have to leave the Edge. He already knows you're here." Vincent replied bluntly, his tone dark.

Yuffie blinked, staring at Vincent. She bit her lip and spoke up slowly, "I-I…Vincent I can't just leave here! What about everyone else? Hm? And what about…I have to tell Cloud! It's important and it would be much better if he found out this way! And also…I don't think Gackt is going to come back here for a while…" Yuffie swallowed roughly, looking away from Vincent. She wanted to tell him so bad how much she had missed him; how frightened she had been; and what Gackt had done to her, but no, she could not.

"That will have to wait Yuffie. I will not risk losing you to him." Vincent growled, his red eyes narrowing.

"Vincent! I'm not going to go anywhere and anyway-aaahhhhhggrrraaaa-I'm tired and still have to tell Cloud about what Number One told me," Yuffie had yawned when she was speaking, and now as she finished speaking, she yawned again.

Just as Vincent was about to speak up again, there was a loud banging on the door. "Open. The. Damn. Door." Cloud's dangerous voice came from the other side. Yuffie looked at it with a very strange look and then shook her head and called back, "Uh! No thanks, Cloud! I think I'd rather force feed Vincent a cookie first!"

'**_Speaking of which…'_** Chaos grinned as he reminded Yuffie of the cookie she still had.

Yuffie started laughing as she imagined force feeding Vincent a cookie. But she had made a deal and now she had to complete it. "Oh yeah…I almost forgot Vincent," Yuffie said, her eyes glittering with mischief. She took the cookie that was still in its wrapper out of her pocket and unwrapped it, "I made a deal with Chaos. And part of that deal mentioned force feeding you a cookie,"

"WHAT?" Vincent gasped out, backing away from Yuffie, a horrified look on his face. Sure, he liked cookies, but usually he preferred to stay away from them just like Hellmaster tried to keep clear of the black flower.

Yuffie grinned as he grabbed Vincent by his cape. "Yep, you gotta eat the cookie," Vincent turned his face away from here, not opening his mouth as Yuffie held the cookie up in front of his face. "Eat it, Vincent, or I'll make you,"

Vincent shook his head.

"Fine then, you've decided your own fate!" Yuffie put the cookie up to Vincent's lips, trying to push it into his mouth. It didn't work. "Come on Vinnie! Eat the damned cookie! It isn't going to kill you!"

---

Cloud stared at the door, able to hear every word that was said. What the hell? Yuffie was going to try and feed Vincent a cookie? What was the world coming to? "Now where are those keys?" he muttered to himself.

**A/N: XD. 'Nother evil idea.**

---

"Yuffie! Get off!" Vincent said, careful to keep his head turned. Yuffie continued to glare at him defiantly as she clung to Vincent, trying to feed him the cookie. Vincent back away, but he ended up in dragging Yuffie with him.

"No! You gotta eat the cookie first!" Yuffie growled stubbornly. She leapt up on Vincent, wrapping her legs around his waist so he couldn't push her away. But as she did that, Vincent lost his balance from the added weight and fell backwards. He landed with a loud "Ooff!"

Yuffie grinned and finally shoved the cookie into Vincent's mouth. "Now eat it!" she ordered. Vincent gave her a smug looked as he pulled the cookie out of his mouth and reluctantly took a bite out of it and swallowed. "Do you like it?" Yuffie asked, grinning widely at Vincent as he finally pushed her off of him and sat up, holding the partially eaten cookie.

"It is okay, though I do not take such a great liking to sweets as you do, Yuffie," Vincent muttered, his red eyes pinned on Yuffie, glaring at her.

Inside her mind, Yuffie could hear Chaos shouting with victory of finally feeding Vincent a cookie. Yuffie laughed silently to herself as she smirked at the dark gunman. Just as Vincent picked himself up, there was a loud, "Ah ha!" and then a click and the door swung open.

Cloud stood there, holding a key a looking at Yuffie and Vincent. Yuffie's eyes instantly grew huge as she yelped and then hid behind Vincent, clutching his cape and peeking over his shoulder at Cloud. Their eyes met and she yelped again and hide her face from the chocobo-haired man. "Yuffie…" Cloud sighed, "I just want to know; why and how did you allow Chaos to take over your mind like that?"

Yuffie didn't speak, still hiding behind Vincent. Vincent, however, stepped aside, feeling Yuffie's fingers slip away from his cape as he went and sat down on her bed, looking at both of them without emotion. "I would like to know, Cloud, since when was the demon any of your problem to deal with when you know nothing about it?"

'**_How dare you disrespect me by calling me an 'it'! I have a gender just like everyone else-except Hellmaster-it doesn't count! I am a male for I do not wish to disgrace myself by calling myself a 'man' because that would mean I am a mortal, and I AM NOT a damned mortal like you!'_**Chaos jeered.

'_Shut up…'_ Yuffie growled in her mind, but outside, she was still cowering before Cloud. What was she supposed to say to him? Nothing…he had no right to question her! Yeah! Just like Vinnie had told him!

"Ever since Yuffie became involved in all of this!" Cloud snapped back, his Mako blue eyes flashing with anger.

"I have a right to use whatever method possible to get away from that damned rapist don't?" Yuffie all but shouted, and then turned away from Cloud and Vincent, fuming with anger and despair. Now what was she supposed to do? Manipulation from a freak was enough to worry about, and now she had to face a pissed off Cloud…wonderful. And above all, Yuffie was very tired.

'_I see you are having a little…problem, ne? It was bound to happen, Yuff, you know it was,'_

'_Oh great! Now I'm hearing Gackt's voice in my head! Wait…that's a bad thing…'_

'_I think it's a wonderful thing! You can thank Sephiroth for teaching me this skill, although he uses it on his little puppet failure,'_

"Sephiroth!" Yuffie shouted. "Oh yeah! I forgot! Hey, Cloud, Sephiroth and Aeris are married!" Yuffie turned to look at Cloud. He was staring at her as if he didn't believe her.

"Yeah right, stop changing the subject," Cloud growled.

"But I'm not!" Yuffie protested. "Number One told me that…" Yuffie's voice trailed off.

'_I know where you sleep Yuff,'_ Gackt said in her mind, a mischievous note in his voice.

Yuffie jumped, her eyes growing wide with horror. "Rapist!" she shouted. Vincent and Cloud were looking at her with strange expressions on their faces.

'_That wasn't nice, but I'd be more than happy to become one if you want me to,'_

Now Yuffie yelped out in terror and rushed over to Vincent, wrapping her arms around his neck and clinging to him for dear life. "Vinnie! Help me!" she panicked, burying her face into his chest, "He's coming for me, Vinnie!" she cried.

**A/N: Okay…Gackt REALLY scares me now! He scare you readers too? I know he scares you Nightfire45! I can see you now-screaming your heart out-and then laughing. XD. But you'd better not do that in my ear when I call you woman! I'll smack you in the head for it! (we're best friends peeps! Yep! 'Cept she's crazy!)**

"Who?" Cloud asked.

"Me,"

**A/N: Boy what a busy day! I'd hate to live the life of my fan fictions! Yep! Damned stupid stalker Gackt. XD. Well, back to Aeris and Sephiroth! And then Lucrecia and then Hojo and then some random teenager and then an illegal block party and then…wait…where did this come from? And whoever said anything about HOJO?**

---

Aeris glared at Sephiroth as he hoisted Elmyra over his shoulder and began carrying her out the door. "Where do you think you're going, Seph?" Aeris snapped angrily.

"To visit Strife, and seeing as you do not wish to leave your mother in her condition, I'm bringing her with me." Sephiroth responded.

"Yeah but it's 2:00 in the morning!"

"And when did I ever care?"

"Oh…I guess never,"

---

Yuffie's eyes widened and she raised her head to look over at the window. Her stormy eyes found the man standing-or rather sitting-on her windowsill, grinning at her, green glittering. "Thought you could lose me that easily, did you?" Gackt smirked as Yuffie clutched Vincent all the harder. Vincent seemed to blink and tried to pry Yuffie off of him, but his crimson eyes never left Gackt.

"I see my bullet wound had no effect on you, did it?" Vincent growled, his red eyes narrowing as he finally pulled Yuffie off of him and drew his gun.

Gackt merely looked at him, the smirk never vanishing from his face. Then, the clone turned away from Vincent and Yuffie and spoke, "Hey Strife, did Yuffie tell you that Aeris and Sephiroth are getting married? Funny story too! Number One tricked him into getting married to Aeris!" Gackt laughed softly. Cloud seemed unfazed, but he tensed, a nerve twitching in his eye.

"Shut up," Cloud growled.

Yuffie knew both men would be trying to rip Gackt to pieces any minutes now. _'Well if they're going to kill him-they need to hurry up!'_ Yuffie thought, her eyes resting on Vincent and his gun. _'Shoot him! Shoot him now!'_ Yuffie screamed mentally. No such luck.

"Yuffie," Gackt began, turning his Mako eyes on her.

"Don't you say a word to Yuffie!" Vincent threatened, the gun aimed directly at Gackt's head.

Gackt merely ignored Vincent and continued, "I want to know: Why the hell did you leave?"

Yuffie glared at Gackt with narrowed eyes. He should have known why she had left. 'HELLO! You were manipulating me! Dumb ass…' "I think you know the answer to that, Gackt. Either that, you're really stupid. Chaos made me realize what I was doing. He broke that spell of that manipulation materia you used on me!"

Now Gackt frowned for an instant, but then his eyes narrowed and he smirked at her, "But Yuffie, that wasn't me. It was…a gift from a friend-Number One in fact."

"Get out," the dark and gruff voice of Vincent broke the silence that had fallen after Gackt's words.

Gackt shrugged, "I was planning to leave anyway, just wanted to ask Yuffie that," And then he was gone-Gackt had jumped out the window.

"I felt ready to kill him!" Cloud growled, glaring at the spot where Gackt had been.

"Feel free to do so anytime you want!" Yuffie yelped, careful to keep from looking at the window. "Oh and um…Cloud…Gackt wasn't lying about Aeris and Sephiroth…they really are married,"

Cloud screamed and burst out into tears.

**A/N: XD. Poor Cloud. Sorry it took so long to update. School is unbelievable! I've had so much work to do lately! Well, there you go! Three more chapters and the stories finished! So far I have: 0 reviews for a sequel. 27 reviews that this a really good fan fic. Thanks everyone! I may just make a Part 2 added onto this cause I can! This will soon be my longest fan fiction yet! Final Fantasy VII & VIII: Entwined Destiny is actually my longest, this is my second longest I think. Well, time to go all the way past page 157-that's how many pages Entwined Destiny is. Right now I'm on page 110. How nice! XD. R&R please!**

**Ja ne!**


	11. Chapter 11

**NOO! 11, 12, 13! That's three more chapters (two now)! Darn…okay, thanks for reviews! I might make a sequel or Part 2. Most likely a Part 2. In fact, I already have the plot, but I can't tell you it. It'll ruin Chapter 13. Has anyone noticed why there are only going to be 13 chapters in this story? If not, here ya go:**

**1. Friday, October 13th is Vincent's birthday**

**2. 13 is Number 13's number**

**3. 13 is my fav. Number**

**4. 13 is my lucky number**

**5. 13 is supposedly unlucky**

**What the last 3 had to do with it, I will never know…oh well.**

**Disclaimer: I hate Vinnie fan girls cause they steal Vinnie from me.**

**Vincent: Is that really a disclaimer?**

**Riku54-Vincent's Demon: Nope! Who cares? I hate, with a capital 'H', disclaimers! (when I write em at least!)**

Chapter Eleven

_(by Linkin Park)_

_I take everything from the inside and throw it all away_

_Cause I swear for the last time I will trust myself with you_

_Tension is building inside steadily,_

_Everyone feels so far away from me_

_Happy thoughts forcing their way out of me_

_Trying not to break but I'm so tired of this to see I try to make myself get back up on my feet_

_All I ever think about is this _

_All the tiring time between,_

_And trying to prove my trust towards you just takes so much out of me_

_Take everything from the inside and throw it all away _

_Cause I swear for the last time I will trust myself with you_

_I won't waste myself on you, you, you waste myself on you, you, you_

_I'll take everything from the inside and throw it all away _

After things had settled down at the Seventh Heaven, Yuffie now found herself getting into bed, feeling extremely tired. No questions had been asked about the conversation between she and Gackt, and Yuffie was very relieved about that. There was no way in the pits of hell its self would she ever reveal to Vincent what had gone on. She was even more relieved that Gackt had not used a manipulate materia on her. If he had, well things would not have gone so well.

Yuffie's gray eyes traveled towards the window that was bolted shut, and then to the closed and locked door. Glad to know that she was alone at last with her own thoughts-Chaos had even left-she covered up under the thick, warm blanket. Closing her eyes, Yuffie drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

---

Meanwhile, Sephiroth walked through the empty streets of the Edge. He was carrying Elmyra still and Aeris was dragging behind him. He planned not to interrupt Strife's night for the present time being. He could sense the disbelief coming off of his little puppet. Apparently something had deeply disturbed him. Sephiroth wished he could just barge into the Seventh Heaven, but from what Number One had told him, he was likely to be shot on sight because Vincent was ready to kill.

"Hey Sephiroth," a voice came from behind him. Sephiroth blinked and turned around to meet the cold green gaze of Gackt.

"What Number 13?" Sephiroth sighed. He noticed that Aeris was now standing beside him, gripping his arm. He ignored her and the smirk that had flashed across Gackt's face from seeing this. Glaring at his clone, Sephiroth watched the smirk melt from Gackt's face.

"I am Gackt, now, Sephiroth-not Number 13. Strife knows of you two about to become married, but I doubt he believes me. I don't really see what's not to believe. I've never lied before, but anyway, don't even take a single step in that bar. It's a loony bin in there-not including my Yuffie-but Valentine was about to put a bullet through my head," Gackt explained in a quiet and clam voice.

"I wonder why?" Sephiroth said sarcastically, "You tried to take the damned ninja girl from him."

"Don't you talk about Yuffie like that!" Gackt snapped, his eyes flashing.

"What?" Aeris's voice spoke up from beside Sephiroth, "Vincent and Yuffie are together? So she finally found someone! That's nice,"

"Don't rub it in, Cetra. And it's more like Chaos is in love with her, but okay. Sephiroth-I need you help," Gackt finally spoke out the reason for coming to Sephiroth.

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow, "Oh do you?"

"Yes,"

"Why?" Sephiroth asked, glancing at Aeris and Elmyra. He then carelessly dropped Elmyra, but was careful enough not to hurt her…too bad.

"SEPHIROTH! Don't you drop my mother like that!" Aeris shrieked, bending down to her unconscious mother and inspecting the elderly lady. "She's old!"

"Whatever Aeris, anyway, why do you need my help, Number 13? Is Vampire too scary and powerful for you?" Sephiroth teased, laughing at his own joke.

"You wish, no. It's actually Strife AND Chaos AND Valentine. All three are out for my blood, I'm sure of it. Well, I know Chaos and Valentine are, but what's new? Anyway, I need your copy of the Masamune-a manipulating materia, and some cookies,"

"Why cookies?"

"Because Chaos is attracted to them."

"Oh…k…"

---

Two days had past ever since Gackt had entered the Seventh Heaven. No questions or discussions had risen. Cloud was still heartbroken over the fact that Sephiroth was marrying Aeris, but what else was new? Vincent's red eyes opened as he looked around the room. The bar was quiet and it was a wonderful Sunday! No customers today!

He hadn't seen Yuffie all morning or afternoon. She was locked up in her room doing something, what, he couldn't begin to guess. Several times, Vincent had asked Chaos to see what Yuffie was doing, but each time, Chaos had told him that she had completely blocked off the connection again. And this time, he could feel no emotion coming from the young ninja.

Sighing, Vincent finally stood up. He couldn't take it anymore. Pushing his chair back into its place, he headed towards the steps. He had seen Yuffie twice yesterday, and that was to eat and when she had gone to the restroom. What was up with her, he didn't know, but every time he looked at her, she avoided eye contact and kept away from him. She hadn't spoken either.

Walking up the stairs, he passed Red XIII, who was lumbering downstairs to go speak with Tifa. Vincent ignored the red wolf hybrid and headed towards Yuffie's room. Upon reaching it, he knocked on the door. He said nothing, wanting Yuffie to open the door. Something told him she wouldn't open it if she knew who it was. As he stood in front of her door, a thought crossed his mind. _Did Yuffie not want to face him because of what had happened two nights ago?_

After a few more moments of standing there, he knocked again, his knuckles rapping against the solid wood. Seconds ticked by and then there was a rustling sound. Vincent stared at the door impatiently as he heard Yuffie's soft footsteps across the hard wooden floor. "What do you want?"

Vincent remained silent. Seeing as she did not open the door, he simply knocked again. Usually he would have answered, but considering the situation, he remained silent. "Who's at my door?"

Vincent simply continued knocking softly. He could hear Chaos's laughter in his mind at what he was doing, but he ignored it.

"I'm not opening the door, so forget it," Yuffie growled from the other side of the door.

Now Vincent could not help but saying something, "Why won't you open the door, Yuffie? I want to talk to you," he explained in a dull and emotionless tone of voice.

There was no response. Vincent sighed, closing his eyes, "Even if you don't open the door Yuffie, Cloud and Tifa both have keys to all of the doors in the bar, you know that."

There was a click and the door swung forward. Yuffie was looking at him rather crossly, a frown on her face. "I don't want to talk, Vincent…" she grumbled.

"But I do, and so we're going to," Vincent responded bluntly, slipping past Yuffie's small figure. He was standing behind her by the time Yuffie turned around. His red eyes bored into her stormy gray ones. Yuffie shut the door, but forgot to lock it, she was unable to tear her eyes away from Vincent's, seeming lost in their red depths.

"What do you want to talk about?" Yuffie finally asked, her voice quiet. "If it's about two nights ago, I don't want to talk about it," her eyes finally moved away from Vincent's crimson red ones and to the floor. "I don't ever want to talk about it,"

"Then we won't," Vincent replied gently, daring to take a step towards her. He wanted to talk about something differently, much different. He wanted to talk about their relationship. With Gackt interfering with everything-including Lucrecia-Vincent felt that they weren't the couple that they wanted to be. 'At least I want to be,' he corrected himself. 'Yuffie is growing distant. Especially over the past two days-no…ever since Gackt showed up as that damned dog and ruined everything. Even our date.'

"Then what do you want to talk about Vincent?" Yuffie asked, moving away from the door and sitting down on her bed. Vincent turned to face her, coming over to her.

He found himself sitting on the bed beside Yuffie, unable to find the words that he wanted to tell her. He had to ask her if she still loved him, but how? Finally, the words came to him. Taking in a breath of air, he spoke, "Yuffie…do you still…like me?" He could not bring himself to say the word 'love'. They had never really been a close couple, only a month had gone by. He was still unsure that Yuffie loved him, so he resorted to using the word 'like'.

"Of course I do, Vincent," Yuffie replied, not looking at him. "Why do you ask?" her voice was light and questioning, but she was hiding something. Vincent could tell. He felt a jab of fear and nervousness enter his stomach, making him feel very uncomfortable. 'Now our never, Valentine,' he told himself.

"Because you've acted so distant towards me lately. Why have you been locked up in your room avoiding me? I've been wanting to see you, to talk to you, to hear your voice, but I can't if you keep hidden like this. It's not like you Yuffie, it's not. What's wrong?" the words just came out. He said it rather slowly, and he hardly knew what he was saying until he had finished.

Yuffie was staring at him, her gray eyes wide with shock. It was clear she had not been expecting this. She had to answer Vincent. He had just become so open towards her. He had just told her that he wanted to see her. She swallowed roughly, finding it hard to speak so suddenly. "Well…um…I-I was…I was just afraid that…" Yuffie swallowed again and started over, "I was afraid that you would ask questions. That Chaos told you something that Gackt made me do. I-I didn't want to face you because of that."

Vincent longed to know what Yuffie had been forced to do, but he kept it back. She did not want to talk about it, she had made that clear. He only nodded slowly, and then wrapped his arms around Yuffie, sensing the sorrow coming off of her. "I would not ask questions you do not wish to answer unless it is life or death circumstances, Yuffie."

Vincent could see the tears coming from Yuffie's eyes. She closed them, wrapping her arms around Vincent and burying her head into his chest. She had been holding back her sorrow for two days, her pain and fear, now she let it all out. Her fingers dug into Vincent's shoulders as she clung to him. Vincent did not mind, instead, he held her there in silence. His mind was racing with things he wanted to tell her, but he was unsure if it was the right time to tell her.

'**_Dummy! Tell her if you want to! It'll make her feel better! It has to! Tell her or I will!'_** Chaos snapped. Vincent glared at his inner demon, but knew that when Chaos threatened, he meant it.

He sighed, resting his head on top of Yuffie's. Vincent whispered into her ear, "I love you," In his arms, he felt Yuffie become rigid and stiff in his arms. He smiled warmly at her as she lifted her eyes to meet his.

Her lips parted and she breathed, "I love you too Vincent, I'm sorry," she apologized, looking at him, the sad look in her eyes vanishing and being replaced with apology.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, Yuffie," Vincent responded, moving closer to her. He placed his lips against hers, pulling Yuffie into his lap. Vincent loved the feeling of Yuffie against him as he held her close. He felt Yuffie part her lips, allowing him to enter her mouth. Vincent could hear Chaos growling in pleasure in his mind. **_'Wondering when you were going to do that,'_** the demon laughed. Vincent ignored him.

"Hey Vincent, Cid wants you to-" the door opened to reveal Cloud poking his head in. "HOLY HELL! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?" he screamed.

Vincent tore away from Yuffie instantly, his red eyes looking at Cloud with unmasked anger and reluctance. "Cloud, I must say, hell is not holy, and what does it look like we're doing?" Cloud blushed slightly at his stupid question, but his Mako eyes hardened.

"Cid wants you to go with him to Kalm, but I'll just tell him you're too busy," Cloud growled, his tone stiff. It was clear he still disapproved highly of Vincent's liking towards Yuffie. Too protective is what Chaos called him. Well, more like Mr. Too-Protective-Dumb-Ass-Who-Can't-Stay-Out-Of-Other-People's-Business.

Vincent narrowed his eyes as Yuffie blushed a bright red and hastily moved away from Vincent. "I will accompany Cid to Kalm, but why does he wish to go?" Vincent asked, his crimson eyes never leaving Cloud, who seemed to be steaming.

Cloud didn't reply, instead, he slammed the door shut and stalked off. **_'Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed today! Whelp, now that he's gone, you two can pick up where ya left off!'_**

'_We don't need your comments Chaos,'_ Vincent growled. He was enraged at how Cloud was acting towards this. Why was it any of his business that he and Yuffie were together anyway?

"I'm sorry for not locking the door back, Vincent…and well, um…I guess you should be going down to meet Cid, huh?" Yuffie asked after a moment of trying to find something to say.

Vincent shook his head, "No, I'm not going. Cid can go to Kalm if he wants, but I have yet to see reason why I am needed. I'm staying here with you, and if I am needed in Kalm, you're coming with me." Vincent decided at once.

---

Gackt, Sephiroth, and Aeris made their way to the Seventh Heaven. Gackt now had the copy of the Masamune, a bag of cookies, and a manipulating materia. All was well at the moment. Number One hadn't shown his face anywhere, so hopefully he was in Kalm killing anyone he knew like he had planned.

They had dropped Elmyra off in an inn where she was frantic about Sephiroth marrying Aeris. They had to keep ex-SOLDIERS posted in front of her door just to keep her from either running like a mad woman, or killing herself.

**A/N: Have any of you guys read Undying Pie and Undying Pie II? They're hilarious! Anyway, I have another fan fic-Yuffietine (duh)-it's called: The Ninja and the Demon-strange name, very good fic!-along with Up a Treehouse. (Yuffie and Sephy pairing!) On Up a Treehouse, however, I suggest you be older than 12 to read it, safety for adult…talk in it. Humorous, yes, and crude in some parts. **

The Seventh Heaven came into view within minutes. Grinning, Gackt couldn't wait to unleash his deadliest plan yet! Yuffie would be his and Valentine would be dead! Sent into the pits of hell! Nice little plan, and yes, Valentine would go to hell. Demons can't go to heaven, right? Right! Nor can monsters.

Approaching the glass door, Gackt allowed Sephiroth to walk in first, followed by Aeris. He was careful to keep hidden behind the tall warrior. As soon as they walked in, he heard a loud: HOLY HELL! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?

That was Strife.

**(Where do I Hide?**

**By Nickelback)**

_**Got a criminal record,**_

_**I cain't cross state lines,**_

_**First on the bad list,**_

_**And you're last on mine**_

Tifa turned around, looking at them and gasped, "Aeris! Sephiroth!" her eyes grew wide at the sight of the ex-General. She nearly dropped the glass she was holding, Gackt noticed. Over in the corner, he saw the red wolf hybrid, Red XIII, stand up and watched as his fur bristled. Gackt gave Red a glare, though he knew the wolf hybrid could not see him.

Within a few seconds, Cloud came storming down, his Mako blue eyes full of fury. That was when he noticed Aeris and Sephiroth. That fury seemed to melt away and turn into complete shock. "Wh-What the hell are you doing here…? It's true isn't it…? That you're marrying Aeris?"

"Most unfortunately," Sephiroth sighed. He looked down at Aeris with narrowed green eyes, "She tricked me into it when I was drunk. Damn that Number One,"

"Oh come on Seph! He's not all that bad!" Aeris said rather cheerfully. She knew better than to warn Cloud of Gackt who stood behind Sephiroth, waiting for his chance.

"Okay…I guess that puts you on…okay…terms with us for the moment." Tifa said, and then turned to Cloud, "What was that screaming about,"

"None of your concern," a dark voice came from the stairs. Vincent and Yuffie appeared. Gackt grinned, his plan was falling into place and working quiet nicely.

_**Lookin' for a escape code,**_

_**Long past due,**_

_**Walkin' down the isle,**_

_**Starin' straight at you**_

_**I still hear you screaming**_

'_**Where do I hide?'**_

_**And all he asks**_

_**I say 'Hurry inside'**_

Yuffie came down beside Vincent and looked at Aeris. The young woman met Yuffie's gray eyes. Yuffie blinked, staring at Aeris. The Cetra mouthed something to Yuffie. Apparently Yuffie understood what Aeris had said because her eyes grew huge with shock and terror. Damn Cetra betrayed him!

"Sephiroth, I hate your soon-to-be wife's guts!" Gackt growled, but then he stepped out behind Sephiroth. His mood seemed to change in an instant. "Hello, Valentine, Yuffie, my love,"

Yuffie glared at him, inching closer to Vincent. "Get the hell out of here, Number 13! I'll cut you all the hell with my shuriken!" Yuffie threatened. Just her luck, she kept her weapon among everyone else's-except Vincent. He always had his gun with him. He shuriken was placed right by the stairs.

"You're so considerate," Gackt replied sarcastically.

_**He said she said,**_

_**No she don't**_

_**Be back before mornin'**_

_**And you know she won't**_

_**Well I remember that summer,**_

_**I kissed her nape,**_

_**And I remember his mother,**_

_**As she was dragged away**_

_**I still hear you screaming**_

'_**Where do I hide?'**_

_**And all he asks**_

_**And I say 'Hurry inside'**_

Yuffie glared, clinching her fists together as she reached for her shuriken. Gackt raised an eyebrow at her, "What do you think your doing, little ninja? Stop," Gackt ordered. Yuffie felt something tug at her, telling her to listen to Gackt, not to grab the shuriken, to leave it be, "And come here,"

Yuffie froze, struggling to control herself. She could feel Vincent's crimson eyes on her, but he did nothing. Clearly he could not figure out what was happening. Yuffie could feel the burn of Gackt's green eyes staring at her with intensity. Yuffie bit her lip, feeling her self-control beginning to break. She had no emotions to mask the feeling like she had had before when Gackt used the manipulate materia on her. Now, as she tried to voice something, she found she could make no noise.

That was when Yuffie felt herself straighten up, and slowly, very reluctantly, began to inch towards Gackt. That was when Vincent understood what was happening. Not even three seconds later, he his gun out and was aiming it at Gackt. "Stop, Gackt, or I'll kill you right here and now," he threatened, his voice dark and angry.

Cloud, Red, and Tifa caught on as soon as Vincent had uttered those words. But they could only watch. Sephiroth was blocking their path-and to them, he was using Aeris as a shield, for she stood in front of the silver-haired man.

_**A whole lot of memory,**_

_**Yours and not mine**_

_**And all he asks**_

_**I say 'Hurry inside'**_

_**Got a criminal record,**_

_**I cain't cross state lines,**_

_**First on the bad list,**_

_**And you're last on mine**_

_**Lookin' for a escape code,**_

_**Long past due,**_

_**Walkin' down the isle,**_

_**Starin' straight at you**_

Gackt smirked, holding up the bag of cookies. Chaos, he knew, was addicted to the things. Perfect plan. "Cookies?" Cloud laughed, "What the hell is a cookie going to do?"

Meanwhile…

'**_Cookie! Cookie! COOKIE! COOKIE! COOKIE!COOKIE!COOKIE!COOKIE! COOKIE!COOKIE!COOKIE! MINE! I WANT THE COOKIE! GIVE ME THAT COOKIE! I WANNA COOKIE!'_** Chaos screamed, jumping up and down like a dog.

**A/N: XD.**

"Go fetch the cookies," Gackt ordered, throwing the cookies all the way across the bar. Within this time, Yuffie was already halfway over to Gackt, the strain clear in her face. She gasped in shock to see Vincent suddenly blink, watching the cookies.

Then, in a torrent of bright red light, Chaos appeared, his yellow eyes bright. "COOKIES!" he screamed in delight, chasing after the cookies.

"CHHHAAAAOOOOSSSS!" Yuffie finally managed as her resistance broke and she reached Gackt, who instantly grabbed her, pulling her into him.

"Hm…this plan seemed rather stupid, but easy. Sephiroth, you can kill Strife, I'll kill Valentine. Yuffie, stay here-kill anyone who dare comes near you who is not a friend of mine or Sephiroth's." And then Gackt drew the Masamune and approached Chaos who was happily munching on the cookies.

"Your time has come Valentine," Gackt growled, preparing to kill.

_**I still hear you screaming**_

'_**Where do I hide?'**_

_**And all he asks**_

_**I say 'Hurry inside'**_

_**A whole lot of memory,**_

_**Yours and not mine**_

And all he asks 

_**I say 'Hurry inside'**_

'_**Where do I hide?'**_

**A/N: How do you like it? Yep a cliffie! Yay for me, boo for you! Heh-heh! Well, I'm glad to say I wrote this in a days time! Soon, I shall have Chapter Twelve ready! Yay! And a few might be wondering what happened to Zack and Lucrecia, Rufus, Reno, Rude, Elena, and Tseng. Wait and see, wait and see. **

**Thank you Lord Makura! You have reviewed on every single chapter I have up on this fan fiction! You deserve a cookie-but hide it from Chaos. I knew that deal with the cookie would come in handy! XD. **

**R&R**

Ja ne! 


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you guys for the reviews! One more chapter left to go! And then comes Part 2! Fluffy, fluffy, fluffy!…for some odd reason, I can't get that word out of my head…XD. It's been there since last night…fluffy, fluffy, fluffy! Hope you like this chappie! Oh yes! We have almost beat my record of 36 reviews! We have 35 reviews so far! Thank you all who have reviewed on this fan fiction! Please continue to review! I want to get at least 50 and have something to be proud of! And hopefully, if I make this as long as planned-200 pages-26 chapters, then I can have 100 reviews! Oh joy! XD. (27 chapters if you count the soon-to-come introductory to Part 2!)**

Chapter Twelve

_(By Linkin Park)_

_All I ever think about is this _

_All the tiring time between,_

_And trying to prove my trust towards you just takes so much out of me_

_I take everything from the inside and throw it all away_

_Cause I swear for the last time I will trust myself with you_

_Tension is building inside steadily,_

_Everyone feels so far away from me_

_Happy thoughts forcing their way out of me_

_Trying not to break but I'm so tired of this to see I try to make myself get back up on my feet_

_All I ever think about is this _

_All the tiring time between,_

_And trying to prove my trust towards you just takes so much out of me_

_Take everything from the inside and throw it all away _

Chaos was eating a cookie when he heard Gackt come up behind him. The demon froze, hearing the words spoken from the Sephiroth clone/Genesis-look-alike. He could feel Vincent trying to gain control over him once more. Chaos blinked, suddenly remembering Yuffie. She was in trouble…His wings flapped gently as he turned around, glaring at Gackt. And then, a red light came over him once more, and there stood Vincent. Just as Gackt struck down with the Masamune, Vincent held up his arm with lightning speed.

The clang of metal against metal filled the air. Vincent winced as the jolts and vibrations were sent up his arm. Gritting his teeth together, Vincent stepped back and then side stepped, quickly getting out of Gackt's range. It was clear that Gackt was not happy about this.

'_Chaos, go try to break the manipulation like you did last time, try and free Yuffie!'_

'_**Okay,'**_

Vincent then took out his Death Penalty and raised it, aiming to kill Gackt. Pulling the trigger, the bullet flew from the muzzle of the gun and straight towards Gackt. It hit him in the chest. The blood trickled from the wound, but Gackt displayed no pain at all from that wound. How was that possible? '_Jenova…heals their wounds…'_

Gackt swung out again, his blade cutting Vincent's shoulder, but nothing more. Vincent, unfazed from pain, leapt back a few more feet and fired another bullet. The bullet shot into Gackt's arm that time. This time it hindered his swords play, but not by much. This gun was too slow to shot. Vincent shoved it back in its holster and grabbed his Quicksilver. This would make things a little easier.

---

'**_Yuffie! Yuffie, snap out of it! Vincent's in trouble Yuffie!'_** Chaos yelled in the girl's mind.

Yuffie blinked, hearing Chaos's voice inside her mind. Gackt's words still echoed through her mind, but slowly; they began to fade. "Vincent…" she whispered, suddenly snapping from her trance. She shook herself, looking around.

She saw Sephiroth standing in front of her, looking at something she couldn't see just yet. Yuffie moved to the side and caught sight of Gackt and Vincent. Vincent was firing the Quicksilver, Gackt, deflecting a lot of the bullets, but a few entering his body. Even with Jenova cells, no one could last long with lead all in their body. Her stormy gray eyes found the wound on Vincent's arm. Every time he fired, he flinched. She bit her lip, unsure of what to do.

So for the moment she kept her attention on both of the fighting men. Suddenly, there was a flash of silver and the Masamune came across Vincent's chest. Vincent's eyes widened in shock and pain as the blood gushed from the wound. Yuffie nearly screamed, but that was when she heard a voice whisper, **"Use your shuriken, Yuffie. Kill Gackt with it,"** _Shadow…_

Yuffie nodded and spun around. She dashed towards her shuriken and grabbed it. Spinning around, she was glad to see Gackt was still visible. This was still going to be tricky. She had to try and not hit the others. This bar was too small! Raising the shuriken, she threw it.

Cloud, Tifa, and Red, who had been ready to attack no matter if Sephiroth was standing there or not, saw the spinning shuriken. They froze, watching as it came deathly close to them. If they had moved forward like they had planned to, one of them would be dead, if not all.

There was a gagging sound and then something hit the floor. Yuffie blinked, moving forward so she could see the shuriken stabbed cleanly through Gackt's stomach and back, paralyzing him. She hated the sight of blood, and hated killing, but now, at least, she had gotten rid of her enemy and stalker. She glanced over at Sephiroth, who was smirking. She heard him mutter, "It was bound to happen, dumb as any other dog,"

She smiled slightly at her other enemy's comment, but then frowned as she turned to Vincent. He was on his hands and knees, one hand clutching the long, deep gash in his chest. Blood pooled on the hard wood floor as he looked up at Yuffie. His red eyes were glazed with pain. Yuffie stared at him with horror. Blood flecked his pale skin and ran down his arm. The Quicksilver lay a few inches from his hand.

Yuffie started for him, wishing she had a Cure materia with her. No one stopped her from reaching Vincent, not even Sephiroth. She knelt down beside him and looked into his eyes, whispering his name in deep concern.

---

Vincent's red eyes locked with Yuffie's. It hurt him like someone had stabbed him to see her in so much worry and sorrow. He didn't like that, and at the moment, his own pain from the wound the Masamune had caused was not helping him at all. He winced, feeling the blood slowly running down his arm and down his claw. His other arm that was also slashed lay limply on the floor. He did not know if he could move it.

Vincent ached to reach up and comfort Yuffie, telling her he would be all right, but his voice would not come. The blood continued to run down his golden-metal arm until it reached the five digits that were supposed to be his claw-like fingers. The blood slipped over the knocked; making his palm made of cold metal begin to slid against the blood-soaked wood.

His eyes shut, breaking eye contact with Yuffie. He was going to fall, he knew he was. Swallowing roughly, Vincent felt his claws dig into the softened wood, but they only slid through, tearing gashes into the floor. His arm gave way and Vincent began to fall to the floor. His chest wound throbbed all the more from the thought of hitting the floor and landing right on the gash in his body.

Just before he hit the floor, arms wrapped around his under, folding together across his back. Vincent's eyes opened to find himself being held up by Yuffie. He looked up at her, his red eyes softening for a second, "Thank you, Yuffie," he managed weakly, but even as he said this, his voice was choked. That was when he became aware of the warm trail of liquid slowly streaming from his mouth. The bittersweet taste of his own blood filled his mouth. Horror filled the gunslinger at the thought of blood coming from his mouth. That was an omen of certain death, was it not?

---

Sephiroth stared coldly at the body of his dead clone. Number 13 had been weak in ways, but now that he was disposed of, there would be no more interference with his plans. His lips curled upwards at the sight of blood coming from Number 13's mouth and stomach. Number One would be pleased to hear of Number 13's failure. They had all seen it coming. Love blinded everything-every ambition. That was why Sephiroth refused to fall in love with Aeris, no matter how much she loved him.

He didn't even bother to look at the young Cetra as he turned and let. But before he did, he stooped down and grabbed the second Masamune from Gackt. And then he gave the dead man a kick, "If you can't do something as simple as this, you don't deserve the life Hojo gave you," and then he was gone, Aeris trailing after him. She didn't say a word or look at anyone.

---

Yuffie's eyes widened at the sight of blood coming from Vincent's mouth. "Vincent…" she breathed, subconsciously reaching up to wipe it away. More blood only came trickling down his mouth. Vincent's pained expression vanished and turned into one of calm. His red eyes flashed with care. "You're hurt…"

"I am fine, Yuffie. Do not worry about me," Vincent lied, but he only tried to prove that he was fine by pulling away from Yuffie and tried to pull himself to his feet, but as soon as he did, he face twisted into unbearable pain and he crumpled down again.

Yuffie gave him a quick glare before scooting over to his fallen form. She was hardly aware of the other coming over as soon as Sephiroth had left. Now, with all three of them there to help, they carefully lifted Vincent. Because Red could do nothing, he searched for a Cure materia or potion of some sort. Meanwhile, Yuffie kept her worried eyes on Vincent the whole time as they took him over to a chair.

Vincent, she noticed, avoided looking at anyone and everyone. It was as if he were ashamed to admit he could not stand or even more on his own. He seemed oblivious to the blood still coming from his wounds, as if he could not feel it. Setting him down in a chair, Yuffie pulled one up beside him, and turned to look for Red. She sat down in the chair and noticed that the red wolf hybrid was coming back, a Hi-Potion clenched between his fangs. Tifa, seeing this, quickly reached down retrieved it from Red, who dipped his head, thanking her without words.

Tifa glanced at Vincent, and saw that he was staring at the wall, his head turned away from all of them. Yuffie expected her to walk up to Vincent and make him drink the potion, seeing as he was too stubborn to except help, he would surely be too stubborn to except a potion. Instead, Tifa placed it in Yuffie's hands, "You should give it to him, I don't think he'd take it from me,"

Yuffie nodded, not speaking as she turned to Vincent. Then she opened her mouth to speak, "Vincent, here," she held out the potion.

Vincent turned his head to look down at her, careful not to shift his body position as he looked at the potion Yuffie was handing him. "I do not need that, Yuffie," he told her and then looked away again.

Yuffie narrowed her eyes at Vincent, "Oh yes you do! You can hardly sit up, much less walk! Now drink!" she snapped, her fingers tightening over the thick glass of the Hi-Potion.

"I tell you I do not, my wounds will heal on their on-" before he could finish, Yuffie took the top off of the Hi-Potion and shoved it into Vincent's mouth. The dark gunslinger was forced to drink the Hi-Potion until it was gone, and then Yuffie sat the glass on the table and glared at him.

"There, now you can heal much faster than before!" she glowered, her frustration not ebbing and Vincent was not helping the matter. He only nodded and then turned away from him. He was not looking at the wall this time.

She followed his gaze. Her eyes came to rest on a bloody spot on the floor. Gackt still lay where he had fallen, her shuriken still wedged in his back. She regretted the moment when she would have to go remove that from his lifeless body. Maybe Cloud would do it for her… When Vincent spoke again, he confirmed her fears, "You need to go get your shuriken, Yuffie, and then when Cid returns, Cloud and him can bury Gackt somewhere. We can't leave him in the middle of Tifa's bar. If someone saw a dead man in here…well, things would not look as they do now."

Yuffie swallowed hard a whispered, "Do I have to?" like a little child. She felt like one now, as if she shied away at the thought of going near someone. So innocent was her question, but it did not phase Vincent.

"Yes, seeing as I cannot stand, Cloud is the one to bury him, and Tifa must mop up. Red cannot help too much, I am afraid." Vincent's voice was blunt as he looked away from the body. His eyes were dark, as if he too, resented the fact that Yuffie would have to go anywhere near someone who had terrorized her for the last month.

Yuffie nodded slowly, and then she began to inch towards Gackt. Her gray eyes remained locked on his body, as if she were afraid to get within ten feet of the man. When Yuffie finally reached the motionless Gackt, she gripped one of the edges of her shuriken and placed a foot on his stiff back. Gulping she yanked on her weapon. There was a loud sickening noise as the shuriken came out. Yuffie dropped it instantly, her hands covered in blood. She made a face, wanting to wipe them on something besides herself.

Wrinkling her nose in disgust, she wiped Gackt's blood on his clothes and moved away from him. She rushed back over to Vincent and then others, leaving her shuriken, her facial expression made her look sick. Yuffie instantly plopped down beside Vincent and said, "Even if he is dead, he's still scary."

Vincent only nodded. When he was sure Yuffie was not looking, he gave a soft cough and wiped away more blood that came from his mouth.

---

Sephiroth Clone Number One stood at the edge of Kalm, looking over the town. His green eyes hard with malice as he headed down towards the town. His right hand rested on the Masamune. He was bent on destroying this whole town. The first town on his list of many more. First Kalm, then Corel along with the Golden Saucer, and then the Edge, and soon enough: the world!

**A/N: That reminds me of something…**

**Pinky: So what are we gonna do taday, Brain? Norgk!**

**Brain: We're going to take over the world, Pinky!**

**XD. Don't ask where that came from! It came from Pinky and the Brain. **

Number One reached the town entrance. The guards at each side blocked him from entering, but he only glared at them, narrowing his eyes. One guard stepped up in front of him, "What is your business here traveler?" the first guard demanded, his own dark eyes glaring at the Sephiroth clone.

Number One said nothing as he drew the Masamune and in a flick of his wrist, killed the guard that had approached him. His green eyes slid over to the other guard who was staring at him with anger. The second guard rushed him, but he never got five feet in front of Number One before he rammed himself through the Masamune. Number One glared in disgust at the body of the limp soldier. He kicked the man off his blade, snarling, "Keep your filth off of my blade," and then he entered the city without another word.

Once inside the city, Number One scanned the area, finding that many people were still outside, trading amongst one another and chatting with a passerby. No one would expect the unruly deaths they were about to meet. A smirk appeared on his usually expressionless face as he lowered his gaze to his prized possession: the Masamune. Crimson liquid dripped from it. The guards' blood was still wet. He grinned, watching as the blood dripped from his loved, yet deadly blade.

"Excuse me, I am sorry, but I am going to have to ask you to sheath your weapon, sir. I am sure the tow guards stationed out front would have told you that already." A voice cut through Number One's fascination. He looked up with cold eyes and met a rather large fat man with a brown beard. Scowling, Number One's fingers clinched the blade. This man would be his first victim. "Sir? Did you kill a monster or something? Why is there blood on your-"

Number One had had enough of this man's babbling. Cutting through the air, he slash opened the citizen's stomach. Blood spilt from the wound and came out of the man's mouth. He gurgled, trying to scream in pain, but he was dead before he hit the ground. Stepping over him, Number One looked around.

Everywhere talk had stopped. Eyes were pinned on him and his now blood-speck form and blood soaked sword. Number One smirked, dashing towards the nearest person. With excellent hand coordination, he struck out, positioning his sword's tip just under the woman's jawbone. Their eyes met. The woman's gray eyes were wide with fear. She shuttered at the touch of the blade. Number One recognized the woman to be Wutain, her eyes were slightly slanted. That only made him take more pleasure in killing this woman. He hated Wutia!

With little force, he shoved the blade into the woman's throat and withdrew it. Blood spewed from the wound, soaking the dying woman and his clothes. Number One grinned now. He let the woman fall and twitch as he passed over her, letting her suffer. Now screams of terror erupted around him.

He heard people calling for Soldiers or guards, to use some weapon that would kill. That only made him chuckle. Number One spotted a child who was crying her eyes out, curled up in a corner. She looked terrified. Her brown hair fell in front of her face, preventing Number One from seeing her face. He wanted to see her fear, to bathe in it as he would her blood. Her innocent blood.

Number One slunk towards her like a cat. He approached the young girl, deciding to intimidate her for fun. She was about ten or eleven years of age. Bending down in front of her, Number One reached out with his free hand and touched her cheek. Raising her head up by two fingers, he grinned a devilish grin at her. "Why are you crying?" His voice was mocking.

The girl's eyes widened at the sight of him. She screamed, jerking away from him, but she had no where to go. She was cornered. Number One clinched his sword, raising it from the ground. He was about to stab the young girl when a loud shout, "You get away from my Marlene you son of a-" the rest of the sentence was drowned out by the loud sound of a gun firing.

Number One's eyes turned to look at Barret. His smirk vanished and was replaced by a frown. He glanced at Marlene, who was cowering before him. He would kill he later, he decided. Jumping to his feet, he deflected the bullets and slashed out at Barret. Just as he was bent on killing the man, a spear landed not two inches from his face. Gripping tightly to the spear, balancing perfectly on it, was Cid Highwind. Number One got a hard kick in the face.

His nose broken and blood poured down his face. His lip was busted and even more blood poured. Number One scowled as Cid swung off his spear and yanked it up from the ground. Not bothering to wipe the blood off of his face, Number One growled, "You're in my way," and then struck out at the pilot. Cid managed to dodge the attack easy. Number One was not amused.

**A/N: I can make a pretty good bad guy, ne? XD.**

---

Vincent felt the effects of the Hi-Potion working on his ripped insides. He already knew that whatever tests had been done on him in Hojo's lab would heal him anyway, but a Hi-Potion would help. He avoided looking at everyone, unable to believe how close he had come to death-again. He was rusty in his fighting skills…either that Gackt bested him and there was no way Vincent would even think that.

After a few minutes had past, Vincent felt some energy return to him. He wondered if he could reach him room before falling, but then Chaos had to remind him that he needed to stay with Yuffie. She was really shaken up at the moment. All of them were. He knew that Tifa, Cloud, and Red felt guilty for not helping. Vincent could sense it. He did not mind that they had not helped though, it was not their fight, no matter how much Cloud thought he wanted to have killed Gackt, Vincent wanted it one hundred times as more.

He turned to finally look at Yuffie. He had to say something, he could feel her worry for him, her horror at his owns hurts and pains. Vincent could not leave her to reside in those emotions, so he raised his red gaze to look at her. "Yuffie…can you help me up to my room?" he asked her, blinking. He could talk to her there.

Yuffie looked surprised, but nodded. "Yeah, um…here," she allowed Vincent to wrap his arm around her neck so he could stand and not fall from stretching the skin around the slash from the Masamune.

The gash hurt. It was large and bloody. Vincent closed his eyes, trying to forget the pain. He knew there would be a scar going from his shoulder, all the way down to his hip for the rest of his life. Not even the healing powers that he had been granted, and at the same time, cursed with, could fix that problem.

Slowly, Yuffie helped Vincent over to the stairs. His arm was aching, and so was the flesh part of his arm with the claw. He had his claw wrapped around Yuffie neck because the other arm was still bleeding like most of his wounds and he was sure that Yuffie did not want blood in her hair. No matter if she was helping someone or not.

'**_You know, you got me hurt! That gash is painful!'_** Chaos glowered in Vincent's mind. Vincent's red eyes flashed with fury.

'_Chaos! You are the damned idiot who transformed on me to chase after cookies! You're the one who cause this gash on my chest! You're to blame!'_ Vincent snarled, and then completely blocked Chaos out and concentrated on reaching his room. It wasn't easy because the stairway was not very big. It was difficult for two people to fit through it, but with Yuffie being so small, there was just enough room.

Once they had reached Vincent's room, Yuffie opened the door for him and helped him over towards the bed. Vincent sat down, but as soon as he did, a soft gasp passed his lips. He flinched, his eyes feeling with pain. He could not sit down. It had been bothering. That was why he had wanted to come up here, Yuffie figured. Vincent laid back on his bed, blinking slowly, trying to ease his own pain.

When the throbbing had mostly stopped killing him, he turned to look at Yuffie and gave her a small smile. "You're okay, right?" he asked her. "Gackt didn't try anything funny that I might have missed?"

Yuffie shook her head, her eyes never leaving Vincent, "I'm fine, and no, he did nothing. But Vincent…are you sure you're going to be all right? …I mean…you're bleeding from the inside…Can your body even heal something like that?"

Vincent's eyes darkened. He turned away from her and did not answer. He could not answer because he didn't know. Vincent could not tell Yuffie he did not know; she would be terrified for him if he did. Sighing, he looked at the blanket on his bed and then slid his eyes to look at the thin, deep wound Masamune had given him. Vincent glared at it, watching blood well up from the terrible wound.

That was when Yuffie suddenly stood up. She gave him a very stern look and growled, "You stay right here, Vinnie, and don't move!" she warned. Vincent sighed. She was using that nickname again…But in truth, it didn't bother Vincent much anymore. Yuffie vanished, leaving Vincent alone. Or so he thought.

A shadow appeared in his already dark room. Except this shadow moved. Vincent's red eyes stared hard at the shadow. It seemed to be taking some sort of form. And that was when it hit him. It was Shadow! "Shadow?" he voiced aloud.

The black wolfish creature turned her blue eyes on Vincent as she took shape. She approached Vincent, her form transparent. "Greetings, Vincent, you are not doing well. Yuffie worries for you," she told him.

Vincent nodded, "I can see that," and then, as he said this, a though occurred to him, "How did you get out? What person or persons are you using now?"

Shadow gave him a look and then replied, "I do not know…this presence is in a state of dire panic and pain…poor man. He seems to be suffering greatly, dying even. Maybe I have taken his pain from him. If I drew that off of him, he may live but I fear I only took his heartbreak. Yes…his heartbreak,"

Vincent titled his head, "Any idea of who is dying from a heartbreak?"

"I can think of none who are not already dead." Shadow replied. Vincent raised an eyebrow, questioning the wise wolf further. Shadow nodded, leaping up onto the bed so Vincent wouldn't have to strain to see her. "The only one I can think of who is suffering heartbreak who is already dead is Sephiroth Clone Number Thirteen, Special Design of a Dog, Failure all the Same From Crossing Genesis and Sephiroth with Dog Cells. Or, for a short name: Number 13 AKA Gackt,"

Vincent's eyes hardened at the name. "Gackt can go to hell, he's not laying a finger on Yuffie while I'm alive."

Shadow nodded and vanished just as Yuffie returned. There as a wet towel in her hand. Vincent's eyes widened as he realized what the young ninja was going to do. She was going to clean his wounds! "Okay, Vinnie, whatever you do-don't claw me,"

Vincent gave her a hurt look as he glanced down at his golden claw. He would never hurt her. Seeing this, Yuffie immediately apologized, "Sorry, it's just that last time I had to clean someone's wounds-a Wutia ninja's if you must know-he slapped me across the face telling me that he could take care of himself. I got him kicked out of the army for such disrespect towards me, but I guess I'm not really helping, am I?" Yuffie laughed slightly.

Vincent remained silent. He had to remind himself that Yuffie was heir to the throne in Wutia. He had completely forgotten about her father, Godo, who ruled over Wutia. Oh well…Vincent closed his eyes, sighing. Then he opened them as he heard Yuffie take in a sharp breath. His eyes found her face and saw that she was blushing as she said, "Um…uh…Vincent…I uh…kinda can't…clean your wound with your shirt…on…um…could you-?"

Vincent understood, smiling slightly at Yuffie's embarrassment as he removed his crimson cape and then took off his black shirt that he had put on earlier that morning. Yuffie's turned a deeper shade of red as Vincent laid back down on the bed, closing his eyes once more as Yuffie began to wash his wound clean.

'**_Heh, torture,'_** was all Chaos said, laughing in amusement at Yuffie behavior. Vincent laughed silently himself, unable to help it. Yes indeed, this was torture to the poor ninja Yuffie.

**A/N: There ya go! One more chapter and then onto Part II! (I like Roman Numerals so get over it! XD.) Poor Yuffie. Heh, I had something planned in this chapter, but I forgot it due to the fact that I decided to reread the best AerisXSeph fan fic to ever enter FFN: To Love an Ancient: An Aeris and Sephiroth Story. If you guys know any really good ones, I'd like to read them! I'm a really fast reader, love to read! And type! Of course, isn't that what every author likes?**

**But anyway, if you don't like really long fics, I guess you wouldn't read To Love an Ancient. It's over 500 pages long. I read it in 3 days (one in which I went tubing down the river in Helen, Georgia! That was fun! And for people who never would have guessed, I live in the US. Heh, you guys want to know something really REALLY funny!**

**These poor people. Okay, look at this Social Studies question my dad gave his students in 7th grade. (he's a s.s. teacher)**

**What country has the same name of the state you live in?**

**a. China**

**b. Georgia**

**c. Korea**

**d. New York**

**What's the answer? Georgia. I live in Georgia, my dad's class lives in Georgia. (NOT IN THE MIDDLE EAST! XD) 75 of the class missed that question. I feel sorry for them.**

**Yay! Page 131! We're almost beating Entwined Destiny! Hopefully we have beat Kagome Turned Demon in reviews! YAY! Thank you everyone for your reviews! Now, onto chapter 13! Oh wait…you can't read that yet…opps. XD. Did you guys like how I made Number One in this chapter? All evil murderous like? I do!**

**Oh and you know what I just realized…I have over 50 people on my favorites or stories list or something…wow. Ya know, you might just find your name on there. I sometimes read my reviewers stories if they're rated T. Or Yuffietines. I read almost any Yuffietine unless they're oneshots. I like longer ones. Ah yes! You guys need t read 7 Days In that was a good Yuffietine…now the author needs to get to work on writing it again!**


	13. Chapter 13

**GASP! Last chapter of Part I! Okay, every reviewer I've ever had on this fic-HERE'S A GIANT COOKIE! And Lord Makura, when you stole that cookie from Chaos in Chapter 11, I don't think he's too happy with that. How does he know you stole a cookie anyway?**

**Vincent: Same way I know that I hate your rabid squirrels.**

**Riku54: Ah come on! My rabid squirrels in Organization XIII Castrophe, Organization XIII in Hollywood, and Organization XIII in Kill Xemnas aren't all that bad!**

**Vincent: I hate being your body guard…**

**Riku: Hey! At least YOU AREN'T her PROOFREADER! She does bad things to her proofreaders!**

**Riku54: That's cause I'm in love with Rufus, Vincent, Seph, Gackt (the person-singer-NOT guy in this fic), Shaun, Zack, Kadaj, and Yazoo! Speaking of which…**

**Riku: What does that have to do with it? Oh just shut up and get on with the story! **

**Riku54: But…oh fine…(XD) Oh yes, shortest chapter in this fic. Only…2,210 words long. And then comes the credits. Yep! Well…credits included.**

Chapter Thirteen

_(By Linkin Park)_

_Cause I swear for the last time I will trust myself with you_

_I won't waste myself on you, you, you waste myself on you, you, you_

_I'll take everything from the inside and throw it all away _

_Cause I swear for the last time I will trust myself with you_

_Everything from the inside and just throw it all away_

_Cause I swear for the last time I will trust myself with you, you, you _

Kadaj sat down in the soft blue sand around him. His eyes stared at the ocean, his fingers digging into the strange colored sand. He wondered where his Mother was now. Probably with Sephiroth no doubt. Just thinking about that made him remember how dead he truly was. Sighing, he stood up and turned to look at Yazoo, who was standing a few feet up. "Come on Yazoo, we're going to get Older Brother and Mother back,"

Yazoo looked at Kadaj for a few seconds before nodding. Kadaj was, of course, not referring to Jenova, but Aeris, the woman who had called him back to the Planet three years ago.

---

Number One left Kalm, bleeding, but his wounds would heal. His Masamune gleamed brilliantly, cleaned of the blood that had soaked it for so long. So many lives had been killed in Kalm today, but neither of those lives were Cid or Marlene. They had lived. Barret had been stabbed at Number One was unsure of the darker man's survival, but maybe he would die, maybe he wouldn't.

Now he had another target: Corel. So many people visit the Golden Saucer. Especially when the celebration comes around. So many deaths…so much blood. Number One's lips twisted into an insane smile. He could not wait. And then it crossed his mind. What had become of Number 13 after his stupid attempt to get the Wutian ninja? He had to know. Number One turned his path and headed back towards the Edge.

'_Do not bother to visit them. Do not disturb them right now Number One. Gackt is dead. Give the world a rest for now. I wish to see what will happen.'_

"Sephiroth…" Number One knew who had spoken to him. He nodded, but continued onto the Edge. He was not surprised to finally know that Gackt was dead. It was bound to happen soon enough. Give the world peace…that would be hard.

---

Cid looked quickly around him, searching for anyone who might be able to help. There was no one who hadn't already fled and was locked up in their houses. Swearing, he looked back at Barret and the stab wound in his side, "Come on, we have to find a doctor. Marlene, help me," he ordered.

The small girl nodded, fresh tears streaming down her face at the sight of her adopted father. She ran over to him and helped Cid lift a grunting Barret off the ground. "I can take care of myself…" Barret growled.

"The hell you can't! You've been stabbed, now come on." Cid snapped back at once, and then began to lead his injured friend over towards the inn. Barret could rest there while he and Marlene searched for a doctor.

A few minutes later, Barret was inside the inn after a few seconds of arguing with the people inside, and now, outside again, Cid took out his PHS. He called Cloud. It didn't take long for the ex-Soldier to answer. "Hello, Cloud here,"

"Cloud, we need your help down here. Get Tifa, Yuffie, and Vincent to come along-" Cid was interrupted by Cloud.

"Vincent can't come and I'm pretty sure Yuffie doesn't want to leave right at this second." Cloud stated bluntly.

"Why the hell not?" Cid demanded, his eyes scanning the streets for some place that might help Barret. An item shop!

"Because Vincent got his chest gashed open by Gackt. And Yuffie hasn't left him since." Cloud replied, pausing for a few seconds between his sentences.

"Well Gackt can go to hell. We need someone down here! Barret's been stabbed by that damned Sephiroth clone," Cid snapped.

"I think Gackt is in hell. Yuffie killed him. But anyway, Tifa and I will go down there-if Tifa's not too busy cleaning up all the blood. Um…we'll be down there in a bout an hour," and then Cloud hung up. Cid was rather confused, but he did not call back. This was great…both places there had been murders and injuries inflicted on friends! Oh well…Now to go to that item shop…

---

Kadaj trekked across the side of the ocean, his eyes pinned straight ahead. Yazoo was silent, his chocobo reins in his hand. Kadaj was in a rather foul mood. His chocobo just had to go get eaten by some monster right when he was about to get on it…His fingers, that were clinched around his double-blade, tightened in anger. He hated monsters…except his own Shadow Creepers, but they were different.

"Hey Kadaj," Yazoo finally spoke up after a long while of silence. "How do you know where Mother is?"

"I don't, but I am guessing. First we must find Older Brother, and then Big Brother. Then we will find Mother, she's with one of them, I'm sure of it," Kadaj replied bluntly, his green eyes switching to his silver-haired brother for a moment.

The third brother of the three was dead. The idiot had gone chasing a Moomba and ended up running right off a cliff and to his death. Not that Kadaj missed Loz. No, he hated Loz just as much as Yazoo did.

"And where is Older Brother?" Yazoo questioned, his voice dull.

"At the Edge, most likely. We will find him first. He will be wondering what has become of our older brother, Loz, unless Number Thirteen or Number One has told him already. Now be quiet, we have a long way to go from here,"

---

"Okay, Sephiroth, our wedding date is…" Aeris began, looking at the calendar. Sephiroth gave her a look.

"Why do you even bother with that stuff? Who are you going to invite? Strife?" Sephiroth laughed, "He wouldn't show up for his own life, Aeris. None of his friends will either, you know that, right?" Sephiroth took a long drink from the coke he had in his hand

Aeris nodded slowly, but she did not seem to hear her fiancé "Okay! Got it decided! We're getting married June 29 at Cosmo Canyon! And we're inviting Cloud, Zack, Lucrecia, Tifa, Yuffie, Barret, Cid, Vincent, Cait Sith, Reeve, Rufus, Reno, Rude, Tseng, Elena, her sister-whatever happened to her, um…okay, we can invite Jenova!"

Sephiroth moved the bottle of coke away from his lips and spat the coke out in horror. "Wh-Wha-WHAT!" he gagged. When he recovered a few seconds later, he sputtered, "Jenova's dead Aeris! And even if she wasn't I would NOT invite her to my wedding!"

Aeris giggled, "I know she's long dead, Seph, I just wanted to see you do that,"

"AERIS!" Sephiroth screamed.

Aeris giggled again, grinning, "That's me!"

"AERIS! STOP IT! IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

But it really actually was…Poor Seph.

When Aeris finally quit laughing, she turned to look at a coke soaked Sephiroth. Grinning, she said, "And then we'll have our first child! And I WANT TWINS!"

That time Sephiroth gave her a horror filled look and poured the rest of his coke into the sink and walked away, pretending that he had not just heard that.

---

Cloud yawned, blinking. He was dead tired, and the news about Number One had not made him wake up. In fact, he just felt all the more tired. He knew he should go to Kalm and help Cid. Glancing over at the dead body of Gackt, he walked over to it. If he was going to go, he'd have to bury Gackt now, by himself.

"What are you doing?" Tifa asked as Cloud bent down and gripped Gackt's wrist.

Cloud turned to Tifa, "Hm? I'm just moving Gackt out not because Cid needs help down in Kalm. You stay here, okay? Yuffie and Vincent both need someone to look after them, okay? I'll be back in a few days max." Cloud responded.

Tifa gave him a look, "And why does Cid need help in Kalm? With what?"

Cloud blinked and responded, "Number One attacked Kalm just about thirty minutes ago, I take it. I'm going down there for a while. Watch the bar and keep safe," Cloud then began to drag Gackt's body towards the backdoor, which was still locked, like always. He let go of the lip arm and unlocked the door.

Kicking it open, Cloud grabbed Gackt's wrist again. As his fingers wrapped around the dead man's wrist, Cloud jumped, freezing. His eyes widened, but then narrowed back to normal size. 'Keep calm Cloud, you're just imagining things,' he told himself. For a moment that, he could have sworn he had felt a pulse in Gackt's arm, but who could live from being stabbed through the back, all the way through the spine, and straight through the stomach.

'**_Sephiroth…Jenova…my son and…his clones…'_**

It was true, Cloud knew it was. Shaking his head slightly, he drug Gackt out into the alleyway. He knew that voice…he had heard it many, many times before, haunting him in his quest to destroy Sephiroth and ShinRa with AVALANCHE. That voice belonged to one creature. Jenova herself.

**-------------------------------------------**

**Question to anyone who is nice enough to answer: How do you make the font larger on here? I've seen a few fics like that. I want to make the Part II size a little larger than the rest.**

**-------------------------------------------**

**CREDITS:**

**Artists: **

**Three Doors Down**

**Nickelback**

**Crossfade**

**Linkin Park**

**Tim McGraw**

**Rascal Flatts**

**Reviewers:**

**Lord Makura**

**Finalfantasyfreak1234**

**Chaos'babe**

**Lnyl (is that how you spelled it?)**

**Um…too many! Let me think…**

………………

**I don't remember anymore.**

**Sorry! Anyway, thank you everyone!**

**Other:**

**Sorry for taking your name Gackt! But I love your name! XD**

Here's a song to make my fic look bigger! Anyway…I think I'll put this in Part II. It's one of my favs.

**My Wish** By Rascal Flatts 

_I hope the days come easy,_

_And the moments pass slow,_

_And each road leads you where you want to go,_

_And if you're faced with the choice and ya have to choose,_

_I hope you choose the one that means the most to you,_

_And if one door opens to another door closed,_

_I hope you keep on walkin' til you find the window._

_If it's cold outside,_

_Show the world the warmth of your smile,_

_But more than anything,_

_More than anything,_

_My wish, _

_For you,_

_Is that this life becomes,_

_All that you want it to,_

_Your dreams stay big,_

_Your worries stay small,_

_You never need carry more than you can hold._

_And why you're out there getting' where ya getting' to,_

_I hope you know somebody loves you,_

_And wants the same things too,_

_Yeah I this,_

_Is my wish._

_I hope ya never look back,_

_But ya never forget all the ones who love you and the place ya left_

_I hope you always forgive,_

_And you never regret,_

_And you help somebody every chance ya get,_

_Oh you find God's grace in every mistake,_

_And always give more than you take._

_But more than anything, _

_More than anything,_

_My wish, _

_For you,_

_Is that this life becomes,_

_All that you want it to,_

_Your dreams stay big,_

_Your worries stay small,_

_You never need carry more than you can hold._

_And why you're out there getting' where ya getting' to,_

_I hope you know somebody loves you,_

_And wants the same things too,_

_Yeah I this,_

_Is my wish._

_My wish, _

_For you,_

_Is that this life becomes,_

_All that you want it to,_

_Your dreams stay big,_

_Your worries stay small,_

_You never need carry more than you can hold._

_And why you're out there getting' where ya getting' to,_

_I hope you know somebody loves you,_

_And wants the same things too,_

_Yeah I this,_

_Is my wish._

_This is my wish_

_I hope ya know somebody love you,_

_May all your dreams stay big._


	14. Part II: Interlude

**PART II**

_

* * *

Interlude

_

_A heartbeat…slow, barley there. Fading…leaving the body…but, refusing to die. The life began to flow through the body once more. Life that had been forgotten and buried beneath pain and heartbreak, anger and hate. A smile appeared on thin lips as eyes opened to just slits. Nothing…no pain was there, only an urge for vengeance. _

_Green eyes, green as the Lifestream itself opened wider. Thin, gloved fingers dug into the cold, damp asphalt that surrounded. A laugh, low and menacing. The urge to spill blood flowed through the just awakening mind. The laughter grew, louder and louder until it echoed off the walls around the alleyway._

"_You think I failed? Ha, ha! I have done the exact opposite! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! I am alive, and I will kill you all! Kill everyone of you and watch your blood flow! You will all be dead! All of you!" More insane and horrible laughter sounded after the speaker had said all there was to say._

_And then the blood came, leaking from the corner of the speaker's mouth. But this time, the blood was not an omen of death. No, it meant the injury was healing. A grin appeared on thin lips as the figure collapsed at last, and quit breathing. Who said life was fair? _


	15. Chapter 1 Part II

**You know, I still haven't forgotten that review I got of someone wanting Vincent to get drunk. I might make an exception in this part of the fic! Heh-heh. Read and find out why! Oh and, Chaos does some really bad cussing in here, I don't usually use such language, just so ya know, but I had to make it bad.**

**Also, if you happened to have accidentally skipped Chapter Thirteen (I updated twice in one day within the range or 2 minutes) then go read it! You need to.**

ONE YEAR LATER…

Chapter One

_**Numb, **_

_**by Linkin Park**_

_Tired of being what you want be to be, _

_Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface_

_Don't know what you're expecting of me_

_Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes_

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_

Vincent glowered at Cid. "There is no way in hell I am going to put that thing on," Cid growled. Vincent frowned, his fingers tightening around the blue piece of clothing in his hand. They were going to take a vacation to Costa Del Sol whenever Cid finally decided to get ready. The bad thing was, was that Cid was refusing to pack. He kept saying that he was staying in Kalm no matter what. When Vincent asked why, he only responded, 'Because I like this damned place, got a problem with that?' Personally, Vincent believed he only wanted to stay here because over the past year of staying in Kalm, he had made friends and even got along with twelve year-old Marlene now.

"Cid, you're holding all of us back from leaving to Costa Del Sol," Vincent growled. He was not in a good mood today, especially after he discovered that Cait Sith had betted his Quicksilver in a poker game against some drunk person and ended up losing. Then he had to go hunt down the drunkard and steal his gun back.

"You guys can go on without me, I have business here in Kalm," Cid explained quickly. A little too quickly. Vincent raised an eyebrow.

"It might interest you, that we need someone to pilot your ship. Cloud offered if you don't come." Vincent knew that that would drag Cid along with them. He never let anyone pilot any of his ship.

"The hell he ain't pilotin' my ship!" Cid snapped, suddenly jumping up, grabbing the clothing from Vincent, and rushed to his room to pack.

Vincent nodded to himself, having convinced the pilot to hurry. Then he turned away and walked out of the inn. Barret, Marlene, and Cid had been staying in Kalm ever since it was attacked. Now they practically lived there. No one really minded except Cait Sith. He had lost his poker buddy, but now the cat was playing poker with Cloud.

'**_Hello, Vinnie. So when are you two getting married?'_** Chaos asked, blinking his bright yellow eyes. Chaos had taken a liking to calling him 'Vinnie' as of late.

"Shut up," was all Vincent said to his inner demon as he headed towards Cid's new ship, looking at Cloud, who was staring at him questioningly. Vincent nodded, telling Cloud silently that Cid had finally agreed to come. Cloud grinned and turned, running back inside of the large airship to tell the others.

Vincent boarded the airship, his red cape fluttering in the wind as he opened one of the doors and walked into the large room. The walls were made of glass, except for the part that led back into the place where they could sleep if necessary. Looking around the large room, he spotted Cait Sith sitting on one of the steps that led up to where Cid was to pilot his ship. Barret sat beside Cait Sith with Marlene. Cloud was speaking with Tifa and Cid's assistants, most likely explaining everything. Yuffie was sitting on a table that was built into the airship. It was solid metal. The young ninja was swinging her feet back and forth, looking very bored. Vincent knew she was actually dreading the ride on the airship. It always made her sick unless she had something to cure it with; otherwise she was doomed.

He went over to her and leaned against the side of the table. "Did you get anything for your airsickness?" he asked her. If there was one thing Vincent would not put up with, it was an airsick Yuffie. She would wander around, moaning about how sick she felt and wanted to get off the ship. It bugged him a lot, but he usually tried to ignore it when possible. It had been a long while, however, since they had actually ridden on an airship, maybe three or four years. Maybe she had adjusted, maybe she hadn't.

"Yeah, it's in my backpack in the room I'm staying in," Yuffie responded, her voice was flat. It was the one thing that betrayed the fact that she did not want to hurry up and get a move on.

Vincent nodded, "Good. I'd rather not have you walking around this ship moaning the whole way there," he muttered more to himself than anyone. Yuffie, however heard it and instantly grew furious.

"What's that supposed to mean, Vincent?" she snapped, glaring harshly at him. She was facing him, anger written all over her face.

"Exactly what I said it meant," he replied simply. Deciding he did not want to stick around for one of Yuffie's arguments, he stood up straight and walked away over towards Cloud and Tifa.

A year and two months had past ever since Yuffie and he had become a couple. For a very long time, Cloud had been very protective towards Yuffie. Vincent understood why. Cloud was treating Yuffie like a sister, he had every right to. Cloud hadn't wanted them together, on a few occasions, bad arguments broke out which usually ended up in anger. Vincent, whenever questioned by himself, ignored anything Cloud had to say. Instead, he allowed Chaos to send insults to Cloud.

Then, one evening only five months ago, Cloud had asked a question that made Vincent become very shocked. He hadn't been listening, but this question had caused him to jump up, startled. Chaos had used his mouth to voice every comment he had towards the question Cloud had. It had not ended well. Vincent blinked, remembering that night that he had Yuffie had gone out for a while. They had left at 5:33 PM, and had returned around 3:43 AM. They had been gone too long for Cloud's liking. In truth, they had just gone to a party that Aeris was holding. For whatever reason, they didn't know. Never found out.

Yuffie had been the one who wanted to go. Vincent had gone with her, convincing himself he just wanted to protect Yuffie from anyone there, considering Aeris had married Sephiroth by then.

--- **FLASHBACK ---**

_Yuffie looked over at Vincent, grinning widely. "Hey! Vinnie! Look, we're invited to a party at Aeris and Seph's house! I gonna go, ya wanna come?" Yuffie asked, her voice sounding very enthusiastic. _

_Vincent narrowed his red eyes at the excited ninja. "I didn't know you liked hanging around Sephiroth," he told her bluntly._

_Yuffie gave him a smug look, "I don't, I don't know whatever possessed you to say such a thing, but I'm going and you're coming. I haven't seen Aeris since their wedding!"_

_Vincent sighed. He might as well go. Yuffie wanted to go to a party. He hadn't been to a party since he couldn't even remember when. Yuffie would drag him there if she had to, he wouldn't put it past her. Nodding, "Okay, we'll go. When is it?" _

"_At 6:00!" Yuffie replied, her grin widening. She gave him a hug. "Thanks Vincent! Okay, we leave at 5:30 so we have time to get there."_

_Vincent nodded as Yuffie released him. He watched her race upstairs, still grinning. He wanted to go with her, he realized. This was the first time he'd actually get to go anywhere with her by themselves for a long time. Maybe after a week after Barret's recovery was the last time they had gone anywhere. Any other time, Cloud had kept a very close eye on them._

_When 5:30 came around, he met Yuffie by the Seventh Heaven doors. When she saw him, her face lit up. She was wearing a pair of black pants and black T-shirt. Her hair was longer, going down to her shoulders. Vincent hadn't bothered to change. He liked what he was wearing, although Yuffie managed to convince him to leave the cape behind._

_They rode the motorcycle that Yuffie had 'borrowed' a few months back to reach Aeris and Sephiroth' house, which was all the way on the other side of the Edge. It didn't take too long to get there, only thirty minutes._

_Once they had reached the party, they had discovered it was packed with people. "Boy, I take it Sephiroth and Aeris made a few friends," Yuffie commented laughing._

_Vincent nodded, surprised to see so many people. He shrugged, parties were supposed to have a lot of people, weren't they? _**'Of course they are, dummy,'**_ Chaos growled. Vincent ignored him and climbed off the motorcycle._

_--- _

_Later, around 4:00, they had returned to the Seventh Heaven. Yuffie was a little drunk from the drinks she had been offered. Vincent had taken one glass of champagne and that was enough for him. And enough to make Chaos a little drunk himself. Vincent, however, showed no effects of alcohol. It did not effect him-**most of the time**. Vincent dug his key out of his leather pockets. He opened the glass door to the Seventh Heaven and walked in with Yuffie. He was careful to be quiet, taking care not to wake anyone up._

"_Have a nice time at the party?" a cold voice asked. Vincent felt Yuffie jump. She screamed out in terror. The lights turned on to reveal Cloud standing in front of them, his arms crossed. His glowing Mako eyes were glaring at the two of them._

_Vincent ignored him and looked down at Yuffie. She looked a little pale. He noticed she was shaking. Yuffie seemed to realize that Vincent was staring at her, because she looked over at him, "Sorry, I was just…imagining things," she apologized. Vincent nodded and then looked back up at Cloud._

"_Why is that any of your concern? How did you find out we went to Aeris and Sephiroth's party?" Vincent asked._

_Just as Vincent asked that question, a loud fit of laughter echoed through the once quiet bar. "Hush Yuffie," he hissed, looking down to see Yuffie clutching her sides from laughing so hard._

"_S-Sorry-ha, ha-Chaos just said, heh-heh-heh, that Cloud looked-heh-heh-heh-ha-ha-ha-hee-hee-that he looked like a-"_

"_Okay Yuffie, we get it, you should go get some sleep. You had a little much on the alcohol, you and Chaos both." Vincent stated bluntly, giving Yuffie a little push towards the stairs. Yuffie gave him a pouting look, but nodded and went upstairs._

_Then Cloud began asking thousands of questions. _

"_Why did you leave without telling us?"_

_And Chaos began his insults and comments._

'_**You look like a jackass that came out of a chocobo's ass,'**_

_Silence._

"_Okay, how much alcohol did Yuffie have?"_

'_**Enough to make her say-'**_

_Chaos didn't get to finish that comment._

"_Hmm…Vincent, if you're not going to answer. Then I'm going to ask you one question that concerns me because it usually happens at parties. And I wouldn't put it past Sephiroth to let you."_

'_**Meow,'**_

'_Idiot,'_

_Did you happen to make Yuffie pregnant at the party?" _

_Vincent jumped, his crimson eyes suddenly becoming very wide. His perfect posture was broken as he stumbled backwards, nearly tripping over his own feet. **"Bastard! How the hell could you ask such a question? You son of a bitch! That's none of your concern you fucking bastard! She is not! We did nothing at that party! Arrgghhh, how dare you ask such a question! Be ashamed of yourself you lowly bastard with the brain the size of a chocobo's! You're as bad as Gackt! Except he wanted to try and make Yuffie-"**_

_Vincent found himself yelling at Cloud, but it was not his own words. He could feel Chaos tearing at his barriers, trying to get at Cloud and rip him to pieces. Vincent covered his mouth with a gloved hand, but he knew it would do no good to try and keep one of the most powerful demons alive quiet. _

_Cloud looked shocked, and as furious as Vincent felt. He even looked a little hurt. Vincent figured it was the fact that he was being compared to Gackt, or Number 13, who had been stalking Yuffie ever since Sephiroth had bought him out of a pet shop, thinking he was a dog until he found out it was another one of his clones. Number 13 had fallen in love with Yuffie as a dog, allowing Vincent to kill Reno's gay dog because Number 13 couldn't do it himself. And then, one day, Number 13 had revealed himself as a man to Yuffie. Yuffie was already taken, however, by Vincent. That didn't stop Gackt. He had tried to steal Yuffie and kill Vincent several times. Now Gackt was the dead one._

"_What did you just say?" Cloud whispered, his voice showing the burning rage._

"_Chaos, you damned demon! Now look what you've put me in!" Vincent muttered to himself, backing away from Cloud. He wasn't going to pick a fight, and Cloud was looking for one._

'_**Huh? What'd I do?'**_

"_I didn't say that! It was Chaos!" Vincent defended, he reached for the Death Penalty at his hip. He had kept it with him wherever he went. He would not use it on Cloud, only threaten if it came to that._

"_Yeah sure, blame in on the demon! Did you really mean that?" Cloud demanded, his voice harsh._

'_**Yes,'**_

"_Don't question me, Cloud. I've said it before, and I'll say it again: Maybe you should try another source, other than myself." Vincent then turned around and walked off, seeing as he could not reach the stairs with Cloud blocking them, he exited the Seventh Heave. He'd climb through his window if he had to. _

"_Don't you walk off!"_

_Vincent ignored him._

_---_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**---**

Cid had come in and had started up the large airship. Yuffie, Vincent noticed, quickly rushed towards her room. He knew she was going to get the things she had brought with her before it got too late for her to swallow anything without retching it up afterwards. He considered following her, but, instead, sat down next to Cait Sith, Barret, Marlene, Cloud, and Tifa. The last two had joined the three sitting on the single step.

"I can't wait to get to Costa Del Sol!" Tifa sighed, "I've been wanting to go to that festival they hold every year ever since I was a child!"

It was true, they were going to Costa Del Sol to the festival that is held around dusk. They were staying for a week and then they'd go have fun at the Golden Saucer for a while. Vincent had already stated that he was most liking just going to lounge around in the Golden Saucer, or go to the battle area. One of those. Maybe go see a chocobo race.

"I've been once before," Barret admitted. "Ya know, before Corel was destroyed. Marlene's been too, with Dyne. We all went, me, my wife, Dyne, his wife. All of us on a little vacation. It's really eventful."

"Oh! You've gotta tell me about it! No, wait! I want it to be a surprise!" Tifa instantly changed her mind. Vincent guessed she was imagining everything that was going to happen at the Costa Del Sol festival. He had been himself, but when he had been, things had been different. Those memories were long since forgotten. He only remembered it was night, and he was with Lucrecia. That was all he could remember. Her laughing face as he told her something, them walking through the many crowds of people. And then nothing.

---

Yuffie swallowed the medicine that was supposed to help with airsickness. Once she had swallowed it, she put everything back in her backpack and then hurried back out to the main room. She wasn't really sure what it was called, but she didn't really care. Spotting Vincent sitting on the step, she hurried over to him and sat down next to him. Grinning, she said, "So, it'll take a whole day to get there? Hm…what are we supposed to do for twenty-four hours? Just sit here?" she suddenly sulked.

A grin twitched on Vincent's lips, Yuffie noticed. She had been able to make him give her small smiles, but he never truly smiled. She knew she was going to try and get it out of him someday, but she didn't really know when. "You could do that, or you could play cards with Cait Sith. Nah, never mind, he might just go and bet your shuriken to someone. Or-"

Yuffie glanced at the sitting toy cat and then looked over at Vincent, "Cait Sith can have the shuriken! I don't want it! It's still covered in blood laying in a dark corner in my room-and not at the Seventh Heaven."

Vincent turned to look at Yuffie with confusion, "You mean to say you haven't even tried to clean the blood off of it ever since you killed Gackt?"

"No, I don't want to touch that thing." Yuffie suddenly shuttered, "It's covered with Gackt blood,"

"Yeah, I wouldn't want ta touch somethin' with that guy's filth all over it!" Cid commented.

Yuffie turned to look at the pilot and glared. "Keep to your own business, Highwind!" she snapped, her gray eyes flashing.

"Yes, mother," Cid replied sarcastically, and then began concentrating on what he was doing again.

Yuffie rolled her eyes as Vincent spoke up again, "Hm, there's no need to let something as good as that sit in a dark corner, covered in dried blood, Yuffie. You killed Gackt with that weapon, I'd be proud of it. You killed Sephiroth Clone Number Thirteen, Special Design of a Dog, Failure all the Same From Crossing Genesis and Sephiroth with Dog Cells."

"That's one long name," Yuffie commented, dragging the 'o' in long. Vincent nodded. "And you memorized it? Wow, I would have forgotten it the second I heard it,"

"Figures," Vincent muttered low enough for Yuffie not to hear. "Well, anyway, skipping past that conversation, I think Cid might have board game or something like that, that we can play. Don't you think?" He looked over at the pilot, who was now staring at Vincent. "Well, do you?"

Cid continued to stare, and then shook himself out of it. "Uh, yeah, but it's not something a girl should play. Heh, learned this game at a bar long time ago. Nah, you wouldn't want to play it. I won't even suggest it, but I _do_ have a board game somewhere on this ship. Maybe it's down in the storage room, I wouldn't know. It's Battle Ship-of course,"

"You take way too much pride in ships and stuff, Cid," Yuffie muttered as she stood up with Vincent and started towards the storage room. As she went down there, a plan was forming in her mind. Yes, it was a sneaky evil ninja plan. Perfect one too, if Chaos would cooperate at least and not tell Vincent. She grinned to herself, careful not to let Vincent see. _'Chaos,'_ she called out to the demon.

'**_Yeah?'_** Chaos asked. He sounded tired to Yuffie, almost as if he had been sleeping. She wondered if demons really could sleep. **_'Yes Yuffie, I can sleep. Now would you leave me alone? I was having a good dream that you and I were playing str-nevermind.'_**

'_Chaos!'_ Yuffie screamed in her mind. That naughty, naughty demon! She sighed, she couldn't stop Chaos from dreaming, she just wished that he wouldn't tell her what he was dreaming about until it got too late for her to figure it out. _'I never plan to play strip poker with anyone on this Planet-or anywhere else!'_ she yelled at him. There was no response. _'Dumb demon…'_

When they had reached the storage room, Yuffie opened the door. She wasn't at all surprised to see a load of junk everywhere. "Now how the hell does Cid expect us to find a board game in all of this mess?" she thought aloud, her voice sharp.

"By grabbing the game off the top of these stacks of other games," Vincent replied bluntly, plucking a board game from the top of a stack of many other board games stacked up neatly just next to Yuffie.

Yuffie blushed, mentally kicking herself for not seeing it earlier. "Oh," was all she could say as they left the storage room. "Well, come on, we can play the board game in my room or something," she offered.

Vincent nodded, "All right, we'll play in your room, if you like." And then he was walking down the narrow hallway, towards Yuffie's room, carrying the board game with him. Yuffie followed, hurrying to catch up with him.

---

Once they were in Yuffie's room, Vincent sat the game up on the carpeted floor. Yuffie sat down on her side and grabbed all of her pieces. Making sure Vincent could not see where she placed her pieces at, Yuffie tacked down all of her ships.

---

After a while of playing, Yuffie got rather bored. She was losing too, seeing as Vincent was rather good at guessing where she placed her pieces at. As another twenty minutes flew by, Vincent sunk her last remaining battle ship. Well, this sucked. If only she could have talked to Chaos long enough to ask him to tell her where all of Vincent's ships were. Oh well, Vincent would have noticed that constant disappearance and reappearance of his inner demon anyway, Yuffie figured.

"Okay, you win. And I'm bored again. Now what can we do?" Yuffie asked, looking up at Vincent with narrowed gray eyes. They were not angry, just reflecting her own boredom.

'_I promise I'll never harm you in anyway,'_

Yuffie jumped, startled. She looked around, wondering if Chaos had spoken, or Vincent or someone. Blinking, she thought she recognized that voice. Wait a second…she did! It was Gackt's voice! Yuffie shuttered, knowing there was no possible way that he could speak to her. He was dead, she had killed him. But those words echoed in her mind again. '_I promise I'll never harm you in anyway,'_

That was when it hit her. She was remembering this. Gackt had said this to her one time, when he had manipulated her. Yuffie shuttered, _'Must be the medicine,'_ she decided as she picked her herself up from the floor. Yes, it was just the medicine, she repeated over and over. '_Must have taken a little too much of it,'_

"Well, go find something else to do, I guess. What do you want to do, Yuffie?" Vincent asked. He did not seemed to have noticed Yuffie jump like she had when she heard Gackt's voice echoing through her mind.

"Hmm…I dunno. All I know is that I'm bored. Glad that I'm not airsick though." Yuffie responded bluntly, sitting down on her mind. **_'I know what you can do,'_** "Not now, Chaos," Yuffie sighed, resting her chin in one of her palms, balancing her elbow on her thigh. "Board games are boring…What to do…what to do…"

"You'll think of something. I'm going to go get something to drink. Maybe you could just go to sleep or something if you're so bored," Vincent commented, climbing to his feet. Yuffie gave him a look and then laid back on her bed.

"Maybe I should. Okay well, if you get bored to, come on in here and _you_ can clean my shuriken. I'm not touching it." Yuffie pointed out, her eyes narrowed, but her tone held amusement in it. Vincent gave her a look and rolled his eyes as if to say 'Whatever,' and then he left.

---

_A cry of pain ripped from a young woman's lips as a sword protruded from her stomach was ripped out. A harsh whisper filled the dying woman's ears as she fell to the ground, "Don't you ever mention her name around me,"_

_Cold eyes stared at the face of the woman as she fell onto her bleeding stomach, into the blood-stained grass. There was no pity in those harsh green eyes, only anger and hate. Hate towards the world and every thing that lived in it. Everyone was going to die by his hand or sword. It didn't matter which, as long as they were dead._

**A/N: I love Gackt's song, Longing! I have it on CD-along with half of the OST. Including Redemption. Longing is the best though! It sounds so dark! Fits right along with this fan fic! If only I knew the lyrics, I'd put them in here. I can understand about sixty to seventy words in Japanese and about thirty or so phrases, but none of which are in his song. What are the odds? XD. Anyway, if anyone knows where I can get the Japanese lyrics, I'd be more than happy to get them! And thanks if you do offer! Also, does anyone know any website that will allow me to download more of Gackt's songs? I love them, but I don't have the money to buy any of his CDs. I love foreign music. Japanese being my fav, Italian my second! **

**Okay, well, if any of you respond to what I am asking for, thank you so much! I looked up the OST downloads on maybe I should do the same for Gackt's songs, ne? Ah well, if you know any web sites, give 'em to me please!**

**Oh and you guys should read 'Blood of the Planet'. Best fan fic of Sephiroth as a reincarnated person out there! I love it! It's a little on the long side, but no where near as long as To Love an Ancient. You'd love it too if you haven't already read it!**

**R&R**

**Updating more soon!**

**Ja ne!**


	16. Chapter 2 Part II

**Any guesses as to who that was in Chapter One-Part II at the end? No? Yes? Okay, well, here's Chapter Two at long last! Thank you all for the reviews! Yay reviews! XD. Yay! Lots of action in this chappie, along with more of my evilness!**

Chapter Two

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there_

_I've become so tired so much more away _

_I'm becoming this_

_All I want to do_

_Is be more like me and be less like you _

Yuffie sighed, staring at the city that was Costa Del Sol. Her eyes lit up at the sight of the ocean. How long had it been since she had been to the ocean? Too long. "I wanna go swimming," she said instantly, unable to tear her eyes away from the sparkling waters.

"Yeah!" Tifa agreed, "We can go swimming while all you guys stay locked up in an inn somewhere, bidding who's going out first."

"I'm coming too!" Marlene squealed, grabbing Tifa by her hand.

Cloud, Cid, and Barret gawked at Tifa. Vincent remained unfazed, his cold crimson gaze looking around the city, as if searching for something. Yuffie, noticing this, poked him in the shoulder, "What is it, Vinnie?" she asked him, staring at him questioningly.

"I…smell blood," he responded in a monotone. He did not look at anyone as he continued to look around. "But it's very faint. Far off."

"Someone probably busted their nose or something, come on, don't ruin our trip!" Yuffie gave him a small shove and then turned to Tifa, "Come on! We've gotta go buy some bathing suits!"

Tifa nodded; her eyes sparkling as she scurried away from everyone, dragging Marlene with her, while Yuffie tagged along. Vincent watched Yuffie run off in the crowd, his eyes suddenly flashing. A hand rested on his shoulder, "Come on, Vincent, she's fine." Cloud responded, not noticing the dark look in Vincent's eyes as he turned and headed away from everyone. Cloud, did, however, notice that Vincent's hand was resting on his Death Penalty. "Vincent!" he called after his friend.

Clearly Vincent was unnerved about something. Everyone ran after their friend. When they came to catch up with Vincent, they realized he was only going to a nearby inn. Nodding, Cloud turned to the others, "Who's up for spying on the girls?" he asked.

Cid grinned and raised his hand. Barret gave them both stern looks. Cloud, catching on, suddenly frowned and held up his hands, shaking them, "I didn't mean on Marlene Barret!" he yelped, "She's only a kid! I meant Tifa and Yuffie!"

"Do you really think Vincent's gonna like us spyin' on Yuffie?" Cid asked, but the grin did not fade from his face.

"No, but he'll get over it." Cloud shrugged, and then was off, following the girls who had taken off towards the bathing suit stores. "I'm not staying cooped up in some old inn cause one woman told me too!" he yelled behind him.

"I second that!" Cid yelled back. Barret hung back for a moment, and then decided not to follow.

"You know, that was a wise decision. I am pretty sure that Tifa and Yuffie are going to clobber those two if they're seen," Red said from behind Barret. Barret jumped slightly and turned to look at the red wolf hybrid, who was carrying Cait Sith on his back.

"I'm goin' too!" Cait Sith yowled, running as fast as his small cat legs would allow him. Red rolled his single golden eye and then padded down towards the beach.

"I'm going to regret this in the end, but I need a good sunning," Red mumbled to himself. Whenever he went somewhere, there was always some girl who was wanting to pet him. It got rather annoying, but he tolerated it.

---

Yuffie scanned through the first shop. She didn't really see anything that really interested her at first. Tifa was skimming through a lot of stuff for Marlene first. She wanted to find something that suited her look, and would please Vincent. '_Hmm…let's see…Oh, how 'bout this one?'_ she thought eagerly.

Yuffie grabbed a dark black two-piece bathing suit. Well, she and Vincent both liked the color black- **_'And that would look perfect on you! Go try it on!'_** Yuffie froze, blinking. She had not expected Chaos to speak to her. _'CHAOS!! Get out of my mind!'_ she snapped. **_'Okay…Darn!'_** The demon's presence left her and Yuffie relaxed.

Walking over to Tifa, Yuffie tapped her friend on the shoulder, "Hey, I'm going to go change, when I come out, tell me how it looks," she explained, and then walked into the dressing room.

---

"I don't think we should go in there, Cloud. They might murder us if they saw us, so we can look through the window!" Cait Sith suggested.

"Yeah, I guess we could," Cloud replied, peering through the thin glass.

"Hey look! There's the brat!" Cid commented, placing one finger on the glass. Cloud blinked and realized that Cid was referring to the fact that Yuffie was about to change as she vanished into the changing rooms.

---

When Yuffie came out, she was met by Tifa, who had found herself and Marlene something. "You know, I think that Vincent's going to have to beat a few guys away from you if you go out onto the beach wearing that," she commented, laughing. Yuffie grinned.

"Well, I'm going to head on down to the beach, if you don't mind. I've been dying to get down to the beach for forever!" Yuffie said, raising her hands in exaggeration. Tifa nodded, smiling slightly as Yuffie hurried back into the changing room. She handed Marlene her bathing suit and then Tifa took her own and changed into it.

Yuffie came out and bought the bathing suit. When she had, she went _back_ into the changing rooms and changed back into the bathing suit. Then she hurried off to the beach.

---

Yuffie reached the beach in no time at all. She quickly removed her shoes, her gray eyes pinned onto the glittering waters of the ocean. Yuffie ran faster towards the water. The closer she got, the bigger the grin on her face grew. She had been wanting to go into the ocean for so long. Unknown to her, three people and a toy cat were watching her as she stepped into the cool, salty waters of the ocean.

---

_Glittering emerald eyes stared at the young woman. Hate shone within their depths. They narrowed at the sight of the smile on her face. Thin lips twisted into a cold smile. Waiting for so long, so long to take his revenge. His time was coming. She was alone without her friends this time. _

_Thin fingers tightened around the hilt of the long, thin sword next to his hip. Creeping towards the ocean, he kept his hand on the cold hilt. If need be, blood would spill. He liked blood. He liked to see it pour from his victims wounds, the pain in their cries as they died, or feel from consciousness. He would make no exception for this girl. Once, he had no desire to hurt her in any way, but now, with innocent blood already on his blade and hands, for once, it didn't matter._

_That was when his green eyes spotted a smaller girl running up towards the younger woman who was just getting into the ocean. The emerald shade of his eyes intensified. A villainous plot was already forming in his mind._

---

Vincent's blood red eyes narrowed as he saw only Red and Barret enter the inn with him. "Where are the others?" he demanded in a cold tone. Barret looked down at Red, opening his mouth to speak, but it was the red wolf hybrid who spoke up first.

"I believe that they thought they could follow the girls and get away with it, Vincent," Red XIII replied, his golden eyes shining with anger. "I know I would not be able to convince them to come back for a little while and let the girls have their fun, perhaps you can."

Vincent's eyes flashed a deeper crimson. "Perhaps I can," he replied, his voice low and dangerous. Red had been right in guessing that Vincent would not be pleased to hear about that. The gunslinger rushed out of the inn, his cape billowing behind him.

Red followed, his claws leaving small, faint indents in the soft wooden floor. Barret, after a few seconds, turned and ran after them. He wanted to say his part in this. Those boys weren't teenagers anymore, and Cid most certainly wasn't! Cid was at least forty with a wife in Rocket Town! Well, at least that was what everyone considered Shera to Cid.

---

Yuffie wished she had bought some sort of surfboard or something in the sort while near all the shops now that she was out in the deep waters. It would have made things much more fun. Oh well, she shrugged as she swam against the waves. The salt water felt good against her skin, and as Yuffie kicked towards the place that she was determined to reach: a giant rock jutting out of the ocean, she couldn't help but smile. Already, the salty taste of the water had leaked into her mouth, but Yuffie ignored it.

Her gray eyes were set on the rock. She wanted to get out there and sit on top of it, pretending that she was some sort of king. What fun! "Hey Yuffie!" Tifa's voice yelled from the shore. Yuffie turned her head to see Tifa and Marlene standing there.

Tifa was wearing a dark navy blue two-piece swimsuit. The straps on the top part tied in the back, but they were barley visible from such a far distant. "Hey Tifa!" Yuffie lifted one of her arms from the ocean waters and waved back.

Marlene was smiling brightly as she went into the water, going towards Yuffie. Yuffie didn't realize that Marlene was following her as she began making her way towards the rock once more. Once she had reached the large, slippery rock, Yuffie scrambled up it with ease. She nearly slipped when she first began to climb up on its smooth surface, but regained her balance almost instantly.

Sitting on it at last, she turned around to see Tifa and Marlene in the water. Marlene was swimming rather swiftly towards Yuffie, yelling, "I'm coming too!"

Tifa, however, didn't plan to let that happen, "Marlene! It's too far out for you! Get back here!" Marlene didn't listen. Yuffie blinked, moving her long, black hair out of her face as she shouted back, "Marlene! Listen to Tifa!"

---

_An almost silent sight escaped his lips. He would have to get into the ocean to reach her. His emerald eyes narrowed. He hated getting wet, but he knew that he must get to the young woman. This might be his last chance in a long time._

---

Vincent made his way down towards the beach. Something told him that was where they all were. Cloud, Cid, Cait Sith, Tifa, Marlene, and Yuffie. They were all at the beach. A low, angry growl sounded in his throat at the thought of someone, much less his friends, spying on Yuffie in a bathing suit store, and then on the beach. No privacy what so ever! _'Chaos, do me a favor and tell Yuffie that Cloud and the others are there watching her, will you?'_

'_**Okay, Vinnie!'**_

Vincent glared at the demon in his mind. He DID NOT want to be called 'Vinnie' by Chaos! Only Yuffie was aloud to call him that!

---

Cloud gawked at Tifa, his eyes practically popping out of his head. Cid, who was watching Cloud, grinned and waved a hand in front of the ex-Soldier's face, "Hey Cloud, wake up! I know she's a pretty sight, but heck, don't you think you should be more concerned about Marlene than Tifa at the moment?"

Cloud snapped out of it, looking rather dazed as if he had just come back from lah-lah land, "Huh? What?"

"Damn it, Cloud! You don't know how to listen do you? Marlene is swimming out to ocean waters where Yuffie is-and Tifa can't stop her. If Barret finds out, knowing that we were here, we're dead!"

Cloud blinked, realizing the truth in Cid's words. "Oh…uh…yeah, but I think that Tifa can kept up to Marlene. Tifa's much faster and stronger at swimming in ocean currents than Marlene."

"Cloud!"

Cloud rolled his eyes, "Well if the girls find out we're here, we're dead either way!" he argued. Just as he said this, a loud scream came out of no where. Cloud's head snapped back towards the ocean just in time to see Yuffie fall off the rock and disappear into the ocean waters.

---

One moment, Yuffie was urging Marlene to go back, the next, she felt someone wrap their arms around her waist. Gasping in shock, she barley had time to put up a struggle before she was dragged into the ocean waters. Salt water filled her mouth, causing her to start to choke underwater. Her gray eyes stung something awful and she was forced to close them. That did not stop her from struggling in the grasp that was still around her waist.

Screaming in the water, Yuffie felt what little air she still had in her lungs, leave her. She kicked out behind her and the person behind her, but her strength was leaving her rapidly, along with her consciousness. Yuffie felt one arm that was around her waist move up to her face. She could not see, but she felt finger slid gently over her face, and then trailing lightly over her lips. Yuffie felt fresh terror seize her at the touch of whoever was holding her, but even as she did, he eyes opened as slits. She could make out a hazy black glove. Words continued to echo through her mind until he finally black out from the water in her lungs.

'_I promise I'll never harm you in anyway,'_

---

Silver bangs fell in front of his cold eyes. Number One glared at Aeris. "What the bloody hell do you mean that Sephiroth went on vacation to the Golden Saucer?" he snarled, reaching for the Masamune at his hip.

Aeris gave him a sharp look and snapped, "I meant what I said and I suggest you not even try to attack me or my husband will hack you into little pieces and feed you to the dogs!"

Number One was as tempted as a dog trying to attack a cat was, to attack Aeris right then and there, but he refrained from doing so. He instantly became calm and gave her a brisk nod, "Fine, then tell me, where has Strife gone to?"

Aeris raised her eyebrow, "Now why would I tell you that? I happen to be very good friends with Cloud, and I know that you are set to kill him. Do you honestly think-no matter who the hell you are-that I would give away his position?"

Number One could not help but stare at Aeris. She sounded just like Sephiroth…when he was a General. He sighed, shaking his head, "Aeris, I already know they aren't at the Seventh Heaven, or in Kalm. I will find them, and when I do, I'll be sure to give Cloud your message about your undying loyalty to him, I will be back," and then Number One vanished, walking away from Aeris's rather large house.

Aeris continued to stare at Number One's back as he left. "Why-Why you! You-NUMBER ONE!" she yelled, unable to find anything to say. She was baffled. Poor Aeris…

---

Vincent reached the beach. His crimson eyes scanned the area, searching for Yuffie and the others. Chaos had informed him that Yuffie would not respond to anything he asked her or said, like she wasn't awake or something. His heart raced with fear for the young woman. What had happened to Yuffie? Why wouldn't she respond?

That was when his eyes came to rest on Cloud, who was swimming out in the ocean towards a large rock. Marlene and the other stood on the shore, their eyes wide with horror. Yuffie wasn't among them.

'**VINCENT!'** a loud yell came through his mind. The voice was streaked with utter terror, weak with helplessness though. Vincent froze. He knew who that was. It was Yuffie. "Yuffie?" he voiced aloud, his voice weak from the shock he had just received. He didn't get anything else from her.

Vincent snapped to life after a few seconds and dashed over to where Tifa and the others were standing. "Where the hell is Yuffie?" he demanded in a rather harsh tone. He was shaken and afraid for Yuffie's safety. Something told him that Cloud was not out in the ocean just for a swim-Yuffie was out there.

Cid turned to look at him with worry in his eyes, "She got pulled off that rock over there-she was sitting on it, when suddenly, something or someone pulled her off of it." Cid explained, his voice, which was usually strong and confident, was weak with worry for the young ninja. "Cloud's out there going to go try and find her."

"The hell with Cloud," Vincent growled, unclasping his cloak. He let it dropped into the sand and then removed his shirt, not wishing to be dragged down under water. He took off his metal boots along with leather boots that protected his feet from blisters of the cold metal. Next he removed his Death Penalty from its holster, and set it on top of his cape. Then, lastly, he removed his headband and then ran off into the ocean, not looking at everyone. Red and Barret had just come up to everyone to demand wha was going on. After they had been told, their faces grew grim with worry for their dear friend.

---

_His grip tightened around the girl in his arms. He knew she would need air or she would die very soon. He would not let her die if it cost him his own life. The sword that had once been on his hip, was stabbed into the sand, waiting for him to return to it. After a few more seconds of remaining under the salty water, he broke surface at last, carrying the limp form of the young ninja with him. He must hurry to get the water from her lungs._

_His sharp emerald eyes caught sight of Cloud Strife swimming through the water, towards the rock. A grin appeared on his face. The ignorant fool hadn't seen him because he had not swam towards the shore, but towards his left, to distance himself from the rock and then he would swim towards the shore. But even as he looked at Strife, his cold gaze found Valentine's red eyes staring out at the ocean. Even from such a distant, he could see the worry in his enemy's eyes._

_As he continued towards the shore, Vincent had slipped into the water, still scanning the area. That was when their eyes met. Thin lips twisted into an insane grin. He could not resist waving at Valentine, as if mocking him. He was very pleased at the look of shock and horror appear in Valentine's features. And to think, Vincent usually tried to hide his emotions, go figure._

_When their eyes met, Vincent turned and quickly rushed back towards land. But the ninja's kidnapper beat him to it. Reaching land, he hoisted Yuffie over his shoulder and snatched the Masamune from the sand. Although his clothes-which were made entirely of leather-were soaked, he did not feel the weight of them as he ran. _

"_Damn you to hell you bastard!" he heard Vincent yell at him. That attracted quite a lot of attention, but he ignored everyone and everything, hurrying to escape the beach._

_---_

Sephiroth grinned at the moogle plushie he held in his hand. Aeris loved moogles! She would like this. Yes, the Great Ex-General, Former Insane, Mass-Murderer Sephiroth was actually playing games at the Golden Saucer and winning cute little moogles for his wife. Strange…ne?

"Sephiroth, you know how many moogles you have?" Kadaj asked under a whole pile of moogles he was carrying. Sephiroth glared at him and shook his head, tossing the newest edition at Kadaj and Yazoo. "16,097-sorry _98_."

Sephiroth merely shrugged. "Why do you want us to carry all these stuffed moogles, Brother?" Yazoo complained under the weight of his 800 or so moogles.

"Because you killed you older brother, Loz." Sephiroth replied, returning to all the games he had been playing. Kadaj and Yazoo both let out a groan.

"Yo! Are you two like hippies, bro?" some random guy asked. Kadaj glared at him. Yazoo, on the other hand, would not accept such an insult.

He dropped every moogle he had and took out his gun. One shot later, the man was laying in a pool on his own blood. "Hey Moomba, get rid of the evidence!" Yazoo shouted. A red creature that resembled some kind of dog came scampering out on two legs, its spiky red hair waving as it went. With its rather large paws, it managed to drag the dead body away just like Yazoo had requested. "Thank you, Moomba." Yes, it was the very same Moomba that had caused their older brother's death. Like they cared, they practically spoiled the Moomba in rewarding it so greatly for killing Loz.

It squeaked in response to Yazoo.

---

Yuffie groaned, but as soon as she did, her voice caught and she began choking madly. She coughed up water, convulsing as her body tried to rid its self of the salt water. She could not quit choking as she began to lose air in her body. But even as she did, Yuffie suddenly found that she could breath. It hurt like hell to breath, but she did. Groaning as she coughed up more water, Yuffie began to shake, suddenly realizing how cold she was.

Her vision was hazy and she couldn't see clearly at all. She didn't even notice the person coming towards her. The next thing she knew, there was a blanket wrapped around her shoulders, a thick warm blanket. After a few more seconds of choking up water, Yuffie was sure she had gotten all of it out of her lungs, she managed a weak, barley audible, "Thank you,"

She snuggled into the blanket, still shaking with cold. Blinking, she tried to get rid of her clouded vision, but it refused to leave her just yet. "You are welcome," a quiet voice replied. Yuffie did not recognize it.

"What happened?" she mumbled, raising her hand to her head and rubbing her fingers over her eyes. When she drew her hand away, her vision wasn't as fuzzy, but everything was still unclear.

"You fell off a rock in the ocean and I saved you. By the time I reached you, however, you were already unconscious. I brought you out here because I didn't know if any of your friends were around. I didn't see any. Oh, and here,"

Yuffie blinked, looking up. She realized she was just on the outskirts of Costa Del Sol in front of a fire. It was getting dark out. Her eyes came to rest on a hazy black figure. She squinted, barley able to make out brown hair. He was holding out something to her. It appeared to be a pair of clothes. That was when Yuffie realized she was still wearing her bathing suit. Blushing slightly, she grabbed the clothes and pulled them on over her bathing suit. When she had finished putting them on, she looked back up at the hazy figure and asked, "Who are you? Why can't I see?" she asked, blinking some more.

"I think you might have opened your eyes underwater for a little long. Your vision should recover very soon. Anyway, are you all right now?" Yuffie noticed how the man in front of her had purposely avoided answering to who he was. So she asked him again.

"Have you already forgotten who I am, Yuffie? After all, it has only been a year since you killed me." Yuffie suddenly felt more chilled than she was before. Fear crept through her body as she listened to the man. "I am Gackt."

**Temptation, temptation. I couldn't resist. So he's back/grins/. Well, I have nothing really to say, except R&R! Chapter Three should be up soon! And good news! I got that evil thing in the top of my mouth, taken out (it goes with my braces) I HATE BRACES!! Bleh! I'd rather do without them…**

**Anyway, thank for all the reviews I have received! We have over 40! Oh joy! I want 100…oh well…hopeless wishing, ne? I figured I'd give you a cliffy just to make you wait, but your wait won't be more than a week, maybe less. I'm going to try and make Chapter Three really long-about 15-16 pages if I can. That is if I don't run out of ideas, but I most likely won't. I'm going to write about the Killer Moomba (XD), Kadaj/Yazoo, Sephiroth, Number One, Aeris, Cloud, Vincent, Rufus (Yay!), Zack (does he know Sephiroth and Aeris are married?), Yuffie, Gackt, and lots of other peoples! Yay again! XD. It's fun to say Yay! Yeah, yeah, yeah-I know 'Yay' is capped in the last sentence-I don't care. XD**

**R&R**

**Ja ne**


	17. Chapter 3 Part II

**Thank you all for the reviews I got! There aren't very many-just 3-, but I hope you guys will continue to review. We have ever-so-proudly reach 48 reviews so far! Yay! Now we need to get to 100! XD I need ideas though…I totally ran out in Chapter Two until I got towards the end. I said I'd make this one long-well…guess I lied. I have to get some ideas in first. I have some towards the middle of Part II, which we'll get to soon. And my friend gave me a grand idea. Part III! Yuffie moves to Kingdom Hearts Hollow Bastion/Radiant Garden! And meets Squall 'Leon'; Cloud; Aeris; Tifa; Merlin; Cid; Sephiroth (One Winged Angel form with Masamune-Cloud's darkside…yeah…; Organization XIII; um…Scoorge, those three little ducks…uh…what are their names? I dun't remember…oh well, anyway she meets Riku, Sora, Kairi (I hate her), Pence, Hayner, Olette, Seifer, Fuujin (Fu), Raijin (Rai), Vivi, Ansem (XD), King Mickey, Chip and Dale (yay! XD), and all those people. Imagine!**

**Yuffie moves to Hollow Bastion. Meets Cloud who is in his Soldier attire, looking for Sephiroth-Buster Sword on his back. Says she finds Sephiroth-being who Yuffie is-follows Cloud to the Dark Depths with popcorn and a lawn chair. Watches as Sephiroth says: Join the dark side, Luke. (XD. JUST KIDDING!**

**Sephiroth: Give into the darkness Cloud, let it consume you.**

**Cloud: Never!**

**Sephiroth: Fine, I will snuff out that last strand of light-after all, it is always the hardest to rid yourself of.**

**Cloud and Sephiroth attack each other. Yuffie throws popcorn at Sephiroth. Then Tifa comes in as Cloud is knocked out of the battle. Attacks Seph. Then, after a few moments, gives her life to Cloud, who rejoins the battle while Tifa is off at the sidelines…Yeah…And then there's Leon…**

**Yuffie: SQUALL! I LOVE YOU!**

**Vincent: Traitor…**

**SEE! GREAT IDEA! AND GACKT! WHOOOOOO! IDEAS GLORA! In fact…BEWARE OF PART II CHAPTER FOUR/FIVE/SIX! MWHAHAHAHAHA!**

Chapter Three

_(Numb, by Linkin Park)_

_Can't you see that you're smothering me_

_Holding to tightly afraid to lose control _

_Cause everything that you thought I would be has fallen apart_

_Right in front of you_

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_

_And every second I waste is more than I can take_

Yuffie stared, a sense of great terror befalling her. She suddenly felt sick. How could Gackt be alive? She had killed him, had she not? Slowly, her vision began to adjust, just like Gackt said it would. And as her vision cleared, Yuffie began to wonder if she could run from Gackt and try to find Vincent. No, that was impossible. She was still very weak from nearly drowning. "H-How can you be alive?" she gasped out after a few seconds.

"The same way that you are, Yuffie. You may have killed me once, but Jenova brought me back. I am alive like you, and now I have you here with me. I saved your life, Yuffie, when no one else attempted to do so. You are sitting there because of me, don't I get a thanks?" Gackt's voice was icy. It did not hold the usual calm and entrancing tone that it usually had. No, Gackt sounded angry.

Yuffie shuddered, forcing herself to look up at Gackt. She was about to say something to his words, but the moment she looked at him, Yuffie wanted to run. She froze, her eyes staring into Gackt's emerald ones. There was a dangerous look in his eyes. Gackt, seeing the horror written all over Yuffie's face, smirked at her. He wanted people to fear him; fear his name and fear his blade. 'She should be terrified,' Gackt told himself, 'she had every right. I gave her that right because I want her to fear me for what she did to me. No one gets away with killing me. No one, not even Yuffie.'

Yuffie suddenly seemed to snap to life when Gackt blinked. She released the blanket she had wrapped around herself and scooted away from Gackt. Gackt continued to look at her, speaking, "There is no where for you to run where I cannot find you Yuffie," his voice was as emotionless as his glittering Mako eyes.

---

Kadaj stared at Yazoo, his green eyes narrowed, "We're not supposed to keep Killer Moomba as a pet, Yazoo. If Sephiroth found out we would get into so much trouble, you know that right?"

"I try not to. And the Moomba's name is Claw, not Killer Moomba." Yazoo stated bluntly, flicking the silver strands of hair out of his eyes as he patted Claw on the head.

Kadaj glared, "We agreed on Killer Moomba!"

"Claw, Kadaj, it was Claw," Yazoo seemed unfazed by his brother's childish manner.

"Killer Moomba!"

"Claw,"

"Killer Moomba!"

"It's Claw, Kadaj, and tell Sephiroth I'm leaving. I'm not standing around this dump picking up moogles for him to carry home to his wife. I do not care if he is my older brother, I'm not his housemaid,"

"No! Yazoo! Don't leave me here to suffer!"

---

Vincent felt himself go rigid with shock. He had saw Gackt, running across the beach, carrying a limp Yuffie in his arms. He, after a few seconds of snapping out of his own shock, dashed after the two. His heart was racing as he tried to catch up with Gackt. Chaos roared with sudden, unleashed fury in his mind, curing Gackt to eternal hell with every passing second.

He could hear the others racing after him when they too, had caught sight of Gackt. A year had past since Vincent had to worry about the man's horrid presence looming over his and Yuffie's life everyday. A year of peace, only to be shattered by this. Vincent wasn't sure what to think about this, he only knew that he had to save Yuffie.

Vincent's bare feet dug into the sand, slowly him down as he ran. Gackt, however, continued to get further and further away, running with much grace, the Masamune now placed at his hip. Yuffie was no longer being carried over Gackt's shoulder, but more like bridal style. It was easier to run that way, Vincent knew.

As he ran after the fading figure of Gackt, Vincent suddenly had an impulse to let Chaos out and fly after Gackt. Shaking his head roughly, Vincent decided against it. It would be too dangerous to try and attempt.

The determination to check up with Gackt burned within him, but Vincent knew he would not. It was a useless hope. After a few moments, he stopped running, still unable to grasp the fact that Gackt had Yuffie-again, and this time, he had no lead as to where they were. Chaos could not save Yuffie like he had before. Yuffie would have to save herself until Vincent and the others tracked Gackt down.

Turning around, Vincent spotted Tifa, Cid, Red, and Cloud running to catch up with him. Barret and Cait Sith remained back with Marlene, knowing that someone would have to watch her. Tifa and Cid were carrying Vincent's cape, headband, shirt, and boots-along with the metal boots. They handed them to Vincent, who snatched them away, knowing it was wrong to take his fury out on his friends, but it could not be helped. Calmly as he could, he put back on the clothing. When he finished tying the headband back around his head, his crimson eyes stared at them all. "Why?" was all he asked. His voice was low and full of fury.

Tifa looked at him, her brown eyes reflecting her own worry and horror. Cid looked away. Red, he could say nothing because he could not help even if he wanted to. He had been with Vincent the whole time. Cloud, however, continued to look at Vincent with hard Mako blue eyes. "What do you mean 'why'?" he demanded, his voice just as angry as Vincent's.

"Why didn't you watch her?" he asked them, his voice hard, his crimson eyes meeting Cloud's turquoise ones.

Cloud crossed his arms, "Vincent, how do you think we could have reached Yuffie when she was so far out? We tried to help, so why are you blaming us?"

Vincent gazed coldly at Cloud. Chaos was growling. Hellmaster remained silent, watching and listening. Galiant Beast was growling a deep, angry growl as well, but his lips were curled in an unmistakable smile. He could sense Vincent's barriers weakening as he grew angrier. "Because you were the ones there. You could have done something."

"We didn't know it was going to happen, Vincent! Stop blaming us! We should try to figure out where Gackt was going before you cause an argument!" Cloud snapped.

Vincent narrowed his eyes, but nodded anyway. They did need to figure out where Gackt was going. Cloud was right, there didn't need to be a fight-but Vincent refused to admit that he had started the fight. "Fine, let's go back to the inn and figure this out. Then I'm going after Gackt," with saying that, Vincent spun around and began making his way back to the inn. All the way back there, he kept hearing a little voice in the back of his head to follow Gackt regardless, and get Yuffie back, but he could not for Gackt was already too far away.

---

Number One sheathed his sword, his eyes flashing. He was making his way towards the Golden Saucer. Finally Sephiroth had allowed him to spill innocent blood; to kill another with the hate and rage he felt towards the Planet and its inhabitance. At long last, he was granted freedom. An insane smile appeared on his thin lips as he continued making his way towards the Golden Saucer. Soon, soon many, many people would die…very soon.

Wiping the blood off of his hands, Number One glanced back at the young animal he had just killed. Red XIII's offspring. His twisted grin grew as he quickened his pace. The Masamune-the real Masamune, was bloodthirsty and demanding that more blood be spilt. Number One was quick to comply. Within two weeks, a celebration would be help at the Golden Saucer. Many would die, many, many would die.

---

Zack yawned, floating aimlessly through the Lifestream. "Ohhhhh," he yawned loudly, "Aeris, I'm tired of playing hide-and-seek with you! It's been over a year and half now! Where the hell did you go?"

"Um…Zack…I don't think Aeris is playing hide-and-seek with you," a young voice said. Zack turned around to see gray wolf standing there, looking at him.

"Then where is she?"

"Married to Sephiroth."

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"I know…"

---

Yuffie had to escape…somehow…how she would never know. She just had to…Looking around, she sighed heavily, knowing that there would be no escaping tonight. So instead, she tried something she never attempted in her life ever since a year and a half ago, "So…Gackt…are we staying here for the night?"

Gackt turned his glowing eyes on her and responded calmly, poking the fire with a stick, "For as long as you wish to stay here, Yuffie. However, I cannot allow your friends to find you-yet."

Yuffie glared at him. "Don't remind me…" she grumbled and then asked another question, "What's to eat? I'm starving!"

"I have some food in a backpack here," Gackt grabbed a dark green backpack out of the shadows and handed it over to Yuffie, who took it and unzipped it. It was true, she was hungry, but now she was immensely curious. There might be something in here that might help her escape from this deranged maniac!

She dug through it, finding a bunch of stuff to make a sandwich with, but nothing else. Darn…Taking out a few things, she grabbed out a napkin. Clearly, Gackt had planned all this stuff. '_Damn him to hell…'_ Yuffie thought bitterly as she fixed herself a ham and cheese sandwich. Then she stuffed the ingredients back and bit into her sandwich.

"Yuffie, I will say this once and only once," Gackt suddenly spoke up, his voice very stern and heard, "So you'd better be listening to me," Yuffie felt herself swallow as her eyes slid up to look into Gackt's face. He stared at her through the fire, his green eyes reflecting the flames. After he was sure she was paying attention, he spoke again, "Yuffie, I'm not giving you back to your friends. I will take you with me-no matter where I go. You're not going to leave me like you did last time. You killed me last time, and no one, not even Sephiroth himself is permitted to kill me. You aren't either, no exceptions. This is your punishment. It could be worse, but I dare not hurt you in the least. I made a promise I intend to keep, but you are still mine. You always were so don't try to run from me. I can see you in your sleep, I can hear your thoughts, I can smell your scent in the wind. **You will never be able to escape me as long as you live on this Planet, Yuffie.**"

Yuffie stared at him, wondering why she ha yet to drop her sandwich. Oh well, forget the stupid sandwich. Anger flared within her body at Gackt's words. Her eyes began to sting from tears that threatened to spill. These tears were not of fear, sorrow, or pain, but of anger. Deep, flaming hate. She was _not_ his; she never _would be his!_ "Gackt…" Yuffie began, but let her voice trail off. How was she supposed to say this without making him angry beyond belief? Swallowing, she thought for a few seconds and then began again, "Gackt…do you not understand yet? You can't make me stay with you. You can't make me love you. I'm sorry, but you can't. You don't fall in love by force. It wouldn't work that way. And you're wrong, I did not kill you out of hatred. I did that to save Vincent's life. You've hurt me more than you'd ever realized it. Not physically but mentally and emotionally. You hurt Vincent; you hurt Chaos; you hurt me and my friends. I can't forgive you for any of that, if that's what you're asking."

"Is that so Yuffie?" Gackt growled, his Mako green eyes growing intense. "Did I really hurt you so much, or did I save you from something you did not want?" his voice was taunting.

Yuffie looked at Gackt steadily before, but now she turned her gaze down to the red-hot embers, "What do you mean? You've never done one good thing for me in my life-never. You didn't even save me from Sephiroth that day in the park-Vincent did. Well, Zack helped too, but you didn't."

Gackt smirked at her, "What could I do? I was tied up at a park bench at the time-if you never noticed,"

"…" Yuffie did not answer. She did not was to dwell on memories, she just wanted to leave. "Why do you love me?" she suddenly found herself asking. Yuffie had never known why, nor did she really care. She didn't like Gackt at all. End of subject.

---

Vincent entered the inn. He glared at the innkeeper, but said nothing as he headed towards his room. The others followed in silence. Cloud wondered if Vincent would ever calm down. Of course…that wasn't exactly likely. A memory flashed before his eyes. It was when Vincent and Yuffie had come home from a party over at Aeris and Sephiroth's place.

**FLASH BACK**

_Cloud glared at Vincent with insufferable anger. What had possessed Vincent to say those words? Of course…Cloud never should have asked the question he did but usually at parties when…oh never mind! He watched in silence as Vincent stalked out the door. He knew that Vincent wasn't leaving-just finding another way into the house. _

"_Cloud, what's going on?" Tifa's tired voice asked from the stairway. Cloud turned around to meet her confused and tired eyes._

"_Nothing, Tifa, nothing," he lied, wishing she would go back to bed. She had been working all day. "Just go back to bed-you're tired and need you sleep."_

_Tifa did not move. "Did you and Vincent have another argument?" she guessed instantly. Tifa covered her mouth with a hand as she yawned, waiting for an answer._

"_Well…uh…eh…yeah, but erm…it's been taken care of, nothing to worry about." Cloud promised, hoping Tifa hadn't heard anything he had said. But sadly, fate was against him._

"_And he cussed you out?" she guessed again, looking at him with expecting brown eyes._

"_Yeah…" Cloud admitted, sighing. He looked away from Tifa as she came over to him. "He did,"_

"_And what did you ask him this time?" she gave him a questioning look as she yawned again, her eyes closing for a few seconds, but then opened again. She leaned on his shoulder, obviously worn out._

_Cloud was concerned. "Tifa, look, I'll tell you in the morning, you need to go to sleep. You're going to fall asleep standing there if you don't…" It was a little late to point out the obvious. Tifa was already asleep on his shoulder. 'She planned this,' he guessed, laughing to himself. There was no possible way Tifa had, but even so, he didn't mind. But now Cloud had to figure out how to get her back upstairs without waking her…Oh boy._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Cloud smiled to himself despite everything as he looked over at Tifa. She wore a blank expression on her face and stared straight ahead. Turning back to look forward, Cloud entered Vincent's rented room and sat down in a nearby chair.

"What are we going to do? How are we going to track them?" he asked at once, glancing over at Tifa.

"Kill the bloody bastard, of course," Cid replied sarcastically.

"Shut up," Vincent snapped, "Anyway, we know they can't go too far as to lengths we couldn't possibly track them down in. So we will simply pursue their trail. Eventually assuming we have no difficulties-we will catch up to them. However, seeing as this is Number 13, it will be increasingly hard to follow such a secluded trail. One of us will hurry ahead and keep track of things that Gackt might try to hide. Someone quiet, too."

"Um…can you speak in English?" Cait Sith asked after a few seconds of silence. Vincent sighed heavily.

---

It was dark outside, night reaching its heights, and yet Aeris Gainsborough-well, Sephiroth's wife, stood outside in her personal garden despite the hour.

Aeris watered her flowers, looking at them fondly, as if they were some sort of child. Sephiroth thought that she was WAY to obsessed with her flowers, but she didn't care. He kept saying that she needed to be more concerned about them and not the 'damned' flowers. She was…she kept telling him that she loved him more than she'd ever love a flower. He only laughed at her, telling her it wasn't true. But it was.

Subconsciously Aeris reached down to place a hand on her stomach. She smiled brightly. She couldn't wait to see the shocked look on Sephiroth's face when she told him! Aeris sat down on the wall of concrete that lined her garden, looking up at the sky. She removed her hand and, instead, gripped the edge of the concrete wall.

She could already here what Cloud and his friends would say. Cloud…Aeris sighed. He would not be happy with the news at all. That was rather obvious. Tifa wouldn't be all that happy either, but at least she'd be curious. Yuffie…well, it was hard to see how Yuffie would handle it. Vincent, well, Vincent would be Vincent. Stand there and say nothing. She giggled, imagining going up to Vincent and telling him. He'd just stand there…and look at her. He might say a word or two, and that would be all. How emoish can one guy get? Cid would react…Aeris didn't even want to imagine what he would say.

---

Rufus sat in his office, going through some paperwork. He was so bored…Maybe he could go AWOL for a while and take a trip to the Golden Saucer…

"RENO!" That was Tseng. The door burst open to reveal a very drunk Reno running into Rufus's office wearing an Indian costume and shouting like one.

"FEAR ME AND MY INDIANESS!" Reno shouted at the to of his lungs.

"Somebody shoot me!" Rufus groaned, taking out a gun from his pocket. He pointed it at the ceiling and fired, "SILENCE!" he roared. The room became instantly quiet, both eyes on the hot man with a double-barreled shot gun.

**A/N: Go double-barreled shotgun! XD. Yes, Rufus is hot. Get over it. He's not as hot as Vinnie though, but that's totally off topic so…yeah.**

"Reno, if you don't go change you damn clothes-I will personally put a bullet through your head. As for you Tseng, act more your age-no, BOTH of you act more your age and get the hell out of my office!"

Both of them nodded meekly and then rushed out the door.

---

Sephiroth sighed, carting all the moogles out of the Golden Saucer. He couldn't wait to show Aeris! Sad to say, he'd get a big shock when he got home. Placing a hand on the cart, he summoned his levitating powers and gripped the cart of moogles. Then he rose into the air and landed back in the Edge.

He spotted Aeris in the garden, staring up at the sky, a smile on her beautiful face. Sephiroth smiled, brushing sliver strands of hair our of his face. He carried the moogles inside and then headed out back to the garden. When he stepped outside, Aeris turned to look at him, her smile growing.

Sephiroth waved as she said, "You're home! Where were you?" she asked. "Does it take THAT long to have the shortest vacation of your life at the Golden Saucer?" she laughed, jumping on the concrete wall. She gave him a hug, which he gladly returned.

"Yep, I got you all sorts of new moogles, though Yazoo and Kadaj's Moomba ate at least three hundred of them on the way here. They think I don't know about Claw, foolish remnants. Anyway, how have you been?" he asked her as she released him.

"I've been…fine," she replied a little slowly. "Number One came to visit-wanting to know where you were," she admitted.

"Oh did he? Idiot…did he hurt you?" Sephiroth demanded at once. Yes! He admitted it! He actually loved Aeris! Yes! He fell in love with her just before the wedding! Ha, ha, nice time to fall in love-just BEFORE YOUR WEDDING! Idiot…

"No, just upset me some. But I'm fine. He came about a day or so ago. Anyway, I have something to tell you…"

"Can it wait?" Sephiroth asked.

Aeris blinked, "How long is the wait?"

"Hmm…as long as you want it to be," Sephiroth responded, a sly grin on his face. He leaned down and place a small kiss on her lips. "I've missed you for the last four days," he told her as he kissed her again, this time a little deeper.

"I missed you too," Aeris sigh between kisses, "but this is rather important…"

Sephiroth drew back. "Are you sure it can't wait for…a few hours?" his eyes were pleading with her, begging her to hold it off.

"Yes, I'm sure," Aeris replied. "And those moogle will come in handy," she told him simply. "But before I begin to even attempt to tell you, let's go inside-I don't want you to have a total break down on my flowers."

"Y-You're divorcing me!" Sephiroth gasped, jumping to immediate conclusions.

Aeris gave him a look, "No, no! Nothing like that! This is good news!"

"It better be, you making me wait…" Sephiroth grumbled playfully as Aeris led him into the house.

---

**A/N: Finally…took me long enough, did it not? Okay, finally…now to get Yuffie into KH. Yeah, I've been listening to the saddest song about a young girl who had been abused by her parents and was killed or killed herself. So sad…it's country music, I don't know the title, but I think it's called: Elissa Lies. Alysa, whatever. I love that song, but it's so sad to listen to…**

**I also listen to Why, Why, Why? And Just Give it Away-by George Straight, and Like Red on a Rose-by Alan Jackson. And Before He Cheats-by Carrie Underwood. I love those songs. And Redemption & Longing by Gackt. And Love Letter by Gackt too. I like that song-downloaded it from the internet. That is the only other song I can find by Gackt that you can download! DARN!**

**Well, R&R please! We need to reach 100 reviews before we reach Chapter 26! Chapter 26 is the last chapter in Shadowed love-maybe. Part I; 13 Chapters; Part II; 13 Chapters. That's how it goes. **

**Fluffy, fluffy, fluffy! THAT WON'T GET OUT OF MY MIND! It's driving me insane! XD…ah well, I'll live.**

**Ja ne!**


	18. Chapter 4 Part II

**Hey guys! Yay, another chapter for you! You know, I've always heard of people with fan fics of 100,000 words to have taken a year or two, maybe three, to write. But I've only been working for a month and a few days and already have around 74,000 words. I must have a lot of time on my hands…**

**Fluffy, Fluffy, Fluffy! CURSES! It's still there! Fffflllluuuufffffffyyyyy!**

Chapter Four

_(Numb, by Linkin Park)_

I've become so numb I can't feel your there 

_I've become so tired so much more away _

_I'm becoming this_

_All I want to do_

_Is be more like me and be less like you _

_And I know I may end up failing too_

_But I know you were just like me with someone disappointed in you_

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there_

_I've become so tired so much more away _

_I'm becoming this _

_All I want to do_

_Is be more like me and be less like you_

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there_

_Tired of being what you want me to be_

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there_

_Tired of being what you want me to be_

Gackt looked over at Yuffie, his face emotionless as he picked himself up off the ground. Yuffie watched him come over to her. She stiffened. What was he thinking? She shuddered with fear as he sat down beside her. She eyed him as he put an arm around her shoulder. He didn't seem to notice her great discomfort, and if he did, he ignored it.

Instead, Gackt pulled her closer to him. Yuffie wanted to fight back, but considering that Gackt could easily overpower her, she didn't fight back-much. Yuffie almost jerked away as Gackt rested his chin on her head. "Have you not figured that out yet, Yuffie?" he asked her after a few moments of silence. "Do you not realize why I love you?"

Yuffie couldn't speak. Her throat was dry and she seemed to have suddenly obtained a nasty case of lockjaw. She merely shook her head. Gackt smiled, although she couldn't see it. "I love you, Yuffie, because you are such a carefree woman. You point out your opinions on everything, and yet, despite your fears, you are brave and a good fighter. I love your spirit, Yuffie. I love everything about you, though you may not feel the same about me. I have never felt this way before.

"Every waking minute in Hojo's lab was hell for me and my brothers and Sephiroth alike. We were created there, but I was the one who was Hojo's 'special' clone. He injected major doses of something-I never found out what-into me. I think it might have been the thing that allowed me to turn into a dog. I'm not sure. Anyway, we were never shown any affection or anything. Eventually, we were thrown out to roam the Planet.

"I, being able to turn into a dog, got caught and taken to a dog pound. Hate that place-it smells. Anyway, we got nothing special there either. No on ever bought me. Stayed there for about a year, lucky me, it was a no-kill dog pound, and that was when Sephiroth found me. And well, you know the rest. When I saw you in the Seventh Heaven, that was the first time I had become a man in over a year. I had fallen in love with your carefree spirit by then…

"I'm sorry that I hurt you, Yuffie, but I can't stop wanting you. And being a Sephiroth clone, I was created to kill-that's why I'm so hostile towards Valentine. Things might have been different if my instinct wasn't what it was. Now I cannot let you go, instinct will not allow it. I believe that comes from whatever dog or wolf cells that Hojo injected into me." Gackt whispered into her ear.

Yuffie bit her lip. She hadn't expected any of this…Gackt really did love her-and not her appearance. He cared for her, and yet the 'instincts' of the dog side in him demanded that he let no one else have Yuffie…What was she supposed to do now? And what did Gackt want?

She felt him place his cheek against hers, nuzzling her. She shifted away from him. Yuffie felt extremely uncomfortable now. She wanted to get away, but the arm that was currently wrapped around her waist did not allow it to happen. Yuffie whimpered, trying to show Gackt how uncomfortable she was. He paid her no heed as he buried his head in the crook of her neck and shoulder. Yuffie's eyes narrowed in her great uncomfortable situation. She gave Gackt a light push. He pulled back, staring up at her with glittering green eyes that showed no emotion. Yuffie quivered ever so slightly at the sight of his emotionless face.

She couldn't help it. Yuffie inched away from him. Gackt's emotionless eyes suddenly came to life with a strange sheen in them. They were locked intently on her. "I'm sorry, Yuffie, but I can't help but want you. I am not under control of what I am doing,"

Yuffie's gray eyes flashed, "Yes you are! Just stay away from me, Gackt! I don't feel the same about you-I don't even feel remotely attracted to you!" she hissed at him, pulling herself out of the firelight and into the shadows, about four feet away from Gackt.

"What a shame that is," Gackt replied calmly, his green eyes-if even possible, glowing a brighter color. You said it yourself, I cannot make you love me, but that doesn't stop me,"

All the color drained from Yuffie's face. Her lips parted in a silent scream as Gackt picked himself up and walked calmly over to her. Yuffie's inner voice was telling her to run-run and escape, but her legs did seem to want to work. Within a matter of seconds, she felt gloved fingers wrap around the collar of her shirt. She gasped as Gackt yanked her up to her feet. His hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her into him.

Yuffie cried out in terror, trying to pull away from him, but her attempts were in vain from the start. Within a split of a second, she found Gackt pressing his lips against hers in an ardent and wanting kiss. Her eyes grew wide as she sensed the longing in Gackt. Yuffie believed he wouldn't dare do such a thing as taking total advantage over her. He hadn't before, but nothing stopped him now. Nothing but Yuffie's fist.

In one swift movement, she raised her hand and slapped Gackt across the face as hard as she could muster in her weakened state. She was surprised at the force she had put behind it. Gackt's head snapped sideways. His grip on her slackened and Yuffie found her chance. Quick as lightning, she wrenched out of his grip and stumbled off into the darkness with great silence. Using her knowledge as a ninja, Yuffie leapt up in a tree. With great silence and care, she leapt from one tree to the next, using the dense leaves as cover from Gackt, who she knew was following her.

---

Vincent's bloody eyes narrowed. Chaos was speaking to him again, **_'Yuffie…I can sense her now. She's shaken very badly…but she won't open her mind up to let me speak to her. I can here her thoughts, Vincent. She's upset and crying to herself. Something happened to her-but she has escaped Gackt for the present time. She-she's coming here, she's in the forest. We have to go save her!'_**

Vincent's head snapped up. He nodded swiftly. _'We will and are, let me tell the others we are leaving,'_ Vincent looked over at Cloud and the others. They all seemed deep in thought after he explained everything and they had gone over it. Time wasted. "I'm going after Yuffie," he told them, his voice shattering the heavy silence.

Cloud was the first to look at him, "Where is she?" he guessed instantly that Chaos had told Vincent.

"Coming this way. All of you will stay here. I will find her on my own," and then he stood up and strode out the door, not waiting for a reply. Once he had exited the inn, he spoke in a deadly whisper, "Lead the way, Demon Chaos, lead the way,"

---

Gackt gritted his teeth together. He had allowed Yuffie to slip from his grasp so easily! He wouldn't make that mistake again. Cracking his knuckles with anger, he began to morph his appearance. Melting like water, he began a long-legged silver dog. His Mako green eyes glowed with a new light as he began to track Yuffie with intense speed.

He could see her in the trees, it wasn't hard. No matter how much she tried to hide from him, it was impossible. Gackt had a sharp eye and he would allow nothing to get past him. Baring his wolfish fangs, Gackt ran through the trees fast as a bullet, keeping track of Yuffie every step of the way.

---

"What is it that you wanted to talk about that's so important, Aeris?" Sephiroth asked when they were seated on the couch. His green eyes looked at Aeris with confusion as he waited for her to answer. He had noticed the uneasy look in her eyes. Whatever she was about to tell him, was not going to be easy for her to say.

The young flower girl sat in silence for a few seconds, her fingering fiddling with a loose thread on the couch. Sephiroth made a mental note to cut that annoying string off when he got the chance. After a few more seconds of silence, Aeris finally lifted her gaze to look up and whispered, "Well, it's just that I'm…I'm…er…uh…how do I say this?"

"Just spit it out already!" Sephiroth sighed, seeing how exasperated his wife was becoming. Aeris looked at him, her emerald gaze meeting his own Mako gaze. She nodded slowly, swallowing.

"I'm pregnant," she finally responded in a low whisper. She bowed her head, unable to look at Sephiroth.

Sephiroth meanwhile, was shocked. His blood stopped-his heart even stopped. He felt cold suddenly, cold with shock and fear. This can not be happening…Aeris did NOT just say she was pregnant, he was NOT going to become a father…no! No! No! No! No! No! He was NOT a father! To make a long story short, he really was.

"Wh-What?" he gasped out, unable to find anything else to say. That was when he saw Aeris's eyes glittering with tears. "I knew you'd be upset…I knew you wouldn't like it…" she whispered.

Sephiroth shock seemed to vanish as a deep concern suddenly rose up like a snake within him. He was tempted to wrap his arms around Aeris. And he did. Holding her tightly, he told her, "No, you have it all wrong. I'm happy, Aeris, I really am. I just…well, I never expected to be a father. The thought never occurred to me before. I'm sorry if I upset you. I really am." In truth, he was still rather shocked, and he probably would be for a little while.

Aeris didn't say anything. Instead she held onto Sephiroth, her breathing becoming shallow. Her sadness was replaced by a relaxing look. She yawned in his arms, "Seph…I'm tired," she yawned to him.

Sephiroth nodded, "I'm sure you are, Aeris, but I have to show you all the moogles I have gotten for you before you got sleep on me,"

"Can't it wait?"

"Speaking of waiting…my waiting is over," Sephiroth commented, pulling Aeris up into his lap and kissing her lips gently, letting his tongue slip into her mouth. Aeris wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her body.

---

Yuffie grabbed a branch on a tree, her fingers wrapping around the thick wooden limb. She pulled herself up quickly, not looking down at the ground as she sat, balanced perfectly. Then, in a few more seconds, she leapt towards the next tree. Just as she did, however, a weight suddenly latched on her foot. Yuffie's eyes widened as she was pulled to the ground.

Yuffie landed with a loud "Ow!" as her head collided with the hard ground. Stars burst forth in her eyes. Her eyes closed as the jarring pain in her head began to subside. She was dazed and unaware of anything around her. She didn't even see the green eyes boring into her form. She opened her eyes, her vision blurry. Yuffie was in pain from her head hitting the ground so hard.

"Caught you," a mocking voice said in her ear. Yuffie was suddenly very aware of everything. There was a weight on her body, holding her down to the earth. Green eyes stared into her own glazed gray ones, which had widened in horror.

"Get off!" she screamed, shoving Gackt roughly, trying to throw him off. But Gackt didn't budge. He grinned at her struggles and attempts to escape. Yuffie grunted as she pushed on Gackt, digging her fingers into his flesh. She wanted to scream, but deep down, she knew that it was one and a million chances that someone would hear her. Vincent wasn't looking for her. If he was, he would have found her by now, wouldn't he have?

That thought broke her heart as she realized she hadn't heard Chaos's voice in her head at all since she had woken up to find herself with Gackt. The realization made tears begin to leak from her eyes and run down her face. Her struggles became weaker as her heart broke. They had not even tried to contact her… _'Chaos, Chaos, Chaos, tell me you're still there. Please, tell me you're still there. Tell me you haven't abandoned me!'_ she cried in her mind.

She wasn't aware of Gackt climbing off of her and pulling her up into a sitting position. She wasn't aware that he was looking at her, through her tears and sadness. She wasn't aware of how he had wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She wasn't even aware of how close he was to her. She was only aware of the heartbreak within herself and her desperation to hear Chaos's voice.

Yuffie waited and waited, but she never did get a response. She called again and again, never realizing that Chaos could hear every word she said to him, but a dark magic blocked him from making even the slightest of sounds. Meanwhile, the grin never faded from Gackt's face. In his mind, he continued whispering dark words that put a curse on Yuffie. He blocked the demon's voices in her head with his own undetected connection. She was calling for Chaos, he knew, and she would never hear him as long as she remained with him. A…gift he had been bestowed that he had just recently discovered when speaking with Number One. He had completely blocked out Sephiroth's voice with his own. Now he did the same with Yuffie.

Yuffie hung her head in defeat. She didn't speak, nor did she try to pull away from Gackt's arms. A sob escaped her as she sat there is utter defeat and dispair. She quit calling out to Chaos, believing he was ignoring her.

---

**_Chaos frowned, his yellow eyes narrowing._ '_Vincent, Yuffie…she's trying to contact me, but I can't respond. She thinks…we have abandoned her.'_**

'_Never! Go faster Chaos or I swear you'll have hell to pay!'** Vincent snarled. Chaos nodded, flapping his wings as she soared over the forest. He could sense Yuffie was nearby. Scanning the ground below, he spotted quite a few monsters. Maybe later he could come back and rip them to pieces…what fun!**_

_**Chaos shook his head, he had to keep a look out for Yuffie. After a few more seconds past, he spotted a dark form down in the forest. He wasn't sure what it was at first, until he came to realize that it was actually two humans. 'Yuffie…'**_

'_WHAT THE HELL IS YUFFIE DOING?'** Vincent roared, making Chaos cringe. He mentally glared at his host. 'You can take over now, if you want. I'll only attack Gackt-heh, not that you would mind, but I take it, you'd like to have a word with him before I do,'**_

---

Gackt's excellent hearing allowed him to hear the flapping of wings. He looked up, catching sight of the hated demon, Chaos. Turning to look at Yuffie, he spoke, "Yuffie, we must go. Come on," his voice was calm and gentle as he helped her to her feet.

He pulled her arm, indicating which direction he wanted to go, but Yuffie didn't budge. Gackt turned his eyes back to her, only to see Yuffie staring at the ground, tears falling onto the grass. He gave her a sympathetic look, "Come on, Yuffie. We can't stay here. Let's get back to the camp," he suggested, wrapping a comforting arm around her waist.

"No…" Yuffie whispered. "I told you I don't love you, I'm not going anywhere with you. I love Vincent even if he has abandoned me…"

Gackt's eyes became hard. Burning fury rose within him. His mind screamed at him to forcefully take her back to the camp. She would not escape him. No one escaped him if he wanted them, no one! "Yuffie," his voice was stiff and hard, "you're coming back with me to the camp. I don't care if you don't want to, I don't care if you don't love me, you're coming!" he snapped. Gackt was very aware of how close Chaos was.

"Get away!" she snarled, slapping him in the face once more. "You can't do anything to me! Stay away!"

Gackt touched the place where she had smacked him. It was the same place she had smacked him before. His fury turned to a wrathful passion as he looked at her. His eyes burned into her spirit with malice and anger. He would not be treated that way! The anger instincts of the dog cells in him told him to attack. The Jenova cells in him told him to kill, and his own cells told him to take. Glaring at her, he lunged. Yuffie's eyes widened in shock. She didn't even have enough time to move before Gackt's arms wrapped around her and she was crushed in his embrace.

Yuffie felt the air rush out between her lips. She was frozen in place for a few seconds, and then, as if she had been stabbed, she began jerking and beating her hands against Gackt in the best way she could. She kicked him in the shin, but he didn't seem to feel it as he began to drag her off, back towards the camp. Yuffie let herself scream this time, but not in fear, but in fury. "Let go of me you bastard!" she snarled.

Gackt paid her no heed. He could feel the sting of where she had bruised his shin, but he knew that it would heal in due time. "Stop struggling, Yuffie, it'll get you no where,"

---

Yuffie let out a strangled cry of fury, but her struggles ceased, knowing that what Gackt said was true. She looked up at the night sky, searching for the moon, tearing streaming down her face. "Oh, Leviathan, help me…please," she whispered to the snake god of Wutia.

Her eyes found the bright glow of the moon, but even as they did, Yuffie became baffled. Instead of seeing the soft, silver light, she saw a bloody crimson. And that crimson seemed to be coming closer…A cry of terrible joy escaped her. She realized instantly that it was Vincent coming down from the sky. Her gray eyes became bright and she began struggling in Gackt's arms once again. "Vincent!" she screamed.

Gackt, hearing this, spun around, bringing Yuffie with him. He saw Vincent before the crimson man hit the ground. Quick as lightning, he released Yuffie, shoving her to the ground carelessly. Drawing the Masamune-his Masamune-from its sheath, he glared at Vincent, "Hello, Valentine. Long time, no see, ne?"

Vincent merely glared at Gackt as he took out the Death Penalty. Yuffie watched, brushing the dirt off of the clothes that Gackt had given her. She sat up, her eyes wide. The Death Penalty was aimed straight at Gackt's heart. Vincent's gloved finger was curled around the trigger, tense and waiting for Gackt to make a move towards him or Yuffie. It would be over as quickly as it had begun if Gackt was shot, Yuffie knew. She also knew Gackt was no fool. He'd find a way out. She shuttered at the thought, turning her wet eyes on Vincent.

Tears trickled from her eyes. Despite the scene in front of her, she was _happy._ Vincent hadn't betrayed her after all. He was there, protecting her. A faint smile appeared on her lips. She mouthed, 'Thank you,' to him, her eyes becoming their normal size as she tried to calm herself down.

Vincent did not seem to notice her as he glared at Gackt. "Shut up, Number Thirteen. Sheath you sword and get away from Yuffie!" he snarled in a low, threatening voice. His grip on the Death penalty tightened, his claws flexing out beside him, looking as if they were about to rip something.

Gackt smirked at Vincent, but his grip never loosened on the Masamune. "I don't really feel like it," he responded in a mocking tone. Vincent glared, his bloody crimson eyes narrowing to slits.

"Very well," Vincent raised the Death Penalty a little higher and pulled the trigger.

Yuffie felt her blood run cold at the roar of the gun. She shut her eyes, not wanting to see the sight before her. That was when she heard a loud 'CLANG'. "Huh?" she whispered to herself. She opened her eyes just in time to feel something pull her hair and cold metal pressing against her throat.

**A/N: Mwhahahaha! There is nothing more about Yuffie and Vincent in this chapter1 Mwhahahaha! Cliffhanger for them! Yay for me, boo for you! Mwhahahaha! I am SO mean! And Lord Makura, you were right, Vincent's kick Gackt's ass! If only…heh-heh, she didn't have the Masamune against her throat! Mwhahahaha! I am so mean! Yay for my evilness! There is a reason why I am called Vincent's Demon! I love Vinnie, but I'm always evil to everything I love-and hate, heh-heh, that's what a demon is! But I must say, I am no demon that crawled out of hell. Riku54, that part, is just cause I love Riku too, just not as much as Vinnie. (Riku from Kingdom Hearts II, he is HOT in KH2!) and I AM NOT 54 years old!! I am 13 thank you very much! XD. My dad says that if you put #s on the end of your name, it indicates how old you are. Phooey on him! XD.**

**OH AWESOME!! Alabama (country music) IS PLAYING ON THE RADIO!! I LOVE THEM! LOL. Back to the story now.**

---

Zack seethed with the realization that Aeris had totally abandoned him for a whole year, telling him that she was going to play hide-and-seek with him. "Bah, lying flower girl!" he spat, glaring at the green Lifestream around her. He subconsciously petted the gray wolf beside him, unaware that it was laughing at his insolence. That is, until it turned to him, still chuckling.

"You humans are so picky. Sure, us wolves pick one mate for life, but we don't pick for their beauty or personalities, we pick for their abilities and strengths. It makes good pups that way. Few wolves are picky, but all you humans are _awful_ at that!" it laughed.

Zack turned to look at the wolf, picking up a fist full of sticky Mako-green Lifestream strands and throwing it at it. "Shut up," he growled, glowering evilly at the gray creature, who shook its majestic head, slinging bits of Mako everywhere. "Hey!" Zack shouted, guarding his head from the strands of Lifestream, "Watch the hair!"

"Another thing about you humans, you confuse me too much. You style your hair, only for it to get messed up. And these days, you humans-especially women, wear the strangest of apparels. Your attire is okay, but that girl down in the Edge at that bar-what is it? You know, that bar where Denzel-the orphan-was looking to join WRO?" the wolf asked, its eyes glistening with confusion.

"Oh," Zack suddenly spoke up, "You mean Tifa's friend-Johnny. His bar?" Zack suggested. The gray wolf nodded its shaggy head.

"Yes, Johnny's bar, her clothes reveal too much skin. I remember back when the Cetra were all still alive before Jenova came and killed them all. They dressed appropriately, and as time progressed, humans continued to dress appropriately, and then came this generation. Horrible! Who inspired all of this?" the wolf asked, its voice irritated.

"You got me, but this conversation is way off-topic. I'm going to go speak with Aeris, okay?" Zack suddenly told the gray wolf. It gave him a look that said Why-do-I-even-bother? and nodded. Zack had to use the wolf in order to exit the Lifestream, once out, he could become himself again, but not for long.

Standing up, Zack got prepared to leave the Lifestream to go talk to his ex-girlfriend who was currently married to Sephiroth. Little did he realize, it was night on the Planet.

---

Aeris nestled closer to Sephiroth, opening her green eyes slowly. She could feel the rise and fall of Sephiroth's chest as he breathed in slowly from sleep against her own. She stared at his peaceful face. His silver bangs were in his face, glittering softly in the moonlight that fell onto their bed. Yawning quietly, Aeris carefully sat up, careful to make sure Sephiroth's arm was not around her waist. She wondered what had woken her up.

That was when she felt a wave of nausea wash over her. Feeling slightly sick, she climbed out of bed quickly. The bit out the cold air nipped at her skin, but she ignored it, rushing into the bathroom. Not bothering to turn on the light, she leaned over the toilet and threw up into it. After the contents of her stomach had been emptied, Aeris wiped the bile around her mouth away. The inside of her mouth tasted horrible.

Aeris quickly rinsed her mouth out with some mouthwash. Spitting the blue liquid into the sink, she turned to look back at the dark bedroom. Sephiroth was sitting up in bed, his glowing Mako green eyes pinned on her. "Are you alright?" he asked her when he saw that she was looking at him.

Aeris nodded, "Yes, I'm fine. Just a consequence to being pregnant," she told him quickly, leaning on the counter for a few moments, breathing in slowly. After she was sure she wasn't going to throw up any more, she went back to the bed.

Sephiroth waited for her to sit down before wrapping his arms around her chilled body. It was then that Aeris realized that she was freezing. Leaning back onto Sephiroth's bare chest, she relaxed, pleasured by the heat coming off of him. "You're cold," Sephiroth pointed out the obvious.

Aeris nodded, but she didn't move. She was too relaxed to move. Sephiroth smiled through the darkness, knowing that Aeris wasn't going to budge as long as she was comfortable. A sly grin played on his lips as he released his grip on her and moved back. Aeris left out a low whine of compliant. Still grinning, he said, "Well if you're cold, get under the covers and maybe you wouldn't be so cold anymore,"

Aeris pouted as she crawled under the covers, but her sulky mood was quickly demolished as Sephiroth wrapped his arms around her once more, pulling her against his chest. He placed his chin on her head, snuggling up against her. "Now go back to sleep, it's late…" he muttered, closing his eyes. Aeris listened to him, closing her eyes as allowed sleep to claim her once more, a smile still on her lips.

---

Rufus rolled his eyes, very annoyed with the Turks. At least his day was over…Walking outside, he headed down to the large house he lived in. Opening the door, he was greeted by a very dark room. Flipping on the lights, the first thing he spotted was Tseng, Elena, Reno, and Rude sitting in the living room with the TV on, watching a football game. Rufus glared at them, "What are you doing in my house?" he growled.

All heads turned to look at him, "Watching the football game," Reno pointed out, grinning. He stuffed some popcorn into his mouth as he spoke.

"I can see that. Do none of you own a TV?" Rufus snapped.

"Sorry, Sir, but the power is out over at all of our houses-considering we live in the apartments in downtown Edge, none of us have a back up generator either." Tseng responded, meeting Rufus's cold blue gaze.

Rufus snorted and removed his white jacket, "Well you'd better clean up any mess you leave, and then get your asses out of my house as soon as the football game is over." Rufus ordered and then headed upstairs to his bedroom.

"Aye, Aye, Sir!" Reno responded smartly, earning a death look from Tseng and Rufus both. Elena and Rude just kept their eyes pinned onto the TV.

---

Cloud looked over at Tifa, looking at her face. She had changed a long time ago out of her bathing suit and now sat in a pair of jean shorts and a white T-shirt. "Do you think Vincent found Yuffie, Tifa?" he asked her after a few seconds of looking at her.

Tifa turned her chocolate eyes on Cloud, oblivious to the fact that he had been staring at her. "I don't really know, but knowing Vincent, he probably has, and if he has, he should be getting back here soon…" Tifa's voice trailed off as she looked at her hands, "I hope…"

**A/N: Yay! It's done! I liked writing the part about Aeris and Seph for some reason. It was so easy to write-I wrote it within 15 minutes. Okay, I guess you guys can't wait for Chapter Five, huh? Well guess what! I AM bringing Yuffie to KH in this and I HAVE figured out how to do it/cheers for joy/**

**Okay, so how am I doing for a 13 year old? Pretty good with my writing? Or is it dull? I really wanna know if you don't mind. I like to know if I'm a good writer or not. I always think I'm not, and honest to say, I'm surprised that I've actually kept up with this. Never before have I ever spent so much devotion to something-besides _Fallingstar, _my book I wrote. But the sequel to it so DEAD! Hey, anyone who goes to Silverstar's Warrior cat website-hi! Ya…that book I'm trying my hardest in my power to get published-the sequel is really good, but I'm out of ideas. Silverstar and Elliefang, I have no trouble writing about, but Blackfire, Snowfire, Grayhowl, Paddingtail, Willowfur, Darktail, Deathfoot, Blazingfire (yes Blazingfire), and Flamespeed are hard to write about! Firefoot and Fallingstar are fairly easy considering I'm very good at writing about my evil characters…Fallingclaw is out of the picture because he's in the Dark Void that is in the Shadow Realm. (Fallingclaw is Fallingstar's younger self who's soul was lost and Fallingstar is an evil demon possessing Fallingclaw's body, strengthening him, but Fallingclaw is lost within himself. It is Elliefang's job to save him, or everyone will fall to their knees in blood from Fallingstar's massacre and obsession with revenge against Blacksoul, who killed his mate.)**

**Well, got one thing to say-actually two:**

**Next chapter, you get a big chapter because I really don't want to end it! If you're lucky, it'll go all the way up to 16-20 pages! It's already 12 pages long and I'm no where near done with it!**

**R&R!**

**Ja ne!**


	19. Chapter 5 Part II

**A/N: GASP! I have almost reached 200 pages/squeals in delight/ The longest fan fic I've ever wrote is Entwined Destiny, which is 158 pages! This is 182 pages so far! Yay! When I'm done with this chapter, it'll be 195 or 197. Then 200! Yes! Too bad this fan fic only has 5…6…7…8…9…10…11…12…13…um…8 more chapters left, unless you count this one, it would be nine. So close to finishing! Darn! XD. Actually there's about another 90-100 pages to write if each page is going to be 8-12 pages long! Then Part III! Another 100-150 pages! That's…um…uh…er…ummmm…. What's 130 plus 130 plus 130...? Ah ha! 390! YAY! Okay, I MIGHT make a Part III.**

**Okay, if you guys don't like country music, you might like this one, and if you do, and you haven't heard it, I suggest you either buy the Me and My Gang CD by Rascal Flatts, or download the song. My Wish, very good song! There's also a song that reminds me heavily of Vincent/Yuffie or Seph/Aeris. Don't ask why, but it does! It's called You Saved Me by Kenny Chesney. Excellent song! Listen to it too! It's also going to be in this fan fic just cause of that reason!**

**Got a question for all of you people out there, though. **

**How many of you like wolves or dogs?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or Kingdom Hearts I or II. The end. But I do own Number 13 AKA Gackt, just not the name Gackt! GOT THAT? Good! And I have full rights to this fic!**

Chapter Five

_(My Wish_

_By Rascal Flatts)_

_I hope the days come easy,_

_And the moments pass slow,_

_**And each road leads you where you want to go,**_

_**And if you're faced with the choice and ya have to choose,**_

_**I hope you choose the one that means the most to you,**_

_**And if one door opens to another door closed,**_

_I hope you keep on walkin' til you find the window._

_If it's cold outside,_

_Show the world the warmth of your smile,_

_But more than anything,_

_More than anything,_

Number One entered the Golden Saucer, his hand still resting on the hilt of the Masamune. A smirk was on his lips as he approached the young woman who kept watch on every one who entered the amusement park. "I have a pass already. It is under Sephiroth," Number One lied. He was using Sephiroth's name just so he could get in without having to pay anything.

The woman blinked, her eyes widening. She didn't even bother to check the computer for his name as she nodded, "G-Go right in," Number One nodded, his grin widening. He would just have to stay here for a few weeks…maybe he'd go to the battle arena and battle a few people to get himself some money…

---

Yuffie's eyes widened and she swallowed fearfully as she felt the cold steel pressing against her throat. The sting in the back of her head reminded her that Gackt was pulling her long, black hair. That was the downside to long hair, but Yuffie still liked that she had let her hair grow out. Anyway, her gray eyes looked at Vincent pleadingly. "Help me," she whispered to him, her voice choked from the angle that her head was in.

"Gackt, let Yuffie go," Vincent ordered, his gun pointed at Gackt.

Gackt merely smirked, "Now why would I do that? Here, I've got a deal for you. How about you drop your gun and I won't slit her throat?" Gackt's voice was derisive, his green eyes glittering with danger and mischief.

Vincent complied by dropping the Death Penalty instantly. Yuffie's eyes widened as se watched the silver gun fall to the ground with a soft thump. "Vincent! Don't! He won't hurt me, you know he won't!" Yuffie told him. She got a kick in the back from Gackt, but it was gentle.

"Won't I?" he teased, pressing the sharp blade deeper into her throat, making a small trickle of blood seep from the cut in her skin. Yuffie gasp at the sting, not expecting it. She narrowed her gray eyes at Gackt with utter rage. He merely grinned at her.

Meanwhile Vincent's red eyes were glued to the blood seeping down Yuffie's neck. His eyes were wide. He seemed frozen, as if it were a shock to see blood coming out of Yuffie in such a fine, crimson trickle. His lips were parted in a silent plea to stop. His fingers twitched, as if he were compensating on trying to cure the cut flesh, or attack Gackt.

"Stand up, Yuffie," Gackt growled in her ear. Yuffie instantly stood, careful not to cut her throat any worse. She shuddered as she felt an arm slither around her waist.

That was when she noticed Vincent's eyes. They had narrowed and were flaming with vehemence, hate beyond comparison. "Release her, Gackt. Yuffie's right, you wouldn't hurt her-much. She impaled you, but I will do much worse." His eyes were switching from the blood to Gackt's arm. Vincent's body seemed to stiffen. His voice didn't match him as he spoke in a harsh whisper, "May the Wrath of Chaos fall upon your petty soul,"

When those words were spoken, Vincent's eyes lost all color for a moment, and then turned to a bright yellow. A flash of crimson red surrounded body, lighting up the area in a maroon type color. Yuffie watched as she tried to see past the crimson torrent. She could barley make out the form of Vincent. His cape was fluttering behind him. Wings were barley visible through the bright light. Yuffie couldn't see anymore, but she knew that Chaos would appear within a matter of seconds.

Suddenly she felt the sword withdrawn from her throat. Gackt released her hair and instead, picked her up. "We're leaving," he told her instantly. Yuffie began to fight him, clawing at his face, aiming for his eyes. She did _not_ want to go anywhere with Gackt!

"Let go of me!" she pleaded. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught sight of Chaos standing there, his yellow eyes narrowed in rage. His claws were flexing and his wings flapping gently. "Chaos!" she yelled to him, "Help me!"

The reaction was immediate. The demon leapt at Gackt, attempting to tear Yuffie from his grasp. Gackt sneered at Chaos as he stepped forward, into a shadowed portal. Chaos plunged right through it, his claws hands trying to grasp Yuffie's outstretched hand. It never happened. Chaos let out a roar of fury as light burst forth from the portal and he was flung into the seemingly empty streets of a brightly light town. He raised his head, shaking it roughly. He didn't save Yuffie…he didn't save _his_ Yuffie…Gackt had her… Bowing his head, Chaos allowed himself to become Vincent once again, who instantly collapsed onto the hard brick that made up the ground.

Meanwhile, Yuffie continued to struggle in Gackt's arms. After a few minutes, she got free, but as soon as she hit the dark below her, a light burst forth, and she found herself sitting in the middle of what looked like a market. She groaned, opening her eyes slowly, staring at the blue brick below her. It was dark out over wherever she was. Raising her head higher, she looked around the empty market, "Hello? Is anyone there?" she called out rather weakly.

She waited and waited, but never got a response. "Vincent?" Nothing. "Chaos? Where are you?" she moaned, picking herself up. Yuffie swayed slightly, the world spinning around her. She shook herself lightly as she began stumbling through the empty market. She came to a large alleyway-type place that curved to lead somewhere else that Yuffie couldn't see. She started down it, searching desperately for someone. Except Gackt of course, she was glad he wasn't there!

Yawning from exhaustion, Yuffie finally came to stop in front of a house. Who was in there? She didn't know, but maybe-hopefully-they would help her out some. Walking up to the house, she knocked out the door, despite how late it was. Even so, she heard voices inside. As if the inhabitance had been awake all along. "Who could that be at this time of night?" a curious voice asked.

"Careful, it could be one of the Organization. Being the idiots they are, they could come at this sort of time of night," a very, VERY familiar voice said.

Yuffie's eyes widened with utter loss and confusion. The look didn't vanish as the door opened to reveal a man standing there with brown hair. His eyes bored into hers. She blinked, shaking her head slightly and looked at him. He was wearing a white shirt, and over that, a leather jacket. His pants were made of leather and there was a blade at his side. His face, however, showed no emotion as he looked down at her. Nether the less, he looked _hot_! Yuffie was startled at the thought, but quickly returned her attention to the man. "Who are you?" he spoke in a flat tone.

Yuffie blinked, restraining a laugh and a cry. This man sounded _just like_ Vincent. What is up with emoish people these days? She shrugged mentally and responded, "I'm Yuffie Kisaragi, The Great Ninja Yuffie," she addressed herself.

The man gave her a look, "Uh huh, sure, no what do you want?" he growled. Yuffie gave him a dark look, but looked over his shoulder.

Her gray eyes widened and she nearly fell over with shock. She gasped loudly, raising her hand and pointing, "Cloud! What the hell-how the-what re you-?" she couldn't even complete her sentences.

A/C (author's comment)/grins/ This is fun! Yay Squall! Er…Leon! 

Cloud blue eyes turned to look at her. His eyes reflected her confusion, but not her shock, "Who are you?" he asked, walking up to her. Yuffie's mouth dropped, and then she stood up straight and poked him in the head.

"Alright you brain-dead chocobo-hair freak of nature! You can't just go forgetting me! Okay…Remember me? Yuffie Kisaragi, the girl from Wutia who stole all of your materia-led you into a trap? Helped you kill ol' Sephy-who is AERIS'S HUSBAND!!! Remember? I went to the party that Aeris and Sephiroth were having with Vinnie and got drunk? I killed Gackt AKA Number Thirteen, and blah, blah, blah! I went to the party with Vinnie and got drunk? THEN I got kidnapped by Gackt who came back to life, and Vincent came out to save me, leaving your ass with Tifa, Red, Cid, Cait Sith, Barret, and Marlene down in Costa Del Sol? Remember now, dumb ass?" she snarled, glaring at him. How could Cloud forget her?

Cloud's eyes narrowed with anger, "No, I don't remember. And if you know the where-abouts of Sephiroth, please do tell me. And Aeris is in here for your information-not married to that deranged idiot. And so is Cid. Are you drunk or something? Mental?"

"I'm Aerith, Cloud! Remember, I changed my name to _Aerith!_" a sharp voice suddenly spoke up, but it was ignored.

Yuffie stared at him, gaping. "You're more brain-dead then I thought…Mako must have finally gotten to your damn thick skull…" she muttered, but she wasn't really in the mood to make fun of Cloud. She yawned, glaring dully at him.

"Where do you live at?" the man with the black leather jacket suddenly asked.

Yuffie looked at him with narrowed eyes, "Not anywhere around here, if that's what you mean. I live in the Edge-right next to Midgar, near Kalm." She yawned again, wondering if Gackt had sent her to some strange alternate dimension where she didn't exist. Well, that would explain why Cloud didn't know her…

"Hm…must be another world. I see, okay, well, I guess you can stay here or at one of our places for the night," the man explained, looking around. "By the way, my name is Leon,"

Yuffie nodded, glancing again over his shoulder. No one said anything, just stared at her. Leon sighed, "Okay, guess you'll be staying at my place,"

Yuffie looked at Leon with a smile, "Okay, I guess I will then…" she yawned, and then looked at him, "Thanks. And if anyone sees a man with a red cape, and a metal claw, please tell me…And if you see a man with brown hair and dress in black and red leather-kill him for me, will ya? I don't give a damn how you kill him-he's a Sephiroth clone, Number Thirteen, who named himself Gackt. But he has the Masamune with him, so I'd be careful."

Speaking of which…Yuffie reached up and touched the wound where the Masamune had cut her. She withdrew her fingers and caught sight of fresh blood. She blinked, staring at it. When was that cut going to heal? Leon noticed this, but he said nothing as he pushed past Cloud out the door, closing it behind him. Yuffie gave him the strangest of looks, but he thought nothing of it. As soon as the door was closed, he spoke up, "What happened to your neck? Why are you bleeding?" he asked at once, his eyes trailing down to the bleeding cut. Yuffie turned her eyes away, suddenly looking very uncomfortable. Leon noticed this as once and voiced quickly, "If you don't want to talk about it, that's okay. I was just…concerned."

Yuffie suddenly looked up at Leon with a strange gleam in her eyes. A gleam of anger, "No, no, don't be concerned for me," her voice was oddly calm, "This just happened because I was stupid enough to sit there and watch everything and allow myself to get caught by Gackt. And then I had to foolishly say that he wouldn't hurt me-and what did Gackt do? Cut my damned throat with the blade of his!" she spat, looking down at the ground.

Leon blinked, his brown eyes narrowing, "I'm sorry I upset you, Yuffie," he apologized instantly, "Here, forget about that for now. My place is just down past the Market Place, it's an apartment because my original house was destroyed by Ansem and Maleficent,"

Yuffie looked up from where she was standing to see Leon walking off. She quickly followed after him, wondering who Ansem and Maleficent were. Shrugging it off for now, she caught up with him, looking around the dark area with sudden unease. She felt as if…she were being watched. "Leon…why is Cloud looking for Sephiroth?" As stupid as the question sounded to her, she was curious. If Cloud didn't remember her or anyone else besides Cid and Aeris, then why remember his greatest enemy, Ol' Seph?

Leon gave her a strange look, "Did you know? Sephiroth is Cloud's darkside. He's trying to make Cloud give into the darkness so he can use him. But what I want to know, is does Cloud have some sort of twin or something? With the same name?"

Yuffie blinked, she didn't appear to hear the last part. Instead, she was talking to herself, "Cloud's darkside…? B-But…Sephiroth is the ex-General of the ShinRa army and he _can_ control Cloud because Cloud is…or _was_ a Sephiroth clone who was messed up…This is confusing…He must have a twin or something…hm,"

Leon let the subject drop as he led her into his apartment. It was warm inside and for some reason, Yuffie instantly felt at home. Turning around to face Leon, she gave him a weak smile, "Thank you for letting me stay, but where am I supposed to sleep?" she asked, looking around.

"You can sleep in my room for now. I'll sleep on the couch. My room is down the hall on the right." Leon pointed at the hallway, indicating where he was talking about. Yuffie nodded, turning to look at him expectantly, as if thinking he was going to continue, and he did. "I'm going back out to Merlin's house. I'll be back before late, okay?"

Yuffie nodded, but continued to stare at him. Leon raised an eyebrow at her, as if asking 'What?' She quickly explained, "But it's already really late-early morning in the least…"

Leon smirked at her, "So it is, hm, well, whenever we're done discussing some…things, then I'll be back, okay?"

Yuffie nodded and then turned and headed down the hallway as Leon left. She opened the door to his room and was met by a dark room. She turned on the light and saw that his room was decorated in black-well, sort of. His bedspread was black, but the carpet beneath her feet was white, along with the curtains at the window. Well, it was more like an off-white, but that was being specific…She didn't look around anymore than that as she flipped the light off again and stumbled over to the bed.

'_This reminds me of Vinnie's room…well, except for the white. His bed had a black bedspread-and well, duh! It had red because red is his _favorite_ color!'_ Yuffie thought, grinning at her own thoughts, but the grin faded as fast as it came. She crawled under the blanket, wishing she had something else to sleep in besides the clothes that Gackt had given her. And she _still_ had her bathing suit on!

Suddenly Yuffie blushed, her eyes widening and then closing. _Gackt_ her _stalker_ had _seen_ her in her _two-piece bathing suit-_and then he was with her for more than a _few hours _while she was_ unconscious!_ Shaking her head, she tried to rid herself of the horrible thoughts.

'_I love you, Yuffie, because you are such a carefree woman. You point out your opinions on everything, and yet, despite your fears, you are brave and a good fighter. I love your spirit, Yuffie. I love everything about you, though you may not feel the same about me. I have never felt this way before.'_

Those words echoed in her head as she forced herself to sleep. She was reminded of how lonely Gackt's life was, and how she was glad to have gotten rid of her. '_I love everything about you,'_ Yuffie shuttered, turning onto her side in the bed, forcing her eyes shut. "Where are you Vincent?" she whispered as sleep finally claimed her.

---

Vincent's eyes opened slowly to see a silver-haired teenager looking at him. His first thoughts was that it was Kadaj or Yazoo, but he instantly realized that it was not because of the teen's eye color. "Where am I?" he asked in a groggy voice.

"You're in Traverse Town. I found you unconscious in an alleyway. What is some like you doing here? And if I may ask, why the hell are you dressed like Cloud-or at least how Cloud used to dress?" the teenager asked.

Vincent's crimson eyes widened, "Hm, Cloud's here? But how did he...-"

"No, no, Cloud's in Radiant Garden with Cid, Merlin, Leon, Aeris, and Tifa," the silver-haired teen quickly explained. "So, you do know Cloud. I didn't think you would, but I guess it's not a surprise really. Cloud is a formidable opponent at the Coliseum."

Vincent shook his head, sitting up. "Can you take me to this Radiant Garden? I need to have a word with Cloud. By the way, have you seen a young woman about twenty years old with long, dark brown hair, gray eyes. She has a cut across her throat-a fresh wound."

The silver-haired teen gave Vincent a look, "I'm Riku, just so you know. And that girl you're describing sounds like that Yuffie girl Leon met last night. She came up to Merlin's house talking about some gibberish stuff about how she knew Cloud and wanted to know where a Red XIII, Barret, Cait Sith, and Marlene were and why he was there instead of some other place, don't remember where."

Vincent raised an eyebrow, his crimson eyes flashing, "That's the Yuffie I'm looking for. Can you take me to her?"

Riku blinked, "Well, sure, but what's the hurry to find her?" he asked innocently, his blue-green eyes looking at Vincent for a few seconds before switching to the window and then the TV.

Vincent glared at Riku, "Because I need to make sure she is all right after that encounter with…a Sephiroth clone, shall we say? Number Thirteen, but he's the least of my worries. Take me to this Radiant Garden."

Riku looked at Vincent with confusion, "Sephiroth clone? There are more Sephiroths? Good gosh! One's enough to deal with! Anyway, how do I know you didn't cut that young girl's throat. She seemed rather delirious when Leon spoke to her."

Vincent's blood boiled. He heard Chaos hiss in frustration and fury at such accusions. '_Be calm, demon,'_ Vincent ordered, yet he wasn't so calm himself when he spoke in a deadly whisper, "If that had been me, Yuffie would have more than just a cut on her throat. But I would rather die than see her hurt. Now take me to her!"

Riku's eyes narrowed, "I don't like your tone. I don't know who the hell you think you are, but you _do not_ threaten me!" A dark swirl of energy appeared in Riku's right hand, and then the strangest weapon Vincent had ever laid his eyes on rest there. It was black and pointed, but shaped like a key. But he ignored the weapon, sensing dangerous hostility coming off the teen.

"Put your weapon away boy. A simple, yet strange weapon such as that, cannot harm me-much. It would have healed within a few minutes or an hour or day, it would not take long. Do no threaten me and I will not kill you," Vincent warned, feeling Chaos stir.

Riku gave him a look, "You don't even know what this is, do you?" It was just as he expected, Vincent shook his head. Riku smirked at him, "This, my ghastly friend, is the Dark Keyblade. It unlocks the darkness in people's hearts. You cannot defeat me without the Keyblade-which my best friend wields. I would have unlocked your darkness long before you killed me,"

"Is that so? Hmph, tell that to Chaos and he'll have a party. Well, a _blood_ party-after he saved Yuffie." Vincent spat. "Or Hellmaster-damned demon is scared of a stupid flower. Heh-heh, must be terrified of Aeris and her church. And Gallant Beast, he's vicious and always looking for a chance to get out. But enough with the chit-chat, take me to Yuffie or I'll force you to,"

Riku glared at him, "I don't even know you! Who the hell are all those people you were just talking about? I'm not taking you to that innocent girl if I know your dangerous and a threat to her!" Riku held up the Dark Keyblade, pointing it at Vincent's heart.

Chaos roared in fury at his host being threatened. **_'THAT'S MY JOB! NO ONE THREATENS VINCENT UNLESS IT IS I OR MY NINJA WITH HER FRYING PAN!'_** And then Chaos shattered the barrier, roaring his fury at not being able to reach his beloved Yuffie, who was injured and alone. His fangs flashed and his claws ripped at Vincent's mind so cruelly and harshly that Vincent fell to the floor, clutching his head in pain. That caught Riku off guard, and the next thing he knew, he was facing a very pissed Chaos, who had-once again-stolen Hellmaster's chainsaw…

Riku gulped, staring at the chainsaw in horror. He dropped the Dark Keyblade as Chaos roared, **_"Take me to my Yuffie!"_**

"Damn it Chaos! You're too damn loud!" a familiar voice snapped. Chaos's yellow eyes turned to stare at Number One, who was holding the Masamune in his right hand, glaring at the demon. "Vincent, shut the demon up! And help me find that bastard Number 13! He took me away from my killing spree and now I intend to shed his blood!"

"Sephiroth!" Riku gasped out, quickly dropping to the floor to find his Keyblade. Number One ignored the silver-haired teen.

"Gladly, but first, I want my Yuffie, Number One" Chaos growled, glaring at the Sephiroth clone. "And, I request in being allowed to rip his heart out for ever thinking about laying a hand on my ninja!"

"Permission granted, now let's go. I can take you to Radiant Garden, and then I can go find Sephiroth. He is down in the Dark Depths where Number 13 transported him-away from his wife, mind you. I don't believe Gackt is able to transport another, unless he is the one with them-like Yuffie, for instance."

"Ouch, I'd hate to be in either Cloud or Number 13's place at the moment!"

"Aye,"

---

_A cold, heartless deed was committed._

_Anger stealing the light._

_Darkness consuming the ambition, and love forcing everything else out._

_A soft touch on her cheek, a finger tracing her lips._

_A gasp of shock; eyes widening; a look of terror; and arms wrapping around her small form._

_An angry gesture and the warmth of a man. A sharp sting across the face, but it is ignored as his grip tightens and his lips find her throat._

'_I'm sorry, Yuffie, but I can't help but want you. I am not under control of what I am doing,' _Gackt…

_Fear consuming the heart, a loud scream, and eyes snap open to see a man bent over her, shaking her withering form._

_---_

Yuffie bolted awake, her heart racing. She saw Leon looking at her, shaking her, calling her name. "Huh?' she grumbled, but even as Leon let go of her, Yuffie continued to tremble with fear, her gray eyes never leaving his concerned face. "What happened?"

"You were having a bad dream, Yuffie. Are you alright?" Leon asked, peering at her closer. Yuffie bit her lip, looking down at the blanket. What was she supposed to tell him? She didn't want to tell him about Gackt-she hated speaking about Gackt because it brought back memories…bad memories. Yuffie just nodded, not saying anything. Leon looked at her for a few seconds longer and then spoke up, "Well, if you're hungry, breakfast is downstairs," he told her and then straightened up.

Yuffie watched Leon as he left, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips. She was glad that she had met someone like Leon. He may be rather…emoish, but he seemed to care for her enough. _'But what about Vincent?'_ a haunting voice in her head asked. She shuddered, climbing out of bed. She didn't like Leon…no, Yuffie knew she didn't…she couldn't! But she did…

---

Zack blinked, walking along the streets of the Edge, searching for Aeris's house. She had to be around here somewhere…or not. He suddenly found himself in front of an abandoned Seventh Heaven. Hm…Well, maybe they were just on vacation but still. Zack walked up to it, peering inside the window. No one.

Maybe he should have been more specific…like thinking about seeing Aeris…yeah…he should do that and not search all night long…

---

Aeris shivered suddenly, her eyes snapping open. She was met by streaks of dawn in the clear sky. Wait a second…sky? Wasn't she inside of her house? Sitting up, Aeris nearly screamed in fright. She was at the edge of a cliff! A wave of nausea hit her, but she quickly ignored it and scrambled away from the cliff, only to be met by arms wrapping around her waist. She nearly jerked away until she saw the silver hair of Sephiroth. "Seph!" she yelped, "Where are we?"

Sephiroth blinked, "I'm not really sure, but I can tell you one thing: This is Gackt's doing. Number One wouldn't attempt it considering he was going on a giant massacre." His voice was blunt with anger. Aeris didn't mind as she twisted around in his arms and clung to him for dear life. That was when she noticed that he had his leather attire on-shoulder outfit included. She was wearing her pink dress and her hair was braided.

She shuddered in his arms again, "Can't we at least find some civilized place to stay?" she asked, stifling the sobbed in her voice. Aeris kept thinking that she had almost died because she had been about to roll off the cliff. Where had Seph been when that happened? She didn't ask because it was already past. She was with him now.

"Well…um…Aeris, I'd uh…rather not, you can, but um…well, just look up," Sephiroth's voice was unsure and uncertain. That surprised Aeris, she had never expected to hear Sephiroth speak like that. She raised her eyes to see a black wing flapping gently. A single black feather fell from it and landed onto the ground.

Aeris stared at it, and then, her hand shot out and scooped the feather up. Her green eyes widened, "Your wing! But why is it here?" she asked, blinking and finally tearing her eyes away from the black feather to Sephiroth's pale-skinned face.

"I don't know, Aeris, I really don't know." Sephiroth responded, holding her close, "But I don't like it," Aeris nodded, agreeing with Sephiroth. She buried her head into his shoulder and mumbled something that was muffled and Sephiroth couldn't understand her. "What did you say, hun?" he asked her, his arms tightening around her waist.

Aeris looked up, "I said that I'm going to go into a nearby town and stay at an inn for now-and you're coming with me, regardless of the wing," her voice was stern, her green eyes flaring with determination. Sephiroth opened his mouth to speak, but she suddenly spoke up with a fierce tone, "You wouldn't leave your pregnant wife alone now would you?" she challenged.

Sephiroth opened his mouth and closed it several times. Finally, after a few seconds, he sighed, looking her in the eye, "You're right, I wouldn't. Okay, you win, I'll go to town with you, but I'm not answering any questions, only asking them-except of you of course," he added hastily as he picked Aeris up off her feet.

Aeris grinned at him as she was carried away from the place that was known as the Dark Depths. Sephiroth moved smoothly and gracefully as he raced towards the small village of Radiant Garden. Aeris saw only blurs of her surroundings. Before she realized it, she was at the edge of a village-type place, the streets nearly empty except for a duck selling ice cream. She gave the duck a bewildered stare as Sephiroth carried her off, in search of an inn.

"Is that duck selling ice cream?" Aeris asked in confusion, craning her head over Sephiroth's shoulder to continue to look at the duck.

Sephiroth didn't glance over his shoulder as he responded, "Yes, I believe he is,"

Aeris glared at him playfully, and Sephiroth gave her a small smile. "You're not fun!" Aeris teased, poking him on the chest.

Sephiroth gave her a wicked grin, "Oh I'm not, am I?" He gave a small laugh as he gazed down at her, his eyes reflecting the love he felt for the young Cetra woman he held in his arms. His black wing flapped gently behind him, blowing his silver bangs in his face. Sephiroth looked up, blowing silver strands from his vision as he noticed an inn.

"Hey, Seph!" Aeris suddenly spoke up, her voice sounding very excited, "Look! There's Cloud!" she pointed. Sephiroth froze on spot, his glowing Mako eyes staring at where Aeris was pointing. Sure enough, there was Cloud speaking with a man with brown hair. "I wonder who that is that he's with?" Aeris mumbled more to herself than her husband.

Sephiroth sat Aeris down on her feet, his fingers instantly curling over the hilt of the Masamune. "I don't know, but I don't really care. I swear Aeris, if he so much as looks at me, I'll kill him…"

"Sephy! Don't be so mean to Cloud!" Aeris snapped, but her eyes reflected a certain sadness.

Sephiroth narrowed his glowing eyes. "Do you not remember what he said to you at our wedding?" he growled under his breath, the Masamune sliding an inch out of its case, the silver sheen of the metal glowing in the dawn light.

"Yeah…but I forgave him for that," Aeris pointed out.

"A thousands forgivings and sorries will not erase such a sin as to say something like that to my wife. A thousands apologies and offers will not make _me forgive_ Strife! No one, and I mean _no one_ will call you a damned bitch with the jackasses brain for the one who fell in love with and married." With that said, Sephiroth glared at Cloud, who had yet to notice him.

"But Seph! He was drunk!" Aeris argued, but she had already long-since lost the argument before it began.

"And he spoke what was on his mind, Aeris. Now let's go before he sees us," Sephiroth glowered as he turned around. But even as he did, the movement of his black wing was seen out of the corner of Cloud's eye.

The spiky haired man spun to face him, drawing the buster sword from its sheath at once, "Sephiroth!" Cloud shouted, his Mako blue eyes narrowing.

Sephiroth turned his head to look at his puppet. Aeris froze, her green eyes widening. She turned around to look at Cloud and Sephiroth. She hadn't even realized that Sephiroth had drawn the Masamune from its sheath. "Seph! Put that blade away right now!" she snapped, reaching out to touch his arm.

"Aerith?" Cloud voiced, his voice suddenly faltering. Aeris blinked, turning to Cloud with the strangest of looks.

"Cloud? Are you drunk, or did I just hear wrong? Did you call me Aeri_th_? My name is Aeri_s_. With an 's' not a 'th'." Aeris pointed out, but she placed her hand on Sephiroth's arm and turned back to him. "I will not have you killing one of my friends for a remark he made when he was drunk, Sephiroth! I don't care if it was what he was thinking, or he meant it!"

Sephiroth gave her a dark look, but gave in to her and sheathed the Masamune. Cloud, however, was another story. "Aeri_s_? Does Aerith have a twin? And why are you with Sephiroth? He'll kill you! Get away from him!"

Aeris knew there was no stopping Sephiroth from this one. She covered her mouth with her hand as the Masamune was drawn. In a split of a second, it flashed through the air and cut out at Cloud. A gasp appeared on his shoulder. Sephiroth glared at Cloud, snarling, "Don't you ever accuse me of hurting my wife, Strife!"

Cloud looked down at the wound as the man with brown hair rushed into the battle, drawing a strange blade that had a trigger on the hilt of it. Sephiroth ignored him. "Your wife?" Cloud spat, laughing mockingly, as if he didn't believe Sephiroth-which he didn't. "Why would Aeris-Aerith ever marry someone like you?"

"Because she's in love with me," Sephiroth replied dully.

---

Yuffie had finished eating. Leon had left to go speak with Cloud, so she sat in the living room for a while, feeling rather bored. That was, until she found some mail addressed to a Squall Leonhart. '_So, Leon's name is Squall…hmm…wonder how he'll react to me calling him that…'_ Yuffie wondered with an evil grin.

---

Sephiroth watched as Cloud clenched the buster sword tightly, his knuckles turning white. Leon stood beside Cloud, giving Sephiroth a hard look, but his expression quickly faltered as a loud, "Hey Squall!" Leon flinched.

Sephiroth watched with sudden amusement as Yuffie came running down the street, grinning at Squall's reaction. "It's Leon, Yuffie!" Leon snapped at the young ninja. Sephiroth quickly looked down at Aeris, who seemed to have lost all traces of fear for Cloud and had rushed towards Yuffie.

"Yuffie! Wait a second…YUFFIE! What are you doing here?" Aeris demanded, looking at Yuffie as she stopped in front of Aeris, a confused look on her face.

"I could ask you and," Yuffie noticed Sephiroth approaching Aeris, Cloud forgotten, "and your husband-hi Sephy!-the same thing,"

"We don't know how we got here. I just woke up down near a cliff and Seph saved me from falling off," Aeris responded quickly, "And Yuffie, you forgot someone. Um…Well, I'm pregnant with Sephiroth's child,"

Yuffie's eyes suddenly widened in amazement. "Wow! I never would have guessed! You don't look pregnant! Wait…hang on, hold the questions for later. I got here because-" Yuffie suddenly gave Sephiroth the darkest look she had given anyone, "That damned Gackt kidnapped me-again! And what's worse! I nearly drowned because of him! And then I…I tried to escape, but NO! He says he loves me too much to let me go and he says that wherever I go, he'll find me. Wherever I run, he'll track me down, wherever I hide, he'll take me from that hiding place. Scary bastard, he is! Damned rapist too! Seph, I HATE your damned clone Number Thirteen!"

"Don't we all…"

"So how did you get here?" Aeris asked, her eyes wide at what Yuffie had just said. Leon and Cloud were now listening.

"You know, I'm not really sure. I know Vincent came up and turned into Chaos, about to kill Gackt, but Gackt grabbed me and cut my throat with his own damned Masamune and dragged me off into a black portal thing. Vincent leapt after me, and now I've lost him-and thank Leviathan I lost him to after I tried to claw his eyes out,"

Sephiroth looked at her, "You do realize that Gackt will find you, no matter where you're at. I know his abilities. He is able to live again, like me. Excellent swordsman, quiet like a cat, fierce as a wolf. He can turn into any type of dog he wishes and is able to use the earned senses to find what he searches for. And along with that, he was made to find one person to fall in love with and he becomes linked with them. Hojo did that to him,"

"Is that why I can hear him speaking to me at times?" Yuffie asked, shuddering at the thought. Sephiroth nodded at her, his Mako green eyes never leaving her face. Yuffie sighed, bowing her head, "This is just great…wonderful…" she suddenly looked up at the sky, throwing her hands up into the air, "Curse you to eternal heck Hojo!" she screamed.

"Amen to that," Sephiroth muttered under his breath as he gave Aeris a sideways glance and then turned his eyes on Leon. He did not fail to notice that Leon was looking at Yuffie, the smallest of smiles on his face. There was a strange flicker in his eyes as he watched the young ninja in her troubles. Sephiroth knew very well what that look was. Leon liked Yuffie.

An evil thought entered his mind as he leaned over to Aeris and whispered, "If you don't mind, I would like to find an inn now before anyone else sees me. Strife is still over there steaming at my very being. I still have no clue what he's rambling about, and I don't care, so can we go?"

Aeris gave him a look and then nodded reluctantly, but before she even moved, she asked, "But what about Yuffie? Will she be okay here-I mean…no one knows her here and Vincent obviously isn't here."

Sephiroth sighed, rolling his eyes. Leaning towards hi wife again, he whispered as quietly a possible in her ear, "Look at Leon," and then turned around and walked off. Aeris did and noticed, like Sephiroth, how Leon was looking at Yuffie. A small, yet bewildered smile tugged at her lips as she turned and followed her husband. So…Yuffie would have someone to watch her here, but se also had three people who were in love with her. Undoubtedly, all three were willing to fight her. Vincent, Gackt AKA Number Thirteen, and now Leon…how nice.

---

Vincent had taken control over his body as soon as Number One had agreed to take them to Yuffie. Riku was coming along to see a few friends over there. Vincent wasn't really trustworthy of the silver-haired teen, but what could one teen do with an oversized key, he would never know. Then again, he hadn't known what use a simple staff was in a great battle until he had met Aeris…but that was besides the point.

"Okay, I'll just teleport us there. You go pick up your damned woman and then I'm going to find Gackt," Number One growled, his Mako green eyes furious slits as he glared at the two men before him. Vincent returned the glare as evenly, if not more fiercely.

"No, Number One, I would rather make sure Yuffie is okay rather than have her come along. I do not wish to put her in danger," Vincent spoke up as he unwillingly approached Number One with Riku. He kept his hand on the Death Penalty just in case.

"Suit yourself, now let's go," And so they did.

---

Yuffie had calmed down from her anger at Hojo and was now with Leon, who was showing her around. Her eyes kept straying towards his face when he pointed out something or spoke, but she quickly looked away. Several times she kept having to tell herself she was loyal to Vincent and would never fall in love with another like she had him, but it was hard to keep from looking at Leon. He looked so hot…

"Yuffie, I want to know, how did you learn my first name?" Leon suddenly asked, stopping in his tracks as he looked at the young ninja. Yuffie grinned to herself, looking down at her feet. She knew it was wrong to go through other people's mail.

"I read it on your mail," she responded meekly, not looking up. Leon gave her a hard stare, and then sighed.

"Just don't call me that name, and I'll be fine-so will you, understand?" he growled at her, but he did not sound so angry. Yuffie perked up a bit from his lack of anger.

"Okay…Squall," she teased.

Leon did not even grin. He just glared…and glared…and glared…Finally Yuffie waved a hand in front of his face, "Hello?" she asked, staring at him, leaning closer, "Squall Leonhart?" she grinned at his lack of response.

He continued to glare at her and then, finally, in a very low voice, he told her, "It's Leon,"

"I know, it's just fun to tease you!" she laughed, putting her hand down. But just as she did, Leon, lightning fast, reached out and gripped her wrist. His grip was not tight. He continued to stare at her for a few more seconds, a strange look in his brown eyes. Yuffie's gray eyes stared into his, wondering what he was doing, and yet, not thinking at all.

Suddenly Leon released her wrist, muttering a quick sorry and turned around. He began to walk away. Yuffie felt numb. What had Leon been thinking? Did he like her? She liked him but she couldn't like him! She loved Vincent, not Leon! No…Yuffie stared at his figure as he walked away from her. She thought he was going to leave her alone in the midst of Radiant Garden, but no, he at down a good ten yards off and rested his head in the palm of his gloved hand.

---

Vincent watched from afar as Yuffie approached Leon, a blank look on her face. He had seen what Leon had tried to do. Yuffie had not struggled, she had not even moved. No, there had been a certain look in her stormy gray eyes. A look of love…Had she fallen in love with another over night? Vincent's crimson red eyes never left her as she sat down beside Leon.

He watched in silence as her hand snaked out to clutch Leon's. She leaned towards him and whispered something. Leon looked up and nodded slowly, but looked back down. Crimson eyes burned with fury, but Vincent did nothing. Number One stood beside him, watching without emotion. Riku had gone off to talk to his friends so he had not seen.

Yuffie sighed and said something else to Leon that Vincent could not hear. This time Leon said something a in quiet voice. It was two words, and that was all Vincent knew. Yuffie glared at him in her childish manner, but wrapped her arm around his shoulders all the same and spoke up loud enough for Vincent to hear this time, "That's okay, now aren't you going to finish showing me around this place?"

Yuffie looked around and she spotted him standing in the shadows. Their eyes met and Vincent saw the surprise and worriment in her eyes. His were emotionless. He betrayed nothing at all and shut Chaos up completely. Narrowing his eyes, he spun around to face Number One and growled, "Let's go,"

Number One smirked at him, "Not going to say anything to her, are you?" he asked in a scorning voice. "You know women, once they meet another, you're gone. That's why I don't bother with them. Maybe you should try the same,"

"Shut the hell up and let's go," he snarled, his clawed hand striking out at Number One's stomach, cutting through the leather. "I'm not putting up with your shit, Number One! I cam here for a reason, and I plan to finish why I came, now let's go, dammit!"

Number One gave Vincent a look and then nodded, and growled quietly, "Don't you ever strike me, Valentine," and then vanished into the shadows with Vincent. Yuffie, meanwhile stared at where Vincent had been. She had heard every word they had said…Vincent had seen what Leon had almost done, what if he had heard her? She swallowed, tears welling up in her eyes, but she forced herself not to cry.

**A/N: Whoa…long chapter! Yay! Okay I only got one review on the last one. So Lord Makura, I guess I dedicate the longest chapter I have ever typed before-besides in Fallingstar-to you. I expect more reviews because it inspires me to type more. So just this once, on this one chapter, I want 8 reviews. It's not going to kill you to type a few seconds or even just put one word in the review 'Update'. Wow, really hard! Yeah…I know, I tend to complain, but you'll get over it. By the time I get 8 reviews, I should have the next chapter done because it's only going to be 10-12 pages long. This one is 17 pages. With 7,404 words-excluding Author's Notes. It takes me about two hours to type a chapter if I really like it. I've been gone all weekend so I couldn't finish this one. I just got home and finished the last 4 pages in 30 minutes.**

**Remember 8 reviews people! R&R**

**Ja ne!**

**PS: I got my Stained, Nickelback, and Three Doors Down CD today! YAY!! (they're burned from a friend who I have not seen for 4 months or so-maybe 5.)**

**PSS (PPS): This story is 7, 894 words with Author's Notes.**

**PSSS (PPPS): Thanks again Lord Makura!**

**E-mail me at 'F' in Firestar is NOT capitalized!**


	20. Chapter 6 Part II

**A/N: Well! Yay! I have reached 8 reviews on that last chapter! Finally I am aloud to update! Aren't you pleased? Well good! I'm glad to have 61 reviews! Now we STILL need to reach 100! 39 more to go! Thank you everyone who has given me a review-don't care how long it was, just thank you very much, and this chapter is for all of my reviewers because you are kind enough to review unlike a lot of people…XD. Well, I have reach page 199, one more page until 200! YAY/shouts for joy/ But now, enough with the Author's Note…-Thanks for the agreement Nightfire45! You guys better thank her! I updated early if she promised to update 2 more times for you!**

**Oh, and if you're wondering about the whole _bold/italic_ print in the song, that means in relates to the story in some way or someone's feelings. Read it and think on it and figure it out.**

**Also, remember this fan fic is rated PG-13, okay? Good!-That goes for you too Nightfire45! I still don't understand why you put _45_ in your name! That's backwards to mine! Riku_54/Hiss/_**

…_**7…8…9…10…11…12…13-7 more**_

Chapter Six

_My wish, _

_For you,_

_**Is that this life becomes,**_

_**All that you want it to,**_

_Your dreams stay big,_

_Your worries stay small,_

_You never need carry more than you can hold._

_And why you're out there getting' where ya getting' to,_

_**I hope you know somebody loves you,**_

_**And wants the same things too,**_

_**Yeah I this,**_

_**Is my wish.**_

Yuffie sighed, her eyes looking at the ground. She did not tell Leon she had seen Vincent. Instead, she had just turned back to him and stood up, acting as if nothing had happened, though she knew that he had noticed the sad aura around her. She ignored him now, her thoughts worried and wondering. What did Vincent think? Was he angry at her-or Leon? Where had he gone? Had that been _Number One_ with him?

"Okay Yuffie, just one more place to go, and then we can head back and get some lunch, okay?" Leon spoke up, bringing Yuffie out of the depths of her thoughts. Blinking, she turned to face him, a small smile on her face and she nodded, looking around quickly.

They were in the Bailey. Leon pointed out of one of the holes in the stone walls. Yuffie looked out at what he was pointing at and gasped. She saw a huge castle that looked run down and old. "How old is that thing?" she asked.

"As old as Radiant Garden. That is where our enemy-Ansem used to live. He was a scientist, but his fellow assistants betrayed him and experimented with the darkness in people's hearts. One-Xehanort, became a Nobody and called himself Xemnas. His heartless called himself Ansem. Ansem the Wise-the scientist-was forgotten and everyone came to believe that Xehanort's Heartless was Ansem, but in the end, Sora and his friends uncovered the truth with the King," Leon explained quietly, looking at the castle, a distant look in his eyes.

Yuffie didn't say anything, sensing that Leon was deep in thought, probably remembering everything that had happened. She reflected on everything that had happened to her. The fall of Wutia; the rise of Sephiroth; Jenova; Gackt…She sighed. The loud exhale of air seemed to bring Leon back to life. He looked over at her, startled. "Sorry, Yuffie. Well, you want to go get some lunch?"

Yuffie bit her lip. She was hungry, yes, but did she really want to go have lunch with Leon, after Vincent more than likely believed she had betrayed him? Well…it couldn't hurt, it _was_ just lunch after all; it wasn't like it was a date.

"Alright," she finally agreed aloud. Leon smiled lightly at her and turned away from her and walked off back towards his apartment. In his mind, he kept thinking, asking himself if he could ever make the young ninja like him the way he liked her…but he knew that her heart was already stolen by another. Even so, a thin trickle of hope dared remain in his heart as he wished Vincent would never show. If she stayed here, maybe-if he was graced by such a thing-she would fall in love with him.

Suddenly Leon spoke up, "Hey Yuffie-after a while, I take it you're going to need some clothes. The ones you wearing obviously aren't your size-they're a little big on you," Yuffie blushed, realizing it to be true. So she did need some clothes…heh.

---

Once they had reached Leon's apartment, Leon asked Yuffie what she would like to eat. She just shrugged and replied, "What do you have to eat?" her voice was flat and not nearly as hyper-active she had been during breakfast that morning.

Leon sighed and named off a lot of things he knew he had in his house. Finally he came across 'pizza' and Yuffie seemed to perk up in the slightest of ways, "I love pizza, I want some pizza!" So he fixed pizza…

---

Angry green eyes opened wearily, lips twisting into a furious frown. Weakly a darkly dressed man picked himself up out of the rubble he lay in. Lifting his gloved hand, he smoothed back his brown hair and looked around. It was midday and he was in some place. It was rather chilly, wherever he was, but the man did not feel it. Standing up, he placed his right hand over the Masamune and closed his eyes. An image formed in his mind. It was the image of a woman. "Yuffie…" he whispered, his voice carried away in the wind.

Suddenly, something inside of him clicked. Green eyes flung open and a quiet laughter passed through his thin lips. Grinning, he faced north. He knew where Yuffie was…

**A/C: Dun, dun, duhhhh! XD**

---

Sephiroth flipped on the TV, wondering what was taking Aeris so long to take a shower. His green eyes glared at the television as he finally, after many long seconds, yelled, "Aeris! Hurry up and get out of the shower! I miss you when you're in there for two whole hours!" From half away across the small inn room, behind the door that was the bathroom, he heard laughter and knew Aeris had heard him.

"Oh go jump off a cliff!" Aeris shouted back cheerfully.

Rolling his eyes, a sly grin crept over his face. Sephiroth stared at the TV, not really seeing it. He was thinking about other things and none of that had to do with a TV. Lost in his thoughts, he failed to notice that the shower had been turned off and his wife was coming towards him, wrapped in a towel. He jumped when Aeris suddenly spoke up, "Well, I'm out. Now what am I supposed to wear out in public? My dress had dirt on it from me asking up at the edge of that cliff!"

Sephiroth turned to look at his wife, the small smile that had been on his lips earlier from thinking about his wife, widened. "Hello, honey. Hmm…well, you could go out naked. I wouldn't mind," he teased her, narrowing his green eyes playfully.

Aeris gasped at the suggestion and glared at Sephiroth, "Uh, yeah! Let's do that Sephiroth! NO!" she snapped, but laughed all the same. When she finally quit laughing, she looked at him, dead-serious, "But seriously, what? I don't want to put on dirty clothes just after I got out of the shower. I'd get dirty again and then I'd have to take another shower,"

"Oh please don't! You take too long in the shower…go see if someone left some spare clothes in the closest of dresser or something. If not, then I guess-if I love you enough-I'll go buy you something." Sephiroth replied. Aeris walked over to the closest, clutching the towel and opened the doors, saying, "Do you really mean that?"

Sephiroth acted as if he were thinking for a moment and then responded, "No," Aeris turned glared daggers at him. He grinned at her and said, "Of course I mean it. Is there anything in there?"

"No," Aeris responded flatly, closing the closest. She turned to look at him, "Well, are you going to help me find any clothes?" she demanded. When Sephiroth shook his head, still grinning at her, she demanded, "And why not?"

He looked at her seductively and replied, "Because I like seeing you like that-minus the towel," Aeris flushed a bright crimson at his words, but grinned at him all the same as she continued looking for clothes. Silence hung in the air as she opened the drawers to the dresser-well; it was more like a cabinet because the TV sat on top of it.

**A/N: XD. Bad Sephy! XD. That was funny!**

---

Yuffie had just finished eating pizza and was sitting on the couch, watching TV as Leon asked her questions about where she came from. "So…what was it like where you came from?" he asked her, glancing at the TV. Yuffie was watching TV…It some cartoon show called Avatar: The Last Airbender.

**A/C: Have no rights to Avatar! Yes, I do watch that cause its funny! And stupid when you put Sakka into the picture!**

She looked over at him, "Hm? Well…it's nice over there-and there's a lot of space. A whole planet of space! What I like most, however, is probably the Golden Saucer-a theme park-or Costa Del Sol-a vacation, tourist attraction place. I like my own home too-Wutia, it was nice there-but my dad hates me and…well…yeah…I don't have a mother either,"

Leon blinked, "Why does your father hate you?" he asked, bewildered. When he looked at the TV again, he actually caught a few words that were being said.

"Oh, look-a mushroom! Maybe its friendly!" That was Sakka and he was drunk from drinking something out of a cactus…how…nice.

Yuffie was about to open her mouth when there was a knock on the door. Blinking, she and Leon looked at it. Leon stood and walked over to the door. He opened it. Yuffie could see who was at the door, but she sure as hell could hear their voice, "Where is Yuffie Kisaragi? She is in this apartment-I sense it,"

"Who are you?" Leon demanded, his voice tight and suddenly sounding rather protective. Yuffie, however, didn't notice what Leon had said. Her blood ran cold with fear and she suddenly felt rather dizzy. She knew that Leon had to know who that was. "LEON! That's Gackt!" she screamed, but her voice sounded quiet and fearful. She doubted Leon had heard her.

Jumping off the couch, she raced down the hallway and entered Leon's room. She slammed the door shut and locked it. Looking wildly around, she dove under the bed, shaking with fear. Why, oh WHY did she not have ANY materia with her-or even her shuriken this time?

Meanwhile, outside, Gackt was glaring at Leon. "I am a friend of hers. Where is she?" he growled, his eyes narrowed slits of anger.

Leon glared back, "I don't believe you. Give me a name." Gackt noted that Leon was reaching for the sword at his side. This did not please him.

He smirked at the younger man and reached for the hilt of his on blade. Glaring he replied, "My name is Gackt, now get out of my way you bastard!" he snarled, drawing the Masamune in one fluid movement. Holding the tip up against Leon's throat, he motioned for Leon to move. Leon, having no other choice, did so. Gackt swept past him and scanned the room for Yuffie. He did not see her. "Where the hell is she? Where is she hiding?" he growled, turning his blazing Mako eyes on Leon.

Leon shook his head, backing up suddenly, trying to get out of the range of the Masamune. Gackt made no move towards Leon. He didn't have to, he knew very well he had Yuffie cornered in this small apartment building. Grinning to himself, he glanced around in the kitchen and then headed down the hallway. Even as he did, he could feel the tug at his soul leading him onward. He'd felt that whenever he had chased Yuffie, always finding her.

---

Vincent wasn't really sure what to think about Yuffie. He didn't know if she even liked the man she had been with. He sighed, his crimson red eyes scanning the area of Twilight Town, "Gackt is not here, Number One. I don't sense him."

Number One glanced at him and nodded, "You are right. Come on, I have a feeling he was in Radiant Garden. We never did check there like we should have. I don't know why we didn't. Come on, we'll go back,"

Vincent only looked at him. He might be able to talk to Yuffie…but if Gackt really was there-there'd be no chance. As he started for Number One, a jarring pain filled his mind and he heard Chaos suddenly break the barrier Vincent had put up to keep him silent. **_'Damned, persistent bastard!'_** For a second, Vincent thought Chaos was talking to him, when he saw that Chaos had his eyes closed, yelling. Was he talking to Yuffie?

Vincent swallowed fearfully. Could Number One be back? Was Gackt with Yuffie? Suddenly his crimson eyes darkened. Or was it Leon? "Let's go," he growled, his voice suddenly sounding rather angry. Number One didn't seem to notice the anger as he quickly teleported them into Radiant Garden. They were in the Market Place-close to Leon's apartment, though they didn't know that.

---

Sephiroth looked at Aeris, his green eyes glittering as she finally found an old white T-shirt and some large pants that were too big for her. She sighed, hanging her head in defeat, "Well, guess I'm wearing this…I hate it…" she growled, glaring at the clothing. Sephiroth laughed.

"Well, you _still_ have the option of going out naked. Like I said, I wouldn't mind in the least!" he chuckled as Aeris flushed red again and then turned her eyes on him in fake anger.

"SEPHY-KUNS! I oughta beat you for that! I'd like to keep my dignity you know?" she snapped, poking her husband. Sephiroth merely grinned at her, standing up.

"Is that so? Hm, well, you sure haven't kept it with me-especially standing there dripping wet with only a towel to cover yourself," he laughed, looking at her as he approached her. Aeris continued to glare at him, clenching the towel tighter to her body.

"Don't you get any ideas, Seph! I still need to buy some clothes-and we're using _your_money considering you always carrying some in your pockets!" Aeris glowered. Sephiroth grinned at her, sliding his arms around her waist. "Seph!" she snapped, "Let go! We need to go get me some clothes!"

Sephiroth didn't listen as he pulled his wife closer and kissed her lips gently. For a moment, Aeris gave into his touch, but then she was suddenly brought back to life after she realized she was still in a towel-and wanting to go shopping. Sephiroth didn't notice her struggles as he kissed her neck. "Sephiroth!" she growled in his ear, "Would you cut it out?" there was laughter in her voice. Aeris fought the urge to give into her husband as she yanked herself out of his grip and walked stiffly into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

Sephiroth stood there, grinning mischievously at the door, but he made no move to follow his wife. She was right-they would need to go out and buy her some clothes-and him too if they were staying here long. Suddenly, his acute hearing caught a distant scream of terror and rage. His blood ran cold.

Grabbing the Masamune that sat beside the couch, he shouted towards Aeris, "Hun, I'll be back-stay here,"

---

Yuffie struggled in Gackt's grasp as he yanked her out from under the bed. "Let go of me you son-of-a-bitch!" she snarled, clawing at his pale face. Gackt gave her a deceitful grin, but did not release her, or even make an attempt to as he pulled her body against his own. He pinned her arms to her side as he looked at the back of her head, unable to see her face from the way he had twisted her body.

"Stop struggling, ninja. You're making this much more difficult than it needs to be. I'm not going to hurt you-unlike Valentine. Valentine left you, this I know because you left him. That Leon will not stay with you forever, unlike me. He has only known you for twenty-four hours," Gackt's voice was soft and gentle as he looked at her.

Yuffie stopped struggling once more. The truth in his words sunk in-Vincent had left her. He had just stood there. He hadn't even greeted her before vanishing. The realization brought a tear to her eye. It was single as it trailed down her flushed cheek. 'No…' her inner voice moaned, 'You went through this before and Gackt tricked you, he manipulated you! Don't fall for it again!'

'Yes, but you still like it. You know you do,' another voice replied to her first voice. 'Gackt is all you have left in this strange world. Go with him. He loves you and you know it,' Yuffie knew it was so true. Gackt _did_ love her, but she didn't love him-no she _feared_ him!

"Come with me, Yuffie. I can take you back to the Planet. You can see your friends again," he coaxed her, his tight grip around her waist loosening into a gentle hug. She yanked her arms from his grip, but regardless, they remained limp. Gackt buried his head into her long black hair, breathing in the scent, while pulling her closer.

Yuffie shivered in his arms, not moving, and barley breathing. She wanted to go home but she did not wish to leave Vincent. '_And what about Aeris and Sephiroth and Number One? They're all still here-and Aeris is pregnant,'_ "I…"

His grip suddenly tightened around her small form. His lips traced along her through as he breathed in her scent. "Yuffie, come with me…please? I'm tired of chasing you-I'm tired of searching for the one I'm in love with,"

Yuffie, after a few more second of feeling Gackt's lips against her neck flesh and shoulder, suddenly felt Gackt twist her around in his arm. His green eyes stared into her gray ones. They were pleading, reflecting the many years of hurt and loneliness. "I…" she tried to speak, but something in his blazing green eyes silenced her. Something inside her made her want to retreat from him, and yet, something pulled her towards him. "I…Gackt…I can't…I'm in love with another," she finally managed in a weak voice.

Gackt green eyes narrowed at her. She felt his grip suddenly tighten around her waist. "I cannot help but want you Yuffie. I will not be stopped from taking you as my own," he growled, his voice suddenly harsh. Yuffie glared at him and she tried to twist out of his grip once again but she failed miserably.

She felt his lips on her own in an instant. Yuffie's eyes widened and she tried to jerk away, but it was in vain-like every other attempt. Grunting in his rough kiss, she pulled her head back. Gackt only followed her, his tongue tracing along her lips as he kissed her in a more fervent way. Finally, she wrenched her head to the left, screaming, "Get away from me! Let go!" her voice ran with cold malice and her hands, which Gackt had once more pinned to her side, were suddenly free. She clawed at him, not trusting herself to move her head at the angle it was in fear of Gackt. Gackt ignored the fact that her head was turned, and instead, attacked her exposed throat.

Yuffie growled dangerously at him and raised her hand to his face. With lightning speed, she cut his cheek with her fingernails. A small drop of blood dripped from the wound, but even as it did, it healed instantly. Groaning in despair, Yuffie felt Gackt's hot breath on her throat. She had to escape!

Struggling more fiercely than before, she finally figured out that she could still _kick_ him. Ramming her foot into his shin, she felt his grip on her loosen, but only slightly. It didn't work. Yuffie's lips twisted into a frown. If that didn't work then what about…Yuffie suddenly yelped as she felt the sleeve of the shirt that Gackt had given her slip slightly. A squeak escaped her as Gackt's teeth raked gently over her shoulder. **"GET OFF!"** she screamed at him, thrashing to get out of his grip.

---

Vincent blinked. His eyes sought out the direction of the loud scream. He knew who it was…it was Yuffie. His heart thudded painfully fast and hard in his chest as he finally found a door standing wide open. He could see someone inside, most likely whoever Yuffie had been with when he had seen her about an hour ago. He forgot what he had seen earlier, he forgot his sadness. All Vincent knew was his anger and rage towards whoever was in there with Yuffie.

Snarling to himself, he left his search for Gackt and darted towards the open apartment door. He feared he already knew where his enemy and rival was. He heard voices down the hall and a grunt.

---

Sephiroth entered the bedroom where he found Gackt tormenting Yuffie. With one flowing hand movement, he unsheathed the Masamune and approached his clone. "Release the girl you damnation to my name," he growled, very aware that this was one of Aeris's close friends.

Gackt looked up from what he was doing, a pleasant smile on his lips. "Now why would I do such a thing? She tastes too good to just be left alone," his voice was mischievous and the glint in his eye was unmistakable.

Yuffie, Sephiroth noticed, jerked again, trying to get out of his grip, but Gackt refused to let her go. His arms wrapped tightly and securely around her body. Sephiroth glowered, "Release her or I'll send you into the pits of hell with your brothers!" he threatened.

Gackt merely gave Sephiroth a bored look and pretended to yawn, "I'll just take her with me," he responded lightly before returning his lips to Yuffie's shoulder. The sleeve that had already slipped, continued to slip further. Already Gackt had moved the strap of the black bathing suit that she had on still because she had no change of clothes. Yuffie closed her eyes, another tear coming from the same eye, followed by another out of the other. She cried silently, her mind screaming for release.

"Bastard…" she whimpered helpless as Gackt's teeth traced thin red marks over her bare skin. The clone didn't seem to hear her. Sephiroth, meanwhile, was seething. He held the Masamune steady in his right hand and pointed the tip against Gackt's neck-right next to Yuffie's head. She was forced to stop any struggle she had put up due to the fact that she might get her head cut off.

"Release her," he demanded once again. Gackt ignored him. "Release her! She is an innocent girl, Gackt. You may love her, but that is no way to display your affection. Get away _now_!" Seeing that he had rendered Yuffie helpless, Sephiroth moved the sword, but his grip was still tight.

Gackt's green eyes met Sephiroth's and he sneered between nibbles at Yuffie's skin, "Valentine abandoned her. She is mine now. Leave us be,"

Yuffie felt anger rise within her like a snake. At hearing those words from his horrid mouth within a range of fifteen minutes, she felt every rage and pain she had felt for the past few days directed at Gackt. He _had_ been the cause of everything, hadn't he? She suddenly found her strength. Reaching up, she slapped him as hard as possible. Considering he had his head buried into her neck, his teeth scraping her skin, it resulted in him breaking the skin on her shoulder. Yuffie didn't notice. She did notice, however, how Gackt had reopened the wound that he had given her. It was bleeding too.

"Get the hell off of me you damned animal!" she spat, her hands pushing on his shoulders, trying to push him away from her.

"Bastard," another voice spoke. This one was low and full of fury. And it was neither Sephiroth or Leon.

Yuffie's gray eyes met crimson red ones. She saw the gun in Vincent's hand, she saw the glint of gold that was his claw, ready to crush the throat of the man who still clung to her like a leech. She whispered his name in surprise, not expecting to see him there. Gackt, knowing instantly who had just arrived, constricted his grip even more tighter around Yuffie's waist, making her wince in pain. "Hello, Valentine," Gackt greeted coldly.

"Get your filthy hands off of my ninja," he hissed, his finger curling around the trigger of his gun.

Gackt raised an eyebrow, resting his chin on Yuffie's bleeding shoulder, "Your ninja? Heh, don't make me laugh. You left her. I can see her memory and I can feel her hurt. You disowned her-you have no right to claim her anymore, Valentine," his voice was cold.

Yuffie shuddered in his arms, wanting free, but daring not to move. She already feared being crushed by his grip. A small, faint whimper escaped her lips as Gackt rubbed his chin in her blood, making the wound wider. Vincent watched him with unblinking eyes, rage flowing through him.

"Dare you make such a claim as to say _she_ no longer loves me? That is Yuffie's decision, not yours. Release her and let her decide on her own." Vincent's voice was full of animosity and antipathy.

Gackt smirked, his eyes shining. "Why would I release her? She's so warm," his voice was teasing, but the words were harsh in Yuffie's ears.

She whimpered again as he felt his lips slid across her ear. Yuffie felt paralyzed and afraid. What was she supposed to do? Gackt was holding her so tightly against his body and fear immobilized her and the two idiots standing in front of them would just go and wrench him off of her. What was taking them so long? She whimpered against, twisting her head into the opposite direction, smearing blood across her face and neck. It was rather apparent that the wound that Gackt had given her when he had bitten her was not a light wound-along with the blade wound he had given her.

Vincent, meanwhile, had approached Gackt, gun still pointing at his head. "I'll kill you this time-and this time, I'll be sure you stay dead for that!" Vincent snarled, now standing over Gackt and Yuffie.

Gackt's devilish grin widened, "What a wonderful, pleasant thing!" he said sarcastically, "While you're at it-remember I'm taking Yuffie to hell with me. And while you still live, you can remember this: She kissed me, I didn't kiss her,"

Yuffie's body suddenly went rigid. The horrid memory came back to her. It was true. Just about half a month before she had killed Gackt-she had kissed him, but that was because she had been manipulated. Fresh tears flowed through her eyes as she felt Vincent's eyes linger on her and then Gackt. She heard him whisper, "I don't believe you,"

_**(Outside By Stained)**_

_And you,_

_Bring me to my knees,_

_Again.,_

_All the time,_

_And I could beg you please_

_And they'd,_

_All the times,_

_And I've felt insecure,_

_For you,_

_And I live_

_The burdens at the door_

Gackt's grin widened, "Like you said-ask Yuffie," He could feel Yuffie collapsing in his arms as he held her. He liked that and at the same time-hated it. He had hurt her and made her cry-adding to the hurt after he had promised never to hurt her-but risks had to be taken and promises had to be broken to obtain what he wanted. Silently, he apologized to the sobbing ninja.

Vincent's crimson eyes looked at Yuffie, "Is it true?" he asked her, his voice suddenly turning soft with disbelief. Yuffie didn't have to give him an answer-he already knew, just by the way she was acting.

_But I'm on the outside,_

_I'm lookin' in_

_I can see through you_

_See all your true color_

_Cause inside your ugly,_

_Ugly like me_

_And I can see through you_

_See through the rear view_

Yuffie nodded, crying harder. She felt all hate and anger vanish. She could only feel Vincent's shocked eyes on her. She could feel Chaos's disappointment. Mentally, she cried out to the demon, _'Thank you for never telling him, Chaos. Thank you, but I think it would have worked out better if I told him first,'_

'_I'm sorry, Yuffie. I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry for making you cry, but I want you so bad. It's hard to comprehend the one that I fell in love with is in love with another. Please stop crying, stop hurting…please…' _

Yuffie was shocked at the softness in Gackt's voice. She tell he really meant it; there was no lie. But she wanted him out of her mind. She didn't want to speak with him. Even so, Gackt continued to speak. _'I'm sorry for everything, but it was the way I was created. I can only love one in my life, and that just happened to be you. I cannot stop until I get what I want. It is impossible to stop the inevitable. Forgive me, please.'_

_All the times_

_That I've felt like this won't end_

_It's for you_

_And I taste_

_What I could never have_

_It was from you_

_All the times_

_That I've cried _

_My Obsessions full of pride_

_But I waste_

_No time than everyone_

Yuffie was at loss. She didn't know what to tell him. Sighing heavily, she whispered in her mind, _'I…I forgive you, Gackt…but you have to see that I just don't love you…understand that please. Please understand. I love Vincent…not you,'_ but even as she said it, the lie ringing through her mind.

"Why?" Vincent's voice shattered her thoughts. Yuffie turned her tear stained face upwards to look into his pale face. She could not meet his eyes and looked down again.

"I…I…" Yuffie began to shake with all of the pressure. It was too much…

'_Don't cry, don't be sad. I don't like it when you're sad. I like it when you're happy. Calm down, Yuffie. Relax, it's okay. Try and forget the stress. Forget it and relax your mind, ease your worries and thoughts. You'll find peace if you search for it. I promise you will,'_

_But I'm on the outside_

_I'm lookin' in_

_I can see through you_

_See your true colors_

_But inside your ugly_

_You're ugly like me_

_I can see through you_

_See through the rearview_

Yuffie tried to relax, she tried to listen to Gackt's soothing words, but Vincent's red eyes that remained pinned on her hidden face were not helping. She sighed heavily, taking in a deep breath. Slowly she stopped shaking her eyes stopped leaking tears. Now she had to find peace…

"Answer me,"

Shattered. Yuffie looked up with stormy gray eyes, her anger now resurrected once more. "Vincent…" she growled. "This happen a year and a half ago. Let it _drop_. Chaos knew about it and he didn't put up a big fuss," her voice was sharp and cold.

'_Peace, Yuffie, peace.'_

'_Could you try to…loosen your grip on me a little-you're crushing me,'_ Yuffie saw Gackt grinned apologetically and released her all together, but he did not step back and Yuffie did not move. Anyway, back with Sephiroth, he figured it was under control and went back to his wife to make sure she was okay. Leon…well, he's just…standing in the doorway. Yeah!

_All the times that I've cried_

_All that's wasted it's all inside_

_And I feel all this pain_

_It's nothin' down_

_It's back again_

_And I lie here in bed_

_All alone_

_I can't mend_

_But I feel tomorrow can be okay_

Vincent gave Yuffie a cold look, "You kept this from me? Why Yuffie? I want to know, I _need_ to know!"

Yuffie glared at him, refusing to answer. Instead, she closed her eyes, searching for the peace that resided in the back of her mind somewhere. It took her a moment before she realized that all of her emotion had settled and she felt nothing-except for being rather content with herself. Opening her eyes, she felt the sharp stings of her wound and reached up.

She found blood running down her in thin trickles. Gackt looked at the wound. _'Opps…sorry…I think that was the dog, blame it on him-not me! He bites-I don't! Let me cure it,'_ Before Yuffie could objet, Gackt muttered a low cure spell and her wounds healed, no trace of blood on her skin either.

Meanwhile, Vincent had no clue of the connection or conversation they shared. He was still glaring at both of them.

_But I'm on the outside_

_I'm lookin' in_

_I can see through you_

_See your true colors_

_But inside your ugly_

_You're ugly like me_

_I can see through you_

_See through the rearview_

**A/N: Man…I wanted to add so much more to this chapter, but it was getting long enough. I thank you guys all for your support! Let's see…Chapter Seven next-okay. Six more chapters after that! Wow! 212 pages! Who would have thought I would have reached that far? Surprising, neh? Not really for you-but for me, yes. Okay, still plan to reach 100,000 words! We're at 88,000 so far (estimate).**

**Please review-and forgive me for forgetting your name, but I got grounded today (it's October 17th, Tuesday) and so I couldn't go look. I'm not supposed to be on my computer-but I am. Oh well! Anyway, one reviewer said that these type of fan fics usually don't work, but mine does. Thank you so much! I liked that review. So…you get a cookie-whatever kind you like-jumbo sized cause I like cookies-and so does Chaos. **

**Well, I wonder how long they'll stay on Radiant Garden? I think I'm going to put them in the Olympics Coliseum just to make fun of them. XD. Imagine! Sephy-kuns VS. Sephy kuns! And Cloud Vs. Sephy-kuns AND Sephy-kuns. Oh…that reminds me, you guys are wondering what's up with Tifa, Red, Cait Sith, and all them? I HAVE IT! They're all in KH too! Just to make fun of them! Yay! Okay…well…Darn. I gotta type about them now. XD. I like typing about Red, so it would most likely be in his POV. I'm good at typing in wolfish creatures' POVs anyway…**

**Review please! My goal is still 100-130 all the way up to Chapter 26! If we can beat that goal-we'll all have a party-staring Chaos. Umm…let's not. Unless you want to but take in mind: **

**Vinnie: Hmph, tell that to Chaos and he'll have a party. Well, a _blood_ party…**

**R&R**

**Ja ne!**

**PS: Amount of words is: 88,650**


	21. Chapter 7 Part II

**A/N: Okay, hi. Here's the chapter, I have nothing to say to you except-here: Oh and if you are the ohes who miss the VinnyXYuffie stuff, well you're gonna have ta wait. How long, I can't say. THANK YOU GUYS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!**

**…8…9…10…11…12…13-6 more to go**

Chapter Seven

_**(by Rascal Flatts)**_

_**I hope ya never look back,**_

_**But ya never forget all the ones who love you and the place ya left**_

_**I hope you always forgive,**_

_**And you never regret,**_

_And you help somebody every chance ya get,_

_Oh you find God's grace in every mistake,_

_And always give more than you take._

_But more than anything, _

_More than anything,_

_My wish, _

_For you,_

_**Is that this life becomes,**_

_**All that you want it to,**_

_Your dreams stay big,_

_Your worries stay small,_

You never need carry more than you can hold.

Yuffie swallowed roughly, she had to answer Vincent, she knew, but she didn't know how. Finally, after much avoidance of eye contact, Yuffie opened her mouth and responded in a quiet whisper, "I thought you would be mad at me. I thought that if you knew, you'd leave me for Lucrecia, but even after I found out that you no longer loved her…I couldn't bring myself to tell you,"

She could feel Gackt and Vincent's eyes on her. One of them displayed rage and disbelief, the other, calm and understanding. Yuffie blinked back tears. The stress was just piling up, making it harder to think about what she was saying. "Do you love Gackt?" Vincent growled.

So much stress…Too unbearable…Yuffie thought she would explode if she had answer that question. She looked down at her feet, backing away from Gackt, and getting a little closer to Vincent. "I…no…" but the lie rang heavy in her ears. Something inside of her mind shifted, as if telling her that she had better not lie to Vincent.

Vincent's crimson eyes narrowed. He seemed consumed with rage, "You're lying and you know it. Now tell me the damn truth, do you love him or not?"

Yuffie cowered at his anger, shrinking away from his dark form. Her colorless eyes looked at him with terrible fear. "I-I…V-Vincent how-why did you-I…I…" Yuffie turned away from him, unable to take the pressure and fled the room, sobbing as she shoved past a stunned Leon, who was gawking at them.

Both men turned to glare at Leon for a moment, and then Gackt turned on Vincent with cold fury. "You made my ninja cry, Valentine. No forgiveness towards split tears of the beloved. I warn you now-she loves you, but I'll make her forget that love for you. I swear by my last breath I will."

"I will be the one to kill you, Number Thirteen," Vincent hissed between clenched teeth.

Gackt laughed darkly, "Is that a challenge? Very well, I accept. Let us go to the Olympics Coliseum and do battle there. We shall see who will be the first to fall you bastard," and then he was gone. But his voice still flowed through the air, "And we bring Yuffie with us," And then there was darkness.

---

Yuffie felt hot tears pouring down her face as she fled from the apartment, not knowing who to turn to or where to go. She wanted to go see Aeris, knowing the young Cetra could always calm her down, but she didn't want to be around Sephiroth at the moment either, so she did not go there. She just ran, run until she reached the Bailey. That was when she bumped into a silver-haired teenager.

"What the-oh, I'm sorry," the teen apologized, baking a few steps away from the ninja. Riku noticed she was crying and suddenly felt sympathetic, "Huh? What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Yuffie looked up at Riku, wiping her eyes, "It's nothing you'd understand…sorry for bumping into you…"

A/N: GASP! Did Yuffie just say sorry? XD.

Riku raised an eyebrow, "How would you know that if you didn't tell me first?" he asked her, sitting down on one of the broken out stone pieces in the Bailey.

---

Cloud yawned, "I don't think Vincent found her…"

"Either that, he did, and Gackt killed him…maybe we should go look for him…" Tifa suggested, sitting up in her chair. All of them were about to drop dead from waiting without sleep. Barret and Cid, however, were already asleep.

Red watched them all with his golden eye, yawning. He picked himself up, swaying on his paws. "Yes, it would be a good idea if we looked for him. I do not wish to endanger either of them. Come on, let us go,"

Cloud and Tifa looked at him, giving the red wolfish hybrid and weary smile and stood up, following their friend to the door. As soon as Red got Cloud to open the door, a dark magic enveloped them. Red could sense the dark energy weighing on him, crushing his lung. His golden eyes closed tight at the pressure, but as quick as it had been there, it vanished.

His eye snapped open to find that he was laying the center of what appeared to be a battle arena. "Cloud? Tifa?" he called, looking for his friends. Both of them were beside him, groaning from the pain that the pressure had caused.

"Yes Red?" Tifa asked, rolling over onto her back, lifting her hand to her head.

"Where are we, if I may ask?" Red questioned lightly, seeming to act as if nothing was wrong.

"What do you-shit! Where the hell _are_ we?" Tifa suddenly gawked, her weariness vanishing in a flash. Red narrowed his eyes at Tifa, but he dismissed her bad language. He did not like the swear words that the group used. "Where's Barret, Cid, and Cait Sith?" Tifa panicked. It was then that Red realized his friends were missing.

Cloud was just coming to. He sat up, groaning, rubbing his head. "Where are-" he was cut off by a loud, "Cloud, I thought I told you to be here by 12:00 sharp! Why are you sitting on your lazy behind? And who are those with you-no pets aloud, you know that-unless of course they are contestants!"

Red turned to see a goat like human coming towards them, looking rather angry. "Who are you?" Cloud asked, narrowing his eyes as he stood up. Red watched as he held out his hand for Tifa, who took it, and stood her up.

"Kid! Do you have amnesia or something? It's me, Phil! Now get over it and get your lazy butt ready! We have two new contestants entering today-and you get to fight the winner," Phil snapped. The goat-man didn't even come up to Cloud's waist. "Let's go!"

Cloud, Red looked with amusement, looked rather confused, "But I-who are you? I don't even know where I am!"

"You're at the Olympics Coliseum, now I hope your amnesia hasn't hammered your fighting skill!" Phil growled.

Red looked at Cloud and nodded, "Play along," he whispered to his friend as Cloud followed Phil.

Phil suddenly spun around, "You two-off the arena! I'll let you in for free this once only cause Cloud here is your friend! The tournament is about to begin!"

Tifa and Red nodded and hurried to the stands, slightly confused.

---

Yuffie had just finished her story to Riku when she was suddenly encased in darkness. Riku looked startled, crying out for her. He reached out, feeling the darkness pull on his heart and mind. Snarling, he fought to contain himself as he grabbed Yuffie's arm. Try as he must, he couldn't pull her out of the darkness. Screaming out in pain as blotches of black filled his vision, he felt his strength fleeting him. "Yuffie!" he yelled, but before he knew it, he too was pulled into the darkness.

Riku held onto Yuffie, clinging to her innocent body, feeling the pain in his heart. He clutched his chest, feeling very nausea. "Riku? Riku! Riku, what's wrong?" Yuffie yelled through the mad rush of darkness as it teleported them to places unknown. She could just barley see him, but she could feel his pain.

"I…I'm weak against the dark, Yuffie! It strangles me-blinds me. It hurts…" he moaned, curling up in the dark. Silently, Yuffie prayed to Leviathan that they would pass through the darkness soon.

She had seemed to forget the fight of earlier, the feel of Gackt's arms and lips, the scorching gaze of Vincent. She forgot it when she saw Riku in pain like that. He had been so kind to her, giving her words of comfort as he traded his own story out for hers, though he left out pieces, she could tell, though she didn't know why.

Just as Riku looked up at her with strange orange eyes, light blinded them and Yuffie found herself staring into flickering flames. Riku's eyes changed back to their beautiful blue-green color and the pain that had been etched in his face vanished. "Where are we?" she asked.

Riku looked around and then smiled at her, "We're at the Olympics Coliseum. This is where strong people from all over come to fight to become the best. Even Hades god of the Underworld fights with his dog, Cerberus. Cerberus, at the moment-is chained up in the Underworld, though.-Which is a good thing, might I add,"

Yuffie nodded as Riku stood up and helped her to her feet. They looked around and spotted the Coliseum doors. "I think they're going to be a match today.-Considering there's a 'MUST PAY' sign on the door,"

Yuffie nodded, smiling, "You think?" she replied sarcastically, nodding, "I guess we can watch it-do you have any money?"

Riku shook his head, "No, but it doesn't matter. Phil lets me in for free. If you're coming with me-I'm sure he'll let you in for free, too," Riku looked at her confidently and then strode forward, ready to confront the stubborn goat if he didn't let them in.

---

Red stared at the arena, unable to believe his eyes. Cloud sat on the sidelines, his sword in his lap. He too was staring-along with Tifa. Two figures had just stepped out onto the arena. The many people around them did not know what shock the three were in. A man dressed in black leather and a long black cape came out. He wore a red headband and a golden claw was at his side. It was Vincent.

The other was a man dress in black and red leather. His brown hair went down to his shoulders, but no further. His glowing green eyes were glittering with deadly intent and his thin lips were twisted into a sneer. The long thirteen-foot blade was at his hip. It was Gackt.

"What are they doing here? How did they get here? Are they planning to kill each other?" Tifa suddenly shouted, nearly falling out of her seat with shock.

"I think so, but I do not know how they got here," Red responded, the surprise streaming through his own usually calm voice.

---

Gackt glanced over at Vincent, his hand resting on the Masamune. They were a loud to use their usual weapons, thankfully-for Gackt at least. A gun shouldn't be too much trouble to handle, even with someone as good as aim as Vincent. His fingers tightened over the hilt of the Masamune at the memory of Yuffie crying. Anger flashed through his blood like lightning, setting him afire. He could not wait to begin the fight.

Off in the distance, he heard Phil shouting at both of them. He ignored the goat and walked out the middle of the arena. All of these people would witness his limits in his power, and all of them would fear him for it. And best of all, Gackt would have his live-Yuffie… As he reached the center of the arena, he turned to face Vincent, a wicked grin on his face. "Ready to die?" he sneered.

Vincent looked at him without emotion as he replied, "I am afraid it will not be I who is dying-but it shall be you," he growled.

Gackt rolled his eyes and drew the Masamune from its sheath. It glinted in the bright sunlight, making it look even more menacing. Vincent took out his Death Penalty, holding it loosely at his side. His golden claw glinted menacingly in the sunlight, showing its danger.

---

Yuffie followed Riku out onto the stands, not yet looking at the competition. She was trying to keep up with the quick silver-haired teen and not trip over the thousands of people around her. "Riku!" she called out to him, "Wait up or else I'll get lost!" she complained loudly over the roar of the crowd.

Riku looked back and gave her an apologetic grin, "Sorry, Yuffie," he said. Yuffie gave him a look and finally caught up to him. She didn't exactly like being led by someone younger than her-by at least a year or so. Riku looked to be about nineteen, and she was twenty.

Suddenly Yuffie felt something hit her in the head. "Get out of my damn way! I can't see you stupid girl!" Someone just threw popcorn at her… Yuffie was about to snap back at them when she felt Riku yank her down into a seat.

"Yuffie, sit down!" he told her in a stern voice.

---

Gackt heard Phil shout for when it was time to begin. "Hope you're ready Valentine, because I show no mercy," he growled dangerously and rushed forward, cutting out at Vincent. Vincent, who was quick to react, leapt backward, high enough in the air to dodge the blade, and far enough to escape Gackt's fist. He raised his gun and fired one bullet. It shook his right arm, but he was used to the force. His bullet did not miss.

Gackt felt a sharp sting in his arm, but ignored it, knowing that he would have to rid Vincent of his gun fast. Upper cutting with the Masamune, he pretended to aim to slit Vincent's throat, but at the last instant, changed the blade's course and slammed it down heavily upon the Death Penalty's barrel. The force of the blow was enough to make Vincent drop the large firearm. Gackt kicked it off the arena and grinned viscously at Vincent. "Ready to die?"

Far off, over the crowds, he heard his name called out. The voice was pleading, and familiar. Gackt's grin widened, revealing his white teeth that were slightly pointed from the dog blood in him, "Yuffie's here to witness it too,"

Vincent's red eyes narrowed, "Don't think I'm not done with you, Number Thirteen. Oh no, far from the end of this battle. It is only the beginning," Steadily Vincent's voice grew lower and lower and darker and darker. There was an odd glint in his eyes. A flash of yellow. A look of great insanity.

Gackt's smile vanished, "Chaos…" he breathed the name just as the demon showed himself. With a roar of fury, Vincent became Chaos. Anger flared in the demon's eyes as it stared at Gackt. "Do you still believe you can win, Number Thirteen?"

Gackt's eyes darkened at the name. He ground his teeth together and snarled, swinging the Masamune, "Don't you EVER call me that again!" he screamed, a red light appearing around the long blade. It turned thicker and darker, looking like blood. "Angel's Witness," he snarled, using his first limit break. The Masamune glowed a bright blood-red, striking Chaos across the chest, a perfect line of blood coming from the wound.

Pain made Chaos's usually emotionless face scrunch up as he fell to his knees from the deadly blow. Gackt walked up to him. The demon looked up at him, the anger and pain in his face before he became Vincent once more. "B-Bastard…" he moaned, picking himself up. Vincent stood, obviously forced. All around there were many gasps in the crowd and a few screams.

"That may be, but at least it will be me who gets the woman," Gackt sneered in Vincent's face, a grin on his face. "Never cross me, Valentine. It will and _is_ the last breath you will ever take." Holding up the Masamune, he twisted in his hand, catching it again and then pointed it at Vincent's heart. Staring at the mark for a second, Gackt moved the sword up to Vincent's throat, "My mistake, I forgot you have no heart,"

Vincent glared at Gackt, but he was unable to do anything to stop the mad clone from killing him. Death was looking him straight in the eye. "Stop!" a loud voice suddenly came from the crowd, followed by another and another. Gackt turned his head to see Phil and some orange haired guy coming towards them. Yuffie was leaping from seat to seat in the stands, trying to reach the arena. Gackt noticed the silver-haired teen following her at a swift and steady pace, seeming well balanced against whatever he was doing-which was following Yuffie, duh.

"Gackt, sheath your damn blade right now!" Yuffie snarled once she landed on the dust. She straightened up and rushed towards them with quiet speed. Riku walked behind her, a good ten feet behind by the time Yuffie reach Gackt.

Gackt continued to look at her and then replied in a calm and steady voice, "I can't do that, Yuffie. He has caused enough problems and must be dealt with properly. Now stand back, I do not wish to injure you either,"

Riku was looking at Vincent with a mixture of surprise and confusion. Yuffie glared at Gackt, reaching out for the hilt of the Masamune. Gackt did not try to move it away from her, his eyes pinned on her face. Yuffie grabbed the handle, her hand over Gackt's. She tried to pull it away from Vincent's throat, but Gackt's arm did not budge. "Vinnie! Get away from the sword!" she snapped out at him, her eyes full of anger.

"I know Vincent, Yuffie. He's the one who threatened me when he woke up because I found him knocked out on the streets in Traverse Town," Riku suddenly spoke up, glancing at Vincent for a second and then turning sharply. Yuffie noticed how he was staring at a yawning gate at the very end of the arena.

She had not choice but to ignore it for the moment. "Gackt. Move. The. Sword. Now," she snarled at him, giving the blade another jerk.

Meanwhile Tifa and Red came down the stairs, rushing towards Yuffie. Cloud was already making his way across the arena. Phil and Hercules were half way there when Red, Tifa, and Cloud had reached the four. Yuffie yanked again, "Gackt! Let go of the damned sword right now you bastard!" she yelled, pulling with all her might. Gackt merely reached up with his other hand, placing it over Yuffie's and holding onto the hilt. Yuffie glared at him and tried to yank her hand free. It wouldn't budge.

Cloud, meanwhile, helped Vincent away from the tip of the Masamune and cast a quick Cure5 on him. Vincent was up on his feet within a few seconds, all traces of pain gone. Riku, however, continued to stare at the gates, his eyes narrowed. Tifa went over to Yuffie, unsure of what to do. Red growled at Gackt threateningly. Phil and Hercules…they were…um…helping…yeah.

"Please drop the sword, Gackt?" Yuffie begged, sounding rather defeated. Gackt blinked and looked at her. He released her hand in the instant and Yuffie snatched it back. Gackt sheathed the Masamune and grabbed her arm. He stared at her very intensely and growled, "Who do you love Yuffie? Me or Valentine?" Gackt's Mako eyes glared at her, "This will decide it! Choose now!" His voice was harsh.

Yuffie felt fear penetrate her confidence as she stared at Gackt. She wanted him to release her-he was hurting her arm. "Let go," her voice was cold.

Gackt glared at her, "Not until I receive an answer," he replied glacially.

"And then what? Hm? I've told you a thousand times over I _do not _love you so get your frickin' hands off of me you bastard!" she finally spat in rage and fury as she backed away from him, towards Riku, her new friend.

_Savin' me_

_By Nickelback_

_Risen gates won't open up for me_

_On these hands and knees I'm crawling on,_

_I reach for you_

_Well I'm serifed of these four walls,_

_These iron bars won't hold my soul,_

_And all I need is you,_

_Come please, _

_I'm calling…_

Gackt gave her a stony look. His Mako green eyes seemed to glow fiercer, "Fine, if that is how you feel," he muttered to her, raising his right hand to the sky. He looked up at the sky and yelled, "I call upon the powers of my brothers and successors and of Jenova, my Mother. May I bring the chaos and destruction I was meant for upon this Coliseum. May none live, may no one breathe but I,"

The sky suddenly darkened, like a great lightning storm was coming. People all around stared at the sky, and then at Gackt, dumb struck. It was only when someone shouted, "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" did they flee. Gackt did not seem to notice them as the winds picked up. Dust arose in the darkened Coliseum, flames cut out and it grew very dark. Phil and Hercules…they uh…they ran too.

Yuffie swallowed, fear consuming her. She turned to look back at Riku and found that he had turned from the gate, clutching his head as the shadows and darkness grew. That was when Yuffie noticed the stone beneath her feet. It was not stone, but thick black. It was evil taken shape. Looking up, her hair was flung into her face, she saw Vincent, he was struggling to walk in the black along with everyone else. Seeing as they could do nothing, she turned down to look at Riku, who had fallen on his knees. "Riku!" she shouted over the rumble of thunder.

_And all I scream for you,_

_Glory, _

_I'm falling,_

_I'm falling_

_Show me what its like,_

_To be the last one standing,_

_And teach me wrong from right,_

_And I'll show you what I can be,_

_And say it for me, _

_Say it to me,_

_And I'll leave this life behind me,_

_Say it if it's worth savin' me_

In her ears, she heard the ringing of Gackt's laughter. It was loud and insane sounding. She did not bother to look at him as she dropped down next to Riku. "Riku! Get up! Fight the darkness, fight your weakness!" she tried to encourage him to fight it.

Riku only shook his head roughly, whimpering in pain. "I…it hurts Yuffie…help me…_he's_ there…_he's_ speaking to me, Yuffie! The pain…the black…it hurts…need my blindfold…" he stuttered.

Yuffie bit her lip. She didn't know why Riku needed a blindfold. Finally she just gave up and yanked herself up out of the darkness and stumbled towards Gackt. "Gackt! Gackt stop!" she yelled.

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me,_

_With these broken wings,_

_I'm fallin' off,_

_All I see is you,_

_These city walls ain't got no love for me,_

_I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story, _

_All I scream for you,_

_Come please, _

_I'm calling,_

_All I need is you,_

_Glory, _

_I'm falling,_

_I'm falling,_

He did not seem to hear her as he drew the Masamune. It was glowing crimson again and seemed all the more deadlier. The storm around them produced great forks of lightning, threatening to strike them any moment. The wind made Yuffie fall several times. The black clothes she wore blinded in the with dark, and she had to pull the shirt up many a times because it was too big. Her gray eyes stared at Gackt as he lowered his hand and turned to face her.

Yuffie gasped in horror. His eyes were narrowed, a murderous sneer on his face. His skin looked paler than usual and his brown hair whipped around him, making him look very menacing. The Masamune was held out in front of him as he approached her. Yuffie could not look at his face. The insanity that was written on it was too much to look at, the hunger and thirst that she had only seen glances of was unleashed. The darkness that came up to his middle shin did not seem to restrain him.

"Gackt…" she whispered as he towered over her fallen form. Yuffie stood up and moved backwards, sliding through the darkness, but her footfalls were hindered and then wind suddenly rushed upon her back. Yuffie feel forward again, hitting her knees, sinking in the black. Her hands splashed in it. And the rain fell.

_Show me what its like,_

_To be the last one standing,_

_And teach me wrong from right,_

_And I'll show you what I can be,_

_And say it for me, _

_Say it to me,_

_And I'll leave this life behind me,_

_Say it if it's worth savin' me_

_Glory,_

_I'm falling_

It came down so fast with so much force. Yuffie felt the sting of the icy drops on her skin. She flinched in pain, suddenly shivering. "Yuffie!" she heard a very distant voice. Yuffie did not look to see who it was.

She was basked in the shadow of Gackt, who looked down at her, "You see, this is what happens when I am rejected, my ninja," his voice was inimical and his quiet laughter mocking her very being. Yuffie felt so small as he looked down at her petty form. She did not look up at him.

The rain soaked her skin, her clothes and her hair. Yuffie never once noticed that Riku was no longer with them. A man was in his place, watching in silence with narrowed orange eyes, a smirk on his tanned face. Yuffie shivered, unaware that everyone of her friends were stuck, frozen in the mud. "Who should I kill first?" Gackt asked, a strange gleam in his eyes. The Masamune seemed to glow brighter, basking Yuffie in a crimson hue. Suddenly Gackt stabbed it into the dark, through the lost stone below.

_And all need is you,_

_Come please,_

_I'm calling_

_And now I scream for you,_

_I'm falling,_

_I'm falling_

_I'm falling_

Before Yuffie knew what was happening, he had her by her arm. She was yanked to her feet. Yuffie kept her head bowed as he spat at her, "Look at me when I am speaking to you," he growled in her ear. Yuffie's head suddenly snapped upwards, looking at Gackt. She did not want to look at him, but was forced to. There was no manipulation involved in this-at least in a form of materia. "Do you want your friends to live?" he asked her in a harsh tone.

"Yes…" she mumbled, her eyes downcast. Yuffie did not know how she managed to stay standing. It was as if all of her energy had been taken from her.

_Show me what its like,_

_To be the last one standing,_

_And teach me wrong from right,_

_And I'll show you what I can be,_

_And say it for me, _

_Say it to me,_

_And I'll leave this life behind me,_

_Say it if it's worth savin' me_

Gackt looked at her closely, "If you really care for them, then kiss me and tell me you're going to come stay with me. Say it and their lives will be spared. If you don't, Cloud will be first, then Red, and Tifa, and then Vincent. And what of your friends back in Costa Del Sol? They'll get their turn-and you'll watch. And then it's yours." The threat echoed in Yuffie's ears.

She frowned and looked up at him. She nodded slowly, tears slipping down her damp cheeks. Sluggishly, she moved closer to Gackt, looking and acting very reluctant and closed her eyes, praying for forgiveness, Yuffie kissed him. A wicked grin appeared on Gackt's face as he kissed her back. He allowed Yuffie to break the kiss.

_Glory,_

_I'm falling_

_And say it for me, _

_Say it to me,_

_And I'll leave this life behind me,_

_Say it if it's worth savin' me_

"I'll stay with you, Gackt…" Yuffie whispered, and then she fell to the ground and wept in sorrow. But everything turned back to normal.

**A/N: Darn! Nothing about Aeris! Oh well, heck, least I finished this chapter! It's 13 pages long! Yay! AND GUESS WHAT!! WE'VE ALMOST REACHED 100,000 WORDS!/!/ 6,500 more to go! That should happen in 2-if you're lucky-one chapter! Though I am afraid things are getting extremely bad for poor Yuffie and they aren't going to get much happier. Oh well, everyone has their bad points in life! Poor Yuffie…Please don't flame me for this…okay, so you can cause it's another review! XD.**

**We need to reach 100 reviews-it's a goal guys! I have both of mine set, but I need some help with the second one! Come on, help me out! So, we're at 224 pages! Yay! This really is the longest thing I've ever typed! Wow! Well, I haven't checked Fallingstar's Rise to Power just yet, but I can. It's over 300 pages, so it might be longer, it might not. Who knows? I don't! Well...**

**Nightfire45, you should review more often! Wow at all the reviews!! 73!! YAY/jumps for joy/ and thank you everyone else for reviewing!!**

**R&R**

**Ja ne!**


	22. Chapter 8 Part II

**A/N: Huh…nice weekend for me! Nice cliffy on the last chapter huh? No? Good. XD. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter. It was a little difficult to write, but I made up my mind. Yuffie and Vinnie WILL get back together, how, I cannot answer cause I dunno. And no Gackt is NOT going to die…maybe.**

**Okay, I have it decided. This is six hours since the last message up above-that paragraph, yes. I've figured out how to get Yuffie and Vinnie back together, and because all of you miss it, I'm sure you won't mind me putting it in this chapter, will you? No, good. Yes, bad. Anyway, it might happen a little fast only because I'm still trying to keep my chapters 8-12 pages long, a little more if need be.**

…**9…10…11…12…13-5 more**

Chapter Eight

(by Rascal Flatts)

_And why you're out there getting' where ya getting' to,_

_I hope you know somebody loves you,_

_And wants the same things too,_

_Yeah I this,_

_Is my wish._

_My wish, _

_For you,_

_Is that this life becomes,_

_All that you want it to,_

_Your dreams stay big,_

_Your worries stay small,_

_You never need carry more than you can hold._

Vincent could not believe what he had just witnessed. His mind was numb with shock as he watched Yuffie pull away from Gackt. Anger clawed its way into his heart, but it was mixed with the urge to comfort Yuffie as she dropped to her knees, sobbing into her hands. He did not move though, frozen by shock and the boiling of his own blood. He could feel the claws on his left arm digging into the hard stone beneath him.

His eyes watched Yuffie, never straying from her as Gackt bent over and picked her up. Crimson eyes met Mako eyes. Gackt smirked at him and mouthed, 'I told you I always get what I want,' and then vanished in the shadows just as Number One had.

"Yuffie…" Vincent whispered, standing up. His heart was breaking all over again. First Lucrecia, and now Yuffie. Was he not destined to have someone to love? For the first time in a long time, Vincent could feel grief in his heart, in his soul. He could feel his whole self mourning for the loss of Yuffie, the one he fought so hard for, but lost. "Why did you do it…?"

'_To save you…'_ a small, cracked voice said in the back of his mind. Vincent knew it was Yuffie. His eyes widened as she told him this. She had given herself to Gackt to save…him? Why? He could have lived through that-he would have fought Gackt all the way rather than lose Yuffie like that.

'_I…Yuffie…you didn't need to do that. Please don't leave me…'_ Vincent cried inside, though the emotion on his face did not show. It was as if he wore a mask. The only sign of him being upset in any way was the frown on his face and the way he walked off of the arena.

'_I have no choice, Vinnie. I'm sorry but I promised him that and this time…this time he didn't force me to do it either…'_ Yuffie's voice faded from his mind, and as it did, Vincent knew that Yuffie had broken the connection to his mind…for how long, he could not say.

And then, as he found himself walking through the very gates that Riku-who was still standing there as the other guy, watching in silence-had been staring at earlier. The dark seemed to call him forward, beckon him to come into their soothing, yet ill-fated depths. Vincent obeyed, without realizing he had just walked right into hell-literally.

---

Aeris yawned, leaning back on Sephiroth. "Hey Seph, do you think you can get us back to the Planet? I wanna go home," she asked him, not looking away from the television. They were watching _Nightmare on Elm Street_.

Sephiroth shrugged, "It is highly doubted, but I guess I could try. After all, Number 13 is a clone of me, I should be able to do everything he does-except for the turning into a damned dog thing…"

"Well then, try it!" she urged him, finally tearing her eyes off of Freddy Cruger and turned to look upwards at her husband.

He looked back at her with an unreadable expression, "Don't you think we should try this with everyone-as in Vincent and Yuffie, present, in case we are able to get back?"

Aeris shrugged, "Maybe, speaking of which. Where did you go earlier?" her green eyes flickered back to the TV for a second, and then returned to look at Sephiroth.

Sephiroth wasn't sure if he should tell Aeris. Something inside told him not to, that she would become upset and it might affect the baby by the rash manners she had been taking lately, no doubt to the cause of being pregnant with _his_ child. After all, Sephiroth was known for the impetuous actions he usually took. That _could_ affect Aeris like it had Phoebe off of Aeris's favorite TV show, Charmed, when she became pregnant with Cole's child. Sh had kicked Page out the window because the baby didn't like her! Sephiroth shook his head. No, he was NOT like Cole! He was NOT the Source…though he sure seemed like it…evil and deadly…and wanting lots of power. Except he did NOT have people/demons working along side him…okay so he had Mother AKA Jenova. Damn…he hated when he was wrong about stuff like that…

"Oh, I just thought I heard something-but it turned out to be nothing," he lied, looking away from Aeris, and finding an excuse to look at the TV as Freddy was talking with some woman. He had forgotten her name…of course he hadn't been watching the movie either…

"Hm…" Aeris muttered, seeming to not believe him, but she didn't press any further.

---

Yuffie didn't notice where Gackt had taken her. She never looked around or anything as she continued to cry. She kept asking herself why she had done it, why she hadn't just killed him. Gackt sat her down and walked away a few feet. Yuffie did not notice. She could only think about Vincent, the hurt in his eyes, the pain in his voice…she had never heard that before, and now that she did, it was heartbreaking.

---

Tifa watched Vincent towards the gate. She wasn't aware of the silver-haired man watching Vincent with a smirk on his face, "You do know, he should not go in there. It is the path to Hell. I don't exactly see why he just went in there in the first place." Ansem/Riku said.

She said nothing, wondering how to fix things with Yuffie and Vincent… '_Hm…let's see…Gackt is Yuffie's stalker who wants her and Vincent is her boyfriend so in order to stop Gackt from taking Yuffie…Vincent has too…Hmm, that might work,'_

**A/N: GASP! Tifa had an idea!**

Slowly she began walking towards the dark gates that Vincent had opened. She could see him sitting just inside them, basked in shadow. It was very hard to make out his dark figure in such a shadowed place, but she did. Cloud and Red followed her, ignoring Ansem.

"Vincent," she called out to him. Slowly red eyes began to glow in the dark as Vincent turned to face her. "I think I know how you can get Yuffie back…"

At that Vincent leapt to his feet, but did not move. "How?"

Tifa, seeing as her friend was not going to come to her, walked to him. Cloud and Red kept glancing at her, clearly curious. When she stood in front of Vincent, she told him. Vincent looked at her, suddenly uneasy, "How do you know that's going to work?" he asked.

"Because it's supposed to do that. Once you do-you can kill Gackt and it won't matter. He would have lost Yuffie," Vincent realized Tifa's words made perfect sense.

---

Gackt glanced over at Yuffie, wanting her to stop crying, though he knew she would not. Not yet at least. She could not cry forever. She could not grieve forever. He looked over at the stone wall, his green eyes darkening. He kept telling himself that he would make Yuffie fall in love with him if it was the last thing he ever did. After all, she wasn't leaving her anytime soon. Or so he thought…

---

Yuffie wanted to run from Gackt, but she could not, so instead, she sat on the cold stone beneath her, her arms wrapped tightly around her legs. She closed her eyes, still feeling the hot tears rolling down her cheeks as she called out to Vincent with her mind. She searched for his, but could not find it. She was alone.

"Yuffie," a voice said behind her. Looking up, she saw Gackt's shadow wash over as he stepped in front of her. "Stop crying," his voice was soothing.

Yuffie felt her blood begin to boil at the words. Her rage showed in her eyes as she spat, "I will _not_ stop crying-mourning from my loss! _You're _the one who is making me cry so shut up and leave me alone!" she snapped.

She looked down again, not seeing the angry look in Gackt's eyes from the words she had just spoken. Out of the corner of her eyes, she watched as he bent down and grabbed her wrist. Yuffie, feeling repulsed, tried to yank her hand away, but Gackt's grip was too strong. "Fine then, I'll _make_ you stop crying for that bastard Valentine!" Gackt growled, his other hand on her leg.

Yuffie grunted, "Let go of me!" she snarled, yanking herself backwards, but the Sephiroth clone was much stronger than she and so he did not budge. Instead, Yuffie succeeded in making a loud pop come from her shoulder. Pain blinded her and tears filled her eyes at the stabbing pain. It felt as if a thousand nettles were in her upper arm. She could feel the arm grow hot and then numbed from the pain. Crying out in pain, she looked at Gackt and whispered, "You damned mother-_bleeeppp_!"

Gackt grinned wickedly at Yuffie as he replied, "But you're not a mother yet, Yuffie,"

_**A/C/eyes widen/ I cannot believe I just wrote that!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/ BAD GACKT!**_

---

One Bloody Faced Gackt Later…

Yuffie glowered at Gackt as she moved away from him with unneeded grace. She turned away from him and stalked off, muttering, "Pervert…" under her breath. She looked around, not exactly sure where they were, but she didn't really care at the moment, so long as she was away from that son of a bitch she had left behind.

Meanwhile, Gackt was wiping the blood off of his nose and lip from where Yuffie had punched him as hard as she possibly could. He didn't mind, it was a serious wound. In fact, it only fueled his lusts for her. **(Bad Gackt!)**

Yuffie kept wandering around for some time until she saw someone sitting in a corner, holding what looked like a chocolate bar. He was munching on it, the hood of his black cloak pulled back off his face. His hair was spiked back and his eyes were fixed on the bar. "Um…where am I?" Yuffie asked the young teenager. There was a sitar leaned up against the wall beside him.

He looked up and swallowed, "I didn't cut Marluxia's flowers!" he yelped, but then, after a few seconds, he seemed to realize that he did not know the person standing front of him and looked at her sheepishly. "Oh…sorry…I thought you were Larexen. You're in the World that Never Was,"

**A/C: Yep! You guessed it! It's Demyx AKA Demy!**

"Hm…never heard of it! Well, if this a er, world, then where's the furthest place I can get away from here?" she asked, glancing behind her. She did not see Gackt anywhere.

"Try Xemnas's office, though I must warn you-it's inhabited by his favorite cat that Roxas stole a few years back-Mr. Whiskers AKA Disgusting-Yet-So-Fuzzy-And-Cute," Demyx warned.

**A/C: Read Organization XIII Castrophe, Organization XIII in Hollywood, and Organization XIII in Kill Xemnas for the story of Mr. Whiskers, rabid squirrels, break dancing Xemnas (scary I know) And me and Riku as the narrators and the stupid lawyers and what not. It's a humor fic-and Vinnie's in there somewhere as my bodyguard from the evil lawyers who are trying to sue me, while Demyx is in a mental institution. Riku has a pet rabid Squirrel (LRS4)**

"I don't know where that is, I'm new here," she explained, looking back behind her again. Still, there was nothing. Demyx sighed and ate the rest of his candy bar. Standing up, he motioned for her to follow him. "I'll take you there," he quickly explained as he began dragging her off towards a huge staircase. Yuffie followed without hesitation.

---

Vincent knew instantly where Yuffie was. "She's on some other world that's far from here, about five worlds over. But I'll go. Are you guys coming?" he asked, turning to look at them.

Cloud shook his head, "No, we'll find Number One and see if he can help us get out of this place and get back to Costa Del Sol."

Vincent nodded, "Alright," and then tried to remember what had been done to transport from one place to the next. As he did this, Tifa rushed up to him and whispered in his ear. His red eyes widened and then he nodded, "Where am I supposed to get one?" he asked her, clearly confused.

Tifa blinked and looked around, "Um…tray that place where Yuffie went. Someone is bound to have one," she answered. Vincent just stared at her for a few seconds and then nodded, knowing that he'd rather not steal it, but if Tifa said so then he had to…

---

Yuffie ran up the stairs for what seemed like forever. Demyx was running along beside her, stopping every so often to check to see if anyone was around. Yuffie never stopped, at least, not until they reached the last floor. When they did, Demyx looked at her and whispered, "That's the Superior's office-but shh! It's also his bedroom and I think he might be asleep! Oh and a lot of us think he's a vampire because he doesn't like the sunlight. So if you see him hanging upside down, asleep, tell me!"

Yuffie nodded slowly, wondering if Demyx was nuts. Shrugging it off, she entered the office quietly, looking around. It was pitch black inside. She, however, did not hesitate to fling herself into the dark room and shut the door. She knew Gackt was following her.

'_Vincent?'_ she whispered in her mind, _'Where are you?'_ As if to answer her question, something stirred in the room. Spinning around, Yuffie clenched her fingers together, balling them into a fist. "Who's there?" she asked.

"Hm? Larexen? Is that you? Why are you in my office?" a weary voice asked. Yuffie heard them yawn. This had to be the 'Vampire' Xemnas.

"Why does everyone keep calling me Larexen?" Yuffie muttered angrily to herself as she searched the room for Xemnas.

"You mean you're not Larexen? Then who are you? Marluxia?" Xemnas questioned blankly.

Just as Xemnas asked the last question, she knew Marluxia was a boy. Growling, she snarled into the darkness, "I'm not here to play twenty questions ya now! My name is _Yuffie_!"

"So you're intruding in my office?" Xemnas asked, his voice suddenly growing dark. Yuffie swallowed roughly, not sure where to go. Maybe this was one of the enemies Squall-opps, Leon-had been talking about…

"Um…uh…well…actually I'm hiding…" she mumbled, backing away from where she thought the voice was. She bumped into something and spun around. Through the black, she could make out white. Suddenly a red glow illuminated the room.

Yuffie saw the…light saber I guess…in Xemnas's hand. Yuffie blinked. Now she remembered! This is what Riku had told her about! This was where his story pretty much ended-killing this guy, but getting the crap beat out of him by the two light sabers. So where was the second one? Yuffie felt something hot on her throat. Her stormy, gray eyes widened as she realized where the other light saber had been placed. "And who is it that you're hiding from? You have chosen the worst of places,"

"I realize that now…" Yuffie muttered quietly to herself, but answer Xemnas, "I'm hiding from a crazed Sephiroth clone who is bound to kill you if he sees me like this," she stated matter-of-factly, but her voice was flat.

"Really?" Xemnas question, bemusement in his dark voice. Yuffie felt the heat of the light saber grow and felt the slightest of stings on her throat. She shut her eyes at the sting, but opened them again, determined not to show any weakness, but the sting made her neck itch really, really badly! "And why is that?"

"Em…I don't think that's any of your business. Now let go of me!" she half screamed. Xemnas only laughed darkly at her.

"Why would I do that when I can kill another?" his voice was a dark as his words.

---

Vincent rolled his eyes. It had taken him long enough to find it! Grumbling to himself, he traced Yuffie's location through his mental abilities using Chaos as a guidance line. Once he found Yuffie's conscious, he summoned the shadow. He felt himself be pulled as he was taken to a totally different world.

When the sensation left him, he opened his blood-red eyes to find that he was in a dark room. A growl of fury passed his thin lips as he heard a faint whimper come from somewhere in the room. He knew it was Yuffie. Being able to see in the dark, he spotted her instantly, a red glow on her face. He saw the light saber pressed against her throat, slowly digging into it. Slow and painful-horrid way to die.

His crimson red eyes narrowed as he saw the silver-haired figure looming over her, holding her in place so he could kill her. Vincent heard the dangerous growl of Chaos. He felt the small object he held in his hand press into his palm. Quickly, he slipped it over his finger as not to crush it. His claws flexed out, catching the red light. His lips twisted into a snarl as he whispered, "Release her or you die,"

Xemnas looked up from where he was watching Yuffie squirm, admiring the blood trickling down her neck. His eyes met Vincent's and he stared for a few seconds. "You most certainly aren't the one this babbling girl was talking about, but no matter, you and she shall die the same. For I cannot be defeated once risen,"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! You're talking like Vinnie! You have no right. Now _let go of me!_" Yuffie spat. Vincent admired her stubborn and some-what-SOME-WHAT PEOPLE-fearless spirit for a few seconds before he reached for the gun at his side.

Xemnas smirked, "Fine," his voice was cold with malice. Before Vincent could react, His free hand, that had once held a light saber, was on her head. With a jerk of the wrist, the light saber cut into Yuffie's throat. A startled scream was cut short from the flow of blood. Yuffie's eyes dilated as she was tossed to the floor, hitting it with a hard thud. Vincent felt his mind go numb with shock, but that did not stop him from firing three rounds into Xemnas's body. Despite no blood coming from Xemnas, he fell easy, vanishing into the dark.

Vincent dropped down next to Yuffie's bloody form, staring at the wound in her throat. Her hand had reached up and she was clutching it tightly, her arm covered in the hot crimson. Her face was pale and pained. "Vinnie…" she breathed, choking on her own blood. "Help…"

"I will…I am," he told her, trying to find the Cure materia he always carried with him. "Where is it? Dammit!" he snarled to no one but himself as he could not find it.

"Let me cure her," a voice said behind him. Vincent turned to see the man that Riku had turned into standing over him. "Otherwise she will die. I don't want her to,"

"Wh-Who are you?" Yuffie asked, sounding strangled.

"Riku, but this is who I had become when the darkness took over. Part of me is still dark and evil, but the other…" Riku let his voice trail off as the same black Keyblade appeared in his hand that Vincent had seen earlier. Vincent had enough sense to know that he would have to depend on Riku if he were to save Yuffie.

Riku pointed the tip of the Keyblade at her and muttered something that sounded like 'Curaga'. Vincent watched in amazement as a green light enveloped Yuffie. He watched as new skin form over the cut wound, but it was clear there was still danger. Riku said 'Curaga' once more before the Keyblade vanished and he knelt down beside Yuffie, whose breathing wasn't as harsh, but she was still coughing up blood.

"You're still bleeding…" Vincent said quietly as she wiped away some of the blood on her mouth, but only succeeded in smearing it. He gave her a weak smile as he reached up and wiped the blood away. He saw the faint golden glint of the ring that he had slipped on his fingers so that he would not crush it and decided it would have to wait for now. Once more Vincent began searching for some type of healing potion or materia. At last he came across a Hi-Potion that was buried deep in one of his pockets. Holding it out, he opened it and placed it against Yuffie's lips. She opened her mouth and allowed him to pour the bitter tasting liquid into her mouth. Vincent watched silently as she swallowed it, flinching from the mere movement of swallowing. But slowly, the blood stopped running down the corner of her mouth as the Hi-Potion did its work on the inside of her body.

Yuffie looked at him for a moment and then looked away quickly, as if she couldn't-wouldn't-look at him. She, instead, raised her eyes to look at Riku, only to find he wasn't there. He had vanished with the darkness. "Vincent…you know I have to go back," she said slowly, "I can't stay here with you…he'll kill you and everyone else,"

Vincent bit his lip. Okay, so maybe he shouldn't wait and get it over with…Moving his hand away from her, grateful that she hadn't seen the ring, he slipped it off his finger, gripping it loosely as he spoke, "But you don't have to go back yet…and he won't kill us,"

Yuffie looked at him, her eyes suddenly frustrated, "Yes he will. He told me that if I didn't stay with him, he'd kill all of my friends-and you, and then me, but I didn't do this at my own expense. I'd rather die than stay with him-but for all of you; I wasn't going to risk it."

Vincent looked at her, his red eyes softening. It had been so long since he had seen her…so, so long. A week and a half was too long. He opened his mouth to ask what he had been wanting to ask ever since he found her in the room, but was cut short when Yuffie looked at him, her eyes brimming with tears. "I don't want to go back, Vinnie…He…he makes me so terrified…I hate him…I do, I really hate him…and after what he-he said to me before I-I came in here I-I want to kill him all over again…"

**A/C: Yeah, yeah, I went through this the other day and realized that it says only three-four days have passed in a whole 95 pages, so I made time fly. Get over it. XD.**

"Then don't go back," he told her, wanting to hold her, but he was afraid she'd pull away. He knew that Yuffie was trying to distance herself from him, but Vincent was not going to allow it. "Stay with me,"

"But I-" Yuffie said, but she was cut off when Vincent grabbed her by her arm and moved her closer to him. He was not like Gackt, however. He was gentle and loving. "Don't worry about that Yuffie. You can stay with me, he cannot force you to do anything you don't want to, and neither can I,"

"You're not forcing me to do anything I don't want," she said more to herself as she felt the grip on her arm leave her and instead, the warmth was on her hand now. For a minute, Yuffie could have sworn she felt something cold pressing against her hand, but then it faded, clearly warmed, whatever it was, but there was no mistaking the hard metal-like feeling on her hand.

"Vincent, what is-" she started to ask, but he cut her off as he told her in a loving voice, "Marry me,"

**A/N: Nice cliffie again! What will Yuffie say to Vincent's proposal? Well, we didn't reach 100,000 words like I had planned, but we have reached 97,000 words! Yay! Too bad this fan fic is coming to a close after a month's work…oh well. I'm typing another even as you read this-it's a Yuffietine set after DOC-no spoilers for DOC-about three years to be exact. Yuffie is 24, Vincent is, like always 27. It's called _I'll Wait For You_. Once I finish this Yuffietine, I need to do some work on _A Shadowed Heart_-a Kingdom Hearts fan fiction about Riku, Sora, Sephiroth, Vinnie (I put him in there cause I could) Yuffie, Xemnas, and all those other peeps. **

**Well, I bet you guys are wondering where the hell is Number One and Gackt? Well, Gackt he is…um…let's…ah yes! He's lost in…Marluxia's room! AH IT BURNSES US!/!/!/! THE FLOWERS! THE GIRLY PINK SCYTHE MAN'S FLOWERS!/!/!/! XD. LOL.**

**Also, if any of you guys are fans of Code Lyoko, I'm writing one of those. Doesn't have a name just yet, only a plot line. OddXAelita pairing. And you might be wondering what the heck Cloud, Tifa, and Red are doing. Well they're…um…with Number One who is…um…looking for Sephiroth! Yeah, there we go! Okay well we might as well say we have 98,000 words now cause I've been talking Way too much again! Oh well, you guys will live! And thank you for the reviews I received! We're near 100! Now lets see if we can get 120-if we do, I'll add a little more to the story then planned-and I mean towards the ending. Like I'll add a Chapter 14-Part II or an Epilogue. Maybe both. No sequel though, sorry. I might make one if you beg, but otherwise, nope. The sequel will not include Gackt, but someone else if I make one. It will be a Part III on this fan fiction though. **

**R&R**

**Ja ne!**


	23. Chapter 9 Part II

**A/N: The Cloud in Number One's part on the first part is the one from KH. And I'd hate to be that Cloud right now!/!/!/!/! Oh yeah, I figured out what the Epilogue will be about! An illegal block party hosted by your favorite demon/weapon-CHAOS!/!/!/! Uh…let's think about that…NO! Also, tell me, please, if I was good at writing that part about Cloud and Number One! I loved it, and yet, it was so sad…Cloud's my fav! And guess what?/!/ 100,000 WORDS!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/ WE REACHED IT! YAY/throws candy at everyone/ Thanks for helping me get this far with your reviews, otherwise, I would have quit the whole story! And I have one who's making fan art! I feel so loved! XD. I love to say that! LOL. **

**10...11…12…13-4 more**

Chapter Nine

_And why you're out there getting' where ya getting' to,_

_**I hope you know somebody loves you,**_

_**And wants the same things too,**_

_Yeah I this,_

_Is my wish._

_This is my wish_

_**I hope ya know somebody love you,**_

_May all your dreams stay big._

Number One fixed his eyes on the scene in front of him. Dark show-like creatures sprung from the ground, twisting and turning with an odd fashion. His green eyes narrowed. Never before had he seen such creatures. Swift as lightning, he drew the Masamune out of its sheath and pointed it towards the creatures. "Sephiroth!" a loud voice shouted behind him. Number One rolled his eyes at the name, sure, he enjoyed being called his superior, but it was getting old. Maybe he should give himself a name instead of Number One from then on out. Maybe it could be Seth. Close enough to Sephiroth. Yes, his name would be Seth.

"What do you want with me, Strife? I see not why you are here, but I guess that does not matter," Seth said coolly, slashing away the Heartless and turning around to face his arch-enemy. "Nor do I know how you got here in the first place, Number Thirteen's doing no less."

Cloud's blue eyes narrowed as he drew the buster sword from its sheath. Seth took notice that the blade was bandaged with cloth for some odd reason, but he did care for how Strife 'decorated' his weapon. "Number Thirteen? Who the hell-? Sephiroth what are you talking about?"

Seth narrowed his eyes, raising the Masamune a little higher. "I would appreciate you calling me Seth, not my superior, Sephiroth, which is no longer my superior I guess, if he's too busy with his damned wife. Heh, all my plan too. Did you ever guess me plan from what little you know? I doubt it. I might as well tell you, considering I am going to cut you down here and now,"

"Seth? What-oh just forget it! I don't think I'll be the one dying here, though," Cloud all but shouted as he rushed towards the Sephiroth clone. But Seth, unlike the Sephiroth Cloud knew, was far more experienced and better skilled, more deadly too.

Swiftly and gracefully, Seth made the Masamune curved in the air, a loud swishing sound flowing through the air with the blade. Within a matter of seconds, the hard metal of the Masamune crashed down on the buster sword, locking it in place. Seth was not finished though. He meant killing. Sliding the blade up the buster sword, he was careful to keep his body moving away from the tip of the buster sword as it drew closer to him. Cloud, however, wasn't planning on dying any time soon. Gripping the large sword tighter, he swung with all his might upwards, forcing the Masamune into the air. However this may have saved his life, it was also his mistake.

Being the leaner sword, it was easy for Seth to regain his position with the deadliest blade known to exist. In a matter of seconds, he jabbed outwards, his arm reaching out towards Cloud, not moving his body, only his footwork. The blade punctured Cloud's stomach, he reacted almost instantly by drawing back from shock, but it was pointless. The Masamune was too long too simply back out of, and the blade was stuck in his stomach. "I told you I meant to kill when I began, Strife. You may not be the Strife I have been aiming to kill for some time now, but your images are identical and I take pleasure in seeing you in so much pain," Seth's words were as cold and as heartless as his soul.

"You bastard…" Cloud mumbled, trying to get away from the sharp blade that was slowly killing him. He had dropped the buster sword, but thinking quick, a spell came to his mind. Raising his eyes to meet Seth's, he shouted, "Thundaga!"

The spell came quickly, sending a bolt of ferocious lightning down on the dark warrior. Seth clutched the Masamune tightly, closing his eyes and letting the jolt enter his body and numb his mind. He _would not_ allow Cloud to beat him again! It hurt like hell, yes, but he still took it, his face scrunched up in pain. The lightning that flowed through him, making his pulse speed up and his mind malfunction for a split of a second, made the arm holding the Masamune jerk.

Cloud was killed within a matter of seconds as the sharp blade dug deeper into him, and then jerked upwards, cutting through his lungs and spine. At the same time, the electricity that had jostled Seth, faded and he came to realize he had killed Cloud. Grinning wickedly, he yanked the blade out of the body, he knew had to have fried with him, considering lightning ran through metal. Just as he wiped the blood of the shining steel, he heard a choked cry of anguish and turned to see Aeri_th_ running towards Cloud's fallen form, followed by Tifa and Leon.

"You son of a bitch!" Tifa shouted, tears suddenly falling from her eyes at the sight of Cloud laying bloody on the hard stone of Radiant Garden. Seth smirked and replied curtly, "I would say he's a bitch isn't he? Not too proud of calling that bitch my mother because my real mother is Jenova, no matter what that bitch says," Seth was, of course, referring to Hojo.

---

Yuffie stared at Vincent, wondering if he was serious. But what else could explain the ring he had with him. She felt as if her mind had gone completely blank for a few, long and tense seconds. She opened her mouth several times to answer, but she couldn't think of what to say. Faintly, she realized there were tears running down her face, but it wasn't tears of anger or sorrow like they had been for the past who knows how long, they were tears of joy. Inside, she could feel her blood coursing with joy that seemed to overload her system. She simply could not answer. Finally, she simply found herself nodding, trying to speak, but only inaccurate sounds would come out.

Vincent smiled lightly at her and hugged her, ignoring all the blood that was still on her throat, face, and arms. He didn't care. He had Yuffie back. She was his forever. As he hugged her gently, he let one of his hands drop to her small hand. Then he proceeded to slip the ring over her ring finger. That sealed it.

He pulled away from her, still smiling. Reaching up, he wiped away a tear that feel from her eyes and smeared more blood over her face. Vincent knew he had nothing to clean her off with, so he simply removed the cape over his shoulders and said, "Here, you can clean up with this, and then we can leave here,"

Yuffie nodded, taking the cape. She opened her mouth, and when she spoke, her voice was quiet and squeaky, "How can we leave here, Vincent? H-How did you even get here?"

Vincent looked at her and responded, "I figured out the trick of transporting yourself places," Noticing that Yuffie had not used the cape to wipe the blood off of her, he added, "You can use my cape to clean the blood off. It can be washed-and you don't need blood all over you."

Yuffie nodded and wiped the blood off her face, throat, and arms quickly. As soon as it was gone, she wrapped her arms tightly around Vincent's middle and gave him a quick kiss and said, "Take me back to Cloud and the others. I wanna go home,"

---

Gackt grumbled something about how stupid flowers were as he threw one off of him and headed in the direction he knew where Yuffie was. He was moving swiftly, also sensing something he disliked very much. Even as he raced up the stairs, he drew the Masamune, gripping it tighter than usual.

When he burst into the dark office, unannounced, he switched on the light, only to find Yuffie holding onto Vincent blood streaked across her face, faint, but still there. His green eyes blazed as he snarled, "What is Valentine doing here?"

Yuffie's gray eyes met his and Gackt was surprised to see such joy running through their stormy depths, but at the same time, such hate and fury. "Go to hell, Gackt," she growled at him, releasing Vincent, standing up. But even as she tried to stand, she faltered, falling. It was clear, from all the blood everywhere, something had happened. Happened to Yuffie.

---

Vincent felt his blood begin to boil. He jumped to his feet and caught Yuffie swiftly before she fell, and then, sitting her down, he turned to face Gackt. "I'm killing you now, you've hurt her more than enough," his words were harsh and dark.

**A/N: I gotta very good song here with me! I have no idea what it's called but it seems like Vincent and Gackt's theme song! Gackt as the contestant, and Vincent as the boyfriend and Yuffie as the girlfriend. You guys should find it-it would make you laugh if you took a moment to think about it. Okay, well, it's not the nicest of songs either, but here it is:/!/ I think THINK it is called Comin' Onto Her, but I dunno know…And in that song, it talks about the girls-I SWEAR they are lesbians!**

**Oh yeah, you know how long it's been since Chaos last spoke to us? 51 pages!/!/ So he has a big part in this chapter! YAY!**

**(By Nickelback)**

_I judge by what she's wearing_

_Just how many heads I'm tearing off of assholes coming onto her_

_Each night seems like its getting worse_

_And I wish she'd take the night off so I don't have to bite off every asshole comin onto her_

_It happens every night she works_

_They'll go and ask the DJ by now just what would she say if they all tried comin onto her_

_Don't they know its never going to work_

_They think they'll get inside her_

_With every drink they buy her_

_As they all try comin onto her_

_This time somebody's getting' hurt_

Gackt raised an eyebrow, but walked further into the room, the Masamune glinting dangerous. The tension and hate in the air came off of both men in waves. "I need no gun to kill you," Vincent growled, approaching Gackt silently even though he wore metal boots. His golden claws flexed and even as he walked, he seemed to grow more aggressive looking, more deadly than Yuffie had ever seen him. For a spilt of a second, Yuffie almost feared the way he looked, but then she felt so grateful to have him.

'**_Hi ya! Been a while since I talk to you, hasn't it? If I had some popcorn right now, it would be heavily appreciated. I can tell this is gonna be good!'_** Chaos said, sounding very cheerful in her mind. **_'And to make it better, you two are finally getting married! I was wondering when you'd decide on that! Heh-heh, and you know what else, else? Hellmaster ran off cause the evil black flower attacked him cause he poked it! And you know what else! It growled at him! You know that show Spongebob, where Mr. Krabs is trying to sell that Krabby Patty? Yeah well, it was old and stuff and Spongebob locked it in a cage because it growled at him! Oh the similarities!/!/'_**

_Here comes the next contestant _

_Is that your hand on my girlfriend?_

_Is that your hand?_

_I wish you'd do it again_

_I'll watch you leave it limping_

_I wish you'd do it again_

_I'll watch you leave it limping_

_There goes the next contestant_

Despite what was going on around her, Yuffie giggled. She couldn't help it. Maybe Chaos was just trying to distract her from everything that was happening, and she was somewhat grateful. Part of her wanted to see Gackt die, the other had had enough with threats, death, and spilt blood. But Yuffie knew that she would see Gackt fall that night, dead forever. She just knew she would.

'_Chaos, I have a favor to ask of you. And please, don't tell Vincent-he'll find out if you agree to it anyway.'_ Yuffie explained to the somewhat hyper, battle crazy, Spongebob loving demon. **_'What do you want Oh-Wonderful-Yuffie-Of-Mine?'_** Chaos asked. He sounded like he was drunk again…

---

Vincent sprung forward like a beast at Gackt, dodging the Masamune with skilled ease. He could feel the blood of every demon that was in his mind pounding through his own body, giving him their ability. Every demon but one. Chaos. He was missing. It did not matter much at the time because Vincent and successfully slashed through Gackt's gloved sword hand, cracking the bone and tearing through important veins and arteries. Blood seeped from the wound as Gackt lost his grip on the Masamune and was forced to drop it as his hand locked up. Vincent smirked, a devilish look in his eyes.

_I even feel the ladies let go but twice as crazy just as bad for comin onto her_

_Don't they know its never going to work_

_And each time she bats the eyelash somebody's grabbing her ass_

_Everyone keeps coming onto her_

_This time somebody's getting hurt_

**A/C: I can't figure out what job that girl has…oh well. **

Gackt backed away with grace and agile movements. He resorted to using his fists, seeing as it was the only weapon he had left except for magic, but he could not drain his strength on casting spells that Vincent could possibly be immune to. Vincent grinned horrendously, his white teeth slightly fanged now from the blood of the demons effecting him in a way Gackt had never heard of. Was it possible to be half demon and still be so human, but take demonic traits for a certain time? It must have been, because he was fighting the living proof of one.

Vincent clawed at him, cutting him across the face and chest. Blood stained the golden metal of the claw, and Gackt could feel the pain searing through his face. Blood welled up, obscuring his vision for a few seconds. He wiped it away, suddenly aware of the sweat that came off his body.

_Here comes the next contestant _

_Is that your hand on my girlfriend_

_Is that your hand_

_I wish you'd do it again_

_I'll watch you leave it limping_

_I wish you'd do it again_

_I'll watch you leave it limping_

_There goes the next contestant_

_I'm hating what she's wearing everybody here keeps staring_

_Can't wait til they get what they deserve_

_This time somebody's getting hurt_

Suddenly a beastly howl erupted through the whole room. Gackt and Vincent, for a few moments, stopped fighting. Both of them turned to face the creature that had made the howl. Gackt stared at the magnificent and beautiful black female wolf that stood, perfectly posed, before them. Her head was lowered, her ears flattened against her head.

**A/C: If gory stuff makes you sick-don't read this part, okay? I'll tell you when it's over! And I'm not kidding! It makes ME SICK of thinking about it-and if you know me, I LOVE BLOOD GORNESS!/! Do I not, Nightfire? But poor Gackt…Heh, heh, I guess this mixes with all the horror stuff going around cause it's Halloween soon enough, at least. **

Shadow glowered at all of them, and beside her, stood Chaos, his yellow eyes burning with fury. Shadow raised her head once more and let loose a blood-chilling howl and then vanished like she was never there. Chaos seemed to take no notice as Yuffie's presence combined with his own.**_ "We will be the ones to kill you,"_** he snarled, rushing forward, gliding across the floor at high speeds.

Before Gackt could react, Chaos's claws stabbed through his stomach, ripping at his insides. Vincent watched with shock for a moment, before joining in the blood fest. His golden claws tore into Gackt's arm, which was beating across Chaos's body. Chaos and Yuffie, meanwhile-with Chaos taking control for a second-twisted his claws in Gackt's stomach and yanked hard. Gackt, who was still very much alive, was screaming as loud as he could, blood running down his mouth and body. His eyes were rolled into the back of his head, but his body refused to die. Chaos was grinning at the sight of blood and the rising bloodlust within him. As he tore out Gackt's internals, letting them strong out in a blood heap of his body, he growled in pleasure. But the pleasure was cut short as Gackt, with his only free arm, reached down beside him. A dagger was in his hand.

_Here comes the next contestant _

_Is that your hand on my girlfriend_

_Is that your hand_

_I wish you'd do it again_

_I'll watch you leave it limping_

_I wish you'd do it again_

_I'll watch you leave it limping_

_I wish you'd do it again_

_Each night it seems like its getting worse_

_I wish you'd do it again_

_This time somebody's getting hurt_

_There goes the next contestant_

It glinted dangerous before slamming into Chaos's arm. The demon snarled in pain and fry as Yuffie's injured voice echoed through his mind. Quickly, Chaos began to take his revenge.

Vincent did not look at what Chaos was doing, feeling sick by the appearance of Gackt already. Why wouldn't he just die? Finally, he reached up and grasped Gackt's throat with his claw. Whispering, he growled, "Don't you ever lay another hand on my fiancée again!" And then he crushed Gackt's throat, the blood seeping from between his claws as Gackt finally died a second and hopefully final time.

**A/N: Okay, it's over!**

Chaos vanished the instant the life drained from Gackt's body. Yuffie stumbled from where Chaos had once been, and then, fell. Vincent was there in a flash to catch her. Looking down at her, he gave her a hard stare, "What were you thinking?" his voice was stern and angry. Yuffie drew back from him and responded in a quiet tone, "I wanted to kill Gackt…"

"And so you let Chaos use you to do that?" he growled, but he gave her a tight hug, glad that she was safe.

"No, I asked him to do that," Yuffie whispered, suddenly feeling rather ashamed of herself. It was the second time she had ever allowed Chaos to do that. The second and the last, she made a promise to herself. Despite Vincent hugging her so tightly, she knew he was angry with her. He had been last time, so what had changed? Nothing. Yuffie didn't dare look at what remained of Gackt. She feared that if she did, she would be sick with disgust and also, a deep sorrow. She knew, in a certain way, she cared for him. She had after she had heard his life story and what Sephiroth had told her. It had never been his fault. He had been created to become such a horrendous monster.

"Now," Vincent suddenly spoke up, gently pushing her trembling body away from his, "we need to get back to the others. And then-then we can discuss our wedding plans,"

Yuffie nodded, missing the comfort that his hug had given her. She knew she wanted to kiss him right then and there so badly, that it hurt, but, in the back of her mind, Yuffie knew it was not the time that she should do that.

She felt the giddiness that any fiancée would feel when she had just been proposed to. At the same time, she felt a sickness that came from nerves. She had not ever even guessed Vincent and her relationship would get this far. Not many girls had a first boyfriend who asked them to marry. Not many at all.

Just as she hugged Vincent again, not wanting to part with him just yet, Yuffie felt a hidden sixth sense kick in. Fear leapt within her like a snake, making her suddenly sick. And then a dark shadow absorbed them into its depths. If Vincent had said anything, she didn't hear it. Yuffie was only aware of clinging to him for dear life, the fear growing in her, constricting her throat so that she couldn't speak.

But as she closed her eyes, a warm breeze hit her. Yuffie's tension vanished as she looked up, opening her eyes. All around her was sand, and an ocean. Many sounds reached her ears and she turned to face the. A look of pure shock shone on her face as she saw that she was in Costa Del Sol. And Cloud, Tifa, Number One-who had a red mark on his face-Red, Sephiroth, and Aeris were laying in the sand.

Yuffie looked up at Vincent, giving him a questioning look. He shrugged, not knowing how it happened either. That was when Yuffie noticed something. Aeris looked a little sickly, and as she turned in the sand, she groaned. "Aeris?" Yuffie finally spoke, her voice sounding strange to her ears. It was choked sounding and slightly strangled. "Aeris, are you all right?"

Yuffie suddenly climbed away from Vincent and went over to the young pregnant woman. "Aeris?" she called again. All she got was a loud groan. Yuffie turned her attention to Sephiroth, who looked like he was asleep, "Sephiroth," she called out to him. Nothing. "Sephiroth," Still nothing. "Sephiroth something's wrong with your wife!"

The dark warrior bolted up instantly, as if hit in the face. Number One, who was wide awake, was looking at them with a raised eyebrow. "What's wrong with Aeris?" Sephiroth demanded, but turned to his wife. She moaned again, but this time she opened her eyes, mouthing, "I feel so sick…Sick…"

"Is it the baby or are you sick-sick?" Sephiroth asked, the worry in his eyes clear. Vincent gave them a startled look, but Yuffie shook her head and whispered, "I'll explain later,"

"I think it's just the baby…" Aeris mumbled, sitting up, clutching her stomach as she did. That was when Yuffie noticed that Aeris was staring to show. She knew that Cloud was going to find out-and he was not going to be happy. Thinking this, she was about to look at the chocobo-haired-freak when a loud, ear-piercing scream sounded.

"BABY?" It was Cloud…

Yuffie groaned, jerking away, but even as she did, she felt her whole aching body sear with pain. "Shut up, Cloud…" she whispered hoarsely, closing her eyes for a moment. Yuffie knew the stab wound on her arm had been bleeding ever since she had received it. Sighing in pain, Yuffie felt herself slip from consciousness.

**A/N: Yay! Finally finished! Well, I can type Cloud's reaction in the next chapter. WHHAAA!/!/ I downloaded some chapters from Chrno Crusade and ya known what? I put them on CD to read later-and it wouldn't open the files/grumbles/ Stupid old cruddy computer…/ Ah well, I'll just have ta wait however hard that may be…**

**I'll be back with Chapter Ten soon enough. And you know what, I had the greatest idea yesterday. So I think I just might make a Part III, but Gackt's gone forever-Yay! **

**R&R**

**Ja ne**


	24. Chapter 10 Part II

**A/N: It's decided! There will be no Part III because I want to hurry up and finish this fan fic so I can work on my Chrno Crusade fic-as soon as I finish reading the Manga…Oh well…I'm thinking about buying the Anime through Walmart if its cheap. The whole set on Amazon is 80 dollars, but Walmart usually cuts things in half…I'll just have to wait and see…Might have it buy Christmas! Oh yeah, yesterday was Halloween, so Happy Halloween peeps!**

Chapter Ten

Vincent leaned over Yuffie, shaking her slightly, occasionally glancing at the stab wound on her arm. That would have to be healed. "Yuffie, wake up," he told her in a quiet voice. He knew no one was really paying attention to him and Yuffie-which was just great to him.

Meanwhile Cloud was glaring daggers at Sephiroth, "How did Aeris get pregnant?" he snapped.

Sephiroth stared at Cloud for a moment, and then started laughing, "Good gosh Strife! I thought even you would know _that_!"

Cloud turned slightly red as he replied in a less stern tone, "I meant why is she pregnant…?" Sephiroth only laughed harder, causing Cloud to fall face forward in the sand in humiliation.

Vincent rolled his eyes and looked back down at Yuffie. She had woken up again and was looking at him with glazed eyes. "Uh…" she mumbled, obviously in pain from the stab wound.

Vincent's head snapped up and he looked over at Cloud, "Cloud, quit doing that and give me your Cure3," he demanded at once. Cloud looked at him with a sullen expression as he handed over the Cure3. It was then that Tifa, Red, and Aeris noticed that Yuffie was in a lot of pain from several wounds on her body. Aeris and Vincent were the only ones who really knew Yuffie had lost a lot of blood.

"What happened?" Tifa asked, ignoring Seth (Number One), Sephiroth, and Cloud. Red looked at the wound just as Vincent healed it.

"She thought she'd help me kill Number Thirteen," Vincent replied bluntly as he picked her up. "And now she needs rest,"

Yuffie gave Vincent a hard look. "No I don't! She shot back, glowering at the dark demon-possessed who just continued to look at her with narrowed eyes.

"You two are hopeless…" Tifa muttered. "Anyway, I've got a few questions about what happened when you guys left…"

---

Once Yuffie was fully healed once more and all questions had been answered, Vincent and her had taken a walk along the beach, leaving everyone else behind. "What are we supposed to do now? I mean…Number One-er-Seth, he's still evil isn't he? He's not likely to change. And what about all the people we met back in Radiant Garden? What about Riku? We can't just leave him to suffer like that…"

Vincent looked over at the young woman, his red eyes reflecting the confusion that resided within his being, "I' not entirely sure, Yuffie...I don't see how we can get back to the world even if we tried. I think…I think that Riku will just have to coop with that on his own-or with some friends he has over there,"

"Yeah…" Yuffie whispered, looking away. She really wished she could help Riku, but overall, she knew she should be concentrating on her upcoming wedding. "Hm…so, Vinnie, when are we going to get married?-And tell the others about it?"

"Good question, Yuffie…I think we should tell the others tomorrow or something. The wedding…it all depends on when you feel like getting married," he replied calmly, turning his red eyes on her for a second, before looking over towards the setting sun. The sky was a blood-red and it looked so glamorous hanging over the ocean, turning the water a brilliant blue, red, and pink.

"Guess you're right about that. Well…I feel like getting married…next month?" Yuffie looked at Vincent expectantly. She had not failed to notice the calm feeling that had settled in them both ever since they were reunited with one another and their number one problem vanquished.

"Next month? Sounds good…maybe we should find a calendar," Vincent suggested.

Yuffie gave him a teasing look and replied, "Screw the calendar-we'll get married on the 1st of August!" Her gray eyes were glowing. "And so now we have a month to prepare!"

Vincent narrowed his eyes playfully at her, "Don't you mean…two weeks?"

---

Cloud had finally gotten used to the idea of Aeris being pregnant with Sephiroth's child, but that didn't mean he was happy with it. In fact, he was actually rather upset still. While he sulked in the living room of a condo that everyone had put their money into renting for the meantime-excluding Seth, Tifa and the others were chatting in the kitchen.

Aeris was talking with Tifa as they fixed supper, "So…are you and Cloud together yet?" Tifa frowned and shook her head. Aeris's green eyes seemed to harden for a second as she spoke up, "Why not? You both like each other right? So why not get together?"

"Ask him that…He can't seem to take a hint," Tifa replied rather bluntly. Aeris rolled her eyes as Tifa continued, "A few times I've tried to talk to him, but every time, something comes up and he goes off to who knows where…"

Aeris sighed, shaking her head, "He doesn't look like the stubborn type. Oh!" Aeris suddenly yelped, her hand flying to her stomach. The sickness the sometimes caught her off guard came over her, but this time, Aeris pushed it back, determined to fight against it.

Tifa looked at her and spoke up, "The baby's making you feel sick?" she guessed, "Aeris, you should go rest. I fix supper-it's not difficult," Tifa added, stirring the stew that was going to be their supper. Aeris only shook her head, leaning on the counter for a few seconds. All the while Sephiroth watched them with one eye, the other on Cloud, who was still glaring at the wall.

"I'm fine Tifa, really," Aeris reassured, "Besides, I like to cook-and so I'm not leaving it all to you. Oh yeah…where did Vincent and Yuffie run off to again? I've been meaning to ask her something-about something I heard from…a friend,"

Tifa looked at Aeris, obviously confused, "They went out to the beach for a while. What are you wanting to ask her?" Aeris only looked at Tifa and shook her head, indicating that it was something she'd rather not discuss at the moment.

Sephiroth had stopped watching Cloud and had now turned his full attention on his wife, looking at her with narrowed eyes. He knew exactly what Aeris was talking about. "Why do you want to ask her? She'll tell us when she wants, honey,"

Aeris spun around to look at Sephiroth, her eyes hard, "Because I want to know why. I just don't understand…how someone could do that…"

Sephiroth sighed, pushing his chair back and walking over to his wife, "She had her reasons, I'm sure. And Aeris, if you talk to her about it, and force it out of her, she's going to be upset-and I don't believe Vincent will be very forgiving-even for you. Plus, it might make him a bit…ticked-along with Cloud-whose already being a bitch over there,"

"SEPH!" Aeris screamed.

"Oh, sorry,"

Tifa watched the two, very confused. It was like they were avoiding saying what they were thinking, and instead, replacing words to keep their thoughts hidden. Aeris only sighed once more and returned to cooking.

---

Number One was bored. He couldn't really do anything because Sephiroth had ordered him not to. Seth fiddled with the Masamune, wondering if he really had to listen to Sephiroth…oh well, maybe he'd go make some poisoned cookies and feed them to some innocent kid…

**A/N/stares/ okay…Number One/Seth, you've lost your mind! Oh and, don't kill me for this, but I have major MAJOR writers block on Shadowed Love at the moment cause I keep sitting there saying 'Well damn…what to do…what to do…hmmm…Let's see, I'm failing in Math Class, I could get grounded from my computer…I REALLY REALLY want to finish reading Chrno Crusade but can't find a place to download it…I wonder what would happen if Vincent met Chrno…I wonder if Chaos and Chrno would get along or kill one another. Nah, Aion would do better…I would what would happen if I turned Yuffie into a cat cause I could and…Damn I'm bored!**

**/sweat drops/ See what I'm going through!/!/ That's what I keep thinking!! Whhaaa!! Well, least there's not going to be a Part II to this-yet. So guys, if you're a reviewer and I put this story down as complete when I finish this-and I have your e-mail address, and I decide to make a Part III, I'll tell ya. I thought about giving Yuffie's driving lessons…but that wouldn't end too well…excuse me for this…**

---

The grazing chocobo munched on the grass, chewing it thoughtfully, well, actually, the chocobo was a dumb as a stupid chicken so it couldn't really think…Well, anyway, as it ate grass, it wondered what would happen if it tried to take over the world…

It could see it now! Master Chocobo! Ruler of the Planet! All the evil humans would bow down to him!

The chocobo let out a harsh maniacal laugh, well, actually it was squawking cause chocobos can't laugh…or can they?

---

A/N: I HAVE AN IDEA! And you're not going to like it...but heck-it's an idea!! And YAY for me! I'm on chapter 4 of my Chrno Crusade fic! Heh-heh, I feel sorry for Sister Kate, though I've never really liked her…Oh well!

Vincent and Yuffie returned just in time for dinner. They sat down at the table, glancing at one another and then over at Cloud-who hadn't gotten up and was still staring at the wall. "Is he sick?" Yuffie finally asked Tifa.

Tifa shook her head, "Nah, just mad. He's being really childish,"

"Damn Cloud, if you're going to be so sulky-I suggest you go outside, you're making the damn atmosphere feel sad." Cid yelled from where he was already gobbling down his food.

"So wha all happened to ya? Where'd yall all go?" Barret asked, looking at all the peoples who had went to KH with questioning eyes.

Yuffie looked away and replied, "Um…no where," and then began eating again.

"Hey Yuffie, I have to ask you something," Aeris suddenly spoke up. Sephiroth turned to look at Aeris, his green eyes narrowed. He seemed to be saying /Don't-Say-It! DON'T-SAY-IT! You'll only anger Cloud more!/

"What?" Yuffie asked, looking at Aeris, obviously confused.

"Aeris! I told you not to ask her yet!" Sephiroth snapped, suddenly as his wife opened her mouth to speak.

Aeris didn't listen to him as she began, "Are you-" Suddenly Sephiroth dove at Aeris, covering her mouth with his hand. Aeris struggled in his grip, biting him on the hand and slapping him. "You can't ask her that-at least not here in front of everyone!" Sephiroth hissed.

Aeris finally tore free and snapped back, "Well you're the one who told me!" she growled. Everyone-including Cloud-watched as Aeris leapt from her chair, and backed away from Sephiroth, "Besides, what if she doesn't know herself?"

"Well she should! I'm pretty sure Yuffie isn't stupid-and I'm also very sure he would have told her-and if he didn't…heh, what a shock you're going to give her, but still! You shouldn't just blurt it out in front of everyone!" Sephiroth argued.

Yuffie turned to look at Vincent and asked, "Um…Vinnie, what are they talking about?"

"I have no idea…" Vincent replied absently, standing up and walking over to Aeris and Sephiroth. "What are you two talking about?" he demanded, his eyes suddenly cold, along with his voice.

"Well, ya see Vinnie, Yuffie is-" Aeris tried again, but Sephiroth zipped past Vincent and covered her mouth once more.

Vincent was becoming a little frustrated. "Alright, Sephiroth, if you don't ant to tell her out in the open-tell her elsewhere-but I want you to tell her NOW," Vincent's crimson eyes were slits of anger. He would not allow someone-especially Sephiroth-to keep a secret about his wife to himself.

Sephiroth nodded, "Alright, I can do that," he turned to face Yuffie, "Eh, Yuffie, come here," Yuffie complied and walked over to Sephiroth, her mind racing. Who would have told her what?

He motioned for her to follow. Aeris and Yuffie both followed him to another room. Vincent watched with narrowed eyes as the door shut. He sat back down, but did not move. Everyone was staring at the door for a few seconds longer, before going back to eating as if nothing had happened-except Vincent-well Cloud to cause he fell face forward onto the floor cause he was trying to imitate a rock. (I'm bored and I think Cloud can be a total idiot at times, so that's to prove it/grins/ can't ya tell I'm bored?)

Suddenly there was a loud scream, "I'M WHAT?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?" That was Yuffie…

---

The Chocobo grinned. "MWHAHAHAHAHA!! First I shall kill Chocobo Billy!" He took the knife and killed Chocobo Billy. Oh well…

(XD)

---

(two minutes ago)

"Um…well, I don't really know how to tell you this, Yuffie, but Number Thirteen, he told me that, well…" Sephiroth tried to say.

"What?" Yuffie demanded, looking at Sephiroth, her eyes narrowed. She didn't NOT want to talk about that bastard.

"He told me that you…were…well…how to say this?…without you screaming…?"

"I don't think there is a way, Seph," Aeris replied calmly, looking at Yuffie.

"Hm…well then, guess we'd better plug our ears," Yuffie stared at Sephiroth, clearly baffled, "Okay, just before he died-he told me in my mind that you were um…you were carrying his child,-so uh, you're pregnant,"

"I'M WHAT?/?/?/?/?/?/?" Yuffie yelled at the top of her lungs, the horror written all over her face. She let out a blood-curdling scream and then fainted.

**A/N: Hm…see, told ya you wouldn't like the idea/laughs/ I'm so evil! Are you shocked, surprised, or laughing maniacally like me and my Chocobo friend? Well, this was a very short chapter for 2 reasons. 1. I have writer's block 2. This seemed like a very good cliffhanger! **


	25. Chapter 11 Part II

**12…13…2 more-Sorry Val, no Part III-yet!/!/! Yeah…after you threatened to beat me up-it was decided. Part III it is! But I'm making a deal with you-these chapters will become shorter. It's really cutting into my schedule. I'm supposed to be writing on my second book Fallingstar, because we just sent the first one off about half a month ago, so…yeah…I wanna hurry up and finish this fan fic. And so I have decided to cut down on the number of pages. I WILL mark the fan fiction as complete when I reach Chapter 13, however, I WILL put up INTERLUDE II, opening up an entrance into PART III. BUT I am going to take a break from writing this until I can't stand it any more and begin writing it again. In the meantime, I shall be writing 'Chrno Crusade-A Demon's Spirit Volume 1'**

_**REMINDER: This fic IS rated PG-13.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII or KH or anything except for Fallingstar, which I am rather proud of.**

Chapter Eleven

**(Like Red on a Rose by Alan Jackson)**

_Like red on a rose,_

_Your lips first smiled at me,_

_I was captured instantly,_

_To each's own,_

After Yuffie had woken up five minutes later, she felt really lightheaded and slightly disoriented, but as soon as she tried to recollect her memory, she felt like fainting again-and puking. She kept thinking over and over 'This cannot be happening! This cannot be happening!' Suddenly she became conscious of Sephiroth bending over her, looking at her with a rather confused look on his face. "Are you alright?" he asked her rather uncertainly, his green eyes betraying no emotion.

Yuffie sat up instantly, forcing Sephiroth to draw back. "No," she growled, "I am no alright…I'm not alright at all...I feel terrible and dirty," she grumbled, looking down at her hands. Even as she spoke, she felt the tears welling up in her eyes. When had Gackt ever…? She shook her head, not wanting to think about it.

Sephiroth and Aeris sighed, but Sephiroth however, turned to glare at Aeris. "And you're the one who wanted to tell her," he seemed to say as he helped her to her feet. Yuffie, after standing up, went to sit down on the bed, staring at the engagement ring on her finger blankly.

"Are you going to tell Vinnie?" Yuffie asked suddenly, her words slow as tears began to well up in her eyes. Aeris and Sephiroth look at one another and nodded silently. "When?" she demanded of them.

"Er…Whenever you want to tell him," Aeris replied.

Yuffie, at first didn't get what she had said, "Well then whe-Wait a second. Back up! _I _have to tell him?" she suddenly gasped out, nearly choking, her face turning pale.

Aeris and Sephiroth nodded, "If it were from any of us, I'm pretty sure none of us would be standing where we are right now. And besides, it's your kid, so you oughta tell your boyfriend," Sephiroth pointed out.

Yuffie nearly fell off the bed in a faint again as she imagined telling Vincent. She wasn't sure how he would react to any of that. Biting her lip, Yuffie almost corrected Sephiroth on the 'boyfriend' term, but didn't. She could speak as she imagined the terrible feeling in her body when Vincent-and Chaos-looked back at her. Both of them hated Gackt. And she was carrying Gackt's child. Would they hate her too? Would they hate her son?

'_How do I know it's a boy?'_ she mentally asked herself, but mentally rolled her eyes at the question as she turned back to the problem before her. "But how am I supposed to tell him?" she whispered, surprised at the weakness of her own voice. "I-I mean…he hated Gackt and if this really is Gackt's child…then won't he hate the child…and me for carrying it?" Yuffie could feel the tears welling up in her eyes.

Aeris laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Of course not, Vincent has no right to dislike you or the child, no matter the father. The child has done nothing wrong and I don't think Vincent is one to regard an innocent child. It just doesn't seem like him. As for telling him, all I can say is that you should tell him soon-before he finds out himself,"

Yuffie nodded slowly, looking up at Aeris, thankful for her comfort. "Alright, will one of you go get him? I'll tell him here with you guys…I don't think I can do this by myself," she responded, sobbing still. Sephiroth was first to react to Yuffie's words as he walked out the door. Aeris wrapped her arm around Yuffie's shoulder.

"Stop crying, Yuffie. You're not supposed to cry. Even if it is Number Thirteen's child, you should love the child. And if you're sad, so is your baby. Trust me, I know. When I'm sad-mine kicks me. I don't think she wants her mother to be sad," that comment made Yuffie laugh lightly through her tears. She wiped her eyes, wondering what she would look like to Vincent when he came into the room.

"…em…" Yuffie breathed, her eyes red from crying as the door opened and Sephiroth and Vincent walked in. Yuffie kept her head bowed, not wanting to look at Vincent. She knew that if she did, she would not be able to tell him anything.

"Yuffie?" Vincent's voice cut through the silence that had fallen in the room. "What's wrong? What did they tell you?" Yuffie was very much aware that he had crossed the room and was sitting beside her now, looking at her with much worry.

"I…I…" Yuffie tried several times to tell him, but the words wouldn't come. Aeris told her in a whisper, "Just tell him, Yuffie. You can't keep it a secret forever,"

Vincent looked at Yuffie with a strange look, his red eyes suddenly revealing utter loss. "Secret? Keep what a secret?" he demanded, his tone suddenly stern.

At the change in his tone, Yuffie felt more tears coming as she buried her head into her hands, blocking out all light as she shut her eyes tight. "Th-That I'm p-pregnant with Gackt's child…" Yuffie sobbed out, her voice rising slightly as a wave of sickness took over her. The truth kept tearing at her, killing her slowly. She felt Vincent tense beside her. His arm, which had been wrapped around her shoulders, with Aeris's, fell away. Yuffie understood. "You hate me don't you…?"

Instead of answering the question, Vincent asked, "Did he force you?" Vincent's tone was cold with sudden anger. "Or did you do it willingly?" he brought himself to say, disbelieving that he had just said it.

(I guess this is what we get when I watch too many Chrno Crusade AMVs about Chrno turning to stone-Rosette and Chrno dying, Aion and Rosette, and all those demons. Yeah, the sad stuff. I wanna see the Anime so bad! But it's WAY too expensive…Maybe I'll get 80 dollars for my birthday next July-or at Christmas…who knows?)

It seemed that Yuffie cried all the harder. "I don't know…" she sobbed. "I don't know…" she was shaking her head now. "I don't know…" she repeated over and over. "I just don't know!" Yuffie began shaking uncontrollably, hunkering down, away from everyone around her. She was scared and wounded.

Aeris sighed, "Yuffie, calm down, please," Aeris begged, "Don't do this to yourself," but her words were deaf in Yuffie's ears. She only heard Vincent's harsh words, such harsh and terrible words. '_Or did you do it willingly?_' And then it seemed, something inside of her finally gave way and an emotion she had never felt before came crashing down on her. It couldn't be explained. It was an emotion of fear, love, hate, and resentment. Her crying subsided as she continued to stare at her hands, which had fallen into her lap.

Yuffie's gray eyes landed on the ring around her finger. Did Vincent really even want to get married now? She couldn't look at him, couldn't stand to look at him at the moment. No, for once, Yuffie couldn't turn to Vincent for comfort. He seemed to resent the fact that she was carrying Gackt's child.

Under all the stress that was suddenly put on her, Yuffie didn't realize how weak she had become until she tried to stand. She began shaking again at once and nearly fell as she started towards the door, almost blindly. Before she even got halfway there, Vincent was on his feet, wrapping his arms around her. She almost struggled to get out of his grasp, but in the end, decided against it.

"Yuffie, I don't hate you. You know that. I love you-it's just that…I guess it shocked me to find this out. It's happened once before in my life, but I will never get used to it. I'm sorry," he whispered to her. Yuffie closed her eyes and leaned back on him. She felt tired, very tired…

Just as she felt herself beginning to relax, Aeris and Sephiroth stood and left without a word, sensing that the two needed their privacy. Vincent led Yuffie back over to the bed, where she sat down, opening her eyes. Vincent smiled at her, "I can't ever hate you-or that child Yuffie. After all, you're the child's mother, right? And I'm willing to become a father for any child of yours," he said gently, stroking her hair.

Yuffie smiled through her tears, her breathing shallow as she teased, "And if it was Cloud's child?" she asked, a laughing note in her tone.

Vincent gave her a look, "Well I'm pretty sure Cloud would be on the run for the rest of his life from Tifa and me," Vincent responded giving her a warm smile. "And no one else is allowed to have you, either."

---

(I'm bored…)

The evil chocobo stalked through the fields, coming upon Frosty the Snowman. "Hello, Frosty," the evil Chocobo greeted. "Have you seen Zack? Last I heard he was in the Edge, but I think he vanished. I want his help in destroying the world."

Frosty just sat there…and then melted.

"Damn the Frosty Snowman peoples!" the chocobo swore. "I'm gonna kill the Chocobo Sage for lying to me!"

---

(Okay, it's 1,717 words long now. Can I PLEASE stop writing? …huh? What? Erm…no, I guess I can't…Riku says that as my official proofreader, he'd call Vincent-who is fired as my bodyguard-to come and shoot me so…nope. And I'm pretty sure Vincent would gladly do it. Cept I now have hired new bodyguard(s)! And guess what? They kill demons for a living! Ha, ha! Beat that Vinnie! Oh and Chrno-he IS a demon, but helps in slaying demons-says that because I forcefully hired him against his will to be my bodyguard, that I had to continue. And Rosette…she's eating… hey wow! It's 1,819 words now!)

Cloud had gotten up off the floor and was ignoring everyone as he finally sat down to eat silently. He only looked up when Aeris and Sephiroth came back in. Sephiroth was frowning-as usual-and Aeris-who was usually Miss-I'm-Too-Happy-For-My-Own-Good, was frowning. What had happened? "What'd you tell them?" he asked through a mouthful of soup.

Sephiroth glared at him, "Oh my goodness, it speaks!" he said in a flat and dull tone. It did not cover up the sorrow that he felt within himself, however.

"Nothing that you won't find out in due time," Aeris replied calmly, taking her seat, but not touching her food.

"So where are they?" Tifa asked. Cid…um…he fell asleep along with everyone else 'cept Red XIII.

"Back there. I think they'll be out in a few minutes…erm, at least I think Vincent will." Aeris corrected herself.

Red, who sat closest to the wall, had heard the whole conversation that had gone in the room. His heart was racing and his mind seemed numb. Rage flooded through his paws, but he knew it was none of his business to have been listening in on their conversation. He could still hear Yuffie sobbing in the other room. Sighing, he stood up and walked away from the wall, abandoning his soup that had been given to him. He did not wish to listen any longer.

"Why won't you tell us?" Cloud asked. He was getting too curious for his own good…

"Because it is not our place to tell you," Sephiroth replied coldly, his eyes suddenly turning a darker shade of green, showing the anger he felt towards his…former puppet.

"And how did you find out whatever you told Yuffie?" Cloud pried.

This time Sephiroth glanced at Aeris. She made no move to help him there. Sephiroth was tempted to strangle Cloud at the moment, but instead, he sat down beside his wife and looked away from everyone. Very quietly, he whispered, "Number Thirteen told me before he died," and then he fell silent with the people sitting at the table.

Tifa meanwhile, was trying to put together the pieces of the puzzle. So far, she only had four clues. 1. She would find out in due time. 2. Vincent had been wanted in the other room. 3. Whatever it was, it seemed to unnerve Aeris and Sephiroth. 4. Number Thirteen-Gackt-had told Sephiroth something.

What could it be? And then, as she sat there, staring at her plate, not blinking, a horrid thought entered her mind. What if when Aeris had said 'due time' meant something? Something about Number Thirteen and Yuffie. Something that would be enough to upset Sephiroth? What if something had happened to Yuffie when none of them knew where she was? Tifa shuddered at the thought, unable to think about it any longer, she pushed it from her mind. (Oh my gosh! Tifa's actually getting smart! XD. I am NOT a Tifa fan. I HATE Tifa. )

(Hey! Page 255! And Val-please send me more scans of Chrno Crusade! I need to finish! You've only sent me one! Oh and message to your sister: Grr… XD.)

About fifteen minutes later, Vincent came out of the room, followed by a very distressed looking Yuffie. But despite her tear-stained face, there was a smile on her lips. Everyone had already cleaned up and was chatting in the living room. Sephiroth and Aeris were the first to notice the couple coming out of the room. They fell silent, causing everyone else to turn.

"What's wrong?" Cloud asked at once. He immediately wished he had learned to keep his big mouth shut as Vincent glared harshly at him.

Yuffie only rolled her eyes, trying to forget the bad news and remember the good. "Well, we have something to tell you guys, first. And then we can explain the…situation,"

Aeris was surprised that Yuffie would tell them all so early, but she sat in silence, waiting. Yuffie sat down on the couch, very aware at all the eyes on her. She ignored them when Vincent sat down next to her. "Well…" she looked for Vincent for help, not exactly sure what to say. Her gray eyes flickered to Cloud, who suddenly looked rather tense. Vincent nodded silently.

"Many hours ago, when I first found Yuffie after she left the coliseum. I asked her to marry me," he said calmly. Tifa, who had suggested the whole thing to Vincent, was smiling now. So he had gone through with it after all… "And she said yes. Well, about two hours ago, we decided when we were to get married. It's going to be on the first of August-in two weeks,"

The room fell silent. Yuffie turned to look at Aeris. The young Cetra smiled at her, along with Sephiroth. Yuffie was rather shocked at seeing Sephiroth smile, but smiled back, still rather freaked about it. Cloud was the first to speak. And Yuffie was prepared for the outburst. "WHAT?/?/?/?/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!"

**A/N: Ack! And idea, a small one, but an idea! Yay! Well, Chapter…Twelve soon. And Val, PLEASE give me more scans! Curiosity is going to be the death of me! Oh yeah, ya know what? I found Chapter Five of Chrno Crusade Volume Six saved on my computer, but I don't know how it got there!/! They don't have Volume Six Chapter Five on the website I downloaded 1-5 and 6:4 from! Oh well…I guess I'm lucky! Yay! Now I need Seven and Eight-which you're giving me eight cause I'm too curious to wait. And you know what, I wanna see the Anime! I watched Episodes 1-2 on my computer on some website. I liked them, but I already know the ending-I watched Episode 24 Part II. Who the heck was Aion shooting? Remington? Someone said on a review that it was the pope…Oh well. I'm probably going to buy the Anime once I save up enough money. It would be nice if they'd put Chrno Crusade on a UMD for PSP. Would it not? I think it would. Then I could watch it. Oh well, my mom is going to get me one of those prepaid cards (not a Walmart card) for Christmas. And then I get a lot of money from my family members, because no one knows what to buy me, maybe just MAYBE I'll have 80 dollars and be able to buy it. And on Walmart, it's like 5 dollars cheaper. And 87 cent shipping, so I shall try and buy it then. And I've always wanted to hear Chrno in English…**

**I have Episodes 1-2 on my PSP, but they're in my 'MUSIC' file. I can't get them to show up on my Videos.**

**Hey, anybody know how to get a video onto your PSP? Here's what I have:**

**I have a version 2.82. I know you need to put the file on 100MVNsomething… Anyway, I know which file, but every time I go to check my 'videos' to see if it's there, it's not. Do I need to activate my Flash Player? I'm going to do that tomorrow, but then what? I can't figure it out. Every time I try something, it won't work. **

**Can anyone at all help me? If you can, it will be heavily appreciated. Can you tell me step-by-step? I swear I will finish this fic with a happy ending if you do. I wasn't planning on finishing it with a happy ending to tell you the truth, but I will if you want-just say. Anyone want to help me? I've been trying things for about a month now and can't figure it out. Go through it step-by-step, please. If you're kind enough to help me out…/grins/ -oh and I'll update faster!**


	26. Chapter 12 Part II

**A/N: Hmm…no one's said anything…about how to put a video on a PSP as of yet…it is Tuesday, November 14, 2006. …13… 1 more and then it's over. We need 100 reviews guys! And then, later on when I finish Blade of Blood, and A Demon's Spirit, I shall post Part III!**

**Blade of Blood is a book I am working on and that I hope to try and publish. If any of you have read the Chrno Crusade fan fic of mine, the villain, Sarin in there, is in Blade of Blood. He is a warrior/mage who is possessed by a demon's spirit and Amy and Kail have to try and kill him, but over all, Kail must protect Amy. (I'll put in a summary of Blade of Blood at the end of this book. In fact…I think I'll post it up after this chapter, and then, when I finish Chapter 13, post that up, okay? Okay!**

Chapter Twelve

Yuffie turned to look at a very frustrated Cloud and nodded, "Yep, you heard right, Cloud. In two weeks we're going to get married. And before you say anything about the matter Cloud, I have something to tell you guys also…" Yuffie choked out the last words. Her gray eyes turned to look at Aeris and Sephiroth.

Tifa, who was listening, the smile on her lips fading as she realized Yuffie was about to tell them what had happened in the other room. All of a sudden, it was like time slowed and the whole room took on a still and silent moment. Cloud had sat down and was watching Yuffie, a frown on his face. Vincent was looking at her with worry, but no one else had readable expressions on their faces. Tifa bit her lip as Yuffie opened her mouth to speak, but at first, she was unable to say anything.

Then, the second time she tried, Yuffie was able to speak. "A few moments ago, Sephiroth told me something that I never knew about. And before I tell any of you what it was-please, don't-don't ask me anything-and I mean _anything_ about it." Tifa noted how grown up Yuffie sounded when she was speaking about this. Something was terribly wrong, Tifa could sense it.

Everyone nodded at Yuffie request, and so she continued, "Well, Sephiroth and Aeris told me that Gackt-er, Number Thirteen, told Sephiroth, that just before he had died, that I was, well, that I was pregnant with his child." Then Yuffie seemed to break down in tears as she let herself fall back onto the couch. Everyone, except the ones who had already knew, was staring at the young ninja in disbelief.

"Oh my bleeping shit!" Cid exclaimed.

"I'd murder the bastard if he weren't already dead…" Cloud growled under his breath.

Cid mumbled, "Bleep! Bleep! Bleep! Bleep! BLEEP!" (Bleep-'f' word)

"Yuffie…" Tifa said, wondering what she could say to that news, but as she searched her mind, she found nothing as she watched Vincent wrap his arms around Yuffie, pulling her close and resting his chin on her head. "It's all right," she heard his whisper, "We'll get through this. Just calm down,"

Yuffie, gradually calmed down with the rest of them. Finally the shocked comments died down, and Yuffie raised her head up, her tear stained face etched with regret as she told them slowly, "I'm sorry, guys…I'm so sorry, I've caused so many problems for you all since the first day that we met. And I've caused more…I'm sorry," her gaze dropped to the floor.

"You don't need to apologize, Yuffie," Red offered, picking himself up and walking over to her.

"Yeah, it wasn't you. It was Gackt-and before, when we first met you, we forgave you and we've all forgotten about that. Please stop crying Yuffie, I know that you haven't seemed to have taken the news too well, but please stop crying," Tifa pleaded with her.

Yuffie looked at Tifa for a few moments, her eyes sad. Then, nodding slowly, she stood up suddenly and walked towards the door. "Where are you going?" Sephiroth asked, his voice motionless.

Yuffie turned her eyes on him and responded in a quiet voice, "Out…I need some time to think-alone," she cast her look at Vincent, and then opened the door and walked outside.

---

Yuffie walked outside, passing through the city, wanting to be somewhere quiet, somewhere where she could think about things. After a long while of walking aimlessly, she came upon a meadow. Sitting down in the grass, she looked out over the stretching field, towards the shining ocean. Her eyes filled with tears as a way of emotion washed over her body.

She wrapped her arms around her knees and began to cry, pleading that none of this was happening, none of it was real. That it was all just a dream and that she would wake up from the hellish nightmare she was living in. But it would not happen because she wasn't dreaming.

---

Claw the Moomba yawned as he saw Evil Chocobo coming along the horizon. "Mornin' Joe," Claw called out.

Evil Chocobo gave Claw a hard stare and snapped, "Call me Joe one more damn time and you'll end up like Chocobo Billy!"

"And you're my dinner," Claw grinned wickedly and pounced.

**A/N/sobs/ NO! EVIL CHOCOBO RUN! DON'T LET CLAW EAT YOU! Uh-oh…/grimaces/ Ew…is that how Moomba's actually eating their food?/!**

---

Seth AKA Number One, was long gone from Costa Del Sol. He looked over at the darkening skys, intent on returning to the Northern Crater. Closing his eyes, he opened them once more and looks up at the navy heavens above. He stared at the stars, and for the first time, he saw something that he had been blind to. He saw the beauty in the sky.

Seth closed his eyes once more, stopping in mid stride. He closed his eyes. Then, opening them slowly, he looked down at the Masamune. It had killed so many, so many innocent lives who had lived what he had never lived. The jealousy that had fueled his intentions suddenly began to melt away.

Seth wasn't sure what was going on, but it was like a sudden calm had washed over him. He removed the Masamune from its sheath and stabbed it into the earth. He would not be needing it anymore. He was through for good. Seth was no longer someone who could kill, he would put his past behind him. After all, he was having a good start with a new name and no blade of death. Turning away from the North, he decided to go west. He would live his life like the others, change his looks and everything.

All the while, in the back of his mind, he was thinking, 'Why am I doing this?' But he had no answer.

---

Two Weeks Later…

Yuffie stood in front of Tifa, a wedding dress on her. She felt strange in it, but as Tifa inspected her appearance and began fixing her hair, Yuffie could feel the nervous sickness rising within her again. "H-How am I supposed to do this, Tifa? I'm so nervous!" she said, her voice shaky.

Tifa smiled at her and replied, "Just do what we all rehearsed Yuffie and you'll do fine, I know you will. Try and forget your nervousness. This should be the happiest day of your life!"

Yuffie nodded slowly, "I know…and it is, but how do you get rid of your own nervousness?" she felt like sitting down and she was beginning to grow hot in the wedding dress, but she didn't complain. Not yet at least.

---

Vincent shuffled his feet, looking at himself in the mirror. He looked so different in his suit. His hair was brushed out and Cloud had insisted putting hair gel in it. Vincent still didn't approve of that. **'Hmm…you look funny,'** Chaos laughed.

'_Shut up…'_

'_**But it's fun!'**_

'_To you maybe…'_

'_**Why so glum? It's your wedding day! Be happy! Be cheerful! SMILE!'**_

'_You know I don't smile, Chaos,'_

'_**Oh yeah, wanna bet?'**_

'_Sure…'_

'**_Good-cause I win ALREADY! OH YEAH!'_** Vincent could feel Chaos taking over parts of his body. Slowly, Vincent could feel the smile playing at his lips. He was going to kill Chaos for forcing him to do that!

'_That's cheating you git,'_

'_**You never said I couldn't!'**_

'_There were never any rules!'_

'_**Percisely my point!'**_

'_Jackass…'_

'_**Trigger Happy dolt!'**_

'_Shut the hell up Mister I'm The Sexiest Demon On Earth!'_

'_**Well it's true! I AM the sexiest demon on earth and you know it!'**_

'_I'm not gay, Chaos,'_

'_**I know, that's why you're marrying my precious Yuffie,'**_

'_You don't own her,'_

'_**SHE IS MINE!'**_

'_But I'm the one marrying her,'_

'_**MY YUFFIE! NO YOURS!'**_

'_I'm her husband. You're just the demon possessing me,'_

'_**I LOVE HER MORE THAN YOU DO!'**_

'_You're rather immature today, now aren't you?'_

'_**MAYBE…'**_

'_Stop yelling!'_

'_**Okay…Damn…'**_

"Vincent, are you ready?" Cloud called out. Vincent turned around and nodded.

---

**A/N: Okay, I'm sorry, I know diddly squat about weddings, and so I skipped it. DON'T MURDER ME!/!/!/!/!/!/! WE STILL HAVE ONE CHAPTER LEFT! AND IT'S CHAOS ILLEGAL BLOCK PARTY!**

ACK! This story is LONG 261 pages long1 YIPPEE!/!/! Now we need 100 reviews to go along with that!


	27. Chapter 13 Part II

**A/N: Forgive me if I get ANYTHING wrong in this. I have only been to one wedding in my whole life and that was my dad and step-mom's wedding. I hated being outside...it was so HOT out there! Bleh!**

Chapter Thirteen

Two Weeks Before...

Yuffie blinked, looking down at herself in the wedding dress, feeling extremely nervous. She was about to go out, and because she had not dared invite her father, she had decided Cloud would pose as her uncle as a replacement for her father and just say her father had died considering Yuffie hated him, but would never have wished him dead like so many others. She glanced over at Cloud, and then watched as he nodded, silently telling her just to do it as they have rehearsed. She nodded, swallowing roughly.

Walking down the isle, she looked at Vincent, who was already down there. Tifa, Marlene, and Aeris were up there too, watching her, smiling. Yuffie bit her lip. 'What to do, what to do?' she repeated over and over in her mind as she walked down the isle with Cloud.

When she had reached Vincent, she turned to face him, the nervousness clear in her eyes. Vincent smiled at her, knowing that she could not speak yet.

A/N: Okay, skipping everything else, k? Don't remember nothin' else considering I was standing right next to Dana-my step mother-when they aid everything. Oh well, I was only like 9 or 10 years old at the time. I'm 13 almost 14 now!

---

Yuffie grabbed Vincent's hand, steadying herself. She couldn't get the grin off of her face as she talked with Aeris. Despite everything, all the bad things she had learned of, she felt all right now. Vincent looked at his wife, giving her his rare smile and then turned back to Sephiroth. "So now that you're married, where ya goin' on your honey-moon?" Aeris asked Yuffie, her green eyes curious.

Yuffie glanced at Vincent and responded, "I'm not really sure yet, maybe Vinnie knows." Aeris nodded and was about to open her mouth to speak again when suddenly she heard a loud, "AERIS! I FOUND YOU!"

Everyone in the room spun around to look at the door. Zack stood there, a demonic chocobo standing right beside him. (AHHH!!!! EVIL CHOCOBO IS BACK FROM THE DEAD! XD.) Sephiroth narrowed his eyes at Zack as he ran forward and hugged Aeris.

"Ack!" Aeris yelped, shoving Zack away. "Zack!" she snapped. "I thought you were dead!"

Zack blinked and looked at his hands, "Hem, so I am. Oh well. Hi! I've been looking for you for a whole year now! I think...Um...Oh well, anyway, is it true you're married to Sephiroth?"

"What do you think?" Sephiroth growled, glaring down at his old, dead comrade.

"Hey Sephy! How's it goin?" Zack asked, grinning.

"Shut up,"

**_"Meatballs! Ohhhhhh! Yuffie, look! Meatballs! I WANT some! Hey a cookie! EUUUUUU/!/!/! COOKIE! AHHHHHHH!/! I-It's a CHOCOLATE CAKE! MMMMIIIINNNNEEEEE!!!!!!!" _**Chaos yelled in Yuffie's mind.

Yuffie could help but start laughing at Chaos's random outburst. Vincent look at her and asked, "What did Chaos say this time?"

"H-He-ha ha, says that he, heh heh, wants some, hee ha ha, meatballs and...ha ha, you're favorite! Cookies! And-heh heh heh, chocolate cake!" Yuffie giggled, her gray eyes shining.

"AERIS! You bad, naughty girl! I thought I raised you better!" Elmyra snapped.

"Mother? Where did you come from?" Aeris asked, remembering the last time she had seen her mother.

"You're pregnant you naught. naughty girl! And what's worse is who your husband is! He's scary and hideous!"

"HEY! MOTHER! I'll have you know that I am happily married to Sephiroth, he is not the evil brainless git you always thought he was and he is NOT hideous! He is very, very, very sexy if you must know and just cause he was a Soldier don't mean nothin'! And yes I'm pregnant with Sephiroth's child and you should be happy for me, mother," Aeris snapped.

Yuffie turned away from them, leaning closer to Vincent, "Who invited them Vinnie?"

"I bet anything it was Cloud."

"Sorry, but it wasn't me!" Cloud shouted, hearing them as he ate food.

"Surrreee..."

"Actually it was me," a voice said from behind Yuffie.

Yuffie jumped and spun around. Number One stood in front of her. "Oh, hi uh Number One. Wh-When did you get here?"

The Sephiroth clone narrowed his eyes, "Please do not refer to me as Number One, Yuffie. I am Seth now. And I got here when Sephiroth sent the invitation. I would have thought you had known I was coming. I did not mean to frighten you, I am sorry,"

'Damn he sounds like Vincent!' Yuffie shouted in her mind, but said aloud, "Oh, no, I didn't know. And sorry to you to, Seth." Suddenly a question formed in her mind. "Uh…Seth…I gotta ask you somethin'."

Seth nodded, "Okay, what is it you wish to ask me?" he asked.

Vincent looked at Yuffie, confused, but said nothing as she leaned closer and whispered in Seth's ear. He did not hear what was said, surprisingly. Seth looked at Yuffie, a startled look on his face as he shook his head. "No, Yuffie, it's not. Who in all the hells told you something like that?"

Yuffie glanced at Sephiroth and Aeris. Seth nodded again, understanding. "I see, well, all I can tell you, is that Number Thirteen would have wanted you to believe that, but it is not true. I would know-he told me every damn thing no matter what it was. He is a nuisance, really."

Yuffie had stopped listening long ago. Her eyes were wide with joy and surprise. She had not expected…she had not wanted to believe it…she had wished it wasn't real…and it wasn't.

"What about Number Thirteen?" Vincent asked, his voice suddenly cold.

Yuffie turned to look at Vincent, "Vinnie! Guess what?" she cried, tears suddenly coming to her eyes. "He lied! The damned bastard lied! The baby isn't his-he lied to Sephiroth-but not Seth! The baby is yours and mine!" she wrapped her arms around Vincent, suddenly feeling as if she were going to fall over.

Vincent was stunned for a few seconds, but then he came to his senses and hugged Yuffie back, feeling just as happy. "What's up with Yuffie?" Tifa asked coming over to them.

Yuffie released Vincent and turned to her best friend. "Tifa! The baby-it isn't Gackt's after all! He lied to Sephiroth, knowing that Sephiroth would tell me and it would hurt me and Vincent. But it's really Vinnie's baby! Our baby!" she cried happily. And then hugged Tifa too.

(Is everyone relieved now? Yay for Seth! Score one for Clone Number One AKA Seth and zip for Gackt AKA Clone Number Thirteen!)

---

(Okay, I HATE it when people get older and look diff. So…I had an idea. No one looks older and all. Cloud and Tifa are married, Aeris has a daughter and Yuffie has a daughter. Tifa and Cloud have a son. Red XIII has his children as seen in FF7 Advent Children at the very beginning. Marlene and Denzel are like 23 and everyone else is around 33. I didn't want them to get old…they would look weird, so I say they all turn into a Vinnie and are stuck at age 27! Just kidding. Okay, we'll make them all 25, deal? DEAL! Um…aha! idea! Hojo came back to life and stabbed them all with a damned needle and so they're all reverted back to age 27. Ha ha! Genius! Oh well, they're 27 though they're supposed to be 49 and Vincent is supposed to be about 70-80…boy he would look weird… Oh and just to warn you, I feel damnin' evil today. BEWARE!)

---

15 years later…

Grace looked up from the television as her mother walked in. "Grace, how many times must I ask you to turn the TV down?" Yuffie snapped, her gray eyes narrowed.

Grace narrowed her own emerald eyes and snapped back, "It isn't loud, mother! I just turned it down!"

Yuffie rolled her eyes, "Damn this child is stubborn," she mumbled.

"Wonder where she gets it from," Vincent joked as he poked his head in to see what all the commotion was. Yuffie turned to look at her husband and gave him a startled look. "What the hell did you do to your hair, Vinnie?" she gasped.

His hair was short now, like it had been when he was a Turk. His red eyes looked curiously at his wife, and then he laughed, "I cut it for the first time in seventy years,"

"You didn't need to you know! I liked it better when it was long-besides, now you'll look weird wearing the headband that you always wear!" Yuffie snapped back.

Vincent only rolled his eyes, followed by Grace rolling her own eyes at her mother's immaturity. Yuffie had yet to grow out of that…Poor her. "It'll grow back within a matter of days, honey."

"Hey mom, someone called today. They asked for you, but I told them you weren't home," Grace said, returning to the TV.

"Did they leave a name?" Yuffie asked, looking at her daughter. Grace had long black hair and emerald eyes. She had pale skin like Vincent, and was fourteen years old.

"No, but they said they'd just come over sometime tonight,"

"Oh, well then. We must know them. Maybe it was Sephiroth and Aeris…." Yuffie muttered to herself.

"No, it wasn't Uncle Seph or Aunt Aeris, Mom. It didn't sound like either one of them. Wasn't Cloud or Tifa either."

"Hmm…then who the heck could have called us? Surely it wouldn't have been Seth? I haven't from him since he told me that Gackt had lied to me the day of our wedding!" Yuffie breathed out, turning to walk into the kitchen.

"Who's Gackt?" Grace suddenly asked, making Yuffie freeze in her tracks.

She turned to look at her daughter and replied before Vincent had the chance, "A very bad person, that's all. I used to know him before you were born, but he's dead now."

"What'd he do that was so bad?" Grace asked, she had obviously inherited her mother's curiosity too.

"Nothing that you need to know about," Vincent snapped, his voice cold and stern. His crimson eyes were blazing with rage at the very mention of Gackt's name. .

"Why not?" Grace growled, glaring at her father. Hmm…seems that she got the anger issues when she was pushed out of something from her father too…either that…or something very bad…. "Why can't I know a damn thing about either of you? I have a right to know about my parents, don't I?"

"Because there is too many things that have happened in both of our lives that are better left unsaid and forgotten! We're not telling you Grace, so drop it!" Vincent snarled.

"I don't care if you don't want to tell me! I know nothing about you people except that you were both in Avalanche and Mother is from Wutia and that's it! I don't even know your damned parents!" Grace snapped back, her green eyes narrowing dangerously as she fought back at her parents. That was teenagers for you…

Yuffie felt her heart beat faster at the strange glitter in her daughter's eyes. She suddenly felt very nauseous as an image appeared in her mind. For the first time since she had had Grace, she noticed something very strange. She saw three people in her daughter. Three. Not two. Three. She saw Vincent in the raven black hair, pale skin, and in small fights, and she had a tendency to grow real quiet at times. She saw herself in the girl's curiosity, and immaturity and figure, but she saw another person in her daughter's eyes and bigger fights. She saw _him_. And Grace didn't care…she was stubborn and persistent, not caring what others thought. Just like 'him'.

Maybe Grace had two fathers…but was that even possible? Yes, yes it was. And it was true. At the realization that Gackt was also Grace's father, Yuffie actually fainted from the shock and horror of it all.

---

Aeris looked over at Amy and Clark, who sat on the couch, doing homework. "Are you two nearly done? It's almost eight o'clock and Tifa will have my head if you're not home soon, Clark," she said, walking over to them.

Amy looked up from what she was working on, her silver bangs falling in her eyes as she spoke, "Yeah, we're almost done, and then Clark can go, I guess,"

Clark looked a lot like Cloud, but with a little darker blonde colored hair. He had deep blue eyes too. Blinking, he looked at Aeris and responded, "Yeah, I've only got another page and then I'm done,"

Aeris nodded and headed into the kitchen just as the phone rang. Picking it up off the receiver, she was surprised to hear Vincent's voice, "Hello? Aeris?" he asked.

"Yes? What is it Vincent?" she asked, hearing worry in his voice.

"It's Yuffie-a few moments ago, she fainted, and-" Aeris couldn't help but interrupt, "Oh my, what happened?"

Vincent sighed in the phone and continued, "Well, she woke up about five minutes ago and she told me something about Grace, something she had never noticed before. Do you remember, fifteen years ago when you and Sephiroth told us that Yuffie was going to have Gackt's baby, but then Yuffie asked Seth if it were true at our wedding and he said it was not?"

---

Grace stared at her father, listening to what he was saying into the phone with sudden curiosity and confusion. Gackt…who was Gackt? She got her answer when Vincent continued after Aeris had given him an answer, "Well, I'm afraid it's true, Aeris. Grace has two fathers-I'm sure Seth noticed. He called today wanting to speak with Yuffie. He hasn't talked to her in fifteen years, so I assume this is it."

"Let me talk to her," Yuffie said from where she was laying on the couch.

Vincent stared at his wife, but nodded and handed her the phone. At once, Yuffie began speaking, "Aeris? Aeris, I-I figured it out. –And Grace, get out of the room, honey, you don't need to her this," Yuffie suddenly said.

Grace shook her head roughly, staring at Yuffie. "No, I'm not leaving. I want answers, Mother! I want to know-what do you mean I have two fathers? Why?"

This time Vincent and Yuffie both were not going to put up with her arguing to them. Vincent came up beside his daughter and looked her in the eyes. "Grace, I want you to go to your room for now. If you argue with either of us, I will ground you for the rest of the month from everything and you will be isolated to your room, understand?"

Grace nodded mutely and left reluctantly. When she was gone, Yuffie began, "Okay, I remember a lot of things that Gackt said to me. And I know he doesn't lie, and if he does, it's very rare. Well, one night, I can't remember which, but I think it was the first night in Costa Del Sol, where he kidnapped me, he told me that he would never leave me. I think-I think, Aeris, that he actually…well you know, and well, did not lie to Sephiroth and Aeris, but didn't tell Seth. I think he told Seth that the baby was Vincent's, hinting that there was two fathers…But anyway, about fifteen minutes ago, I saw Gackt I my child Aeris! She-she has the same eyes as him when he's mad! I never noticed it before, and if I did, I refused to notice it, to accept it, but it's true… He didn't lie to you and you didn't lie to me…and now I don't know what to do…"

There was a long silence on the other end of the phone, and then, Aeris spoke up, "Well then, I'll tell you what you're going to do. You're going to continue taking care of that child, regardless of the father and you're going to forget about Number Thirteen. You've been able to for fifteen years now and you're not about to start remembering him! And second of all, you're going to stop calling him Gackt, and call him Number Thirteen. It helps, trust me, it really does. Understand?"

"Y-yeah…but Aeris…I-" Yuffie's eyes flickered to Vincent. He got the message and left, heading towards his daughter's room. Once she was sure Vincent had vanished into Grace'' room, Yuffie spoke into the receiver, "It's hard to forget someone like him, Aeris, and you know it. I mean…I never lied when I said I loved him…I didn't…but I only loved him in a sense, not as I love Vincent, and so that's going to make it hard for me to forget him…"

"I understand what you mean, but you have to try. You have to try hard. And you need to remember Grace and remember her feelings. Don't show her neglect, and if I'm correct, she just found out she has two fathers. I think you should explain to her who her second father is. She deserves as much."

"Okay Aeris…but I don't know if I can really tell her…I know I can't ever say I hated him…I can't…but I can't let Vincent know that. He hates the mere mention of Gackt with reason."

"Call him Number Thirteen, Yuffie,"

"Sorry…it's a habit. Do you think you can come over?"

"I dunno, I think Clark's about to go home, so I guess. All right, yeah, I'll be right over. Sephiroth isn't home, he's with Seth, Kadaj, Yazoo, and Claw, but I think he'll be home soon too."

"All right, I'll wait for you,"

---

Grace sat at the foot of her bed, glaring at the wall. She ignored the voice in her head that had been there for as long as she could remember. She didn't know who was always trying to talk to her, but she always ignored them. A cold wind blew in from the open window, but she didn't feel it. But she heard footsteps coming to her door. Sighing, she heard the click of her door as it was opened. Turning her head, she saw her father walk in. "What?" she growled.

"Don't you speak to me that way. And I am going to warn you right now Grace. From here on out, I don't want you going up to your mother and mentioning a Gackt, or a Number Thirteen. It upsets her too much. And to clear things up for you, Number Thirteen is your second father and he's dead, so you can forget about it. He wasn't a good person and he deserved death for everything he had done,"

"Does Uncle Seph deserve to die for what he'd done?" Grace challenged, hearing the voice more clearly now. It was telling her to fight back.

"No, Sephiroth does not. He changed his ways when he met Aeris, but Number Thirteen never did. He would have rather everyone be dead just so he could get to your mother, and that's all you need to know,"

"What do you mean? Why did he want to kill everyone?" Grace asked, her voice still cold.

"You don't need to hear anymore, Grace. I just wanted to tell you that," Vincent then turned, his red eyes still narrowed in rage, and left the room.

'**_DAMN!"_** Chaos yelled, **_'I haven't seen Ol' Vinnie that mad since…since well, since Gackt kidnapped Yuffie, talk about anger management problems! HEY! Grace, wanna know somethin' real funny?'_**

'No, Chaos, I don't,' 

'Sure ya do! Okay well, once, when my Yuffie was about…I dunno twenty, she came home with Vincent and was drunk and Cloud was waiting for them cause it was like two in the morning and-'

'Shut up,' 

'Okay…FINE! I'll go talk to Yuffie! Nah, she's upset and Vinnie will just stick me in the dark depths of his mind with stupid Hellmaster…So, how ya doin'?'

'Go away,' 'But I don't wanna!' 'Too bad,' 

'_**Damn! Riku was more polite than you!'**_

'_Who's Riku?'_

'_**A friend,'**_

'_That's nice, now go away…'_

'_**FINE! See if I care! Next time you're hanging off that cliff, don't ask me to help!'**_

'_You sound like my stupid mother,'_

'**_YUFFIE IS NOT STUPID GRACE! SHE IS MINE AND I WILL NOT HAVE YOU INSULTING HER CAUSE YOU'RE MAD!'_**

And then there was silence as Grace looked over at the door. Yuffie walked in, followed by Aeris. And thus began a whole new story….

A/N: GASP! It's DONE! Whoa! All righty then, I have the Interlude Part III complete all ready, and that will be up sometime, and then, if you're lucky, Chapter One Part III will be too. For now this story is under 'complete' until further notice. If you have any questions regarding the fan fic, please e-mail me I am going to give you guys a preview of Blade of Blood. If you'd like to read it-then I'll post it up with this…right now. Okay? Well, 

**Ja ne!**

**Until next time people. And you know what…we never did reach our 100 review goal…WHHHHAAA!/! Maybe, if you are feeling nice and want the inter faster, you'll review on this or the preview of Blade of Blood! Yay!**

**Well, I gotta go. It's Thanksgiving!**

**R&R.**

Started: Friday, September 01, 2006-11:46:09 PM 

**Finished: November 23, 2006 6:02:23 PM**

**That's 84 days I have been working on this! Wow! And we have 271 pages, that's a lot for only 2 and a half months of writing! Yay!**

**Ja ne!**

**CREDITS-**

**I take no claim to any of the songs I used through this fiction, which include Nickelback, Stained, and Three Doors Down. Also Alan Jackson.**

**---**

**Thank you, everyone, for reviewing to my story. I am sad to say we did not accomplish the goal I was looking for, but perhaps we will in Part III, which I am happy to say, will actually be coming up sooner than expected. Why? Because I feel like typing Entwined Destiny and Shadowed Love again-along with Blade of Blood.**

**---**

**This story has much thanks to my many reviewers. Thank you so much, though, if I could, I would go through and find all of your pen names, but sad to say, I do not have that kind of time on the computer that is hooked up to the internet.**

**---**

**Also, I know a many of you have come to despise my character Gackt/Number Thirteen. I have one thing to say to that – Amen! XD. I dun't like him either. –Yes I realize I used the slang term for 'don't'. I'm Southerner who lives in the United States of America, get over it. XD.**

**---**

**WARNING: Part III _is_ a crossover with Chrno Crusade and Kingdom Hearts. I _will_ have explanations on Chrno Crusade in case none of you have ever read the Manga or have seen the Anime. Warning and advice on the Anime, however, it sucks! The main villain, Aion, is NOT A _BISEXUAL_ PEOPLE! He _is_ straight! Okay, I said it. Now ya know. Yeah, they freaked the Anime all to crap. It's nothing like the Manga, which is awesome! I'm seen pieces of the Anime, including the ending, which I, ever so cold-heartedly, laughed at. If you have seen it (no spoilers), then you would agree that was pretty mean about the part with Chrno and Rosette. Also Chrno Crusade has no reference what so ever to Chrno Cross or Chrno Trigger.**

**CHARACTERS OF CHRNO CRUSADE-**

_Rosette: Young exorcist (demon killer), who had made a contract with Chrno. A contract is when she gave her soul to Chrno so that he could live and so she slowly dies-but they fixed that all ready in this fan fic. She has blonde hair, blue eyes, and is usually wearing her Sister outfit because she belong to the Magdalan Order. –continues with Chrno's biography-_

_Chrno: A demon who betrayed Pandemonium in hopes for freedom. He then earned the name 'Sinner', along with six others-if I'm correct. Aion his supposed 'brother', led the Sinners. Chrno betrayed Aion with Aion tried to kill the young woman Chrno had fallen in love with: Magdalena. After she had died when making Chrno first contract-Aion stabbed them both I believe-Chrno locked himself away in Magdalena's tomb and slept for 50 years, waiting for death to come. (Doesn't that sound like someone we all know…/coughs/Vincent…)_

_Then Rosette and her brother, Joshua, found him. Joshua had broken the seal that had sealed the tomb off and Rosette offered Chrno some cookies, thinking he was hungry. They all became friends until Aion gave Joshua Chrno's horns-which Aion had ripped off 50 years ago when Chrno had fought against him. _

_Now they went out to search for Joshua, all the while, Rosette and Chrno were growing closer to a relationship. They had met two new people in their group: Azmaria and Stella. Once they found Eden, an island in the sky, Chrno and Rosette had to fight the sinners to reach Aion. (Now it gets to the part where I don't know much…) Stella stays behind to try and get her sister-Fiore-to remember her. Fiore had been kidnapped by Aion ten years ago. _

_Meanwhile, Chrno in some point in time, gets trapped behind a door. He tells Rosette to go on, she doesn't. Instead, she opens the seal which unleashes Chrno's demon powers and he becomes his totally hot self again. (XD). He breaks down the door, but Rosette isn't there. He fights lots of demons and he finds her. She has his horns-she had taken them from Joshua._

_Just as she tries to place them on his head, her time runs out, but he manages to put them on him just as she dies. Chrno, heartbroken that Rosette is dead, grieves for her. But Azmaria, an Apostle, (I think it's her that says this) tells him that there is still a chance to bring her back to life._

_(Now this is where I have no idea what happens cause evil peoples won't tell me…Ask Val…she knows.)_

_Stella: Jewel summoner. A jewel summoner is someone who can use summon creatures made out of crystals and whatnots. Stella lives in Germany, and met Chrno in San Francisco, at first believing that he was the one who had kidnapped her sister because he didn't have any horns, but he had been asleep for 50 years so it was impossible. _

_Azmaria: An Apostle. When she sings, she can heal others. Aion wants her along with six other Apostles so that he can try and take over the world. One Apostle is dead, which is Magdalena, who could see into the future._

_Joshua: Another Apostle who is also Rosette's brother. The demon horns, which belong to Chrno, give him dark powers, and I'm not really sure what his actual power is. He is extremely powerful, and at times, the demon side of him can get the better of him. His memory, which had been erased, slowly begins to come back to him and he begins to remember his sister, Rosette, who is searching for him. He demands to see her, but upon Aion's orders, ends up shooting Chrno in the head. Chrno survives the ordeal, but breaks the seal and once he is fully healed, he starts destroying San Francisco. Once his fury is spent, he realizes what he had done and locks himself away. Joshua goes back with Aion._

_Aion: Chrno's supposed 'brother', and the leader of the Sinners. He convinced Chrno into helping him kill the other demons in Pandemonium. Chrno killed over one hundred, in which allowed them their time to escape. Once outside, Aion ordered Chrno to kidnap the Apostle, Magdalena. Chrno did so and they went in search of Pandemonium's head. Aion killed her. _

_50 years later, Aion is still after his goal to take over the world. Chrno had stopped him 50 years earlier, but only for a while. Once Chrno awoke, Aion had offered Chrno a spot back with the Sinners. Chrno refused and Aion gave Chrno's horns to Joshua. Thus began the battle between the two, but in the end, Chrno killed Aion._


	28. Part III: Interlude

_**NOTE:**_

_**Part III has been retyped and there is no crossover anymore. It seems that I have lost my reviewers, and so I have deleted it. Now I will continue with just a Final Fantasy VII fan fiction. Please review! I really need them!**_

_PART III_

_Interlude_

_Air…that was what he needed. That was what he had to have. Opening his mouth, he tried to breath, but he could find no air. The pressure around him was crushing him. The pain ripping at him. How could he live like this? He couldn't…lack of oxygen was killing him. Killing him slowly._

_No, that wasn't it either. It was blood. The blood was killing him. His blood was killing him. _

_"Yuffie…" he whispered, his voice sounding hollow. "I will not die again…not while I still love you. You have my child…is that not enough to prove that I love you? I gave you a child…"_

_And then, slowly, his wounds began to vanish…the blood was seeping back into his body and he could breath once more. A menacing grin on his lips, green eyes glowing like emerald flames, he grabbed his sword, ready to fight back._

A/N: MWHHAHAHHA! I bet you ya know who I'm talking about right there, right? I know, short. But I deleted Part III because of lack of reviews. See? That happens. Don't care if you read it cause I think I'm going to post the original Part III as a totally different story some place else. Too much typed on that. Oh well. See I told you I promised I wouldn't bring him back to life. Sorry, but I lied. Heh-heh. DON'T HIT ME!


	29. Chapter 1 Part III

**A/N: Hey guys! If you want to read my book I've been working on called Blade of Blood-it's an original, then go to my profile. There you will see a link at the top of the page. Click it. Or click home page. It should bring you to a fan fiction site that is about Chrno Crusade. Well, at the very bottom of the website, there is a board for stories that are not about things that have been created. 'Originals' is what the board is labeled. **

**You have to join the website to access the board and then you can read any fan fiction on there. Also, you can chat with one another in the c-box if you want. But if you do, please read the rules. Soon I'm going to add more to the site, like other fan fiction things such as FFVII and Kingdom Hearts. Also, I will give web sites where you can download volumes 1-6 of Chrno Crusade. There are 8 volumes in all. **

**Chrno Crusade is actually pretty good. You read it Japanese style. The download for the Manga is totally free and you don't have to join the website. Please visit my website! I need some more members there besides Snekochan. It gets rather lonely there. Also, if you guys know anything about Proboard web sites, I can use some help in making the boards. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII and never will. (not even the game…) /cries/**

Chapter One

-

_New/Dead People:_

_-Grace-Yuffie and Vincent's child_

_-Clark-Tifa and Cloud's child_

_-Amy-Aeris and Sephiroth's child_

_-Seth-Number One_

_-Gackt-Number Thirteen-dead_

_-Nina-Red XIII's child-young, only mentioned for a while_

_-_

Fire burned high in the sky, sending billows of smoke up into the air. A young woman sat in front of the flames, sighing heavily as she brushed strands of black hair out of her face. Why had she ever suggested in coming back here? Why had she even thought about such things? She lifted the small glass she had in one of her hands to her lips and drank some of its cold contents.

---

Mako green eyes blazed full of hate as he looked upon the scene before him. Yuffie sat in front of a fire, camping out with her daughter and the dreaded Valentine. The man's lips twisted into an unruly snarl as he turned away from the woman he had desired for so long. She would not escape from him so easily. He would not allow it.

Walking through the grassy plains, he searched the area for Grace. Valentine and Yuffie's daughter. She could come in handy…

---

"Why did we have to go camping?" Yuffie whined, looking up at the stars, "Especially here in Wutia!"

Vincent laughed from where he sat next to her, "Because, I think Grace should enjoy camping. Clark and Amy and Grace are off somewhere having fun. Besides, none of them have ever been camping," he replied.

"Yeah well, that's their problem isn't it?" Yuffie grumbled.

Vincent laughed again and replied, "No, that's ours. None of us have ever taken any of them camping before. It's a been a long time for me too," Vincent's voice trailed off with the wind as he spoke, as if remembering a distant memory that he had forgotten.

'**_Hmm…I wanna play!/!'_** Chaos said.

Yuffie giggled, feeling slightly drunk from the wine she was drinking. "Chaos, you can't go play! You're inside out heads!"

Vincent rolled his eyes, looking up at the stars. He wasn't drinking wine like Yuffie was. He had no desire for any since Hellmaster and Chaos weren't conversing in his mind. "The stars are really beautiful, aren't they?" he said, glancing over at his wife, who was now looking at him with a strange stare. "What?" he couldn't help but ask.

"I don't think I've ever heard you say anything like that before," Yuffie replied, a lopsided grin suddenly appearing on her face. "Heh-heh," she started laughing.

Vincent's red eyes narrowed, "What did Chaos just say?" he guessed.

"He-he said-"

'**_NO!/!/! I KNEW IT WAS DESTINED! It is the END for me! The wonderful ,glorious Chaos! Nooooo! DON'T TELL HIM!' _** Chaos yelled drunkenly in Yuffie's mind.

"He said that-that he wanted to know what you-you looked like in a ballerina suit!" Yuffie giggled even more as she pictured the rather disturbing energy. Vincent's red eyes narrowed.

"Okay, no more alcohol for you!" he said, snatching the glass away from Yuffie and sitting it down beside him.

---

Meanwhile Grace, Amy, and Clark sat far off from Vincent and Yuffie, near a river. Well, actually, Grace was sitting on a rock in the middle of the river, staring at the open sky, her green eyes wide with marvel and a smile on her lips.

"Hey Grace, do you hear that?" Clark's voice suddenly cut through her thoughts.

"Hear what?" Grace looked over at her friends, who had all fallen silent and were looking into the trees nearby.

Amy stared at the tree for a few moments, as if listening intently, before saying, "There's someone out there. I can sense them. Hey Grace, didn't your mom say that she didn't like this place very much? Why?"

"Because it's her old home and that her father lives here," Grace replied, wondering why Amy had asked such a question. "Why?"

"Hm…I was just thinking that maybe someone was looking for your mother or something because she lived here. After all, she is the Wutian princess, right?" Amy looked back over at Grace, and then at Clark, who had stood up.

"Yeah…I guess so," Grace replied casually, brushing back her black hair as it flew into her face. She closed her Erie Mako green eyes, growing completely still. She could sense it like the others could. There was someone in the woods, someone who was powerful. As Grace opened up her senses, she allowed them to become her eyes, shaping things out for her. And as they did, she located the person who was watching them.

-

_Blood…dripping from a wound in the stomach…_

_Ragged breath, heavy and pained…_

_Death looming over, but daring not to sweep down…_

_A lower face, looking at the ground, as if in thought…_

_Brown bangs shadowing the face of the stranger…_

_Eyes lifting slowly…_

_Mystical green, the color of Mako…_

_-_

Grace's eyes snapped open as she looked wildly around her, wondering who she had just seen. Whoever it was, had the same color eyes as Sephiroth, Seth, and herself. Everyone was silent around her, staring into the forest, as if expecting the person to come out. But somehow, Grace knew he wouldn't. she knew because she had seen the blood, and for an instant, felt his pain. He was injured, a ghostly appearance about him.

---

Yuffie sighed, leaning against Vincent. "It's nice to be alone, don't you agree?" she whispered against his chest, feeling calm.

Vincent made a small sound as his arms wound their way around her waist, "It is good to be alone for once in a while. See? Coming out here wasn't such a bad idea," he nuzzled her neck, savoring the feel of her body for the moment.

"Maybe…but don't make me go into the city and I'm fine," she replied, her voice quiet as a gentle breeze blew over them. The fire dimmed from the wind sweeping over it. Yuffie felt so calm and safe in Vincent's arms. She forgot her worries and problems in his arms as she sighed peacefully, the effects of the alcohol wearing off, but she felt no headache, and if she had, she would have ignored it. Nothing could make her feel unhappy while Vincent held her in his arms, so close.

"I love you so much, Yuffie," Vincent breathed against her ear as he pressed his cheek against hers. Pulling her into his lap.

"I love you too, Vinnie," Yuffie whispered, yawning. Vincent was making her tired… "Where are the kids at?" she asked, yawning again.

"Somewhere out by the river. They're fine, Yuffie. Nothing to worry about. They're old enough to take care of themselves," Vincent assured her as he rested his chin on her shoulder, feeling a little tired himself.

"Yeah…" Yuffie replied quietly, closing her eyes. And before she knew it, she was sound asleep in Vincent's arms, unaware of everything that was going on.

---

So many years of waiting…so much pain he had to suffer. Not anymore. His lips twisted into a snarl as his gloved fingers reached down and touched the wound that would forever remain open. The wound his only love had made. She would regret it if he could help it. She would regret it greatly.

Closing his eyes, he held the image of Yuffie's daughter in his mind. And slowly, he moved Yuffie into the picture. A fire burned within him, consuming him. And then, he felt no flesh wound there. It was gone at last. Healed because he had a new thing to do. And that was to take back what he had claimed long ago.

---

Grace swallowed roughly as she felt a sudden nausea sweep over her, making her sway from where she sat on the rock. She felt herself beginning to slip and opened her mouth to call out for someone to help her when she felt claws inside of her mind, tearing away at the barriers she held up to keep her mind blocked from Chaos.

Make racked her body and mind, making her slide further. Grace subconsciously dug her fingernails into the damp moss, as if trying to find someplace to hold onto as she slid further towards the cold pool beneath her.

Her Mako eyes shut tight as she lost her senses, deaf to everything and feeling nothing but pain. For a moment, Grace thought she wasn't breathing as he tried to maintain resistance against whatever was attacking her mind. '_Go away!_' she yelled in her mind, slipping even further.

Her foot touched the icy water, making her shiver. At that motion, she lost all concentration and plummeted off the large rock that jutted out of the river, and fell into the pool, the side of her head smashing into the rock as she hit the water and sank, her consciousness already gone.

---

Clark spun around at sound of a splash just in time to see Grace's head hit one side of the rock she was sitting on, blood flying from the open wound as she hit the water, sinking. Panic consumed him as he raced after the girl. Amy watched in horror as Clark dove into the deep pool, going in search of Grace, determined not to let her sink to the bottom. It was a good eight feet down to the bottom of the pool. If Grace sank all the way, the mud would surely suck her into it, gluing her there until death.

Clark found Grace's sinking form near the center of the pool, sinking slowly. Her long black hair was spread out around her body, and her hands were the furthest down, her head thrown back. Crimson water mingled with the clear blue, signifying that she was bleeding. That was not good. Grace's blood would attract monsters in no time at all. He would have to hurry and reach land.

---

Meanwhile…

Evil Chocobo who had been eaten by Claw, the Moomba, was alive once more, a zombie. It's name was…uh…Death. Death looked around, plotting his revenge for Claw. He had picked up some moves from _Son of the Mask._ That insane doggy with the mask had been very helpful…

Laughing demonically, he tied a rope around the fan, through a pancake maker, through an old time iron, and a lot of other stuff and set the trap. Too bad…It never did work out as planned.

Poor old Hojo from Inuyasha just happened to be walking by when WHAP! He was caught! (I mean the Hojo from Inuyasha's time. XD. He always gets bad luck. Poor him.)

Anyway…

"AERIS!" Zack sang loudly as he did laundry, "I lloooovvvveeee yooouuu soooooo much! Whhhyyyyiieee did yoouuu gooo annnddd marrrrryyyy Seepphiroothh? Heee's a 2 tiiimminnnggg bastaarddd!"

What Zack just sang: (Aeris, I love you so much. Why e-e-e-e-e did you go and marry Sephiroth? He's a 2-timing bastard)

"Sing to yourself?" Sephiroth asked, raising an eyebrow.

Zack jumped, whirling around, dropping the shirt he was about to stick in the washing machine. "How long have you been standing there?" he asked, his voice a whimper.

"Long enough," Sephiroth replied, cracking his knuckles as he advanced on Zack.

Zack gulped and yelled, "DEEEAAATHH!/! SAVE ME!"

Death ignored poor Zack. He still had a job to do…

---

Clark dragged Amy up onto the land, looking at her with fear. She wasn't breathing. "Oh gosh," he whispered, wondering what to do.

"Use CPR!" Amy snapped at him, bending over Grace and brushed the strands of black hair away from her face.

Clark bit his lip, but nodded. He knew what to do, sort of…

---

Vincent's eyes snapped open as he felt something inside of him telling him something was wrong. He felt Yuffie's weight against his body as he realized the fire had gone out. Blinking, he gently moved Yuffie off of him and sat up. His claws dug into the earth as he stood. The kids weren't back yet. Where were they?

Scanning the area, he caught their scent in the wind and began running in their direction. It was time they all settle down for the night. Running through the field, Vincent wondered briefly, if it was wise to leave Yuffie by herself without knowing where anyone was, but decided she was fine.

Being swift and silent, it didn't take Vincent long to find the three kids. He heard Amy gasp out, "She's still not breathing!" and terror flooded his veins. They were talking about Grace, he knew. Something had happened to Grace.

"Oh hell, what happened to her?" Clark panicked.

"Do you think that thing you heard in the woods had anything to do with it?" Amy asked, tears flowing from her eyes as he spoke.

"Maybe…but what kind of monster could do this? It's like she just fainted…" Clark whispered.

Vincent stood there, cloaked by the shadows, watching the young teenage buy begin to shed tears for his friend. "I saw her fall off that rock…maybe it was the rock…" Clark said, his voice cracked with grief.

"A-Are you saying that Grace is _dead?_" Amy gasped out, reaching for Grace's wrist and pressing her thumb against it, checking for a pulse. "N-No…she can't be dead," Amy whispered. "Wh-What are we going to tell Vincent and Yuffie? They'll hate us for this! They'll think we killed her!" Amy wailed.

"No, Amy. We didn't kill her, you know that. We were all sitting here trying to figure out what was in the woods when Grace fell. Maybe she had a fainting spell and the rock gave her this fate, but it wasn't our fault."

Vincent could feel the hot tears leaking from his own red eyes. Something he hadn't felt in so long. Sometimes, he wondered if he had forgotten how to cry, but now, he knew. He hadn't forgotten how. "Grace…" he whispered, shaking from where he stood. Vincent didn't blame the kids. He couldn't blame them. He blamed himself for falling asleep and allowing them to stay out so late.

But at that moment, something unexpected happened. A dark figure stepped from the woods, a smirk on his face. Clark and Amy spun to face the figure, wondering who he was. "Who are you?" Clark spat.

'_This is too much…'_ Vincent thought, feeling himself begin to sway. _'No…not him…he can't be alive. I'm just dreaming. My daughter's not really dead…'_ But then he lost his own consciousness from pressure and sudden stress.

---

A sly grin played on his thin lips as he replied, "I am the one known as Gackt. Do you believe the young girl dead?" he questioned, an unreadable glint in his green eyes.

"I-Is she really gone?" Amy questioned through many tears.

Gackt's smile never falter as he shook his head. "No, she is not. She's still alive, but in a trance. Don't worry, I can bring her out of it,"

"Would you?" Amy cried.

"Would you really help us?" Clark asked, looking at Gackt wearily. Who was this man?

"Of course. Now, young girl, move aside while I help her." Gackt ordered as he stepped forward. His plan was working smoothly. First he would revive Grace from a death he had caused her to have, and then, he would get the kids to take him to where Yuffie and Valentine were. Then he could slay Valentine and Yuffie would be his! (In a way…his 'plan' sounds dumb…Ya know, strange, I'm listening to one of Gackt's songs right now. XD. It's one of my favs.)

Kneeling down in front of Grace, Gackt's smile broadened. How she looked like him in so many ways, and yet, in so many ways, she looked like his beloved Yuffie. Only small traces of Valentine were in her. Closing her eyes, Gackt concentrated as he revived the girl, clutching a Revive materia in his left hand.

---

Moments later, a low moan came from Grace as she came to. Then her Mako green eyes opened and she found herself staring into another pair of eyes. A pair of eyes that looked so much like her own. "Unnhhh…" she mumbled, "Who are you?"

"I am a friend," Gackt replied simply, having no wish to reveal his identity to the girl that was his daughter. She needn't not know just yet. "Come on, we have to get you back to your campsite,"

Gackt helped Grace to her feet, and then turned to Clark and Amy. "I will accompany you back to your campsite, if that is all right?"

"It is," Amy replied, being the oldest, made most of the decisions.

Gackt nodded, trying to keep the smirk off his face. Yuffie would soon be his. She had not aged much because her blood now ran with his own and Vincent's, slowly down her time on earth and making her live so much longer and stay so much younger. She should not have changed much in the last fifteen years.

"Lead the way," Gackt offered, holding out a gloved hand and doing a little bow. That caused a small, slurred laugh from Grace as she passed. This time Gackt could not hold back the smile. He was glad hi daughter liked him. If only she knew who he was, she would not feel the same way, he was sure. Yuffie, he believed, had already told the girl everything about him.

**A/N: Okay! Here's Chapter One! Next update is soon! Hey, I wrote this in one night (which is tonight 12/17/06 and I'm going to post it ASAP. I'm sorry for the wait.**

**Anyway, summary for Blade of Blood-**

_**Amy is the key to ending the war between Heaven and Hell. The Fallen Angel of Hell seeks her out to make her his own, in hopes of obtaining her powers of the Risen Angel, and defeating Heaven. But what is unexpected, is that Amy comes with a bodyguard named Kail.**_

_**Kail is a vicious fighter and very protective. But secretively, he likes Amy, and in doing so, is breaking the law. No demon can love an angel. So what is he to do?**_

_**Meanwhile, in the back of his mind, a voice calls out to him, wanting freedom. Wanting to spill blood, taste the bittersweet flavor of the warm crimson. It is his demon. His true form that was sealed long ago. But one person knows how to unlock such a monster. Kail does not wish it to happen, but the Fallen Angel needs followers. **_

_**Bloodfang, born of the fire of hell, born of rage, hate, a cruse, and aversion lives once more to fulfill his name as Bloodfang, the Demon Wolf with fangs stained forever with blood of the innocent. But could it be, the demon of Bloodfang has been killed?**_

**--**

**I know it's not a very good summary, but it's really hard to do a summary on the book. It has such a big plot line to it. Well, you can read it on my website. Remember! My website is at the top of my profile!**


	30. Chapter 2 Part III

**A/N: Hi! Two reviews on the last chapter?/? Oh well… Anyway, sorry for the wait. Here ya go! And thank you if any of you went onto my website. I've added a lot to it, however. You guys should check it out. Oh, and if you want to help, just say so in a review or PM me or something. I could really use the help. Oh and, sorry for the wait. I've been watching Full Metal Alchemist. **

Chapter Two

Yuffie awoke as she heard voices coming closer. Opening her eyes, she realized Vincent was no longer with her and that the fire had died down to burning embers. Bolting up off of the ground, she began rekindling the fire. As the light grew, she was able to make out dark figures coming towards her. It didn't take long for Yuffie to realize that it was only the kids.

Sighing with relief, she waited patiently for them, glad that Vincent had gone to get them. But as they came into the firelight, she realized Vincent wasn't with them. But someone else was. Her gray eyes widened in horror at the sight of him. Yuffie leapt to her feet, grabbing on of the burning limbs in the fire, feeling suddenly cold with fear.

"What are you doing, Mother?" Grace asked, looking at her mother incredulously. The other bore the same expressions.

"Who is that?" Yuffie demanded, pointing at the man standing behind everyone else. It couldn't be true! He was _dead_! She had killed him twice, so why was he alive? Why?

"That's the man who saved my life! His name is Gackt," Grace explained before anyone else could. "I mean, at first, I thought it was kinda strange that he has the same name as that person whose dead and all, but this guy's really nice,"

Yuffie blinked, but her fear did not go. Instead, she only had eyes for Gackt, who had stepped out of the shadows and was looking at her. He did a little bow, "Pleasure," he said, his green eyes glittering.

"Shad up!" Yuffie snarled. "What did you do to my husband you bastard?" she snarled, instantly guessing the reason for Vincent's disappearance.

Gackt blinked, a look of confusion on his face, "I don't understand. I haven't done anything to your husband. I have no reason to have hurt any of you, now do I?" Now there was a glint of malice in his eyes.

"You!" Yuffie gasped out. "You lie!"

"Mother, what's wrong?" Grace asked, confusion clear in her voice. Her green eyes were wide with shock at her mother's actions. How could Yuffie act this way towards someone who saved her life? "Why are you acting this way? He saved my life!"

Yuffie bit her lip, uncertain. How could Gackt just prance in her life once more and act as if he didn't even know her? For fifteen years she had escaped him, living in a slowed lifetime, but a lifetime of peace, something she had wanted since she had left her father after her mother had died so long ago.

"Did you really save my daughter's life, Gackt?" she asked, suddenly shaking. Could he possibly be trying to atone for his sins?

Gackt nodded, "I did. She had fallen into the river and had drowned, but I brought her back to life. Is it not a miracle?"

"You're not God!" Yuffie countered. "And anyway, I don't give a damn if you saved my daughter's life you damned as hell-"

"Yuffie, please stop with all of the insults. It gets on my nerves after hearing them for the past seventeen years…" Gackt sighed. And then he turned to the others, a wicked grin suddenly plastered all over his face. "I must thank you all for taking me back to her. You allowed me to take back what is rightfully mine." He another a mock bow once more, "Again, thanks,"

Yuffie dropped the burning limb, terror passing through her, but also a sense of protection. "Gackt, get away from the kids," she demanded, a fire in her eyes.

Gackt turned to look at her, one eyebrow raised.

"_On behalf of what you took from me, get the hell away from the kids!_" she snarled, her fingers curling into fists.

Gackt complied, but he only moved closer to her. "M-Mom? Is this the same Gackt from th-that story?" Grace asked, her face pale and her eyes wide with fear. "I'm so sorry, Mom! I-I didn't know!"

"Hush, Grace," Yuffie snapped even though she wasn't mad at her daughter.

Grace fell silent, feeling sick with horror at what she had done. What all of them had done. "Yuffie, tell me one thing." Gackt said, his tone suddenly icy. "Why did you kill me when you made a promise to me?"

"Because I hate you, you bastard!" Yuffie snarled, backing further away. Where was her husband?

"Is that so? Hm, that's not what I've heard," Gackt said, reaching out for her, but at the last instant, he was yanked back, a look of surprise on his face. Behind him stood Clark, ready to fight to protect Yuffie. Amy, being as stubborn and as powerful as she was, stepped in, her fingers curled into fist.

Grace bit her lip, not knowing what to do. She looked fearfully at Gackt and he met her gaze. As soon as she looked at him, she could not look away. _'His eyes…'_ she thought. _'They're my eyes…why does he have my eyes?'_ she wondered, blinking her Mako green eyes.

"Son of bitch!" Gackt snarled, looking away from Grace and slamming his fist into Clark's stomach.

"Clark!" Yuffie and the other screamed in fear. Amy, suddenly feeling power surge through her body, she flung herself at the thirteenth Sephiroth clone, her fingers rapping around his throat. But Grace did nothing. She felt sick. In her mind, she saw his brilliantly green eyes glowing, narrowed ever so slightly, looking at her.

Grace was brought back when she felt something warm splatter on her face. A pained scream ripped through the tense air, and then died.

---

Vincent groaned, his red eyes opening slowly. He rubbed the back of his head as he sat up, looking around with blurry vision. **_'YOU BIG STUPID DAMNED POLUKA! I've been trying to wake you up for the past twenty minutes! GACKT IS GOING TO THE CAMPSITE!'_** Chaos screamed.

Vincent shook his head, leaping to his feet. He swore loudly as he began running swiftly back to the campsite. But just as he reached it, he heard a scream that hurt his sensitive ears, loud and pained. Someone had been hurt. And his sounded like Clark. Panic spread through Vincent as he came in sight of the camp. It was horrible. Gackt was bent over someone, beating them to shit, while Amy desperately tried to pull him off, but even though her father had been Sephiroth and she had inherited abnormal strength for her age, she was still not strong enough. Yuffie stood nearby, her gray eyes wide in horror, tears streaming down her eyes. And then there was Grace, watching. Even from a distance, he could see her Mako green eyes wide with shock. She was shaking, tear spilling down her face. There was drops of crimson on his skin and clothes, and then, he watched as she fell to the ground, on her knees, and sobbed. Something within Vincent snapped at seeing his daughter like that. Something was wrong with her and he was going to find out what it was.

Within moments, he reached the camp, but he didn't stop to make his appearance known as he rammed his foot in Gackt's side and sent the younger man to the ground. Clark was a mess, his face bloody and disfigured. His chest heaved with ragged, forced breaths. He looked horrible. It sickened Vincent beyond belief.

And then he could hear the small sounds coming from Grace as she reached out towards Clark. Vincent's red eyes watched her fingers brushed against Clark's face, which was next to unrecognizable. But Vincent tore his eyes away from his hurt daughter and back to Gackt, who had just climbed to his feet.

"Valentine, heh, I didn't expect you to wake up so soon," Gackt sneered, cracking his fingers, which were smeared with Clark's blood. Gackt's chest, arms, and face showed that he had nearly killed Clark, if not ha already succeeded in doing so.

"You –bleep- bastard! You sick son of a bitch! Why the hell did you return?" Vincent snarled, grabbing the gun at his side and aiming it directly at Gackt's forehead.

Gackt grinned wickedly, "You know, Valentine. I wouldn't be referring to Lucrecia like that. I thought you loved her," he taunted.

A dark growl.

"See, calling her a bitch just won't do,"

A snarl.

"What you should call her is a bitch who only wanted a damned child to experiment on and was as heartless as her husband. She's a bitchy prostituted looking for someone to have sex with and th-"

BANG.

Vincent pulled the trigger to his gun, the triple barrel exploded in front of Gackt's head, sending three bullets into his head, but at that close of range, it blew half of his head off. Blood went everywhere, splashing onto the grass and Vincent's boots.

---

Seth's green eyes opened. He raised his head from where it had been resting on his neck collar. A sense of terror flashed through his body. A sense of pain, agony flaring through his mind. And then, words, words echoing, calling out to him, _'Help me…Help me, brother,'_

It was Gackt.

"Not on your life, bastard," Seth muttered, going back to sleep, leaning against the cool rock in Cosmo Canyon.

---

A scream of total fury came from Riku's lips as he looked up from where he had just landed. Shaking the water from his silver hair, he stood up, running from the ocean waters. What the hell had just happened to him? Riku ran, not noticing the buildings around him, he was only aware of his own panic. For something he was certain of, was that he was no longer in his world or any other he had found. There was just something about this world that wasn't right.

---

Gackt fell backwards, seeming dead. Vincent backed away from the body, noticing how Amy and scrambled away, now soaked in blood. She looked very sick. Yuffie had fallen to the ground, but she was not looking at any of them. She was looking at Clark, who seemed to seemed to just barley be breathing right now. Grace, however, was looking at Gackt with wide, terrified eyes. Slowly, her head moved up and her green eyes looked at her father with shock. "Wh-What did you do?" she asked.

Vincent stared back at his daughter, his eyes as emotionless as his expression. He spoke with a quiet voice, "I did what I had to," he responded, about to turn, when he heard Grace let out a furious sound from her throat.

"You hurt my father!" she snarled, a gleam in her eyes that Vincent had never seen before.

Everyone turned to look at her, except Yuffie, who was using her Cure5 materia on Clark. "But Grace, I thought Vincent was your father," Amy said, her voice shaking.

Grace looked at her friend and replied in a cold voice, "Since when did I show any resemblance to Vincent as I do Gackt? Hm? And what about mom's story about how she had believed that Gackt was the one who had given her a child, not Vincent?" She could hear a voice in her mind, telling her to help, help save their life. Grace could feel the impulse of a headache coming at her as she glared at all of them.

"How do you know that?" Vincent growled, suddenly furious with his daughter. He could sense Yuffie's anguish and discomfort that was caused because of this conversation.

Grace didn't falter at the question as she shot back, "I know it because I can sense it! Yuffie, is it true? You should know if it is or not. So is it?"

Yuffie turned to look at them all after healing Clark the best she could. Then she sighed heavily and stood up. Walking over to Grace, she laid a hand on her daughter's shoulder and whispered, "Please Grace, that's enough." Yuffie wasn't acting normal as she walked past all of them, looking as if she were going to fall over any second as she headed towards the tents that they had set up for camping.

Once Yuffie had vanished into one of the tents, Vincent spun around to face his daughter, a glint in his eyes. "How did you know about that?" he spat, his voice like venom.

"Mom told me!" Grace growled back, but her green eyes had trailed downwards to look at the bloody man before her. Gackt was still moving. And to everyone's shock, sat up, a black glow surrounding his body. As if in a trance, everyone and everything was frozen in shock and horror.

Only Grace could feel the life that was being sapped from the Planet and into Gackt, restoring his body to its former appearance. When the trance was lifted, Gackt was on his feet, standing beside Grace, who picked herself up. "I see my daughter has realized the truth," Gackt spoke in a calm tone, his green eyes flickering over towards the tent. "It is too bad her blood is tainted by your own, Valentine," he sneered, drawing the sword at his side. "That is why you all must die,"

**A/N: Cliffy! Well, Merry Christmas! Sorry for the late update! I've been caught up in so many things because of the Christmas holidays. If you don't mind, I might have to make the next chapter a little shorter. Depends on how many reviews I receive. Oh, and I know there are a lot of people reading this fic, but they don't review. At least 40-50 others. Why don't you guys review? I love reviews! It won't take anytime out of what you're doing! Just click the little purple button at the end of the web page and review! Please?/? **

**Oh and thank you Lord Makura and XxmygenerationxX for sticking with my story and also reviewing on every chapter! If I could give you a cookie, I would, but it's the computer…I can't really do that. Also, how many of you watch Full Metal Alchemist? please answer that-it's important. Just put a simple 'I do' or 'I don't', if you don't usually review. I'll get what you mean. But that is a rather important question for an idea that seems stuck in my mind. **

**R&R**

Ja ne (Good-bye in Japanese)


	31. Chapter 3 Part III

A/N: I am so sorry for the wait! I truly am! My computer crashed and the Chapter Three I had on there was almost finished and I just now got a different computer to type on. Forgive me! I know the suspense has to be killing some of you! And please do forgive me if I get a few things wrong on this chapter. I usually read the chapter before the chapter I'm writing so I can remember what happened, but it's been so long, I have forgotten.

Chapter Three

Yuffie's eyes widened at Gackt. She had come out of the tent at the sound of his voice and was now staring at him, her eyes wide and fearful. He was alive-again-and he had revived himself so quickly this time!

Gackt had his sword drawn and was ready to kill all of them. Even his own daughter for her. What was she to do? This was wrong! So very wrong! Whimpering where she sat on the ground, staring at him with wide eyes, she felt fresh tears slip from her eyes as she looked over to Clark and Amy, and then Vincent. And finally her eyes came to rest on Grace. Her daughter was fighting the tears away, her green eyes glowing dangerously. For a moment, Yuffie swore she saw the look she saw in Vincent's eyes a long time ago. The look of absolute protection, fury, hate, rage, and yet, caring. Grace did not intend to let Gackt kill anyone.

"You bastard!" Grace screamed, lunging at her father. "Look what I did for you and you turn and rub it in my face! You're no father of mine you sick son of a bitch!"

Yuffie was shocked at her daughter's words, but even more shocked at her actions. Didn't Grace realize how deadly Gackt was? "Grace, no!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as the young teen slammed into Gackt, knocking the air from his lungs.

Gackt snarled as he lashed out, shoving the girl away from him. He hadn't even lost his balance. Grace was flung to the ground, blood coming from the corner of her lip. Her eyes closed as she tried to regain her breath. Gackt took one swift motion over to the young teen and swept his sword across her stomach and right arm, cutting a deep, thin gash through her body. Grace screamed and withered on the ground as blood began to pour from the wound. Gackt just sneered at her.

A wave of passionate protection burned within Yuffie's blood and all she could see was Gackt and her daughter, hurt and winded, laying on the ground, bleeding. How could Gackt do such a thing to his own flesh and blood? "You-You bastard! You filthy, sick bastard!" she yelled, jumping to her feet. Before she even realized what she was doing, she had snatched Vincent's gun out of his hand and was aiming it at Gackt, her gray eyes narrowed. "How dare you hurt my daughter! How dare you hurt my flesh and blood! How dare you treat your _own_ daughter that way!"

And then, for the second time that night, a gun was fired. And this time, Gackt spewed Blood from his throat. But the demon-like clone did not seem fazed at first as he reached for Yuffie, a pained look in his eyes. Yuffie didn't see it as she pulled the trigger again and again. She had become deaf to the screams of terror, the screams of pain, and the cry from Grace. Yuffie pulled the trigger until no more bullets would come from the gun, and then she dropped it.

And Yuffie fell slowly to the ground, soaked in Gackt's blood. And there, she sobbed. She cried harder than she ever had in her life, muttering to herself. "Why won't you die?" she whimpered through her tears as she shoved one of her hands in Gackt's wet, warm blood. "Why won't you leave me alone?"

'_Because I still love you after all these years…I can say I have some hard feelings towards you because of the cruel way you made me die, but I still love you as strongly as ever, if not even more. I cannot ever die unless you become mine. Besides, I have already claimed you…and I want a family with you…I want a life and a future…Please Yuffie…Can't you given that to me? Your blood may be slightly tainted by Valentine's making you live forever like he, but even immortals die, you know. But you have to know how to kill them. And the only way to kill me…is to marry me and kill me…But I will be happy."_ Gackt's words drifted through her mind, getting weaker and weaker as his life slipped away for a fourth time.

Yuffie glared at his dead body through her tears, but all of a sudden, she leapt to her feet, leaving the bloody mess and growled, "We're leaving tonight. Besides, I think we would be somewhat safer at the Edge."

The young ninja wiped away her tears and then went back to her tent once more and grabbed her things. The other followed her example without words. Even Grace obeyed. Everyone left to get their things except for Vincent. He looked at his wife with worry as he bent down to retrieve the Cerberus.

He wiped the blood off of the handle and replaced it in its holster. Then, he walked over to Yuffie and wrapped his arms around her waist and there she sobbed.

---

Seth blinked, his green eyes narrowing. So his brother had died twice in one night. A smirk appeared on his thin lips, "That is exactly what you deserve," he breathed into the air as he appeared at Cosmo Canyon. Walking into it, he brushed past the people and went straight to the fire that never burned out.

His green eyes stared at it, and then, he closed his eyes and spoke, "Planet, I have come, asking for your forgiveness. I know I have done wrong and I wish to atone for what I have done. Already I have laid aside my sword and its evil past. I have changed my name and I have caused no evil. I have not even helped my evil brother as I had before."

He got no answer, but even so, Seth continued.

"And now I wish to become a totally different person." And with that, he drew the deadly Masamune. Turning from the fire, he went through a craven and looked up at the night sky.

Seth took a deep breath and gathered his silver hair. With one swift, quick movement, he cut the long, silver strands from his head, leaving to hang just below his shoulders. The rest of the silver hair fell to the earth like a waterfall and rested there. He kicked dirt over it and said, "I will no longer except the name Number One. I will no longer be the exact replica of Sephiroth. Nor will I bear this horrible mark."

Next Seth gripped the Masamune harder as he shrugged off one of his gloves and stared at the ugly tattoo on his wrist. The one that symbolized who he was. He closed his eyes, knowing what was to come would not be very pleasant. Setting the blade against his wrist, he felt it begin to tear his flesh even though he had not applied any pressure. Now he pressed down, letting the blood flow. When he was sure it was deep enough, he cut the skin from his hand. A scream came from his lips was he cut the gash into his wrist.

Blood spilled onto the red dirt in torrents. Seth dropped the sword as he watched his life blood begin to leave him and soak into the hard earth below him. But he knew he would not die. He knew because soon, his Jenova cells would heal the wound and leave a terrible scar, but at least, there would be no tattoo.

Covering the wound with a white cloth, he made sure it was very tight, almost cutting off the small bit of blood circulation in his hand. The wound would be healed by morning.

---

Days later when they were back at the Edge, Yuffie's nerves were shot and she was constantly gulping down cups of alcohol, trying to drown out Gackt's last words. Trying to forget. But it never worked. Vincent tried time and again to get her to stop drinking, but she didn't. She drank and drank until she passed out.

'_Yuffie…please, stop this! You're going to kill yourself doing this!'_ Chaos begged her in her mind, his voice pleading helplessly with her. _'I'm not going to force you to give up the drink, you know that. You have to overcome this yourself. Realize what you are doing and how you are effecting your child and Vincent! Poor Grace could have been killed and you are staying drunk instead of comforting her. You are killing yourself trying to drown out the memory of Gackt.'_

"No I not trin' ta get rid ov 'is memor'e! I's tryin' to get ri' ov 'is words!" Yuffie said drunkenly as she sat on the couch, a bottle in her hand. She reached up, about to take another gulp of the poison, when Grace walked in the room.

She was not yet completely healed from her serious wound created by the Masamune, though she swore she was fine. At times Yuffie, even in a drunken state, noticed how she winced or let out small cries of pain when she sat down, breathed in too deep, or spoke too long. Grace stared at her mother with blank eyes, and then asked, her voice soundly hollow, "Where's Clark?"

Clark and Amy were staying with them for the present time. Sephiroth had been informed of what had happened and had undoubtedly told Aeris. Somehow the news had reached Cloud and Tifa, whom Yuffie and Vincent did not wish to tell at the moment, and they said they were coming over to get Clark and bring him home. So far they hadn't arrived.

"I dunno know," Yuffie slurred, shrugging as she drank another long sip of the cool, drugging liquid.

"Mother…" Grace sighed, her eyes looking down at her feet. Her left hand came to rest on the deep gash that was healed slightly. She rubbed it, revealing great uncertainty. "Mother…I think-I think that you need to quit drinking!" she finally breathed out, and with those words, the bottle of alcohol exploded in Yuffie's hand, glass littering the floor, along with the clear liquid, but Yuffie had been unharmed. Grace still refrained from looking at her mother, as if ashamed that she had just revealed a power that she had received from Gackt. The power to bind things at will. To twist, control, manipulate without materia.

Yuffie stared at her daughter, her gray eyes seeming distant for only a moment, and then she spoke, slowly, but her voice steadily became clearer and clearer with each word, "I'm 'orry, honey…I didn't realize wha I was doin'. I'm going druggin' myself… Like Chaos said, killin' myself. I'm sorry. It was a stupid thing to do…"

Grace looked up at her mother, winced as she released her wounded arm, which she had applied great pressure on, but she spoke, her voice strong, "Thanks mom…I know how you must be feeling. I mean…when I saw Gackt…when I saw his eyes, and I realized how much he looked like me, you must realize I nearly fell apart remembering your story… And then when Vincent killed him, I couldn't control myself. It was as if a demon had entered my body-no offense Chaos-and had taken hold of me, controlling me and using my voice. Father's still furious with me and he hasn't said one word to me ever since the incident…and neither have you, Amy, or Chaos. Only Clark has said something to me…"

And that was when Yuffie seemed to become herself for a moment as she realized what she had done to her daughter. Chaos was right. Poor Grace was falling from the strong grip that had once bound their family. The realization must be hurting her as much as it was Yuffie herself. Climbing off of the couch, Yuffie stumbled towards her daughter, feeling dizzy, and then, wrapped her daughter in a tight hug and whispered, "You know I'd never forget you, honey… Sometimes, it does seem that Vincent wishes no more than to be by himself… He hasn't said much to me either. But don't worry, he'll get over it,"

Grace nodded slowly, and just as Yuffie moved away from her daughter, there was a loud, hard knock on the door. The young ninja was about to go get the door, but Grace stopped her, "Stay here, you're still drunk. Hmm… go drink some coffee. That'll snap you out of it for a little while. I'll go get the door,"

And then Grace rushed off to answer the door. Her green eyes scanned the room, her senses becoming alive as she tried to find Clark. She couldn't sense him anywhere in the house.

Opening the door, she was met by the hard, cold eyes of Cloud Strife. His Mako colored eyes were narrowed and when he spoke, his voice was full of scorn, "Where's Clark? And Vincent, I want to know where Vincent is!" Had Cloud found out about how close Clark had come to dying? Had he learned that Clark was still injured?

"Father isn't here and I don't know where Clark is and I suggest you calm down Cloud Strife or else I'm not letting you in this house! Mother is in no condition what so ever to put up with such a nasty temper and neither am I!" Grace snapped, but when she finished, her breath was gone and she found she couldn't breath. She had done it again…

Staring with wide green eyes, she felt a searing pain flare through her chest, making her suddenly cough as she tried to breath. Blood splattered onto the corners of her lips, but she ignored it as she continued to glare at Cloud, her green eyes narrowed, looking exactly like Seth, Sephiroth, and Gackt.

Cloud shuddered at the color of her eyes and sighed, ignoring the injuries of the girl. "All right, fine, I'm calm now. I just want to talk to my son. Please, go find him,"

"Okay, okay…Mom's in the kitchen. Just wait for her in the living room. She's a bit drunk, mind you-and don't bother with Chaos. I don't know how he's faring. I haven't spoken with him." And then Grace was pushing past Cloud and outside. There, she began her search for Clark.

---

Riku sighed as he walked into the city, straightening his blindfold. Where the hell he was, he couldn't really decide. It wasn't any place he knew. "Sora? Donald? Goofy? Mickey?" he called out, not sensing or 'seeing' a single one of them around. "…" he sighed, looking up at the sky. Could this possibly be the place where Yuffie lived? A frown crossed his face. If he had gotten here…wouldn't the others have too? And what about Leon? He was always moping around, groaning about how he missed Yuffie. Damn Riku wanted to know how someone could love someone THAT much…Of course, he never HAD been in love before so that explained a lot…

As he walked, he began to think of Yuffie. He wondered briefly how she was doing. The last time he had actually saw her was at the tournament. Maybe he would go visit her. On this planet, he could sense her. She was far off, but it wouldn't be too hard to find her, he was sure. Her aura was a little mixed and blurred but other than that, he knew it well. She was probably drunk. That was usually what happened to people who were drunk.

---

Yuffie yawned widely as she sat on the couch. Her drunkenness was gone, just as Grace said it would be. And now that she had cleaned up the shattered remains of the alcohol bottle, she was speaking with Cloud. She wasn't feeling oh-so-great, though. Her head hurt something awful and she really wanted to throw up, but she refrained.

"Yuffie, what exactly happened to Clark?" Cloud asked.

"How'd you find out about it? No one told you, did they?" Yuffie asked, blinking wearily where she sat. If only she could go to sleep…

"Yes, someone did tell me, but I'm not going to say who. Not yet at least. First tell me what happened to my son,"

"He was protecting me…Amy and him both," Yuffie replied, her eyes filling up with tears. "I wish I could have done something, Cloud, I really do wish I could have, but… You just don't know how hard it is to see someone who raped you, stalked you for over two years, and then you killed him fifteen years ago and then, there he is, standing right in front of you... Telling you he is going to fulfill his promise…"

And then, as she spoke in a quiet voice, her eyelids dropped and she fell into a heavy sleep. Cloud looked at the young woman, baffled. What was he supposed to do about that? Grace was right… Yuffie had had too much to drink…

---

_A low growl…_

_Far off an distant…_

_Calling out…_

_Calling for forgiveness…_

_Grievance residing in the darkness…_

_A deadly sin…_

_One of the Seven Deadly Sins…_

_Taking hold…_

_Taking grip upon one pained soul…_

_A treacherous thing…_

_A terrible thought…_

_A terrible lost…_

_Another growl…_

_A flash of fangs…_

_Claws scraping loudly…_

_Screams of fear…_

_Another Deadly Sin…_

_A loud howl…_

_A cry…_

_A tearing sound…_

_Silence…_

-

Gackt bolted up from where he lay, bloody, but healed. His green eyes were wide with terror and he was tearing at his own skin, leaving more long, bloody gashes in his chest. His nightmares, they were returning, back to the day when he had been created. The two deadly sins entering his heart and attaching themselves, never to be released. Later, the rest had come, but the two most deadly, most harmful. In his eyes and many others, at least.

_Lust…_

And

_Wrath…_

His sins, his deadly sins. His Lust for Yuffie. His Wrath for anyone who dared say that she was theirs. That dared touch her. And thus was born Greed. The greed to keep the woman to himself. And then came Gluttony. To kill those who stood in his way. Then Pride, the pride for the beautiful girl he had found. And Envy towards Valentine. And then came the last sin. Sloth. The Sloth of his soul. He was lazy about how he planned some of his things, which often ended in him dying… He had done it a million times before.

Yes, Gackt had all Seven Deadly Sins resting in his heart…And they would never go away. His pain would not leave him…his suffering would remain until Yuffie was his.

And as he cut deeper markings into his flesh, he felt the tears coming to his eyes. He could not feel the sins in him…he only felt pity and sorrow towards himself… But as soon as the first tear hit the ground, his true self was destroyed and the Deadly Sins rose again. What a terrible nightmare he lived in…

A/N: Yay! It's done! Took me two days to type this! Sorry for the wait! I'm addicted to Chrno Crusade! I got the whole Manga for Christmas and then I got the Anime. I bought that though. Many people say the Anime isn't worth it, but it was for me! I loved it-although it WAS sad!/! Oh well…

**Gotta go! I have to work on A Shattered Soul. It's the only other fan fic I can work on because of my stupid computer crashing on me like that! GRR!**


	32. Chapter 4 Part III

**A/N: Did I ever describe Clark, Amy, and Grace? I don't think I did. Here, I'll go ahead and give you descriptions as I see them now. If I change their descriptions, well, you'll get over it. (Hopefully-LOL) (Just describing appearances. You can make up what their wearing if I don't put it in there.)**

**Grace-Mako green eyes, long black hair, tanned skin. Age 15. (Grace and Amy are the same height)**

**Clark-Dark hair that's like Tifa's. It is flat and somewhat long. It hangs almost to his shoulders, but not all the way there. His skin is somewhat pale, but still has color. His eyes are a bright blue. Age 15. (Clark is the tallest)**

**Amy-Brown hair like her mother. (straight hair) Mako green eyes like her father. She has pale skin like Sephy-kuns too. Age 15. **

**Oh and there's long-lost fluff in this chapter! Yay! XD. Long lost…heh-heh… LOL! (that was funny) Readers: No it wasn't…** ACKK! Sorry!! I didn't know it as all bolded!! Thanks for telling me!!

Chapter Four

Grace looked around her, trying to find Clark. She could sense him now that she was out of the house. He was around here somewhere, but where? "Clark!" she yelled out, trying to trace his aura. She failed in doing so. Momentarily, she thought of going to find Amy-who was up in Grace's room asleep-and asking her to help her find Clark, but Grace decided against it.

Instead, she walked around back to the house, looking at the small stretch of trees that lines their house. Grace had to keep reminding herself that Aeris had specially planted these trees here, blessing them with the Lifestream so that they were grow better in the soil. Walking into the trees, Grace felt the familiar tingle of the Lifestream-infected air sweep across her skin. It was not a poisonous air, but a welcoming, delightful air.

"Clark? Are you in here?" she asked. Her senses had died the moment she had stepped foot in the forest. That was why Grace liked coming in here. It made her feel human.

"I'm over here," Clark spoke up from where he was sitting on a flat, slanted rock that was basked in sunlight. His dark, almost black hair, reflected the sunlight and his bright blue eyes were gleaming. "Are you guys looking for me?" His face was still bruised but other than that, he was fine.

Grace walked over to him, smiling as she sat down next to him. "Cloud's here, but I wouldn't worry about him. He's in there talking with mom. I made her get some coffee before she actually sat down and spoke with him though. But she stopped drinking, that's good," Grace said lightly, looking around the small stretch of trees, her eyes marveling at the beautiful sight. She had always loved the wilderness.

"Well I'm glad she stopped drinking. She was really starting to worry me." Clark commented, glancing over at Grace.

"Yeah, me too. And Clark, thank you for protecting my mom like you did. I mean…you didn't have to do that…and then…what Gackt did to you…that was just horrible," Grace murmured, looking down at her hands.

"Hm… You're welcome, Grace. Besides, I'm just glad you guys are all right. Oh, speaking of which, how are you feeling? Are the wounds still open?" Clark asked, glancing down at her arm where the white bandages could be seen just under her black shirt.

"No, the wound is closed. I'm fine for now. I just have to watch myself." Grace replied simply, looking Clark in the eyes, a soft smile on her lips.

"I hope your wounds get better soon," he said quietly. And before Clark himself really realized what he was doing, he had leaned over and placed his lips on Grace's in a soft, quick kiss. When he pulled away, his face was tinged pink. Grace's was too.

A/C: Someone told me to keep my comments to myself…How rude! Anyway, I HAVE to say this, so here it goes: Aww!/! Don't they make such a cute couple!/?

Clark leaned in to kiss her again when he heard his name being called. He jerked away from her and turned his head to see Cloud coming into the forest. Grace tried to hide the blush on her face as she jumped off the rock. "I-I found him, Cloud!" Grace hoped Cloud hadn't saw anything. She wasn't sure how he would react.

"I can see that. Grace, I came here to tell you your mother just passed out on the couch," Cloud stated dully as he came up to them. His blue eyes were narrowed.

Grace looked away as she nodded quickly and jumped up. Then she quickly ran off to go check on her mother. Grace hoped it was just a side effect of the hangover.

---

Seth sighed with relief as he woke up the next morning to find that his wound had healed completely with nothing but a scar remaining. 'Thank you Planet…' he thought quietly as he left his small cave where he had been staying in Cosmo Canyon.

He ignored everyone as he went by until he came upon Red XIII and Nina, a younger creature like Nanaki. In fact, Nina was Red XIII's daughter. "Hello Red, Nina," Seth greeted, a small, rare smile on his lips as he saw the small red dog-like creature that was Nina, scamper up to him.

"Hi Seth!" Nina greeted, her amber eyes shining. Then she got a confused look on her face and twisted her head in a dog-like fashion, "Huh? What happened to your hair?"

Seth smiled again, "I cut it off, Nina. It was getting in my way everywhere I turned," then he turned to face Red and spoke again, "Thank you, Nanaki, for giving me a place to stay for the night,"

Red blinked, "Aren't you going to stay a little longer, Seth?"

Seth shook his head wearily, "I'm sorry, but I cannot. I have to atone for my sins and to do that, I have to leave this canyon. But I'll come by and visit when I'm around, I promise," he nodded to Red and then bent down and swept one gloved hand over Nina's head, who looked at him, her mouth hanging open. It was clear she enjoyed what he was doing.

When Seth straightened up, Nina whined, "Aw! Come on, Seth! Please stay here?"

"Nina!" Red snapped, "Don't bother Seth!"

"She's fine, Nanaki." Seth looked back down at Nina, "I'm afraid I can't, Nina. But like I said, I will come and visit sometime, okay?"

Nina looked disheartened at first, but then she looked up, her eyes bright again, "Okay!"

---

She stood alone in her kitchen. She was crying. In front of her were formal looking papers, a pen laying on top of them. Her gray eyes looked at the papers again and when she saw the signature, she cried even harder. Vincent's name was scribbled on them.

"Sign it," a voice told her.

"N-No!" she argued back, shoving the papers away from her.

"Sign it!"

"I-I can't!" she dropped down into a chair, hiding her face in her hands.

"SIGN IT!" the voice roared in her mind.

She continued to shake her head. She couldn't do this… She couldn't sign something like that. She loved Vincent and even is he had signed them, she wouldn't. Couldn't.

"Sign it now!" the voice growled in her ear.

She raised her head, her eyes wide. She looked beside her and screamed. He was there, standing beside her, staring at her with narrowed eyes. "You want me dead, right? Well sign the damn papers!" he snapped, his Mako green eyes glaring into her own frightened gray ones.

"No…" she whispered.

Suddenly she cried out in pain as he smacked her in the face. "SIGN THEM!" he yelled at her, his fury very clear.

"I can't! NO!"

---

Riku walked through the forest, his blindfold slipping from his face. He pushed it up again and reached behind him to tighten it. Though he was consumed in darkness, that darkness 'saw' for him and told him where everything and everyone was. He could sense for many, many miles for certain people and pick out their auras and everything. His friend, Sora, didn't really approve of Riku using the darkness for his own uses, but Riku knew how to work with the darkness. He had tamed it, like so few could do. At first, he had been consumed by it, but now, he understood how to work with it. He would not allow his darkside to take over him anymore.

His senses spread through the forest, scanning over the shadows and hidden crevasses. Riku could sense many, many foreign creatures whom he assumed were not Shadows or anything, but merely malformed animals. He paid them no mind until he came upon one.

It was something like a giant snake. Riku tried to feel for the giant snake creature, who, unknown to him, was Midgar Zolom. He knew he was near a swamp, in fact, in front of it. The snake was fast.

When it first emerged from the murky depths of the swamp, Riku was rather confused. He didn't know if the creature was dangerous or not until he caught the hit of a dark red aura, almost black. This creature was not just dangerous but very deadly.

Growling in irritation, he held out one of his hands and summoned his Dark Keyblade. The Zolom spat and lunged at him. Riku was quick to respond, using the darkness around him to his advantage. He spun away from the Zolom as it struck and dove into the shadows, where he summoned his power.

Then, as the Zolom reared up and was about to strike a second time, Riku rushed forward, silent and deadly. He met the Zolom in a deadly collision. His Dark Keyblade stabbed the through the thick hide of the Zolom's head, sticking in like a twig. Riku yanked it out. He could sense the creature was in pain.

The Zolom roared in fury, twisting its head around as blood spilled into its eyes. As it drew upwards, Riku got a clear view of its heart and jumped up, aiming for the large heart. And then, just as the Zolom realized that its attacker was about to try and charge again, it bore down on Riku. But alas, it was too late for the Zolom.

Riku's Dark Keyblade slammed into the Zolom's heart, sending a dark, deadly poison through the giant creature. Riku grinned to himself as he twisted the Keyblade in the Zolom's heart, unleashing the darkness within it. As he fell back to the earth, his bloody Dark Keyblade in hand, the Zolom squirmed and jerked in spasms that racked its body for a few passing seconds, and then it fell back into the swamps depths.

Riku spun his Dark Keyblade around his hand, still grinning as the Keyblade vanished. "That wasn't so hard," he said to himself as he looked across the swamp. "But how do I get across…?"

---

Grace ran inside to see her mother passed out on the couch just as Cloud had informed her of. She sighed, really wishing that her father was there at the moment, but he wasn't and so Grace would have to deal with Yuffie on her own.

Walking over to her mother, she looked at Yuffie, who, at first glance, seemed perfectly fine, but when Grace noticed and sudden jerk of her body, she became a little worried. What was her mother dreaming of? As if to answer her mental question, Yuffie murmured something under her breath. To Grace it sounded like, "N-No…phmm …I can't…mph…"

Sighing, Grace wasn't really sure what to do with Yuffie. She could move her mother to Yuffie's bedroom because if she did, she'd end up ripping open the wound that her true father had inflicted upon her. On the other hand, she couldn't just leave Yuffie lying on the couch. What if she fell off? She'd be pissed!

'Maybe I'll get Amy to move her…' Grace thought as she glanced towards the stairs. It was true. Amy could move Yuffie because she had the strength of her father-well, not all of it, but for her age, she was very powerful. Amy was still upstairs sleeping though…

Then, as if to answer all of her problems-well, most of them, the front door opened to reveal Cloud and Clark. Cloud looked at her, "Do you need any help here?" he glanced, as if he were indicating Yuffie.

"Uh…n-no, I don't," Grace replied nervously. She still wasn't positive if Cloud knew about what had happened in the small stretch of trees out in their backyard. She really hoped he didn't, knowing that Cloud would disapprove of her instantly. It seemed as if he had disapproved of her the very moment he had laid eyes on her as a small child. He seemed to be accusing her of some hidden truth. And Cloud had made it clear on many occasions that he didn't like her.

"Well, if you're sure. Clark and I are going home. Call Aeris or Sephiroth if you need anything," Cloud waved to her and then turned and walked out the door.

'Grr! The nerve of him!' Grace thought, her green eyes flashing. Sometimes Cloud really ticked her off. 'Why can't I call you?' she growled at a mental Cloud.

And that was when Grace realized Clark was still standing there. She blinked and looked at him for a few seconds and then asked, "D-Did Cloud see?"

Clark smiled grimly, "I think he did…He didn't say anything, but the way he looked at me when you left… It's hard to tell. Well, I'd better go before Cloud comes marching back…"

Grace nodded and took a few steps towards him until she was standing in front of him. And then, she reached up and brushed one of the bruises on his face. "I hope you feel better the next time we meet," she whispered quietly to him as she removed her fingers.

Clark smiled warmly and her and then turned and walked out. "See you later, Grace," he waved as he shut the door.

---

Vincent Valentine looked around him wearily. So far he had found no one. No one that looked suspicious or even dangerous to him. He had been out all night and all day looking around the area, trying to find out if Gackt had somehow regained life. It didn't seem that he had.

Now he could go home and tell his wife that she was safe now. Gackt had not returned. Maybe then she'd stop drinking. As he walked down the darkening streets of the Edge, he passed Tifa's bar, the Seventh Heaven. Cloud was just coming up to the bar, followed by a glum looking Clark.

Vincent looked at them, his red eyes narrowed for a moment, but then, as he caught Cloud's cold blue eyes, he turned away and continued walking down the street. It was no business of his on how Cloud had found out about Clark.

"Wait," Cloud's voice called out to him.

Vincent spun around, looking at Cloud. His expression was emotionless as was his tone, "What?" he growled. Clearly he did not want to stop and talk. His red eyes were narrowed and glaring at Cloud. Although it was true that Vincent did not need much sleep, he was exhausted and wanted to see his wife.

Cloud almost had second thoughts about speaking to the vampire-like, demon-possessed ex-Turk, but he stuck with his first intention. Giving an evenly hard glare back at Vincent, he spoke up, "Today I saw your daughter out in that stretch in the forest behind your house," Cloud growled. He noticed how Vincent had suddenly stiffened, his eyes turning darker red with a hidden secret. "And she wasn't alone. She was with my son Clark, here!" Cloud pointed at his son who stood behind him, staring at the ground.

Clark looked a little embarrassed and his bright blue eyes were clouded with thought. Vincent noted the small tinge of pink on his cheeks that appeared as Cloud finished what he was saying, "And they were beeping making out with each other, dammit! Keep your beeping daughter away from my son. She's a beeping curse, she is! Damn Vincent, fifteen years ago when you and Yuffie told us she was pregnant with Gackt's baby-your weren't kidding! That kid isn't human!"

Poor Cloud… He had crossed the line with Vincent AND Clark. But Vincent, being more demonly than any of them, was furious and his red eyes turned dark. His claws flexed out, as if to strike Cloud. "Don't you EVER speak of Gackt in front of me you bastard! Don't you dare call my daughter not human when I am not human myself!" he roared, feeling the old anger from so long ago towards Cloud rise. They would never stop fighting and getting into arguments…Of course, Cloud still didn't like Vincent.

"Shut up, father!" Clark snapped, moving from behind Cloud and beside Vincent. "I won't have you insulting her!"

Cloud glared at them. "I'll say what I like. Come on, Clark, your mother's worried sick about you," he growled, grabbing his son by the shirt and dragging him towards the Seventh Heaven.

Vincent watched them go, somewhat happy for his daughter to have found someone she loved, but that didn't make him like Cloud any more than he already hated him. Vincent would not confront Grace in such a manner as Cloud had about such a thing. The decision was hers because he already knew he could not stop love. Hell, he had loved Lucrecia even though she was married. And he loved Yuffie even though Cloud hated it. Cloud could go to hell for all he cared.

Vincent continued on his way home, all the while he heard Chaos chattering in his head and swearing and cursing Cloud. For once, in all the years that Vincent had had Chaos within his mind, he smiled at Chaos's words.

---

Grace raced upstairs and reached her bedroom door. Opening the door, she saw Amy still sleeping. "Amy," Grace called out lightly as she walked over to the sleeping girl. "I need your help.

Amy, who was apparently a light sleeper, grumbled, "With what?" Her Mako green eyes opened, still clouded with sleep.

"My mother passed out on the couch and I didn't want to leave her there…" Grace responded bluntly, turning to glance at the door. She could have sworn she had just heard someone's voice…Someone calling her. Shrugging it off, she asked, "Are you awake enough to help because I can't pick her up without reopening my wounds…"

Amy sat up at once, "Oh, yeah sure!" she replied, but her voice was slurred with sleep still. The young teen jumped out of the bed and wobbled towards Grace. "I'll help you out with that."

"Great," Grace said as she turned and headed back downstairs.

Once they were downstairs, Amy helped Grace move Yuffie to her room. Afterwards, Grace put Yuffie's coffee cup in the sink and turned to look at the clock. It was 7:56 PM. Maybe Vincent would get home soon… Grace hoped so. She wanted to actually talk to him for once and bring some good news. But maybe he would have some news too. Hopefully, Gackt would be no where near here, but for some reason, Grace knew that even if Gackt were somewhere around, Vincent wouldn't know it.

Sighing, she continued to go around the house, throwing away alcohol bottles. Amy was helping out, having fully woken up by then. Once every drop of alcohol was thrown out, Grace collapsed on the couch, dead tired. Amy grinned as she sat down next to her best friend, "Are you tired, Grace?" Amy joked, laughing as Grace's eyes drooped.

The young teen's Mako green eyes snapped open, "A little," Grace yawned. "But that's no surprise. While you were up there sleeping the day away, I've been up taking care of my mom and watching the house while my dad's gone. Clark was outside half the time… Now tell me, how hard is it to take care of a drunken woman and make sure she doesn't break anything? It's tiring, I'll admit," Grace replied, leaning backwards on the couch, closing her eyes.

"I'll bet. Well, I guess I'm going to go home now, okay, Grace? Your dad should be getting back soon, shouldn't he?" Amy asked as she headed for the door.

"Hopefully, but if not, I can manage things here," Grace gave Amy a stubborn smile and Amy sighed, knowing Grace was just being over confident of herself.

"Well, okay. If you need anything, call Clark or me one. I'm sure one of us would be glad to help out. Bye, Grace!" Amy waved as she shut the door behind and left.

Grace sighed, closing her eyes once more. Oh how she would have loved to have called Clark, but she had one fear. And that was of Cloud or Tifa picking up the phone. Of course, it wasn't Tifa who she was scared of, no, it was her husband that she was scared of.

Just as Grace was about to drift off into sleep, she heard the front door open and saw her father coming in. And he did not look happy at all. Opening her Mako green eyes fully, Grace forced herself to sit up, shaking the sleep from her body. "Hey dad, Yuffie's asleep right now. She passed out earlier when Cloud came to get Clark. Amy helped me take her to the bedroom. But I've got some good news. She quit drinking…" Grace's voice was slurred from where she was still half-asleep.

And then, seconds later, her eyes shut and she collapsed on the couch, sleeping deeply.

**A/N: Eck…I finished this chapter at last! Aren't ya happy now? Well, I'll try and finish Chapter Five. It's hard to write as much on Shadowed Love as I used to because I working on A Demon's Spirit and Blade of Blood. Oh, and also a A Shattered Soul. I really need to update that one…**

**Well, hope you like this chapter, nothing real exciting happened, but it'll start to get better. Hopefully. Oh, and if you guys must know-I never mean to make Yuffie pregnant all the way back in Part II, but it just sorta came out that way. Heh-heh. My mind had had an evil idea at the time. **

**R&R (Read and Review)**

**Ja ne!**

**-Riku54-Vincent's Demon**

**If you have questions, comments, or ideas you can contact me January 22, 2007-8:17:36**


	33. Chapter 5 Part III

**A/N: Glares at computer. DUMB MACHINE!! It deleted the first two pages of Chapter Five and so I had to rewrite them! I'm sorry if it doesn't make a lot of sense at the very beginning. My dumb computer doesn't like this file obviously. Well, here's the long awaited update! So sorry for the wait!**

Chapter Five

Grace awoke to here Chaos singing something. She blinked, at first wondering what it was, and then she began to make out his words

'_**Pain,**_

_**Without love,**_

_**Pain**_

_**Can't get enough,**_

_**Pain**_

_**I like it rough, **_

_**Because I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all.**_

_**You're sick of feeling numb,**_

_**You're not the only one**_

_**I'll take you by the hand-**_

"Chaos shut up," Grace mumbled, sitting up. The demon blinked in her mind, asking why he had to. "Because I'll never give you another cookie in your life,"

"_**NOO!!"** _Chaos yelped, suddenly sobbing. **_"Don't do that!"_**

"Then hush," Grace growled. She got no reply and smiled. So Chaos _was_ smart in some points of his life. Wow!

"Grace," a sudden stern voice came from somewhere in the room. The young teen looked around, wondering who had spoken. "Huh?" she asked, spying her father sitting in the living room with Yuffie. "What?"

"We have a few things to discuss after we eat, understand? Yesterday I bumped into Cloud and he told me a few things. And I'm not all that happy about it either," Vincent glowered at the still half-awake girl.

Grace nodded slowly, her mind still fuzzy. "Okay…" she murmured and then fell backwards onto the couch, wanting to sleep some more. As she hit the soft cushions of the couch, she winced as the wound on her chest and stomach and arm began to burn, but Grace ignored the pain.

Shutting her eyes, she began muttering the words to that song that Chaos had been singing without realizing it at first. When she finally did, her eyes opened and she swore in her mind. "Chaos! You got that song in my head!" She heard a chuckle from somewhere in the back of her mind and narrowed her Mako green eyes dangerously. "Shut up," she snapped.

-After Breakfast-

"Now we're going to have a talk, Grace," Vincent told his daughter. To Grace, his voice was distant because she wasn't listening. She was, instead, listening to Chaos.

She rolled her eyes. _'What are you singing now Chaos?'_ Grace questioned the demon, who instantly closed his mouth. '_CHAOS!'_

'_**What? I'm not singin' nothin' dirtyor depressing this time! I PROMISE!**'_ Chaos yelped. **_'Just promise not to take away my cookies!'_** the demon screamed, making Grace wince.

'_Are you sure?' _ Grace inquired, narrowing her Mako green eyes.

'_**I'm positive!!'**_

'_I'll believe you…this time.'_

'_You are a DORKFISH!!' a voice growled at Chaos. _

'**_AHHH!! GRACE SAVE ME!! GALIANT BEAST IS ALIVE!!_**'

'_Chaos…Gallant Beast isn't going to hurt you…'_

'_Are you sure about that?'_ Gallant Beast questioned.

---

Riku narrowed his eyes at Seth. "What are you going to tell me Seth? What is so bad that it makes even _you_ afraid to say it?"

Seth blinked, his Mako green eyes looking up at the evening sky. How could he say this? Such was the horrible truth. If Yuffie knew…she'd be torn apart, he was sure. Her whole family would feel betrayed. Could he really tell Riku? "How much…can I trust you?"

"My heart may be black, Seth, but I can be trustworthy when need be. This is one of those times," Riku responded coldly, re-fixing the blindfold on his face.

Seth sighed and nodded, "Alright, I'll tell you. I just learned this when Gackt…woke up. He's alive again after Yuffie shot him with that gun and when I saw his memories…and heard them…I saw something else. He-he _marked_ Yuffie like a dog would and that means that Vincent and Yuffie aren't truly married. I'm sure they've noticed the bite marks, but I don't think they'd know what it is…If they did, I'm sure they would have said something…"

"Wh-What?" Riku gasped out, "So how the hell are you supposed to kill this guy?" he demanded.

"Yuffie has to marry him and then she can kill him if she wants…but that means she has to devorce Vincent. Even though they were never truly married…"

"Hell I hate that guy…"

"I believe the whole world does," Seth replied grimly.

---

Vincent looked at Yuffie, glad to know she wasn't drinking so much anymore. Grace, who had spaced out on them all, blinked, and looked back at her father. "What?" she asked as both of them turned their eyes on her. "What'd I do?"

"The hell you know what you did," Vincent growled. His red eyes narrowed. "Don't act dumb. I spoke with Cloud,"

"Uh-huh…What'd he say?" Grace responded, suddenly feeling nervous. _'I curse you to eternal HELL Cloud!/! How could you go and tell my FATHER about that?/?/?'_

'**_What? That you made out with Clark? Yeah…Cloud wasn't very happy about that,'_** Chaos laughed.

"He says that he doesn't ever want you coming around his son ever again because he thinks you seduced Clark into doing that…" Vincent responded bluntly.

"HE WHAT???" Grace yelled, her Mako green eyes widening. "No, no, no, no! He's got it all WRONG!! Clark kissed ME!" Grace yelped, turning red. "Wh-Why would he think that??"

"Because you're related to Gackt, I suspect." Vincent responded, his voice suddenly turning dark. Grace could tell he didn't like to mention her father…

"Damn him…" Grace murmured, her green eyes flashing. "Damn him to -bleeping- hell the beeped up son of a bitchy bastard!"

"Grace! Watch your mouth!" Yuffie snapped, shocked at her daughter's language. Before, when Grace had spoken to Gackt, she hadn't really been in tuned with what was going on. She had been suffering from shock.

"Don't you ever talk about Cloud or anyone else like that again, Grace! That is horrid language and you used it in front of your mother!" Vincent snapped, his red eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Really now? Well, you're not my real BLEEPING FATHER NOW ARE YOU YOU BASTARD! YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THAN A BLEEPED UP MAN WHO HAS THIS HORNY DEMON IN HIS MIND THAT WON'T LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE! WELL GO TO HELL!" Grace screamed at the top of her lungs, the fury inside of her body building and building. Her green eyes turned dark and a murderous gleam rose within them. They looked just like Gackt's.

"Grace!" Yuffie gasped out, her gray eyes widening. How could you?

"Shut up, bitch! You KILLED my father! You SHOT him to death! And as for Clark and I, look at you two! Hell, you two didn't care about Cloud. You cussed him out every time he interfered but with Clark, NO! I can't stick up with him! I can't love him because my father is some womanizer who's out to make my mother his wife! You SHOULD have been his wife in the first place! I mean, hell, if you had sex with him, then why'd you marry Vincent?"

Uh oh…

---

Riku blinked, "Well beep it all. I can sense a great anger coming from somewhere nearby…someone's pissed…And Yuffie's not to far away, if not only a few feet. I think…I think it'd be best if we hurried to reach where Yuffie is leaving…" Riku muttered, taking off his blindfold. He blinked against the light.

Seth nodded, "Yes…I think we'd better. I fear that is Grace…and if she is anything like her biological father, there is going to be trouble. A black aura is forming around their house…"

---

Gackt laughed, grinning wickedly. He sat on a tree outside Yuffie's house, looking through the window. "That's it, my daughter, kill Valentine. He deserves no life. Destroy what peace there was in that house and I just might accept you as my real daughter…"

---

Grace choked, clawing at Vincent. His metal claws were digging into her throat, choking her and cutting off her air. She let out a wild cry as her green eyes suddenly glazed over. Without realizing what she was doing, she reached down, going limp in Vincent's grasp. Then, swiftly, she yanked a hidden dagger from her boot. She carried it with her ever since what had happened last week.

Vincent didn't have time to realize what was happening before the dagger was shoved down his throat. The demon possessed man choked as blood trickled into his lungs. Grace snarled in his face as she twisted the dagger.

Vincent dropped her and she hit the floor, releasing the dagger. The girl clutched her throat, feeling the hot blood flowing from the wounds. The wound that the Masamune had given her reopened and blood began to pour from that wound. She screamed as pain racked her whole body. She began to squirm on the floor, sliding in her own puddle of blood as a headache began to build in her. 'Bring me Yuffie…bring me your mother, dearest daughter,' a charming, alluring voice filled her head.

"St-Stop!" she whimpered, screaming again as her body began to weaken. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

"Vi-Vincent!" Yuffie screamed as she rushed towards her husband.

The demon had jerked the dagger out of his throat, hacking up blood, but he was not bleeding as bad as one would have thought. In fact, it seemed as if his body was healing its self rather rapidly. His haunted red eyes looked down at his bleeding daughter with scorn. With one harsh movement, he kicked her withering body with his metal boot, sending her onto her back.

Grace screamed again in pain, yelling over and over, "No! NO! I WON'T LISTEN TO YOU ANYMORE!"

Neither knew what she was talking about until they heard a dark laughter outside their window. Both turned, looking at the window. Yuffie looked as if she were about to faint. Gackt was standing right there, looking at them, his Mako green eyes glittering with malice. An insane smile was on his lips. "Kill him!" he shouted, looking down at his daughter as he punched the glass out of the window. It shattered and fell onto the floor.

Gackt jumped through the window and landed gracefully. Walking over to Grace, he picked her up by her blood-drenched hair and spat, "Stop screaming like an insolent brat and kill Valentine!"

Grace just continued to whimper as her life's blood spilled from her body. Her green eyes were glazed over as death began to try and steal her soul. But even as the black aura that had attached its self from her began to fade, a green light encirlced her and her body healed, the blood remaining.

"Now you see what becomes of me when I die, girl? Let your sins be the answer! Let them take your soul!" he snarled at her and then flung her at Vincent. "Now kill him or else I will assure you a slow, pain deaths for as long as your soul withstands it! Until your sins take hold! Spill his blood and KILL HIM!" Gackt yelled, drawing his sword.

Grace stumbled a little as she regained her balance. Her eyes were still blank. "You will be the Death Angel. So do your job and kill Valentine." Gackt held out the Masamune and Grace took it. Though it was the heaviest sword alive that only the Sephiroth clones could wield, Grace was able to take it and wield it as Gackt or Seth or Sephiroth himself would.

She grinned wickedly and turned to Vincent. Just then, the door busted down and Seth and Riku walked in.

---

Zack blinked, looking over at Sephiroth. His Mako blue eyes were narrowed as he held the watering pail. "Why do I have to do your chores?" he grumbled, looking back down at the flowers. "These are Aeris's flowers… For her I'd do them, but for you? You must be CRAZY!"

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes at Zack. "She is my wife, not yours, wolf boy, now get the hell over it and water my wife's flowers before I come over there and water them with your own blood!"

"Vicious aren't we?" Zack spat quietly as he tipped the bucketful of icy water onto the plants.

"Hey Seph,"

…

"Seph,"

…

Zack turned his head to look back over at the ex-General and was surprised to find that he wasn't there. 'Probably went to go bleep Aeris… I oughta KILL him!' Zack thought angrily, setting the pail down.

"DEATH! Come here boy!" Zack yelled, calling to his evil chocobo.

Death raised his head, glaring daggers at Zack. He gave out a loud squawk and yelled, "I SHALL RULE THE WORLD!"

A low growl quietened the evil chocobo. Claw came walking out of the bushes, a dead rabbit in his large white paws. The Moomba was happily chewing on the bloodied carcass, but when he saw Death, he dropped the rabbit, bristling. The Moomba let out loud shriek of anger as he swiped his claws through the air. "Laguna! Laguna!" The Moomba snarled, using the only word it knew.

"Hey Claw! Have you seen Yazoo anywhere?" Kadaj's voice cut through the tension like a bullet. Claw grew silent as he turned to the Sephrioth remnant.

He began pointing at Death and squeaked, "Laguna! Laguna!"

"Yeah, yeah, we all know about stupid Laguna, now where's Yazoo? Huh? Wait? Did Death eat him? ZAAACCCKKK!! YOUR DAMN CHOCOBO ATE MY BROTHER!" Kadaj suddenly yelled, drawing his double-bladed sword. "BROTHER!!! I SHALL SAVE YOU!"

"LAGUNA!" Claw snarled, leaping at Death, who was squawking and trying to fly away, but everyone knows chocobos can't fly…Especially zombie chocobos.

---

"Grace! Stop this madness!" Seth yelled, rushing over to them. "Get a grip on what you're doing! You're hurting your family!"

Riku took one look at Grace and saw that her aura was completely black. The girl wasn't herself. When one swift motion, his dark Keyblade was in his hand. "Fight the darkness!" he yelled at her, surprised to see so much blood everywhere.

Gackt laughed as he looked over at Yuffie, who looked horrified. "Gackt…what did you…What did you do to my daughter?" she whispered, tears falling from her eyes as she sobbed.

Gackt narrowed his eyes at Yuffie. "You know there is only one way to stop this," he told her. "If you just devorce Valentine and come with me, all of this will be over. I won't ever hurt our daughter again,"

"I-Is this how you plan to treat your children?" Yuffie choked out as Grace looked over at Seth, her eyes blank. Her fingers were tightening around the Masamune as she readied herself to swing it.

"No. But you see, Yuffie, Grace isn't like me or you. She has a mind of her own. But doesn't know how to control it. Heh-heh. She is weak minded." Gackt laughed as he watched his daughter's grip suddenly weaken. His eyes narrowed. "Kill them, Grace. Kill your father. Kill my brother. Kill Riku."

Grace's green eyes suddenly had a fire in them. She looked over at Gackt, dropping the Masamune just as Seth grabbed its hilt and yanked it from her. Vincent watched, amazed as Grace shattered the control around her mind. "NO!" she yelled. Meanwhile Riku stood, the blindfold back around his eyes. He had to focus…bring the darkness away from Grace…

"No?" Gackt repeated, his voice suddenly hard. "Do you wish to die?" he growled. When he got no response, he turned to Seth. "Give me my sword, brother,"

"I am no brother of yours. I am no longer a clone," Seth sneered, showing the scar on his hand where the tattoo had been. Gackt stared at it for a moment, and then glanced at where his tattoo of 13 lay. Then he looked back up at Seth, his green eyes glowing.

"Fine then. I don't need you anyway," With that Gackt's aura seemed to grow. His teeth became fangs as he transformed into a very large and deadly looking wolfish creature. Snarling, he leapt at Seth and sunk his teeth into the former clone's wrist, forcing the grip on the Masamune to loosen. Gackt grabbed the sword in his jaws and ran, the blade magically vanishing.

"Dammit!" Seth yelled as he looked at his bleeding wrist. It began to heal slowly.

Meanwhile Grace had fallen to the floor, her eyes glistening with tears as she looked at her father and all the blood around her. "I'm sorry…" she whispered. "So sorry…"

"What happened here?" a very familiar voice came from the doorway. Grace didn't look up as she heard her name called and felt arms wrap around her. She just turned and fell into the embrace, sobbing, repeating over and over, "I'm sorry…Sorry…I don't…I didn't know…I'm sorry!"

**A/N: Finished! Yay! Okay, I'm slowly coming up with ideas! And I'm glad you guys liked the idea of the GraceXClark pairing! This must be a little confusing at the moment, but everything shall be made clear in the next chapter! XD. That sounded funny. **

**Well, please review! Remember, that motivates me to write faster and more! Oh and I don't own Pain by Three Days Grace. (That's what Chaos was singing.) And no I'm not an emo! I've heard people say that that song is for emos…whatever. I'm not Goth either.**

**Well, R&R. **

**Ja ne!**


	34. Chapter 6 Part III

**A/N: Right…Well, we can all change our minds about me being Goth. Heh…sorry, yeah, I quit working on this along with everything else. I'm sorry. Really, I am. But I know you guys want this next chapter so I'm updating it. (I would have updated a month ago, but I got grounded for bad grades)**

Chapter Six

Clark didn't know what was wrong. He couldn't understand why there was blood all over Grace and the floor. Or why there was a bloody dagger lying nearby. His Mako blue eyes blinked as he tightened his grip around Grace's shaking form. She had quit saying things now but she was still crying just as hard. His buried his face in her hair, whispering in her ear, "You're all right. Everything's fine now," he tried to reassure the girl, but Grace replied between sobs, "N-No it's not…I-I hurt them, Clark! I'm the reason there's so much blood around here…I'm the reason for this whole mess…" she sobbed, "It's all _my_ fault!"

Clark didn't know what to say. He couldn't contradict her on this because he didn't know what had happened. Sighing, he let his grip loosen around the girl until his arms fell away. Grace moved away from him a little, wiping her tears from her eyes. "What happened, Grace?" he asked ignoring the looks he was getting. He didn't care about them.

"Gackt…he came back, Clark…he came back and this time…this time he _used_ me to hurt my father…I hurt Vincent, Clark…I hurt everyone… And it's only because I was too bleeping weak to fight him off…it's all my damn fault!" Grace choked, her fingers curling into fists as she shut her eyes tight once more, try to fight the tears.

"Grace…" Clark breathed, unsure of what to say. What could he say to her about this? This was all family matters that he shouldn't have gotten involved in, in the first place. But then, as he watched Grace, he remembered why he had come to her house in the first place. His eyes turned darker blue as he sighed and looked towards Seth, Riku, Vincent, and Yuffie.

Clark opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, Vincent had swiftly walked forward and grabbed him by the back of his leather jacket that he was wearing. Clark gagged as his shirt constricted around his throat for a moment, but then the feeling was gone as he was pulled to his feet.

Cloud's son turned to look at Vincent with confused eyes. The dark man was giving him a look of pure malice and anger. Vincent released his hold on Clark's jacket and allowed the boy to turn around. "What?" Clark snapped, suddenly feeling hostile. He couldn't really explain it.

"Get out of my house, Clark. You aren't welcome here for now. My family and I have some matters we have to discuss." Vincent growled coldly, his red eyes flashing.

Clark swallowed, something inside of him telling him to listen to Vincent. But another side of him said no, to stay with Grace and tell them what he had learned before his father realized he was here. Taking a deep breath, he looked Vincent straight in the eye and replied with a tone just as cold and icy, "No,"

Vincent's eyes narrowed. "What did you just say?" Clearly the man wasn't in any mood to put up with Clark's stubborn attitude.

"I said no. I'm not leaving here and you can't make me. I have something to tell you guys- after I do, I'll leave if you want me too. My dad doesn't know I'm here at the moment and we're going to keep it that way. And before you say anything, Vincent, I'll tell you one clue about what I have to say. _It's about Gackt_." Clark's voice turned into a harsh tone as he spoke the last sentence.

Then, without another word, he looked back down at Grace and bent down. The young man held out a hand, going to help her up. Grace looked at him with blank eyes for a moment, and then, slowly, she reached out and grabbed his hand. Clark smiled and helped the girl to her feet.

---

Yuffie watched her daughter and Cloud's son. She almost smiled, but she was still traumatized by all the events. And now she became even more shocked about Clark's words. What could he possibly know about Gackt?

"Cl-Clark, can you tell us what you know about Gackt now?" she asked him hesitantly, her gray eyes still red from shed tears.

Clark turned to look at Yuffie, the smile suddenly wiped clean off his face at the mere mention of the name 'Gackt'. He sighed and released Grace's hand, looking down at his feet for a few moments. The young man sighed again before looking up at the awaiting ninja. "Well…I told you I'd tell you, but I promise you-you won't like it,"

"Spit it out already," Vincent ordered, his tone rough and stern. It was clear he did not wish to hear much about Gackt at the moment.

Clark nodded swiftly and sighed, turning back to Yuffie. "I'm afraid I can't return home as of now. I have discovered that my father…has betrayed you. He found Gackt and told him some things. I'm not sure what it is just yet, but it may be very lethal." Clark's voice was quiet and heartbroken.

Grace looked up at Clark with sad eyes. She reached for his hand and took hold of it, entwining her fingers with his. Grace wanted to feel the shock of Cloud's betrayal to her family, but for some reason, it wouldn't come. She felt empty. And yet at the same time, she felt terrible. Wounded, injured… She wanted to help Clark because she knew how he had to feel. Her father and Clark had both betrayed by their family. Grace had betrayed Vincent and Cloud had betrayed Clark…

Grace never heard Vincent's response to what Clark had to say because she suddenly felt very weary, very…faint. The toll of her blood loss and would-be-death was too much for her young body at the time and within an instant, Grace found herself swaying on her feet. Her eyes were watering as she allowed them to close. The girl finally collapsed, out cold, in a heap on the floor.

Everyone in the house was instantly at her side, despite what had happened. It seemed as if they had forgiven her for the moment.

Vincent picked his daughter up, looking at her calm expression on her face. He couldn't help but smile as he remembered the small baby he had held many years ago. "She's just out cold," he told them, brushing past Yuffie to go lay Grace on the couch.

It was clear to everyone that Vincent forgave his daughter for what she had done. Instead he blamed Gackt solely for what happened. He was also hiding his rage and disbelief towards Cloud. All of them were-for the moment.

---

Tifa watched her husband, a sense of betrayal settling over her. "How the hell could you do that?" she screamed at him, her brown eyes narrowed in rage. "You could have killed Vincent and Grace both!"

Cloud merely turned his back on his wife, seeming to try and ignore her. "And as for Clark and Grace-it's _okay_ that they're in love with each other! It's the same with Vincent and Yuffie, Cloud. You have to let Clark do what he wants to. And that means you can't speak with Gackt! I thought you hated him like the rest of us because of what he did to Yuffie!"

Cloud seemed to wince as he bowed his head. "I do…" he mumbled quietly.

"Then why the hell did you betray us?" Tifa demanded. She could punch Cloud. "You betrayed me, too! You betrayed Avalanche!"

Cloud blinked and began walking away from Tifa, unable to answer. He couldn't even answer the question to himself because he didn't know _why_ he had done it either.

---

Death squawked loudly as Kadaj rammed his sword through his side. Claw was holding the dumb bird down, snarling, "LLLAAAGGGUNNNAAA!" in his face, drool dripping from the evil Moomba's jaws.

Zack screamed in horror as he tried to save his chocobo zombie…creature thing…but Kadaj was already vainly slashing at the bird, yelling, "GIVE ME BACK MY BROTHER!"

In the end…

Yazoo turned out not to have been eaten by Death and now they have to deal with a pissed, heartbroken Zack.

---

Shadow's eyes scanned the scene before her. What was going on? She blinked, sighing, walking quietly up to Vincent. He couldn't see her. None of them could. "What has Gackt done…?" she whispered, feeling the aura of complete evil surrounding the daughter of Yuffie.

Shadow looked at Grace's peaceful expression. However peaceful she looked on the outside, Shadow could tell Grace was hurting more than anyone could know. The poor girl would be forever haunted by what she had done to her family.

A thing line of blood trickled from between Grace's parted lips, staining the couch that Vincent had sat her own. Despite what his daughter had done to him, Vincent reached towards her and wiped the blood off of her mouth, smiling at her. "I forgive you for what you did Grace. I'm sorry," he whispered to her before turning away and walking back over to where Clark and the others were.

Shadow sat guard beside Grace, vowing that she would protect the girl at all costs.

---

_GUILTY BY THE RASMUS_

_I feel guilty,_

_My words are empty,_

_No signs to give you,_

_Don't have the time for you…_

_You say I'm heartless,_

_And you say I don't care,_

_I used to be there for you,_

_And you said I seem so thick, _

_That I have changed,_

_And so have you,_

In Grace's mind, she sat alone in a dark area, a gun resting in her hand. She was crying, staring at the gun and the key laying at her feet. "What…what have I done?" she whispered mutely to herself, thinking of how she had hurt her father. How she had hurt her mother. How she had betrayed her family…the people she loved. "I let him get the better of me…why?"

_Guilty,_

_Guilty,_

_I feel so empty,_

_Yeah,_

_Empty,_

_You know how to make me feel,_

She wrapped her finger slowly around the trigger of the gun, her fingers slick with her own blood. "I'm just…just gonna hurt someone else…even possibly kill them…" she mumbled, tears spilling from her glowing green eyes.

_I put a shield upon you,_

_**Didn't mean to hurt you,**_

_Would've to poisoned your mind,_

_**Never meant to make you cry,**_

Grace placed the gun to her chest, just over her heart. She took a deep breath. "And I might hurt Clark…if I ever hurt Clark…I don't know how I'll get through this…I don't know what I'd do…"

_You've been so thoughtless,_

_**I can see right through you,**_

_You used to be there for me,_

_Don't you leave and say good-bye,_

_Cause you have changed and so have I,_

She shut her eyes, letting the dark surround her, consume her. She was ready…ready to face the pain. Ready to face reality. Ready to face what she had done. And punish herself. She had done wrong. Bad wrong. And now there was punishment to pay.

_Guilty,_

_Guilty,_

_I feel so empty,_

_Yeah,_

_Empty,_

_You know how to make me feel,_

Grace pulled the trigger, prepared for a burst of pain.

_I never thought that the time and the distance between us made you so much colder,_

_I'll carry the world on my shoulders,_

BANG!

The gunshot rang through Grace's deadened ears. Her green eyes snapped open as her body broke out into a painful, spine breaking spasm. Blood gushed from her mouth and the gunshot wound as she broke out into convulsions.

_**Guilty,**_

_**Guilty,**_

_**Guilty,**_

_Guilty_

_Empty,_

_Yeah,_

And then the pain increased, but the spasms began to vanish. Grace began to sob, clawing desperately at the wall, her fingernails breaking and her fingers bleeding. She screamed and screamed, crying for death as the pain continued to get worse. Her blood continued to spill all around her, but not once did it stop. Not once did Grace show signs of death.

_Guilty,_

_Guilty,_

_I feel so empty,_

_Yeah,_

_Empty,_

_You know how to make me feel,_

_Guilty,_

_Guilty,_

_I feel so empty,_

_Yeah,_

_Empty,_

_You know how to make me feel guilty,_

She sobbed, calling for someone to open the door to her mind. Take her out of where she was. Help her. She didn't want this…Didn't want such pain in her heart. The blood…the sorrow…the emotions…it was all there and at the same time, not there at all.

"HELP!" she screamed as loud as she could, but no one ever heard her.

_So guilty,_

_Empty,_

_So empty,_

_You know how to make me feel_

Outside of Grace's mind, everyone was oblivious to the girl's pain. Everyone except for Shadow, a mere spirit who could only stand and watch the girl with pity. She was not the one who would take Grace's pain away. It wasn't her place to do so.

**A/N: Again, sorry about it being late!! I'll update when I finish the next chapter!**


	35. Chapter 7 Part III

**A/N: Well, hello again! I'm in a somewhat good mood as I type this Author's Note, but there's no telling how I'll feel when I get done typing this chapter! Anyway, this is the last part to Shadowed Love with the exception of there might be a sequel included in the same story line thing as this one, going on about Clark and Grace's lives-if they live to see the end-**_**evil laugh- **_**but anyway, it is my new found goal to finish this story for one of my best friend, Jodie Dobson, as a birthday present for her because she is obsessed with this story, as are many others… Lol. Well, on with the story, eh? XD.**

Chapter Seven

'_My tactics…they didn't work out as planned…what went wrong? Why did she quit trying to kill them…__**how**__ did she break my control over her mind?'_ angry thoughts ran through Gackt's mind as he stalked through the shadowed forest, his glowing green eyes narrowed in rage. And then Gackt remembered something. _'That Riku kid…when he and Seth came in…everything __**stopped**__. It was HIM! He __**must**__ be eliminated!' _

A new target…

Gackt grinned, his green eyes narrowing wickedly. He had a new, better plan in mind.

"This plan cannot possibly fail," he said to himself, his voice dark and taunting.

---

Gray eyes opened to the light of the day. Leon got up, his eyes dull and lifeless as usual. "Leon!" a voice called from somewhere in the inn he was staying at. "Leon, we're going to be late if you don't hurry up and wake yourself!" It was a female.

Leon groaned and shock his head, sighing. He got up and put some clothes on and began to fix his hair, not bothering to try and wake himself up. For two days Riku had been missing and everybody was fretting over it, afraid that he had left to join the dark side once more. Leon, however, didn't seem to understand why they were all upset. He knew Riku wouldn't do that.

'_Or would he…?'_ a voice asked him in the back of his mind. Leon blinked, ignoring the voice as he grabbed his gunblade and headed downstairs where Kairi and Aerith were waiting for him.

Sora was pacing off to the side, a worried look on his normally cheerful face. When Leon entered the room, he looked up, "Come on, Leon. We have three minutes to get to the Market and meet King Mickey,"

Leon nodded and silently walked out the door, everyone else tagging along behind him. Every single one of them had a solemn look on their faces. In just a few minutes, they would discover where Riku was, and Leon knew Sora didn't exactly want to know the answer. If Riku _had_ rejoined with the Heartless, then the poor boy would be heartbroken from betrayal. Leon…he could deal with it. It was nothing new to him to experience betrayal.

As Leon turned the stone corner that led them into the Market Place, his gray eyes caught sight of something laying in the shadow. He almost kept walking, but something inside of him told him to go look at it.

Curiously, he walked over to the corner, ignoring the strange looks he was getting from Kairi, Aerith, and Sora. Bending over, he picked up what looked like a small, bloody dagger. "What the…?" he cursed silently under his breath as he examined the bloody knife.

"What is it, Leon?" Sora asked, coming up beside him. When his blue eyes landed on the dagger in Leon's hand, his eyes widened in shock, "Where'd you find that at?" he gasped out.

Leon rolled his eyes and didn't answer Sora's question. Instead, he spoke slowly and quietly, "Who the hell's blood is on this?"

Then, out of no where, a voice said, "That would be _mine_," and the dark figure of a man clothed in all black stood before them, a sword in his hand. "Give me back my dagger or I'll kill you where you stand,"

---

Grace awoke the next day, her Mako green eyes dull with depression. The memories of yesterday flooded over her, breaking her heart with each event she remembered. "What…would impulse me to do such a thing…?" she whispered, her voice low, nearly silent.

"Emm…You're awake," a somewhat pleased, yet sounding grim voice came from somewhere beside her. Grace turned her head to where the voice was coming from and saw Clark sitting in a chair beside the bed she had been sleeping in. There were dark circles around his normally bright blue eyes. At the moment, he looked dead tired.

"Clark…" she whispered, "How long have you been there…?"

"Ever since Vincent carried you up to your room when you passed out last night," Clark replied, trying to fight back a yawn, but failed. "But don't worry about me, I'm fine,"

Grace narrowed her eyes in worriment, "No you're not. You haven't slept at all have you?"

"No, but I'll be fine, I promise," he tried to reassure her, but failed.

"No you won't. Emm…Come here and you can sleep with me. You're going to get sick if you don't sleep," Grace pushed back the covers so Clark could get into bed beside her.

Instead of laying down beside her, Clark sat down and brushed his fingers across her face, "I'm not worried about me, Grace. I'm worried about you. You look terrible. Are you feeling okay?" Clark asked quietly, stroking the side of her face, looking at her with sympathetic worry.

Grace allowed her eyes to drop, "I don't know…" she replied slowly, remembering the nightmarish dream she had had that night. She shuddered with cold fear, not looking back up at Clark.

That seemed to answer his question because he finally slid down beside her and wrapped his arms protectively around her body, pulling her close to him. "It'll be okay, Grace. You don't have to worry about anything right now. I'll take care of you, I promise. I won't let anyone touch you," he whispered in her ear, "Just get some more rest. You should be feeling better by the time you wake up,"

Grace blinked, slowly wrapping her arms around his body, her Mako green eyes full of confusion. He was the one who needed the rest…not her. She would be fine. She _felt_ okay, not fine, but okay enough to not sleep. "But, Clark…" she began, but he cut her off by gently kissing her on the lips, silencing any protest she could have had towards him.

Grace sighed contentedly when Clark withdrew his face away from hers, a soft, kind smile obscuring the tired look about him. "Just get some rest Grace. You know it will help you," he told her quietly and then relaxed, closing his eyes. It was clear he expected Grace to do the same thing, but she could not.

Biting her lip, Grace nestled closer to Clark, feeling safe in his arms. _'But…I know I'm not safe…That dream…it was too…too real…and yesterday… Everything that happened yesterday is __**unforgivable**__. I nearly __**killed**__ my own father… I…I-'_ Grace shut her thoughts out before she could become anymore depressed over the situation and shut her eyes tight, willing herself into a dreamless sleep.

---

Yuffie looked over at Vincent with worried eyes. For hours now he had been pacing around the house restlessly, his red eyes narrowed in anger. "Vincent, honey…could you quit that…it's making me nervous," she said quietly for the hundredth time. She knew that when she'd say that, Vincent would stop for about five minutes and then get up again and start pacing.

Vincent glanced over at his wife and sighed. "I'm sorry, Yuffie, it's just hard…To think that that monster has control over our daughter. And then with what Clark told us about Cloud… I never would have thought he would have stooped that low into everything…"

Yuffie frowned sorrowfully, "I know what you mean… I always thought he was a little more than 'overprotective' since what happened to Aeris with Sephiroth and all…and then what came up with Kadaj and him kidnapping all of those kids…and now this. Maybe…it's just all gone to his head…but…I can't believe he'd do this to us…"

Vincent nodded slowly, "I know Yuffie…" the dark demon possessed man sat down on the couch beside his wife and looked at his hands, his crimson eyes narrowed with frustration. "Look, Seth and Riku should be getting back soon…then we'll get some answers,"

Yuffie nodded in silence as she laced her fingers with Vincent's, trying to find some comfort through the fear that constantly circulated through her veins. Vincent wrapped his free arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. "You'll be okay. We all will," he promised her quietly, his voice sad as he remembered what had occurred not even four hours ago.

---

Riku felt a sense of unease growing in his stomach as he and Seth approached the Seventh heaven. He had his blindfold covering his eyes once more, masking his physical vision with darkness. He could sense that someone in the house was very distressed and upset. He couldn't tell whether is was Tifa or Cloud…It could be either one of them.

"Riku, don't intimidate Cloud about what he did. We don't want him aggressive or on the defense," Seth reminded him quietly as they walked into the Seventh Heaven.

Even without physical vision, Riku could see Cloud sitting at a table a few yards away, drinking his heart out. The angry aura of distress was coming from the ex-SOLDIER. Riku almost drew back when he felt the Mako blue eyes raise up from the glass of alcohol and look directly at him. At once, Riku felt Cloud's mood shift from distress to surprise, to great mistrust.

Wincing at the feel of changing emotions, Riku and Seth approached Cloud, trying to keep their own anger hidden. It was easier for Riku than Seth because of the blindfold, but Seth, being a Sephiroth Clone (Former), had a very good knack of being able to hide his emotions.

"Cloud, I think you know why we're here," Seth spoke up in a deadly sounding voice. It was clear that Seth was struggling with his anger at the betrayal Cloud had made Avalanche. Their own leader betrayed them! How pathetic…

"Yea, I know why you're here. You're hear to yell at me for turnin' Yuff into Gackt aren't ya? Well she needs to tell 'er daughter to keep 'er hands off o' Clark. 'Sides, there's only one way ta end dis and that's if Yuff finally gives up and marries the bastard and then kills 'im." Cloud's voice was slurred and broken through his drunken state, but it was clear he knew what he was talking about.

"There are other ways to kill a Sephiroth Clone other than what Gackt thinks is the only way to kill him," Seth nearly spat, his Mako green eyes narrowed in rage.

"And what's that?" Cloud demanded, one eyebrow raised.

Seth did not answer Cloud's question. Instead he snarled, "I didn't come here to discuss things with you, Strife! I came to find out why the hell you nearly got Vincent killed, along with Grace and nearly cause Yuffie to commit bleeping suicide!"

Cloud's eyes seemed to widened, "Yuffie tried to…?" his voice was full of shock and his eyes were blank with horror.

"Yes! After Grace passed out, she tried to kill herself by a bleeping drug overdose, telling Vincent that it would be better if she just died, but Vincent got the pills away from her in time! You bastard! You're killing all of your friends without a bleeping care what happens to them!" Riku couldn't help but yell out, his anger mixing with his darkness and making him feel…dangerous.

---

When Grace awoke, Clark was still asleep. Her eyes were narrowed in anguish as she fought back tears. She had relived what had happened with Vincent and Gackt…The wounds had been reopened in her heart and spirit and they were bleeding. She swallowed, fighting back tears as she carefully pulled herself out of Clark's grasp, careful not to get caught.

Getting out of the bed, Grace bent down and reached underneath the mattress and pulled out a dagger. _'This…This is all I have left…It's all I can do to help…'_ she told herself, trying to reassure what she was doing was right as she stood up straight and walked over to her window.

Opening it, Grace looked down at the ground that was far below. Shaking her head clear of all thought, she clutched the dagger close to her chest and clambered out of the window and leapt.

It only took seconds for her feet to hit the ground, and somehow, Grace was able to land without injury. Smiling weakly to herself, she glanced back up at her open window for any signs of movement. There was none. Sighing with relief that she hadn't woke Clark up, Grace dashed into the woods until she came to the flat, slanted rock she and Clark had been sitting on yesterday.

Sitting down on its warm surface, Grace unsheathed the dagger and looked at it carefully, with pained eyes. It was sharp, very sharp. _'I know what I'm doing,'_ she convinced herself as she rolled up her long sleeve shirt and placed the blade against her wrist. _'It's for the best…After all…I'm only helping everyone,'_ and then she drug the blade across her wrist, cutting into it.

Blood seeped between the blade and the cut. Grace watched without really feeling the pain as it ran in steady streams down her wrist. Sighing, she made two more long cuts along her wrist, feeling the tears slipping down her face. "What else am I supposed to do?" she whispered to herself, feeling a sense of ease spreading through her body as the steady pain increased, making her forget what she was feeling.

Grace didn't realize that she was still cutting, making more than the intended three wounds on her wrist. When she snapped out of the trance like state she had been in, she looked at her wrist with wonder. Seven long, bloody cuts…

Smiling to herself, she pulled her sleeve down over her wrist and cleaned the dagger off and sheathed it. Shoving the blade in her somewhat deep pockets, she stood up, ignoring the pain flaring in her wrist. It felt good to her…It felt like an escape.

**A/N: Okay, I have a lot of EXTREMELY important things to say dealing with Grace and her cutting herself. One: Kaci DO NOT yell at me for this…Akira…I don't know if you'd laugh or feel sorry for her… Two: DO NOT ever start cutting yourself cause it's a friggin' addiction…I'm addicted, we don't need other people addicted… **

**Also, I know I am very likely to get flame reviews for making Grace Emo…I probably deserve them, being Emo myself and all, but…ah, the hell with it…Anyway, please keep reading because this story's coming to a close faster than you guys realize!**

**Also, you can contact me on Myspace if you want: http:// www. kinye13 –you'll have to take the spaces out yourself, but that address should work. If it doesn't, then just type in my e-mail on the search thing: and you should see me on there as Kinye KageOokami. **


	36. Chapter 8 Part III

**A/N: Well…I typed this chapter within an hour, so be happy…well…it can be rather depressing, so I added some funny parts to it to kill anyone's depressed mood if it should settle upon you.**

**Wow…that was cheesy. Lol.**

Chapter Eight

Leon stared at the man standing in front of him. Messy brown hair splayed around the man's head and his oddly glowing green eyes stared at Leon with a dark light in them. Somehow Leon _knew_ this man, but he could not place where he had seen him before. He swallowed, sensing the dark aura of power generating off of the tall, dark figure. "Who are you?"

The man raised an eyebrow, "You've forgotten?" he asked, mock amusement splintering his cold tone. Sora and Kairi stared at the man with confusion in their eyes. They had never seen him before, but they too, somehow knew he was dangerous. "Then let me refresh your memory, Squall Leonhart,"

The man raised his sword and that was when Leon realized how long it was. His gray eyes widened in horror and he stepped back from the man, gasping out, "Y-You're that Sephiroth clone from five years ago! You're Gackt!"

Gackt gave Leon a wicked grin. "I'm glad you remember me, but sadly, I did not come here to say hello," and in one quick motion, he pulled out a materia. It was a Sleep materia. Then, Gackt quickly summoned on its powers and cast the three people to sleep, a mischievous grin on his face.

---

When Grace entered the house, she discovered her parents sitting on the couch, talking quietly to each other. Blinking, Grace made her way to the stairs, trying not to listen in on Yuffie and Vincent's conversation, but it was rather hard with her acute sense of hearing.

"Everything will be okay soon enough. We'll have our answers when Riku and Seth return," that was her father's voice.

"I know…but I'm scared to find out the truth…I mean…what if Gackt takes Grace away from us? He knows that will nearly kill us both…"

Grace felt a hot shame flood through her veins as she thought of the long, deep cuts lining her wrist. If her parents found out what she was doing… _'If __**Clark**__ finds out what I'm doing…'_ Grace didn't even want to think about that as she began to climb the stairs.

Even as the silence settled around her, Grace remembered the feeling she got when the blade had touched her skin. _'All that blood…that pain…it felt __**good**__…I didn't regret doing any of it… And…I want more,'_ she realized, feeling the weight of the dagger in her pocket. Her hands itched to pull it out and cut some more.

When Grace clenched her cut up hand, she winced at the feeling of hot blood dripping down her hand. Swallowing roughly, she wiped it on her clothes.

Reaching the end of the stairway, she turned and headed down the hall towards her room. Sighing quietly, she prayed that Clark was still asleep. _'If he sees these cuts on me…he'll kill me…'_ she though worriedly, knowing that they would heal quick enough, but if he touched her wrist, or bumped it, she would wince. He might get suspicious of something…

'_**GRACE VALENTINE!'**_ a loud, angry voice appeared in her head. _**'WHAT THE BLEEP DID YOU DO TO YOUSELF?'**_

Grace's eyes grew huge. Chaos… She hadn't considered him. _'Oh gaw…Chaos…please don't tell anyone, __**please**__! I know what I'm doing is wrong but…please…you gotta understand…'_

'_**Grace, I should tell your mother and father. What you are doing is very bad and could kill you if you cut too deep. It's very bad to cut yourself and you know it damn well,'**_ Chaos's voice was scolding and pissed.

Grace felt her heartbeat quicken and her breath caught in her throat. Her Mako green eyes were wide with terror, but in the back of her head, a very wicked, terrible thought entered her mind. Slowly, a smile maniacal grin played on her lips, _'Chaos, if you tell my parents or anyone, I'll go straight to my father, Gackt, and turn my own mother in,'_

'_**ÝOU WOULDN'T!'**_ Chaos screamed, his voice dark with rage.

'_You obviously don't know me very well, now do you?'_ Grace let a dark chuckle escape her lips. She almost surprised herself at how much she was acting like Gackt, but she let it slid, remembering the cuts that covered her.

'_**Fine…'**_ Chaos growled begrudgingly, _**'But if you cut too deep and begin to bleed to death or this gets out of hand, I'm telling your parents and I will protect Yuffie with my life,'**_

'_I know,'_ Grace replied, her inner voice cold without feeling.

When Grace reentered her room, she found that Clark was still sleeping, but he seemed restless, a pained look on his face. Instant worry for the sleeping teenager filled Grace as she quietly rushed over to his side, looking down at his face, her expression blank. Clark mumbled something that Grace couldn't make out because it was all jumbled up, and then she found him reaching out for her.

Grace was surprised, more like shocked, when Clark grabbed her shirt and yanked her downwards, making her fall on top of him. Her eyes widened slightly as pain flared up her arm, numbing the mutilated flesh. And then she noticed Clark's eyes open and looking at her. He seemed to take her expression for surprise rather than pain.

"Umm…sorry about that Grace, I didn't mean to…" Clark stuttered, his eyes betraying the embarrassment he felt as he released the teenage girl.

"It's okay," Grace replied quietly, her eyes downcast as she fixed her shirt. She turned away from Clark, "Um…Clark…I think that you shouldn't stay here… I mean… It's not that I don't want you here, but… I'm not so sure you're exactly welcome in my house right now because of what your father did… I passed my parents a few minutes ago and they seemed a upset…"

Clark's blue eyes glittered with a sad compassion as he nodded, "I understand what you mean, Grace. What my father did was wrong and it hurt you and your family. I think… I may just go home and talk with himself. He had no right to do what he did…"

Grace nodded slowly. "Yea…" she mumbled, knowing she was lying. She _wanted_ Clark gone because she _wanted_ to cut herself some more. If he wasn't here twenty-four seven, it would make things a whole lot easier to do.

Clark shuffled out of her bed and stood in front of her. He smiled weakly at her and reached up to brush the side of her face with his fingertips. "If you need me, Grace, don't hesitate to ask," he whispered, and then leaned down and kissed her on the lips gently

Then Clark left her standing there, oblivious to the fact that Grace had reached inside her pocket and pulled out a dagger. Shutting the door behind her, Grace locked it and sat on her bed, tears spilling down her face. How could he love someone so wicked and cruel as her?

Grace sighed through her tears and slid up her sleeve and looked at the marks. With narrowed eyes, she unsheathed the dagger once more and began to cut open her flesh once more.

**A/N: Okay…this story is about to drive me INSANE!/! It makes ME wanna cut myself…cut the living shit out of myself like I used to…but I made a promise not to…shit…well this sucks. **

The blood that slipped down her wrist was calming, the pain was soothing. It was like someone whispering a lullaby in her ear as she slept… It calmed her raging spirit. Closing her eyes, Grace let a soft smile settle on her lips as she cut with more ferocity, the blood building up and dripping onto her pants. Ignoring that fact, she cut further and further up her arm until it reached her elbow.

When Grace looked at her arm, she was rather shocked to see that there was blood everywhere. Every wound on her arm was deep, but it was healing quickly, due to the Mako/JENOVA cells that were bred into her blood.

**A/N: I wish I could do that…Anyways, I found a song that goes with this…sorta…Anyway, it's: All That I Got by The Used**

_So deep that it didn't even bleed and catch me,_

_Off guard, red-handed, now far from lonely,_

_Asleep, I still see you lyin' next to me,_

_So deep that it didn't even bleed and catch me,_

Grace decided not to pay attention to all the wounds and added even more long, jagged cuts. Every time she got closer to the top of her wrist where the veins were closest at, she was afraid she would cut open her major vein. Despite having survived being killed by her own father, Grace was still afraid that if she cut those veins, she would bleed to death.

_I need something else would someone please just give me,_

_Hit me, and knock me out and let me go back to sleep,_

_I can laugh all I wanted, inside I still am empty,_

_So deep that it didn't even bleed and catch me,_

'_**Grace, please quit this…I can feel the pain you're feeling right now. Please quit,'**_ Chaos's voice entered her endless void of thoughts. Thoughts of blood.

'_I can't feel anything,'_ Grace responded, knowing it was true. She _could_ feel the physical pain, yes, but… It didn't _feel_ like hurting… It felt like…like heaven.

An escape.

_I'll be just fine pretending I'm not,_

_I'm far from lonely and it's all that I got,_

_I'll be just fine pretending I'm not,_

_I'm far from lonely and it's all that I got,_

_(All that I got)_

'Please stop…you'll bleed to death…' 

'_I'll be fine, Chaos. I can't die, remember?'_ Grace reminded the demon quietly, cutting deeper into the upper arm of her arm.

_I guess, I remember every glance you shot me,_

_Unharmed, I'm losing weight and some body heat,_

_I scored so hard I stopped your heart from beating,_

_So deep that I didn't even scream fuck me,_

'_**Someone will find out about this, Grace,'**_Chaos growled, trying his best to get through to her.

'_No they won't'_ she told the demon, her voice blunt with a streak of iciness in it.

_I'll be just fine pretending I'm not,_

_I'm far from lonely and it's all that I got,_

_I'll be just fine pretending I'm not,_

_I'm far from lonely and it's all that I got,_

_(All that I got)_

_Yea it's all that I got,_

_Yea it's all that I got,_

_It's all that I got,_

_It's all that I got,_

_It's all that I got,_

_So deep that it didn't even bleed and catch me,_

_So deep that I didn't scream fuck_

'Why are you doing this? You know there are other ways to solve your problems. You don't have to cut yourself. Mutilating yourself isn't the answer,' Chaos spoke slowly, but with conviction in his tone.

'Then what is?' Grace couldn't help but ask, knowing she was driving the demon up the wall as she cut herself once more.

_I'll be just fine pretending I'm not,_

_I'm far from lonely and it's all that I got,_

_I'll be just fine pretending I'm not,_

_I'm far from lonely and it's all that I got,_

_Yea it's all that I got,_

_Yea it's all that I got._

'_**I…I can't tell you that…'**_ Chaos realized suddenly. _**'But I know it isn't this…'**_

"Go away," Grace spoke forcefully, her Mako eyes blazing with fire suddenly as she grabbed a towel from off the floor and wrapped it around her cut up arm. "And stay out of my head," And then Chaos was gone…

---

**A/N: Now to cheer the mood up a little!**

Kadaj backed away from Zack, whose eye was twitching. The SOLDIER clutched a large butcher knife, foam dripping from his parted lips. "You killed Death! Now I will kill you!"

"OH MY GAW!! ZACK HAS BEEN POSSESSED BY AN EVIL CHOCOBO!! RUN CLAW RUN!!!" Kadaj turned around and fled with Claw tailing behind him, screaming blood murder.

"Where's a friggin' Tonberry when you need one?" Yazoo mumbled from where he sat under a shady tree, watching with narrowed eyes as Zack chased Kadaj and Claw around the yard.

"What the hell are they doing?" a voice said from beside Yazoo.

The silver haired remnant looked over his shoulder at Sephiroth, who was watching with a bemused smirk on his face. "Kadaj kill Death thinking that I was eaten by him and now Zack's trying to kill Kadaj and Claw. Heh…Stupid idiots…"

Sephiroth's smirked widened, but then he sighed, "Knowing Zack, he'd catch them eventually. Maybe I'd better go stop him,"

"Or you could it here and enjoy the show," Yazoo deadpanned, his eyes narrowed at his coward of a brother.

"WHHHHHHHAAAAAAA!!! MOMMY!!!!! I WANT MY BOTTLE!!!" a loud, obnoxious childish voice cried from somewhere in Aeris's garden.

Yazoo looked at Sephiroth with narrowed eyes, "Since when did you and your wife get busy and make another child?"

Sephiroth glared at Yazoo, "Screw you, asshole. Aeris and I might have been busy a few times but we sure as hell haven't had another child. I believe that's your idiot of a brother crying like a three year old cause some dog ripped up his teddy bear,"

Yazoo glared at Sephiroth. "Okay, one-he's your clone too. TWO-he's crying for a bottle, not a teddy bear,"

"MOMMY!!! SEPHY!! COME HEREEEE!!!" Loz continued to scream. "I HAVE A BOO-BOO!"

"SHUT THE BLEEP UP YOU BLEEPING ASSHOLE BEFORE I BLEEPING SHOVE THE BOTTLE UP YOUR ASS!" Sephiroth snarled, his voice loud and threatening.

And everything around them stopped to stare at him.

"What?" Sephiroth question, his eyes glittering with confusion.

"Since when did YOU start cussing like a sailor?" Yazoo asked in surprise. "I thought that was Aeris's job."

"AERIS?/! Aeris doesn't curse!" Sephiroth snapped at his clone.

"Then you obviously don't know your wife very well," Yazoo commented, a smirk on his handsome, pale face.

"I hate you…"

"I know,"

---

Cloud still felt the shock after many hours of sitting in the dark, drinking his alcohol. Yuffie had tried to…

No. He could register what he had nearly done to his friend. What he had drove her to do. What kind of monster was he? Thinking about it, he raised the bottle to his lips and drank deeply, wanting so badly to become so drunk he would forget what Riku had told him, but the thoughts would not leave him be. It was slowly destroying him.

Riku's words echoed through his mind, haunting him, shredding his heart open,_ 'You're killing all of your friends without a bleeping care what happens to them!'_

He did care…he cared very much.

'_Then why did you betray them?'_ a voice in the back of his head asked. _'Why did you nearly kill Vincent and Yuffie and their only daughter? The daughter your son grew up along side,'_

'_My son…'_

Cloud blinked, his Mako blue eyes widening. What had possessed him to become so angry with Clark for being with Grace? He should have been happy. He shouldn't have gotten mad. At least Clark was better at telling a girl he loved them… It had taken Cloud half of his life to confess his love to Tifa… So why the sudden protectiveness?

Was it because of who Grace's parents were.

'_But we don't even know who her real biological father is…'_ he argued with himself as he drank more of the alcohol.

In his hands, the bottle was becoming light; it was almost empty.

Cloud sat it down beside him, closing his eyes and trying to forget what he was thinking about, and instead, concentrate on the buzzing noise that was steadily growing inside of his mind. Just as he was sure he would be lost in it, the door to the dark room he was in opened to reveal Tifa standing there, Clark behind her. But Cloud did not register who they were through his drunken state.

"Go the hell away," he growled, his fingers curling around the bottle as he dared down the rest of the spicy drink.

"Cloud," Tifa's soft voice called into the darkness.

Cloud blinked, staring hard at her figure. "Tifa?" he asked in a very slurred, disoriented voice.

"Cloud, seeing as you're drunk- maybe we'd better come back later, but I have to ask you not to touch anymore alcohol," Tifa asked of him in a quiet voice, and then shut the door behind her, leaving Cloud to drown in the growing buzz or his haunting thoughts.

---

Yuffie looked at Riku with worry in her eyes. "What did he say?" she asked him, almost afraid for the answer.

The silver-haired Keyblade wielder looked at Yuffie. He had removed his blindfold. "He told us he did it to kill Gackt, but we didn't get anything out of him because he had a total breakdown when we told him what you had…attempted. And then Seth decided we should leave before something bad ended up happening," Riku replied, a disappointed look in his eyes.

"How could he possibly kill Gackt by handing Yuffie over to him?" Vincent asked, his voice displaying an edge of confusion.

Yuffie suddenly looked down, trying to hold back her tears. She found that her voice was low and choked sounding, "Gackt…he…he told me something that he must have told Cloud...he told me how to _kill him_," she dared breathe, but as soon as the words were out, Yuffie remembered her dream abut Gackt trying to force her to divorce Vincent and she felt the tears rolling down her face.

"Yuffie…Why didn't you tell us?" Vincent asked, his dark voice hinting signs of surprise. His red eyes looked at her carefully, but with worry all the same as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Because…he says to kill him I have to…" Yuffie swallowed roughly, not sure she could say it. It was much harder than it seemed. "…That I would have to divorce you and marry him…and then kill him…"

Vincent's eyes widened, but for only a split of a second. "No, that's not true. He's lying to you. And even if it was the truth, I would never let you go. Don't think for an instant I would," he pulled Yuffie into him, one of his hands stroking the back of her head. The young ninja cried softly, fear coming off of her in waves.

Letting his wife cry, Vincent looked up at Seth, "Do you know anything about Clone Number 13?" he asked. "Or how Hojo created him?"

Seth blinked, surprised at the question, "Well, I don't know a lot about how he was created, but I'm sure if we traveled down to Midgar- If we searched the ruins where Hojo's lab used to be, we might find something on him. I know Hojo was very excited when he released Gackt into the world."

Vincent nodded slowly, an angry glint flickering behind his red eyes every time the name Hojo was mentioned. "Then we'll go to Midgar tomorrow and search for some things,"

**A/N: Well this concludes Chapter Eight! You're probably wondering what happened to Leon, Sora, and Kairi, no? Well now, you'll just have to wait until Chapter Nine to find out! Oh and, I won't be updating for a week because I'm leaving to go to Disney World. Sorry guys!**

**And as for Grace cutting herself, well now…I'm sure a lot of you want me to change that…she might get caught, she might not. -**_**evil laugh**_**-**

**Also I have special guest appearing in Chapter Nine- someone I know every little about and someone you know very little about. But I wanted to put him in here…I'll give him the personality I see fit though. Oh and he also Gackt's twin brother! (they're not really twins-they just look alike, minus one feature)**

**Figure out who I'm talking about yet?**


	37. Chapter 9 Part III

**A/N: I want to dedicate this chapter to my good friend, Chloe, who helps me struggle with an addiction that I couldn't get rid of. It's gone now, so thank you Chloe for helping me. And for everyone else's help too.**

Chapter Nine

When Leon awoke, he felt a sharp pain in his head, as if he had been clobbered by a large metal pole until beat to unconsciousness. It was black all around him. His gray eyes tried to see through the over reigning darkness, but he could not see a thing. _'Where am I?'_ he asked himself silently. _'What happened?'_

He had no recollection of what happened, and if he did, it would not come to him at the moment. Groaning, he reached up the scratch his head and found it wet and sticky. _'It must be blood…That must be why my head hurts so much,'_ he decided, wiping the sticky substance on his leather pants.

As he looked around, trying to find something, he fingers brushed something warm, but chilled to the touch. A human body. "Huh? Who's there?" a very familiar, feminine voice asked. Kairi.

"Kairi! What happened? Why are we in here?" Leon asked, not allowing the panic he felt inside to show in his voice. He needn't worry Kairi.

"Leon? Kairi? Is that you?" another familiar voice called out. Sora. "Where are we?"

"I don't know…" Kiari mumbled. "I can't remember anything except for when Leon picked up that dagger, and then everything just went dark…"

_Dagger…_

A voice. Leon remembered hearing a voice demanding the dagger back. And then it hit him. Gackt! They had been kidnapped. _'Oh shit…the King's probably worried sick about us…not to mention Aerith…'_ Leon could have hit himself out of frustration. "It was that guy-he knocked us out cold-used a sleeping spell on us… But where the hell are we?" Leon asked the others. "It's pitch black in here!"

--

The next morning Grace awoke to feel a very painful stinging in her arm, which she quickly ignored, trying to forget what she had done yesterday, and at the same time, remember it and cherish it. Her escape. She wanted to forget the very thing she had done, and at the same time, she wanted more of it so badly it hurt. '_But it's wrong…'_ she tried to tell herself, '_I don't want to do something wrong,'_

_But I do,_ she sighed to herself as she got out of bed and got dressed, putting on a long sleeve shirt. Then she went downstairs, trying to ignore the throb.

Once downstairs, she was greeted by silence. Blinking with confusion, she wondered where everyone was. As a sense of loneliness settled over her, Grace headed towards the living room, "Mom, Dad?" she called out. "Where are you?"

Making her way into the kitchen, Grace found a note taped onto the door of the refrigerator. Snatching it off, she read the note quickly.

'_Dear Grace,_

_Your father and I have gone to the Midgar ruins. Do not follow us- we are searching for answers and we will come back as soon as possible. Seth and Riku are with us. If you need anything, go over to Sephiroth and Aeris's. I'm sure they will help you with whatever you need._

_If you run into trouble, again, go to Sephiroth and Aeris's. And please, for our sake, do not go to Cloud and Tifa's to visit Clark for the moment. Wait until we get back, okay honey?_

_-Love Mom'_

Grace blinked in utter confusion. Midgar ruins? What could they possibly find there?

--

Vincent walked silently through the ruins of Midgar, dressed in his usual getup. His red eyes scanned the area around him, searching for the remains of the ShinRa building. It didn't take them long to find the large pile of wreckage. "It's over here," he said in an emotionless tone of voice.

The others turned and stared at the crumpled remains. There wasn't much to dig through and it would be hard to get underneath it. Despite this, they followed Vincent without complaint, knowing that the demon possessed man was reliving nightmares of this place and it was difficult for him. So they left him be.

"All right, we'll go inside and search; but you guys all need to be careful- it looks very unstable." Seth commented as he headed towards the building with great precaution.

"Yes…I can sense…it's instability. There are dark presences within this building. Be on your guard." Riku warned, heading in after Seth. Yuffie hesitated for only a moment, casting a glance in her husband's direction. He was no longer looking at the building; instead, his eyes were cast towards the direction of another crumbled pile of ruins. She could tell just by looking at him that his mind wasn't registering what he was seeing; he was thinking deeply about the past.

--

Gackt grinned spitefully as he looked at the woman in front of him. The horror written in her eyes were enough to make him want her; to touch her as he longed to touch Yuffie. Her blonde hair spilling down to her shoulders, framed softly around her face gave her an appealing beauty. Wide blue eyes stared into his, anticipating what was to come. "_Naminé,_" he breathed darkly, moving closer to the cowering girl.

The open window behind him that he had leapt through blew in a chilling wind, adding effect to his forlorn appearance. Reaching outwards, he stroked her face with one of his leather gloves, his thumb tracing her lip. "Wh-What do you want with me?" she whispered, her voice trembling.

A wicked grin twisting on his face, his let his hand trail down from her face to her shoulder. Naminé instantly backed up- crashing backwards into a wall. She was stuck in a corner- in a dark room in a forgotten castle in The World That Never Was, no one would come to her rescue and she could not help herself. This being…was of nothing she had ever encountered. His mind couldn't be broken- his heart…there was none. It was almost like he was a Nobody but not quite…there was life there; a soul perhaps, but it was completely alien to her. She was defenseless.

"I've come to take you to your friends- do you remember Sora?" Gackt questioned, taking a step closer to her, so that his body was so close, she could feel the heat radiating off of him.

Naminé felt cold fear spread through her veins at the name. "What have you done to Sora?" she yelled, feeling a protective desire flood her system.

"He's waiting for you Naminé- in my world. However…I can't take you to him like you are. I need you to do something for me. I need you to do what you did to him to someone else- I need you to twist their mind so deeply that they'll never remember. I want you to create fake memories for me, Naminé." Gackt explained, raising his hand to her shoulder again. His other hand gripped her waist.

Naminé pulse quickened. "Get away from me," she growled, fright making her body quake as Gackt's hand slid up under her shirt.

The twisted grin returned. Gackt's eyes glowed dark in the shadows as his face neared Naminé's. "But you make me want you so much. Why do you do this to me when my heart is for juts one other, Naminé? Is it unfaithful to take the pleasures of another woman when the one you're in love with is married to a scumbag?"

"Wh-What?" Naminé whimpered, but her fears were silenced as Gackt's lips crushed hers.

Instantly his tongue was inside her mouth, his hands trailing over her small form. Working his left hand slowly further up her white shirt, he crushed his hips into hers as he forced the kiss to go deeper. His right hand stroked her thigh, working past the pair of white shorts she had on.

Naminé began to struggle against his muscular form, whimpering for release. "Stop…" she grunted as she managed to break his vicious kiss. Gackt paid her no heed, however, and settled for biting her throat, nibbling the soft flesh with obvious eagerness. His fingers kneaded her breast, roughly twisting her nipples, making her whimper louder. "Please…Stop. I'll do whatever you want just please stop…" she begged as his right hand finally found its mark between her legs.

For a moment, Gackt considered ignoring her as he chewed on her throat, letting his fingers caress her hot flesh between her legs, but then he changed his mind. Jerking his hands away from her body, he pulled away from her. He would save his lust for Yuffie. Next time he had her he would let her feel every ounce of passion he had stored in his body for her.

Meeting Naminé's eyes, he grinned again, "If you're sure you don't want me." he mocked. "Anyway, fine. I will take you to her and you will make her believe she is mine. Then I will spare your precious Sora's life. And if you dare defy me- you'd best reconsider because I have his little girlfriend Kairi with me. From my understanding, you all hold a link to each other. Best if that link isn't broken, no?"

'_He's twisted!'_ Naminé thought, wondering how he would possibly know that she was Kairi and Sora was Roxas. Very few knew it. _'But then again…this is someone who is not of this world…there is no telling what he knows.'_

"Now, let us embark on our journey, dear Naminé." Gackt spoke softly, but his touch was rough as he held her body against his and then, as if by magic, vanished, leaving behind no signs of his presence.

--

Yuffie turned towards the building that the others were walking into. She wasn't very certain that she really wanted to enter it- it looked…dangerous. _'I've put up with enough damn danger for the rest of my life,'_ she thought bleakly, his gray eyes sliding over towards the silhouette of her husband. "Vincent," she spoke softly, knowing that his sensitive hearing would catch her words.

The demon possessed turned, his red eyes narrowed with grim thoughts. "Yes, Yuffie?" his tone was hard with stress.

"Are you OK?" she asked him warily, taking a few uncertain steps towards him. His aura…it was suddenly so…depressing. For a moment, the past seemed far behind her and she was reminded of how much she loved this man. How he cared so much… _'He's hurting…'_ her mind whispered to her.

"Yeah…I'll be…OK. It's just something about this place…doesn't seem right. Almost…contaminated." Vincent responded, meeting Yuffie in her small steps. His real hand reached up to stroke the side of her face for a moment. "It's just weird to be back here, I guess,"

"…" she sighed, "I understand. Last time we were here things weren't very pleasant."

"Are you guys coming?" Seth's persistent shout echoed through the ruins behind them. It was obvious he was impatient to explore the wreckage.

"Yes, yes, Seth! We're coming!" Yuffie flustered, tilting her head a little to look into the gaping black hole that was the entrance to the ShinRa building. Quickly, she whipped her head back around and kissed Vincent swiftly on the lips, smiling reassuringly at him, and then turned and dashed into the ruins.

The demon in Vincent watched her go with a protection that was like no other. How could he have ever allowed a monster to touch her body? _'How could I have ever allowed myself to touch her body?'_ he thought remorsefully and started in after them, his crimson gaze sliding down to the monstrosity that was his metal clawed arm. _'Bleep Hojo's ass!'_

--

**A/N: Not very long considering I haven't updated in almost a year (due to extremely bad issues and several stupid mistakes that landed me in a world of hurt.) My writing style has altered a little so it may seem strange sometimes. Plus, I can't remember much on my outlines for this story because my computer deleted them…I'm trying to remember what has happened so far, but it isn't easy. I'm terribly sorry and hope that you will all forgive me. Longer chapter next time! Plus, I think I've decided to make big reason as to why this story is rated 'M' for mature in maybe the chapter after the next. Not sure, but I give thee fair warning!**

**And the thing with Naminé- I don't really know why it's there…I just wanted to induce torture upon my characters because I was in a foul mood and that sorta came out…it was gonna go further but I told myself 'NO IZZIE!' and deleted most of it. Besides, I had to convince the mind twisting girl somehow, no? lol. Bye!**


End file.
